Mangemortologie
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Voldemort est déprimé, il en a marre d'être à la tête d'une bande de décérébrés. Bellatrix voudrait bien l'aider, mais personne ne l'écoute, on la prend pour une cinglée. Pendant les missions, c'est le vrai bordel, et certains comme Augustus Rockwood se cachent derrière les buissons. Et Wilkes dans tout ça ? Et bien Wilkes, c'est un connard. Bienvenus chez les mangemorts les amis !
1. Bienvenus chez les mangemorts

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à cette chère Rowling, évidemment ! Et certains personnages, comme Véronique et Michelle que vous apercevrez plus tard, appartiennent à ma comparse Eve. Vous pouvez les retrouver dans sa fic Biophologie.

**Avertissement** : Gros délire, humour noir, et OOC en perspective. Probablement quelques fautes aussi, et j'en suis désolée d'avance.

**Références** : Beaucoup. J'essaierai de les mettre à chaque fin de chapitre. Des fois qu'il y ait matière à discussion. Car entre fans, faut se soutenir !

**Et surtout, surtout, petit conseil avant de commencer votre lecture...** : N'oubliez. Pas. Votre. Second. Degré.

* * *

\- Ce qui nous plaît dans le fait d'être mangemort ? Répète Yaxley en se grattant le menton, l'air de réfléchir à la question.

C'est la rentrée des nouvelles recrues et pour l'occase, le maître nous a demandé d'organiser une réunion pour répondre à leurs questions et leur expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants du métier.

Personnellement je pense qu'on aurait pu s'éviter la corvée en leur refilant des prospectus et en allant prendre un verre à la taverne mais bon. Personne n'avait le temps et puis ce n'est certainement pas à ces illettrés de Crabbe et Goyle qu'on aurait pu demander de rédiger un guide du mangemort débutant.

\- Ben... On est une entreprise sérieuse mais qui sait rester à l'écoute de ses employés.

Si l'on peut même dire "employés". J'attends toujours ma fiche de paye.

\- Ici pas d'injustices ! On accepte les femmes, les moches, les gros, les vieux, les petits, les plus jeunes-

\- Les plus cons, ajoute Travers.

Il fixe brièvement les deux gardes du corps de Lucius et se met ensuite à siffloter l'air de rien en contemplant le plafond.

\- ... euh oui aussi mais faut bien faire avec ce qu'on a. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on forme une grande communauté. On collabore entre personnes issues de plein de milieux différents.

\- Bien sûr, nous n'acceptons ni les moldus ni les Sang-de-Bourbe mais hé. Pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi. Vous savez pour quoi vous avez signé.

Il y a un silence.

\- Avec ce poste, se lance MacNair, j'ai enfin trouvé un employeur qui me permet de faire valoir mes compétences. Toutes ces années à couper du bois, c'est révolu !

Il caresse sa hache d'un air amoureux. La recrue debout à côté de lui a l'air prête à s'évanouir et ça me fait marrer.

\- Et c'est important dans ce monde où l'emploi est précaire et où on ne fait pas forcement ce qu'on veut.

\- Ici au moins on peut.

\- Et on le fait bien !

\- Moi dans la famille, babille Nott, on est mangemort de père en fils. Euh... Depuis deux générations. Mais c'est déjà pas mal. Pas vrai fiston, il rajoute en donnant une tape dans le dos de son fils.

La tape est tellement forte que le dit fiston se prend le bord de la table en plein ventre et se met à cracher sur sa chaise, le visage plus violet qu'une escalope.

On se tait.

\- Les filles, finit par se prononcer Amycus Carrow.

Il y a des babillages. Certains enthousiastes, d'autres moins.

On sait tous où Amycus veut en venir et ça inclut Bellatrix.

\- Non, non et non ! S'énerve t-elle. Combien de fois je vous l'ai répété ? On ne baise pas avec la vermine !

\- Même si c'est un viol ?

\- T'inquiètes pas qu'on avait bien compris que tu parlais de viol, je marmonne. Qui voudrait se laisser baiser par toi de son plein gré. Avec ta sale gueule de phacochère écrasé sur la route.

Evan se fend d'un petit rire.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Siffle en même temps Amycus en se tournant vers moi.

\- Euh, j'ai dit... J'ai dit, je mangerais bien un phacochère pour casser la croûte.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que ce que tu disais était beaucoup plus long et plus insultant.

\- C'était pas insultant mais oui c'était plus long. Je t'ai fait un résumé pour que tu comprennes mieux.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

\- Tu trouves que je te prends pour un idiot ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au sujet, s'interpose Bellatrix.

\- Je vais te casser la gueule en sortant, attention, m'avertit Amycus en ignorant notre camarade préférée.

\- D'accord, je t'attends. Quand t'auras appris à tenir ta baguette à l'endroit. Tu m'enverras un hibou.

\- Le sujet.

\- Espèce de petit-

\- LE SUJET J'AI DIT !

Amycus me regarde d'un air renfrogné en respirant très fort par le nez et se rassoit finalement, sa baguette toujours à la main. Je lui souris d'un air goguenard avant de concentrer mon attention sur Bellatrix.

\- Donc. Le sujet. C'était quoi déjà ? Oui. Le viol. Donc. Viol ou pas viol, on ne baise pas les moldus. C'est comme ça. Voilà.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils vous refilent des maladies en un claquement de doigts. Qui sait quelles vilaines bactéries ils pourraient vous transmettre. On se retrouverait tous contaminés. Et je ne vous parle même pas de ce qui arrivera si jamais leurs femelles se retrouvent en cloque. On a déjà assez de bâtards au sang-impur comme ça, inutile d'encourager le mouvement, crache t-elle non sans jeter un regard noir à Rogue au passage.

\- Oui mais. On est en guerre. Et le viol, c'est un symbole de domination, relève Antonin Dolohov. Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas asseoir notre supériorité sur les moldus de cette manière ?

\- Parce qu'on domine déjà les elfes de maison et les animaux, et est-ce que pour autant on est allé coucher avec ?

\- ...

\- Non ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'on mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes ! Tempête Bella en tapant du poing sur la table. Alors si j'apprends qu'un seul d'entre vous a mis une Sang-de-Bourbe en cloque, je lui coupe la bite, c'est bien clair ?

Amycus aborde une moue renfrognée et le silence se fait.

Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de vous dire, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces psychopathes ?

Et bien détrompez-vous, on est des psychopathes, peut-être, oui, mais on sait aussi se tenir et être sympathique.

\- Et sinon y'a l'ambiance.

\- Ah ça ! Les petites virées entre amis, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de mieux quand on fait une descente chez les moldus. C'est convivial. On rigole, on échange les potins au coin du feu.

\- En gros, les cadavres qu'on brûle en tas une fois le travail fini.

\- Moi j'aime bien parce que ça me fait de l'engrais et je dois dire que mes plantes poussent plutôt bien, après, pépie Thorfinn Rowle.

\- Ah bah tiens en parlant de ça, est-ce qu'il te reste de ces délicieux navets que tu m'as apportés la dernière fois ? Interroge Avery.

\- Deux-trois cagettes. Pourquoi ? T'en veux ?

\- J'en veux bien oui. C'est pour un potage, ça calme les douleurs menstruelles de ma mère.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, grince Lucius.

Silence.

**.**

**.**

\- Non et puis c'est bien, reprend Antonin. On peut se défouler. Quand on a eu une dure journée.

\- Car la vie n'est pas évidente pour tout le monde. Au lieu de ressasser dans notre coin, on peut satisfaire nos pulsions sans crainte d'en affecter nos proches. Et c'est pour ça que quand je peux pas tuer, je fais le ménage ! Je termine d'une voix toute fière en m'immisçant dans la conversation.

C'est qu'ils ont souvent tendance à se foutre de ma gueule quand je me mets tout d'un coup à péter un câble en voyant de la poussière sur le parterre ou des restes de sang sur le coin des meubles des maisons de moldus qu'on vient de visiter.

Mais bon.

Je veux dire, déjà que la plupart du temps, on rentre chez les gens sans frapper, le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de laisser les lieux propres en sortant.

\- Oui, et puis, autre exemple, babille Rodolphus, quand Bella ne fait rien, elle est de mauvaise humeur, je m'en prends plein la nouille. Mais une fois rentrés de mission, après avoir tué, torturé, massacré, éventré, on se saute dessus tellement on est excités ! Et alors là je peux vous dire qu'on est amplement satisfaits.

\- Parle pour toi, grommelle sa femme.

Mais on fait mine de ne rien entendre pour ne pas que leurs disputes de couple viennent pourrir l'ambiance.

\- Oui et puis on peut s'aérer l'esprit. Se vider la tête et ne penser à rien.

\- Laisser libre court à notre fantaisie et à notre créativité, ajoute pompeusement Bella.

\- Ah oui, ça, j'interromps. On voit jusqu'où ça te mène, ta créativité. Je suis sûr que ton rêve c'est de retapisser tes toilettes avec des boyaux et de ranger ton papier toilette dans des portes pq faits maison à partir de crânes humains.

\- Tu veux que je me sers de ton crâne ? Elle éructe.

\- Que je me serve, je corrige.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et me menace de sa baguette, comme l'a fait Amycus plus tôt.

Je me contente de lui offrir un sourire sarcastique en me balançant sur ma chaise. Elle marmonne des insultes dans sa barbe et finit par regagner très lentement sa place.

Détrompez-vous, d'habitude c'est pas aussi facile. Je me prends un mur ou deux.

Là elle se tait mais ça veut dire qu'elle mijote quelque chose.

\- Non et puis, ça fait un peu de ménage, croit bon de commenter Lucius.

\- C'est vrai. On pense au développement durable.

\- Le développement durable, mes amis, le développement durable !

\- Parce qu'il faut éviter les pollution bourbesque. Avec la moldification, les modes de vie ont changé. Mais est-ce qu'on veut que ça change, nous ? Non ! On veut pas. Avec le développement durable, en menant des actions contre la moldification, on peut protéger nos territoires, nos cultures, mais aussi, et alors là attention, penser au bien-être des générations futures.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! S'excite Nott. On y pense pas assez mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser à mes petits-enfants un monde où tous les Sang de Bourbe auraient pris le pouvoir. Parce que plus tard, qu'est-ce qu'on dira à nos enfants si ces pignoufs de Bourbes leur prennent leur boulot ? HEIN ? Si on continue à ce train-là, nos enfants iront s'accoupler avec des chèvres et alors là quoi ? Tout va se perdre ! C'est plus les Sang de Bourbe que l'on devra craindre ! C'est les mutants mi chèvre-mi sorciers-

\- Euh personnellement ma réflexion n'allait pas aussi loin, commente Yaxley d'une petite voix.

\- ... Et pas question que mon petit fils s'acoquine avec une chèvre !

Le vieux Nott se tait, son fils ne dit rien, on voit bien que tout les deux sont très préoccupés par l'avenir de son futur enfant. Parait que la femme de Nott junior est enceinte et qu'elle accouchera dans six mois, donc bon, ça se comprend, mais je doute quand même que le petit Théodore aille s'accoupler avec une chèvre.

A la limite, baiser une chèvre, je veux bien. Y'a des péquenauds prêts à tout expérimenter. Mais s'accoupler, quand même ?

Je m'attends à ce que quelqu'un rebondisse sur la question mais à la place on a juste droit aux divagations de Travers qui essaie de faire part de son point de vue à une autre nouvelle recrue. Regulus Black. Le cousin de Bellatrix.

Il a l'air de se faire royalement chier mais impossible de vous dire si c'est à cause de Travers ou s'il remet juste en question son adhésion à ce groupuscule de cinglés.

\- ... Parce qu'on est Sang-Pur ou on ne l'est pas, voilà tout ! A un moment, il faut faire un choix entre ses origines. On ne peut pas être sorcier et moldu tout à la fois. Tout comme on ne peut pas être anglais et africain tout en même temps. Et d'ailleurs je trouve que les africains, on en parle pas assez. Parce que qui a encore essayé de me piquer mon emploi l'autre jour ? Encore un africain ! Et voilà, après je vais finir par me retrouver vigile à la sortie des chiottes du ministère ! Et ça, pas envie ! Alors qu'ils retournent donc égorger leurs poulets au bord du Nil ces culs de foin !

\- Oui enfin ce n'est pas la question Travers...

\- Si ! Ça a tout à voir ! Tout !

\- Oui enfin moi je ne me suis pas engagé par rapport aux africains, avance Regulus.

\- Et bien t'aurais dû parce qu'après il sera trop tard quand tu devras payer pour la cotisation de tes sales vautours de voisins étrangers ! Rouspète Travers.

\- C'est raciste ce que tu dis.

\- Non. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'au zoo on a pas le droit de balancer des cacahuètes aux singes. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi dans la vraie vie on nous emmerde pour leur donner de l'argent.

\- ...

\- Bon d'accord, si tu le dis. Euh. On ne va pas s'éparpiller là-dessus toute la journée hein ! Ça va embrouiller tout le monde. Alors ? Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ? Quelque chose qui ne concerne ni les chèvres, ni les africains de préférence.

\- Les arabes ? Propose Travers.

\- ...

\- Y'en a un qu'a essayé de me refourguer un tapis volant de mauvaise facture l'autre jour. Un vrai voleur ! Cent-cinquante gallions pour un vieux morceaux de moquette qui sentait le vomi de chameau ! Non mais vous vous rendez-compte ?

\- Non, merci, ta gueule. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

**.**

**.**

\- Et bien moi ce que j'aime dans le fait d'être mangemort, débite Evan pour en revenir au sujet tandis que Travers boude dans son coin, c'est que c'est plutôt festif. Il y a une bonne camaraderie et on ne s'ennuie jamais.

\- C'est pas faux. D'ailleurs si on peut prendre un exemple... Avant Rogue n'avait pas d'amis.

Il grommelle. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de se prononcer sur la question mais je suis sûr qu'il le pensait fortement.

\- Mais maintenant il en a ! Je fais en tapant dans mes mains.

Ou tout du moins il a trouvé des gens pour supporter sa gueule.

Avery, Mulciber... Bon ils ont une sale gueule tous les trois, ils se reconnaissent entre eux.

\- Et puis avec l'uniformisation des masses on est tous égaux, tous pareil, avec la même cape et la même tenue de travail, commente quelqu'un. Pas comme au ministère où tout le monde est toujours en train de jaser sur la marque de ta robe.

Notre regard se porte de nouveau sur Rogue qui a toujours les robes les plus moches.

Où est-ce qu'il se dégote ses fringues ? Il les fabrique lui-même ?

Hop, un petit sac poubelle par-ci, hop, un petit-sac poubelle par là, on fait les bras, on fait les jambes, petite trou pour la tête, petite couture pour que ça ait de l'allure...

Non, sérieusement. Un jour faudra lui apprendre à se fringuer à ce laideron.

C'est pas parce qu'on est ruiné qu'on peut se permettre de porter de la merde sur le dos. Le manque d'argent n'empêche pas le bon goût.

\- En plus le noir, c'est une couleur qui amincit, babille Avery.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Où qu'il a vu qu'il avait minci lui ? Je chuchote à Evan.

\- Il devrait faire relooking de l'extrême, me souffle ce dernier avec un rictus.

Je contemple l'autre obèse terminer de s'enfiler un sandwich au salami et ne peux m'empêcher de grincer des dents.

Le bruit qu'il fait en mâchant, la mayonnaise qui dépasse de son sandwich et qui dégouline sur son menton, ses doigts collants qu'il essuie sur sa cape...

On dirait qu'il le fait exprès.

Tout, tout pour m'énerver ! On lui a donc jamais appris à manger correctement cet espèce de cochonnet hyperphagique ? Il pourrait au moins se prendre une serviette. Je ne sais pas, quelque chose ! De quoi on a l'air nous en pleine bataille si on se promène la robe dégoulinante de mayo ?

Les gens vont nous prendre pour des gros crades, et alors là, notre crédibilité, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient, hein ? Rien ! Que dalle ! Zéro !

Mes poings se crispent, je m'apprête à me lever pour aller lui donner une bonne patate, mais une main sur mon bras m'intime de me rasseoir.

\- On se calme, me souffle Evan.

\- Mais il fout des miettes partout ! Je proteste en vain, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Je déteste les miettes.

Ça attire les rongeurs, après il faut mettre des tapettes partout...

Et moi les tapettes, j'aime pas ça. La dernière fois que j'ai posé un piège à rat je me suis moi-même coincé la main dedans en voulant récupérer ma chaussette sous le placard et croyez bien que j'ai pas apprécié.

D'ailleurs c'était même pas ma chaussette, c'était celle du chat.

Oui je mets des chaussettes à mon chat. Et alors ? Pas vous ?

Au moins comme ça, il se blesse pas et on sait tous comme un chat ça se blesse facilement.

Quand j'étais petit, j'en avais un, il est revenu d'une bagarre, il pissait le sang, il avait même plus d'oreilles !

Bon depuis il est mort car la plaie s'était infectée mais entre temps j'ai eu plein d'autre chats et je peux vous dire que maintenant je les laisse plus sortir sans deux bonnes paires de chaussettes et un bon cache-oreilles. Et si ça vous intéresse, en ce moment je suis sur le point de confectionner une combinaison pour chat, le nec plus ultra, moulante pour faciliter les déplacements, hyper résistante aux coups de griffes, et même fluorescente comme ça ça leur fait moins de chance de finir écrasés sur la route en pleine nuit.

Oui parce que j'ai aussi eu un chat qu'a fini écrasé sous un camion.

Foutus moldus, j'ai envie de dire.

S'ils se déplaçaient en transplanant, on y perdrait beaucoup moins de chats et je ne serais pas obligé de m'inquiéter sans cesse quand ils viennent pas pour l'heure du repas.

Après ça me donne des angoisses, j'ai pas envie de dramatiser les choses en imaginant le pire. Genre qu'ils se sont fait attraper par des braconniers ou encore manger par des enfants. Je préfère encore me dire qu'ils en avaient marre de moi et que comme ils ne savaient pas comment me l'annoncer, ils ont préféré fuir sans un mot. Sans même un dernier au-revoir. Emportant tout sur leur passage. Leur petite bouille, leurs petites pattes, les petites chaussettes que je leurs avais confectionnées... tout... tout !

\- Bon après c'est vrai que certains ont une cagoule de meilleure qualité que d'autres. Et puis, il y en a qui n'hésitent pas à customiser.

\- Par exemple, Narcissa elle a cousu des broderies sur la cagoule de Lucius !

\- Mais entre nous je pense que c'est Lucius et qu'il n'assume juste pas sa passion pour la broderie.

\- Je vous ai pas sonnés, nous grogne le concerné avec un regard noir.

Nous lui rendons un sourire entendu.

\- Sinon il y a un autre truc que j'aime, c'est qu'on prend toujours le temps d'être à l'écoute de l'autre, confie Augustus Rockwood.

C'est vrai que lui a toujours des choses à raconter.

...

Mais où est-ce qu'il a vu qu'on l'écoutait ?

Une fois, j'étais en mission avec lui et Evan dans un trou paumé, il parlait tellement, bon. On a pas eu le choix. Il nous y a poussé. Pas moyen de le faire taire ! Alors au bout d'un moment, hein, le ras le bol s'est installé, et on a transplané alors qu'il nous tournait le dos. Sans le prévenir. Ni lui dire où on allait.

Cet abruti, il est revenu dans la nuit, il croyait qu'on était encore dans le coin, quelque part, peut-être tombés dans un trou.

Il a passé des heures à fouiller la cambrousse et à crier nos noms en espérant qu'on lui réponde.

\- Quand l'un des nôtres est malade, on vient toujours lui rendre visite. Il y a une vraie cohésion !

\- Oui enfin ça dépend.

\- Parce qu'une fois j'ai veillé Evan et quand il s'est réveillé, il m'a vomi dessus, grommelle Rodolphus. Depuis j'y vais plus.

\- Ah, ça va hein. Je t'avais confondu avec la bassine.

\- C'est vrai que ça se confond facilement, se marre Bella dans son coin.

Il y a une recrue qui rigole. Rodolphus se retourne et lui lance un regard meurtrier en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Je peux vous dire que tout de suite, le petit il fait moins son malin et il se pisse dessus !

\- Mais on est une famille ! Clame alors de nouveau Augustus. Bellatrix, c'est notre maman...

\- Ou t'as vu que j'étais ta mère, toi ? Crache la concernée.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est notre papa...

\- Ben et moi alors ? S'offusque Rodolphus.

Mais personne ne l'écoute.

\- Moi ça me change du boulot, commente Evan.

Je rigole.

\- Parce que tu travailles toi ?

Pour info c'est notre chômeur national. Un an qu'il est sorti de Poudlard et il ne fait toujours rien de sa vie. Bon après Bellatrix aussi, mais au moins Bellatrix elle se taille une petite répute en tant que duelliste alors qu'Evan lui... Aux dernières nouvelles, il se fait entretenir par la grande tante de Rodolphus et Rabastan.

Il paraît que c'est une femme très expérimentée et vu son âge, je n'en doute pas.

Mais je me pose quand même des questions.

\- Je ne suis pas chômeur ! Il croit bon de se défendre. Je gagne de l'argent, ça m'arrive.

\- Pardon mais gigolo de service, c'est pas un vrai métier.

\- Et oui, on ne vit pas toujours de ses rêves, malheureusement, argumente Augustus à ma suite.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, il me répond par une moue pleurnicharde.

Et voilà, il va encore tout ramener à lui et nous partager sa vie misérable.

\- Moi je voulais être conseillé matrimonial, à l'origine, nous apprend t-il alors comme prévu. Mais le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que j'étais sur-qualifié. Alors je suis devenu Langue de Plomb.

\- Quel rapport ?

\- Aucun, cherche pas, je dis à Regulus.

Ça ne sert à rien de reprendre l'autre gugusse sur ses choix d'orientation.

En ce qui concerne les miens, car il faut bien en parler un jour, je bosse à Sainte-Mangouste.

Enfin je bosse. Je vais entamer ma cinquième année d'étude en médicomagie, et en même temps exercer à temps partiel en temps qu'assistant guérisseur.

Mais du coup, comme je suis le mieux placé d'entre-nous pour faire ça, c'est moi qui me charge d'achever les Aurors ou les personnes haut-placées qu'on a pas pu finir en mission ou pendant une attaque. C'est pas toujours facile surtout quand il y a du passage toutes les cinq minutes, les infirmières qui passent donner la popote, la famille qui visite et les guérisseurs qui font leur promenade.

Je travaille souvent dans l'express, au cas où je me fasse surprendre. De véritables cures d'adrénaline surtout qu'il faut aussi éviter les soupçons derrière. Et ça, en période de guerre, quand on est connu pour avoir le sang-pur et pour fréquenter certains Serpentards douteux, ce n'est pas facile non plus.

**.**

**.**

\- Au final, être mangemort ce n'est pas une corvée. C'est à la fois un devoir et un art de vivre, explique Bella.

\- Et puis, ajoute Rabastan, ça nous donne la possibilité de développer plus encore nos dons. Je veux dire, pourquoi se restreindre quand on peut se servir de la magie noire ? Ça fait partie de notre héritage. C'est une honte que le ministère nous en prive. Il n'y a que les incapables pour faire des décrets sur des choses qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas.

Hochements de tête.

\- Si je pouvais dire un truc, c'est que depuis que je suis mangemort, j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné un sens à ma vie, confie Yaxley après un temps. Je me lève le matin et je me sens utile à la société.

\- C'est bien vrai ça !

\- En plus, indique Amycus pour relancer le débat, le meurtre en communauté ça amène ce petit plus qu'il n'y aurait pas si on tuait tout seul dans son coin. En tant que clan autonome. A membre unique. Moi par exemple, il rajoute d'une voix mélancolique, il y a une époque où je torturais par-ci par-là des gens. Mais je ne me sentais pas à mon aise car à part ma sœur, je n'avais personne avec qui partager cette expérience.

\- Et là, explique Alecto, on nous a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On nous a donné une adresse.

\- Bon, j'avoue qu'au début, on était sceptiques. On se disait, encore un club anonyme pour cinglés...

\- Et puis avec du recul... On s'est dit, pourquoi pas.

\- Et là, dès la première rencontre, ça a été la révélation !

\- On avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour nous guider à travers notre passion ! S'exclament nos deux frangins d'une voix émerveillée.

Il y a un silence.

Je me demande si chez eux ils ont un autel dédié au maître ... ? Avec des petites bougies et tout, des statuettes à son effigie ?

Non je dis ça parce que j'en connais une dont c'est le cas, je me demande même si elle n'est pas sur le point d'inventer sa petite religion... Le Bellatrixme-Voldemortisme.

Si si, je vous jure, une fois Bellatrix, elle a fait tomber un papier - et bon si vous me connaissiez mieux vous sauriez que je déteste ça, qu'on balance des papiers par terre, on ne sait pas, on peut se blesser avec - du coup je l'ai ramassé, et en fait c'était à moitié une sorte de brouillon... avec des vers à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres... certains raturés... d'autres non...

Comme si elle était en train de nous créer des prières ou un hymne national.

Et bien elle peut courir oui ! Jamais on me forcera à faire mes prières ! Jamais !

J'ai déjà donné en me faisant tatouer comme un animal, je ne vais pas en plus me bousiller les oreilles à l'entendre chanter elle et sa voix de crécelle.

\- C'est vrai qu'en m'engageant, j'ai redécouvert le concept du meurtre, nous apprend tout à coup Evan. Je veux dire. Jusque-là je n'avais pratiqué que sur mes elfes. Quand ils sont trop vieux et qu'on les balance dans des sacs pour les jeter à l'eau. Et bien je peux vous dire que quitte à le faire, autant le faire sur des sorciers ! Les elfes au bout d'un moment, ça devient pas marrant. Ils ne protestent pas et limite ils font tout le travail tout seul.

\- C'est sûr que ça doit être bien frustrant de voir ton elfe se plier en quatre dans son sac et se traîner lui-même jusqu'à l'étang du coin comme ça.

Comment fait-il d'ailleurs ?

Il fait des trous pour passer ses pieds et il se guide à l'aveuglette ?

Ou alors il transplane depuis son sac ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est agréable, d'ôter des vies, relève MacNair.

Toujours en caressant sa hache.

Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il se masturbe avec.

\- Plus que de la donner, approuve Bella qui gerbe à la pensée d'être enceinte.

Une fois je l'ai surprise en train de se parler toute seule et de se donner des coups de poings dans le ventre comme pour être sure que rien n'y pousse à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que si un jour Rodolphus parvient à lui mettre un polichinelle dans le tiroir, elle s'arrangera pour tomber dans les escaliers.

\- Au final, tuer et torturer c'est un peu comme une bonne partie de baise. Ça donne des petites bouffées d'endorphines, comme ça, pfiou pfiou pfiou !

\- On se sent fort et puissant à la fois.

\- Et quand on a des problèmes d'assurance, c'est vrai que ça aide ! On a l'impression d'être enfin bon à quelque chose !

\- En plus, ça fait du bien au moral et au corps. C'est vrai, depuis que je me suis engagé, j'ai perdu cinq kilos ! Nous apprend fièrement Avery.

\- Ah, oui. A courser des moldus, on perd facilement du poids. Forcément, ils nous voient, ils s'enfuient... Bon c'est pas toujours évident de les chopper hein.

\- Des fois c'est un peu comme jouer à l'épervier.

\- Il court il court, le furet...

\- Le furet du bois joli...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous chantez-là, nous interrompt Bellatrix, méfiante.

\- Une comptine pour enfant, répond Evan.

\- Moldue ?

\- Euh... non.

\- C'est ça. Payez-vous ma tête. JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIT, PAS DE CHANSON MOLDUE ICI. OU JE VOUS ARRACHE LA LANGUE ! Hurle t-elle.

On se tasse sur nous-même.

\- Moi ma femme et mes gosses ils sont fiers de moi, informe quelqu'un d'une petite voix. Ils ont l'impression que leur père est un héros.

\- Pareil, alors en prime je veille toujours à ramener des souvenirs de mission ! Babille Nott. Pour les petits-enfants vous comprenez. Mais rien de trop encombrant. Un doigt par-ci, un doigt par-là...

Il s'arrête, puis, d'une voix toute basse, il rajoute :

\- J'en ai tout un bocal chez moi.

\- ...

\- Parfois je les sors de ma cave et je les compte avant de m'endormir. Ma femme aime pas ça mais moi ça m'aide à me détendre et au moins je ne dépense plus mes sous à fumer le cigare.

\- ...

\- Pas que je fume des doigts non plus, hein. Mais je peux toujours essayer de fourrer du tabac dedans !

\- Tu peux aussi te les fourrer dans le cul, commente Evan.

Il rigole tout seul. Essaye de se redonner contenance devant notre silence et l'air offusqué du vieux Nott.

\- Quoi, vous ne vous doigtez jamais avec des morts ?

A la question, j'aperçois deux recrues échanger un regard, déjà blanches à l'origine à cause de cette histoire de bocal, elles deviennent subitement translucides, et bam ! Les deux s'évanouissent. Comme ça, d'un coup.

\- Ahah ! J'avais dit que j'arriverai à les faire flipper ces petites salopes ! Babille subitement le vieux Nott. Allez, passez la monnaie !

\- Et un petit pourcentage, j'ai quand même participé ! S'enflamme Evan.

Les recrues nous regardent sortir nos portes-monnaie les yeux exorbités pendant qu'on se met tous à râler.

Bah quoi ? Il faut bien pimenter un peu les réunions. Quelques paris pour se remplir les poches n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne.

Bientôt, les grommellement se taisent. Le débat reprend.

\- Le problème après, quand on est Mangemort, c'est qu'on est pas forcément couverts par les assurances.

\- Oui, difficile de leur expliquer en quoi nos activités consistent.

\- Bon on pourrait.

\- Mais ça ferait mauvais genre et ce serait contre-productif vu qu'on devrait les tuer ensuite. Et alors là, qui reste t-il pour nous assurer ?

\- Du coup, c'est un métier à risques. On joue notre vie à tout moment. Et on a pas forcement beaucoup de reconnaissances.

\- Oui on est un peu des incompris.

\- Pourtant on essaye de se faire comprendre hein ! Se lamente Bella.

\- Et pas qu'en tapant ces sales impurs !

\- On essaye de discuter.

\- De faciliter la transition par des lois.

\- AU BÛCHER LES SANGS-DE-BOURBE ! QU'ON LES PENDE !

\- L'an dernier par exemple, explique Lucius, on avait proposé aux entreprises et au ministère de boycotter les Sang-de-Bourbe. On leur disait, non, non, ne les embauchez plus, ça les encourage !

\- Ça n'a pas marché. Maintenant le gouvernement fixe des quotas. Le ministère se doit d'avoir un certain nombre de "né-moldus" dans ses bureaux, indique Rowle.

\- Du coup pas évident de se promener dans les couloirs sans se sentir menacé par ces déchets, commente Travers.

J'ai toujours envie de faire un jeu de mot sur son nom et de lui dire "Rien ne va plus ! Tout va de travers" mais chaque fois je me retiens.

\- Une véritable infection !

\- Vivement qu'on fasse un vaccin.

\- Et moi j'ai tellement peur de perdre mon emploi !

\- Donc au final, s'il y a tout ces problèmes, à qui la faute, hein ? Relève Bella. On a bien essayé de parlementer, mais on ne nous écoute jamais !

\- Alors à un moment, hein, y'a un ras le bol qui s'installe.

\- Si on est même plus soutenus par le gouvernement alors qui va nous soutenir ? Pleurniche Lucius.

\- Moi je serais pour un mouvement libre du Partis des Sorciers Mécontents, claironne Augustus. Le PSM.

\- Bon ça peut aussi vouloir dire Pratiques Sado-Masochiste mais on est plus à ça prés, babille Evan.

Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est des hommes prêts à s'engager pour le bien de la population sorcière. Éviter une forme de despotisme mou où on finirait tous perdus par l'incompétence du gouvernement.

\- Les sorciers ne s'investissent plus assez sur la scène politique, vous savez !

\- S'ils le faisaient, on aurait pas tous ces problèmes et on pourrait les vitrioler dans la rue, ces Sangs-de-Bourbe.

\- Alors on se fait les porte-paroles du peuple.

\- Bon, certains s'en plaignent, grince Lucius. Mais nous on sait très bien que dans le fond, ils sont contents qu'on soit là. Au moins, on essaye de faire bouger les choses. On dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensent tout bas.

\- Et puis bon, le maître est charismatique, se permet d'ajouter Bella. Franchement ? Qui n'a pas envie de servir un homme pareil ? Il sait où vont nos priorités. C'est un homme censé.

\- S'il était ministre, la vie serait nettement meilleure !

\- Mais je pense qu'il est timide. Il n'ose pas faire de coups d'état. Vous me direz, il a raison. Il vaut mieux agir dans l'ombre.

\- Comme ça, la populace elle est plus vite embrouillée et elle rejette la faute sur le gouvernement au lieu de la rejeter sur nous.

\- Elle est un peu con, la populace, nous commentons d'une même voix. Mais bon.

Il y a un silence.

\- Ah souvent aussi Avery nous fait des bons petits plats ! On a notre petit snack à l'entrée. Comme ça si on a la fringale après une mission on peut venir ici.

\- Et puis faut pas croire mais le manoir est aussi un lieu de détente.

\- Forcement, il fait toujours noir, c'est assez silencieux.

\- Sauf quand Bella gueule, je crois bon de prévenir.

Non faut dire ce qu'il en est si on veut pas avoir peur de se faire réveiller par des explosions ou des gros cris de dindons.

Bella elle aime bien cogner les gens et les envoyer bouler dans le mur.

Je vous dis pas l'ambiance quand on ramène des prisonniers dans la cave.

Un vrai festival, on dort pas de la nuit !

\- Mais du coup quand elle gueule pas, on peut faire la sieste !

\- Et avec le maître aux alentours, on sait qu'on peut dormir tranquille. Il a ses humeurs, mais on peut compter sur lui pour nous sortir des ennuis.

\- Un jour, explique d'ailleurs Augustus, je passe dans le couloir et là, qui je vois ? Le maître en train de fixer Evan endormi dans son fauteuil avec un air attendri. Il avait l'air d'avoir froid alors le maître a conjuré une couette et c'était comme s'il le bordait.

\- Un moment fort en émotion.

Il y a un silence.

Le temps d'imaginer la scène.

Puis, à la joie de tous, Bella frappe dans ses mains et se lève de sa chaise.

\- On va pouvoir se casser ? Je pépie, tout content.

On va pouvoir se casser ! On va pouvoir se casser !

Youhou !

Enlevez vos slips les gars !

\- Allez, maintenant, visite des lieux !

\- QUOOOOI ? Je fais en me levant.

Mais non !

Depuis quand on fait des visites ?

Qu'on leur file un plan et qu'ils se démerdent !

Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Je veux dormir dans mon lit !

Voir si mon chat va bien !

Faut que je lui donne ses croquettes !

S'il fait un malaise parce que je lui ai pas assez rempli sa gamelle dans la journée qu'est-ce que je fais hein QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?

\- Bon puisque tu as l'air pressé de te dégourdir les jambes, c'est toi qui te chargeras de la visite mon petit Wilkes ! Allez, bon courage !

Elle me passe devant et me fait une petite tape sur l'épaule, un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

Et bientôt, je me retrouve tout seul avec pour seule compagnie les petits nouveaux qui me regardent l'air de croire que je vais leur apprendre à planter des choux.

Gnagnagna.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors là, c'est les commodités. Le pipi, le popo, je rajoute en leur montrant d'un côté les toilettes et de l'autre les urinoirs.

Quand je me retourne, j'en vois un en train de prendre des notes et je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Il ne faut pas hésiter à remettre du papier quand on le peut parce qu'en retour de mission on s'en sert souvent. Bon et puis avant aussi, pour éliminer le stress.

Comme ça après on part léger et au moins pas de risque d'interrompre une mission pour une pause pipi.

On a déjà vu ça avec Avery alors qu'il était malade.

Ce goinfre avait mangé trop de myrtilles.

\- Après, ici c'est la cuisine. Si jamais vous avez un creux. Bon, chacun a son petit coin pour étaler sa bouffe donc on ne pique pas dans le tas des autres. Je dis ça parce que certains ont une fâcheuse tendance à le faire et en général ça finit mal.

Comme Bellatrix et ses fameux régimes amaigrissants.

\- Et là nous avons la salle de réunion. Pas celle où on était tout à l'heure, vous l'aurez compris, mais l'autre. Réservée aux maîtres et à ses intimes.

Qu'ils aillent pas croire que parce que je leur fais la visite ça va être facile pour eux de se hisser parmi l'élite.

\- Bon, juste histoire que ce soit dit si une fois vous vous retrouvez là... Je vous déconseille la place près de la fenêtre, surtout en hiver. Il fait assez froid. L'été c'est mieux. Y'a une petite brise, c'est agréable. Bon à moins que vous soyez assis à côté d'Avery. Parfois il a des gaz. Ah ben oui du coup c'est assez malencontreux.

Cet Avery il a vraiment rien pour lui.

\- Ici nous avons la salle de bain. Au cas où vous ayez besoin de nettoyer le sang que vous vous êtes mis sur la gueule au cours d'une mission. C'est qu'on se salit vite.

Combien de fois Evan s'est pas plaint d'avoir du sang sur ses mocassins ! Ahlala...

Je vous jure celui-là une vraie petite femme.

Bon euh... je vous vois venir. Moi aussi je me plains quand c'est sale, quand y'a des miettes et de la poussière... mais moi au moins c'est normal.

Alors qu'Evan lui c'est seulement quand ça concerne ses vêtements.

En même temps on lui demande pas non plus de mettre ses plus beaux mocassins quand on fait une attaque, hein ! Mais non, chaque fois monsieur insiste, il veut-être sur son trente-et-un.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que l'ennemi va lui faire des compliments et lui demander de faire mannequin pour pieds ?

\- Et puis là c'est la salle des tortures. La y'a un moulin à café. Tu peux t'en servir si tu veux te faire du café moulu, j'apprends à Regulus Black. Mais je pense que tu préfères le thé. C'est pour ça qu'on a aussi une théière. Du coup le moulin à café on s'en sert pas souvent. A la rigueur une fois je m'en suis servi, mais c'était pour moudre le doigt d'un prisonnier.

C'était une expérience intéressante, je la réitérerai.

\- Ici c'est la salle à manger. En général y'a pas grand monde. Mais quand on s'ennuie chez nous on vient là et on se fait des jeux de société. C'est assez tranquille.

On a aussi quelques fils à tresser planqués dans un coin et du matériel de coutures comme ça au besoin on peut raccommoder nos robes ou bien se faire de magnifiques bracelets brésiliens qui feront pâlir de jalousie nos collègues de travail.

Non, plus sérieusement.

Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de bracelets qu'on peut faire quand on se fait chier en planque. Il faut toujours s'occuper les mains et l'hiver quand on a la bite trop rigide on a pas forcément envie de se masturber.

Bon après c'est pas non plus évident de tresser des bracelets quand on porte des moufles mais avec de la pratique, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

Mais pour info la masturbation avec des moufles, c'est pas évident non plus...

\- Bon et puis évidemment le salon. Vous pouvez faire la sieste si vous êtes fatigués. On a des couettes et des oreillers. Après je vous conseille d'amener votre duvet parce que Rodolphus dort pas mal ici et il monopolise toutes les fournitures. A cause de sa femme vous comprenez. Elle le fout souvent à la porte.

Au bout d'un moment on finit même par se demander pourquoi il n'a pas aménagé sa cabane au fond du jardin.

\- Ah et là le placard à balais. En général il vaut mieux frapper avant d'entrer. On ne sait jamais qui peut y être en train de baiser.

Je ne vous citerai pas de noms, sachant qu'il n'y a que trois femelles à mettre les pieds dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix, Alecto et Narcissa.

Oui enfin là j'ai cité des noms mais libre à vous de vous imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans ce placard et avec quels acteurs.

Par exemple, je me suis toujours demandé si Antonin et Thorfinn n'avaient pas une liaison secrète ! Ils sont toujours collés ensemble ces deux-là. Un vrai petit couple. Une fois en réunion, comme on s'ennuyait avec Evan, on a décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur eux. Bellatrix était ravie. Elle croyait que pour un coup, on était sages et qu'on prenait des notes. Quand elle a demandé à récupérer nos notes et qu'elle s'est retrouvée à lire une belle histoire d'amour, elle a vite déchanté et elle nous l'a confisquée.

Elle prétend l'avoir jetée à la poubelle mais nous on est sûr qu'elle se l'ait gardée pour elle tout-seule et qu'elle la ressort chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de s'astiquer. On est pas stupides.

\- Et ici, c'est les vestiaires. Pas de surprise j'espère, mais ici, c'est tous en noir. Alors toi le petit rigolo, je fais à une recrue qu'a eu l'idée stupide de venir avec une chemise à fleurs, tu vas vite apprendre la vie parce qu'on est pas chez les yétis !

\- Les hippies ?

\- C'est ça, oui. Ah, et repérez bien la buanderie. Pour laver vos affaires, pour laver la cagoule... si jamais y'a besoin... Je vous conseille d'investir dans la cagoule sinon ça peut vite gratter - après si vous avez une mamie qu'aime bien vous tricoter des affaires c'est bon à prendre aussi, mais insistez-bien, cagoule noire, pas de motifs- ET TOI ARRÊTE DE PRENDRE DES NOTES SAPERLOTTE ! Je hurle en sortant subitement ma baguette et en la pointant sur une recrue.

Elle s'en va faire trois saltos dans les airs avant de ratterrir à plat ventre sur le parterre.

Les autres recrues se rapprochent les unes des autres et me regardent d'un air effrayé tandis que je range ma baguette en souriant et me frotte les mains.

\- Bon, où j'en étais... Ah oui, suivez-moi... L'aile droite, interdite d'accès, c'est là que le maître fait son petit mic-mac. Ah, tiens, la salle d'entraînement !

\- On s'entraîne sur quoi ? Me demande t-on.

\- Oh, un peu de tout. Des moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbes, des Traîtres à leur sang...

Je continue la liste jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse dans le jardin.

\- Et enfin, la piscine ! Je m'écrie en écartant les bras.

\- Y'a une piscine ? S'étonnent les recrues.

Ils tournent la tête à droite à gauche comme des vaches aux aguets.

\- Ou l'étang si vous préférez mais entre nous quand on est bourré y'a pas grande différence. L'eau est bonne et en été y'a rien de plus agréable que se faire une petite trempette party en retour de mission.

Bon après je ne vous parle pas des vergetures qu'Alecto nous impose ni de Lucius qui se trimbale partout avec un bonnet de bain de peur de chopper des poux.

\- Voila voila, bienvenus chez les Mangemorts !


	2. Juillet 79 : Gare à vos fesses

_Juillet 1979_

* * *

Chaque année, Bellatrix nous assigne à chacun une recrue. Qu'on est ensuite censés parrainer, former, surveiller...

Une sorte de larbin, quoi.

\- REGULUS ! Je hurle depuis mon fauteuil.

\- Quoi, grogne celui-ci sans se presser.

\- Oui alors Regulus déjà tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton avec moi, je commente tandis qu'il vient quand même se mettre au garde à vous. C'est pas parce que t'es encore un ado que tu peux te croire tout permis.

Il me regarde avec des yeux de merlan fris.

\- Ensuite, est-ce que tu as fini de cirer mes chaussures ? Faut qu'elles brillent et que je puisse m'admirer dedans.

\- Je ne me suis pas engagé pour ça.

\- Ah ? Et tu t'es engagé pour quoi ?

J'attends sa réponse tout en tapotant mon accoudoir des doigts, le regard faussement mauvais, la mine renfrognée. Il garde le silence et les lèvres pincés.

\- Voilà, tu vois, tu ne sais pas.

\- Je sais très bien. C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à ta question.

\- Si tu avais ciré mes chaussures tu n'aurais pas à le faire.

\- Cette conversation tourne en rond.

\- Oui bah c'est toi qui va tourner en rond si tu continues à discuter tout ce que je te dis.

\- C'est cela oui.

\- ...

\- Je peux retourner à mes affaires ? Me demande t-il tandis que je m'évertue à trouver un moyen de lui fermer sa vilaine bouche.

Parce que c'est quand même pas une recrue qui va faire sa loi, hein !

\- Ça dépend. Tu pourras y retourner si tu fais tes corvées d'abord.

\- Astiquer tes chaussures ?

\- Non. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas motivé. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

Il soupire.

Il pourrait respirer la joie de vivre un peu plus. J'ai l'impression d'être avec Rogue. Pas étonnant qu'ils trainent ensemble.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Me couper les ongles ! Et plus vite que ça, on y va !

Je m'empresse d'enlever mes chaussettes et de lui foutre mes orteils sous le nez avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Te plains pas, je fais en voyant sa tête. Ç'aurait pu être ceux d'Alecto. Pour l'avoir déjà vue en sandalettes je peux te dire qu'ils sont couverts de champignons. Un véritable écosystème !

\- Ça va ça va, je ne veux pas les détails...

\- Alors fais bien ton travail.

**.**

**.**

\- Bon alors. Attention les enfants... Petit contrôle surprise pour voir si vous avez bien appris la leçon. Que fait-on avant de partir en mission ?

\- On met sa cagoule.

\- Non, moi je sais, on met de la crème solaire.

\- Abrutis, rétorque un autre. Si on met notre cagoule, on a pas besoin de crème solaire.

\- Alors un parasol.

\- On va pas à la plage.

\- Oui mais j'ai les yeux bleus. Ils sont sensibles.

\- T'as qu'à prendre des lunettes de soleil !

Ils commencent à s'engueuler comme si de rien devant nous. Même Augustus prend part au débat.

\- Moi ma petite astuce quand on part en mission c'est que je fais toujours pipi avant de partir. Je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu alors j'essaye toujours de faire mes petites commissions quand je le peux.

\- Ahhh ! Véronique ! Je m'exclame en l'apercevant. Véronique, t'étais où ? T'es bien allée aux toilettes ?

Véronique, c'est Véronique Moroz, la recrue d'Evan.

Il n'est pas très content de l'avoir et ils s'engueulent tout le temps.

Et pour cause !

Elle porte bien son nom et tire toujours la gueule !

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? Me rétorque t-elle d'ailleurs d'un air pas commode.

\- Ça me concerne que comme le dit l'autre, il est important de bien se vider avant d'aller bosser. Non parce qu'on les connaît ceux qu'ont pas envie sur le moment et qui après viennent nous emmerder pour aller chier dans un bosquet. Sauf qu'en mission, ben il sera trop tard, hein ! T'auras l'air maligne le jour ou un Auror te tombera dessus alors que tu seras en train de te torcher les fesses. Tu crois que tu peux te battre avec un rouleau de PQ dans les mains ? Hein ? TU CROIS ?!

\- Au pire je me torche pas comme ça j'ai les mains libres.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Pouilleuse ! Je m'énerve en lui postillonnant presque dessus.

En guise de réponse, elle me donne un coup de pied dans les parties et je m'effondre à terre en gémissant.

\- Coriace la Véro, commente Evan.

Ça je ne lui fais pas dire.

**.**

**.**

\- Pouihihihi...

\- Hinhinhinhinhin...

\- Pwouhouhouhouhou...

\- Huikhuikhuihuik-

\- Ça va, vous avez fini de vous marrer ? Nous demande Bella, méfiante, tout en étant sur le point d'enfiler sa cagoule.

On s'apprête à partir en mission. Une histoire de mage vert qui aurait un livre ancestral magique dont le maître aimerait pouvoir disposer. Il vivrait dans une cabane en bambou au milieu des bois.

Bon dit comme ça, ça fait la mission un peu concon, mais euh... il en faut bien de temps en temps.

\- Non parce que si c'est si drôle, vous pourriez partager la blague.

Evan et moi échangeons un regard entendu.

\- Oh, non, on ne voudrait pas te faire perdre ton temps.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

Elle nous jette un regard méfiant.

Puis, après un dernier froncement de sourcils, voyant qu'on est pas prêts de lui répondre, elle met sa cagoule et de nouveau nous nous mettons à ricaner bêtement.

Elle ne tarde pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche après s'être grattée la figure pour la vingtième fois en cinq minutes.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? Elle rugit alors en retirant subitement sa cagoule, le visage plein de plaques et nous choppant tous les deux par le col avec une force insoupçonnée.

Bon je dis ça mais elle nous lâche tout aussi vite pour mieux se gratter en fait.

\- Rien, on fait tel des petits chérubins.

\- Foutez-vous de moi ! Elle éructe en se frottant les joues. Ah ! Ça me gratte! Vous avez mis quelque chose dans ma cagoule ? Hein ? Avouez !

\- Mais puisqu'on te dit que non !

\- Rockwood ? Elle demande en se tournant vers lui tout en gesticulant.

Maintenant ce qu'elle a sous sa robe aussi la gratte.

Au choix on dirait qu'elle a choppé la gale ou alors qu'elle a envie de nous danser la polka à poils.

\- Ah non moi j'ai rien vu, je sais rien, je ne suis pas une balance ! Se dépêche de dire Augustus en nous voyant craquer nos jointures dans sa direction.

\- Donc il y a bien quelque chose à balancer ? S'énerve Bella en se rapprochant de lui, menaçante.

Augustus déglutit. Il blêmit, il nous jette des petits coups d'œil paniqués- et puis soudain, au lieu de l'oppresser plus encore, Bella retire sa robe de Mangemort, la jette par terre dans un hurlement de rage et elle s'en va s'en demander son reste, la peau rouge et recouverte de boutons.

Bon euh...pas toute nue, hein. Je précise parce que certains petits tordus pourraient croire qu'elle se met toute nue sous ses robes mais non.

Malheureusement.

\- Quand je reviens, je vous bute ! On l'entend beugler au loin tandis qu'elle continue de se gratter comme si elle voulait s'arracher l'épiderme.

Je lance un petit regard satisfait à mon bizut qui était sur le point de se faire dessus.

Oui c'est lui qu'a eu l'honneur de mettre du poils à gratter dans les fringues de Bellatrix et croyez bien qu'il y a pas été de gaieté de cœur. Il trouvait ça stupide, il avait peur de se faire prendre.

Mais bon, il est en plein rituel de passage là, et un rituel de passage ça doit se faire dans la peur et la douleur, pour bien s'imprégner, sinon c'est pas un vrai rituel.

Et puis c'est pas non plus comme si on lui avait demandé de chier dans le lit du maître, on est quand même censés, on évite les embrouilles.

\- Bonne bête va, je lui commente en lui tapant le dos.

Puis d'un commun accord avec Evan, on se rue dans le QG, direction les vestiaires des filles, on force la porte de la salle de bain - où Bella est en train de se noyer sous la douche pour apaiser les démangeaisons, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir on lui choppe sa baguette, sa serviette et ses effets personnels et on se barre en courant.

\- AHH ! ESPÈCE DE SALAUDS ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? REVENEZ ! VOUS ÊTES PAS DRÔLES ! REVENEZ QUE JE VOUS DÉMEMBRE L'ANUS ! VOUS SEREZ OBLIGÉS DE CHIER PAR LE NOMBRIL ! REVENEZ ! ENFOIRÉS !

**.**

**.**

\- ... J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

_*cling*_

\- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans !

_*cling*_

\- Allez, encore ! J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

_*cling*_

\- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans !

_*cling*_

\- Oui, génial ! C'est bien, on tient le rythme là- J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

_*cling*_

\- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans !

_*cling*_

\- Trop bon ! Allez- J'aime la galette, savez-vous comment ?

_*cling*_

\- Quand elle est bien faite-euh, avec du beurre dedans ! Whouh !

_*cling*_

\- J'aime la-

\- LA FERME ! LA FERME !

Lucius pile net sur le chemin, sa baguette dirigée vers nous tandis qu'il semble peiner à garder son calme pour ne pas que la rage vienne déformer les traits de son visage.

Non parce que c'est ça, hein.

Certains se contiennent pour faire genre, rien ne les atteint... Lucius lui il préfère se contenir mais plutôt pour des raisons esthétiques.

Une fois au nouvel an on l'a pris en photo pendant qu'il engueulait Crabbe, et sa tête, sa tête ! Il avait les yeux tellement renfoncés que ça lui faisait ressortir un double menton, les narines dilatées et une veine qui palpitait à sa tempe. Sans parler de son visage tout rouge qui jurait avec ses cheveux. On aurait dit Lucius en sur-poids qui venait de courir le marathon.

Bon évidemment, la photo a tourné, tout le monde a bien rigolé, mais malheureusement Lucius a fini par remettre la main dessus... On a jamais pu faire de copies alors depuis on attend que Lucius craque de nouveau pour le prendre sous son plus bel aspect.

\- Y'en a marre d'écouter vos âneries ! Une heure que vous me bassinez avec vos comptines ! Une heure ! Je m'entends même plus marcher avec tout ce boucan !

\- En même temps... Qui dans la vie se préoccupe de ne pas s'entendre marcher ?

\- Justement, moins on s'entend marcher, mieux c'est, non ?

\- A part si on fait des claquettes, relève Evan.

\- Tu penses, toi, que Lucius fait des claquettes en cachette ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu penses, toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. En revanche, je me suis toujours dit qu'il avait une démarche de danseuse étoile ! Tu sais, ce pas souple et aérien à la fois...

\- Ah, oui, je vois... Je l'imagine bien d'ailleurs porter un justaucorps et s'entraîner chez lui en solitaire, pas toi ?

\- Si, complètement !

\- J'espère qu'il nous invitera à son gala.

\- Ce serait vraiment formidable !

On s'arrête en remarquant Lucius en train de taper du pied devant nous.

\- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Vous aviez l'air pris dans une discussion passionnante.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était passionnante.

\- De quoi parlait-on déjà ? Me demande Evan.

\- De claquette si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Et pourquoi seraient-ils mauvais ?

\- Ça je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire !

\- Non, c'est à toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui fait des études de médicomagie.

\- Ah bon, je fais des études de médicomagie, moi ?

\- Oui, tu fais des études de médicomagie. Pourquoi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est à toi de me le dire. J'ai l'air de ne pas m'en souvenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est-

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE FAIRE LES CONS UN JOUR OUI OU NON ?

\- On ne sait pas nous, c'est à toi de nous le dire, nous répondons d'une même voix à Lucius en nous tournant vers lui.

Avant de nous prendre un cuisant maléfice qui nous envoie chacun nous rétamer contre un arbre.

En me dégageant du tronc, j'entends Regulus s'adresser à Lucius.

\- C'est souvent comme ça, pendant les missions ?

\- Je ne sais pas. D'habitude je m'arrange pour pas les faire avec eux.

\- Et d'habitude on tourne pas en rond comme des cons pendant trois heures dans une forêt, j'indique en les rejoignant.

\- Regardez cet arbre ! Fait Evan derrière moi. C'est moi où on est déjà passé devant ?

\- On dirait qu'il nous fait coucou, commente Véronique.

\- Plutôt qu'il nous nargue, oui ! Je siffle. Moi j'en ai marre, j'aime pas la campagne, y'a rien à faire et on s'ennuie.

\- Ah non, pas moi, pépie Augustus. J'essaie de capter la poésie du moment en regardant les feuilles tomber.

En retour, il n'a le droit qu'à trois paires de yeux bovins posés sur lui.

\- Peu importe, fait donc Lucius en agitant négligemment la main. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Alors maintenant, tous en rang et en silence. Vous avez assez fait capoter la mission comme ça.

On ne fait pas vingt mètres que déjà il nous donne une nouvelle occasion de le chahuter en coinçant ses cheveux dans les branches d'un arbuste.

Il se bagarre avec pour se libérer et Evan et moi ricanons doucement.

\- Si ça te gène tant, t'as qu'à les attacher.

\- Oui, fais-toi des petites couettes.

\- Ou alors des tresses.

\- Tu seras très belle.

\- Ah, ça va hein ! Vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Peut-être que Bellatrix le tolère, mais moi je vous préviens, si ça continue, je fais un rapport au maître et alors là croyez bien que ça va chauffer !

\- Ouh, qu'est-ce qu'on a peur.

\- On va courir pleurer dans les jupes de Bellatrix, déclare Evan d'une voix sarcastique.

Malfoy se contente de renifler avant de nous tourner le dos et nous levons les yeux au ciel.

Pendant un bon moment, la blondasse a l'air de croire qu'elle a réussi à nous faire taire, mais c'est sans compter Evan qui s'arrête tout à coup au bout de quelques minutes et pousse un cri de joie.

\- Regardez, un terrier !

Il court tout excité jusqu'à sa trouvaille - l'air du touriste qui s'extasie sur chaque merde qui passe juste parce que ça a l'air exotique.

Mais à y regarder plus attentivement...

Si au départ il paraissait ému par la découverte de son terrier, tout ce qui l'intéresse maintenant est d'enfumer la famille de lapins qui y vit en ricanant bêtement.

\- Les pauvres petits lapereaux, il va les effrayer ! Pleurniche Augustus derrière moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, obligé de s'interrompre lui aussi dans sa marche pour attendre que l'autre énergumène ait fini ses âneries.

Il fixe pensivement un arbre et on sent bien qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir emmené de cordes pour se pendre à une branche.

Quelle bande de bras cassés on forme.

**.**

**.**

\- Tiens Regugu, puisqu'on est en forêt, j'ai une question pour toi.

Regulus me fixe l'air morose. Depuis tout à l'heure, je lui donne des coups de bâton pour qu'il marche plus vite.

C'est qu'il s'est marré quand Véronique m'a donné un coup de pied alors j'essaye de garder le peu de crédibilité qu'il me reste en lui montrant qui est le patron.

\- Où est-ce qu'il vaut mieux balancer un cadavre ? Dans un lac ou dans les bois ? Alors ?

Il ne dit rien.

Je suppose qu'il est timide, c'est souvent ça quand y'a d'autres recrues autour, ils osent pas se ridiculiser en face des autres alors ils se taisent et quand on leur parle et qu'ils ont pas compris, il font genre qu'ils ont compris pour pas être le stupide du groupe.

Là en l'occurrence, je ne vois pas de quoi il a peur, y'a que Véro et Michelle, les recrues d'Evan et Bellatrix, et autant vous dire qu'en plus d'avoir des noms de merde, ce ne sont pas des lumières. Paraît même que la première se serait engagée chez nous pendant une bonne cuite. Pour vous dire à quel point on recrute n'importe qui et n'importe quoi !

\- Et bien pour te partager un peu de mon expérience, je vais te dire que c'est avant tout une question de praticité. Car en effet, dans la forêt, on enterre sans risque. On a pas à sortir la barque.

\- ...

\- Je vous parle de barques mais c'est parce que c'est important. Une fois j'avais mal choisi mon moment, y'avait de l'orage, bon la barque a fait une embardée et je suis tombé à l'eau... Je sais pas bien nager, heureusement que le lac était pas encore très profond, j'ai pu me servir du cadavre comme trépied pour prendre un peu de hauteur et garder ma tête hors de l'eau.

\- J'ai envie de dire, confie Evan, la forêt n'en est pas forcément moins risquée. On ne peut pas jeter trente-six sorts avec sa baguette et de nuit c'est pas facile de faire léviter le cadavre tout en éclairant le chemin. Avec la barque, au moins, tu peux poser ton cadavre et avancer en sécurité.

\- Oui mais si tu prenais une lanterne, t'aurais pas ces problèmes.

\- Et toi, si tu vérifiais la météo avant de prendre l'eau, tu te retrouverais pas dans des situations comme ça.

\- Hé oh, on a pas tous l'habitude de noyer ses elfes chaque dimanche !

\- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai une lanterne de poche ?

\- Et ben vas-y. Apprends-moi à faire mon métier tant que t'y es.

\- Il faut bien puisque apparemment t'as pas encore compris comment ça marchait.

\- Je tuais déjà alors que tu te perçais tes boutons d'acné devant ton miroir.

\- C'est cela oui. Mangemort de pacotille.

\- Criminel au rabais.

\- Assassin de bas étage.

\- Boutonneux de la verge.

\- Quoi ? Mais. Mais ! JE NE T'INSULTAIS PAS LA-DESSUS MOI !

\- J'AVAIS PLUS DE SYNONYMES POUR ASSASSIN.

\- ET BEN DEMANDE A TA RECRUE IL A L'AIR PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE TOI.

\- ON PEUT DIRE DE MÊME AVEC TON CAGEOT.

\- NON MAIS OH QU'ELLE SOIT MOCHE JE VEUX BIEN MAIS LAISSE-LA EN DEHORS DE ÇA !

\- POURQUOI, T'ES DÉJÀ AMOUREUX D'ELLE ? DÉSESPÉRÉ A CE POINT ?

\- BIEN SUR QUE NON !

\- T'ES TOUT ROUGE.

\- C'EST PARCE QUE TU ME SAOULES !

\- Euh, les gars...

\- QUOI ? On hurle d'une même voix avec Evan en se tournant vers Augustus.

Il reste tétanisé devant nous, l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre.

\- Euh... Y'a... Y'a...

\- Y'a quoi ?

\- Ben déballe !

\- On va pas y passer la nuit !

\- Y'a le buisson de myrtille derrière vous qu'est en train d'enrouler ses racines autour de vos pieds et il a pas l'air commode, déballe la recrue d'Evan à toute vitesse.

Et on ne peut que les fixer les sourcils haussés.

\- Oui et c'est quoi la suite ? Je rigole donc. On va se faire attaquer par des fougères ?

Le pire c'est qu'après on se retrouve agités dans l'air par les pieds, la tête à l'envers, et qu'on se fait effectivement fouetter le visage par des fougères.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors cette mission ? Nous questionne Rogue tandis que nous débarquons au QG, le visage fermé.

Et vous serez assez malin de me faire remarquer, pourquoi d'ailleurs serait-il ouvert ?

Excellente question à laquelle je ne répondrai pas.

\- Oh, tu sais. Ça va, ça vient.

\- Vous êtes dans un sale état. Il était si fort que ça, ce mage ?

Il nous regarde l'œil brillant, les lèvres relevées en un rictus ironique, l'air de nous prendre pour des andouilles.

\- T'imagines même pas, je lui crache.

En fait, on gueulait tellement fort avec Evan que sans le savoir, on a trouvé le moyen de liguer tous les arbres de la forêt contre nous. Oui parce qu'apparemment, la forêt était infestée de dryades et on va dire qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment ravies d'apprendre qu'on voulait tuer leur ami le vieil amoureux de la nature...

Bon, ça laisse un peu à désirer comme histoire, on dirait que c'est tiré d'un livre pour enfants mais je vous jure qu'à un moment j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir empaffé dans un tronc et violé par un chêne bicentenaire !

Et je ne vous parle même pas de Lucius qui se faisait étrangler par des pissenlits pendant qu'Augustus se faisait poursuivre par des Botrucs, Travers, agresser par des orties, et les trois recrues, ligoter par des lianes.

Heureusement qu'on a fini par trouver le vieux, le buter, et mettre fin au sortilège anti-transplanage qu'il avait placé sur toute la forêt. Ce sans quoi on aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir vivant.

\- Tiens, salut Rogui, j'entends babiller plus tard Evan tandis qu'il se pointe à notre hauteur avec un panier rempli à ras bord de mûres.

Oui même dans la précipitation, monsieur a eu le temps de faire sa cueillette.

On dirait même que c'est le seul satisfait de sa journée.

\- T'en veux ? Il questionne d'ailleurs Rogue en levant le panier à sa hauteur.

\- ...

\- Bah t'en auras pas ! Héhé !

Il s'éloigne en sautillant et il y a tout à parier qu'il va passer le reste de la soirée à courir après Avery pour qu'il lui fasse une tarte.

Oui parce que. Quand on disait qu'Avery aimait à nous préparer de bons petits plats, c'est vraiment qu'il aime à nous en préparer.

C'est bien simple, aux premiers abords, avec son épaisse bedaine et tout et tout, il a l'air de ne pas servir à grand chose. Mais en fait si ! C'est un cuisinier hors pair, je dirais même plus : il mériterait une étoile. Pour tout vous dire, la première fois que j'ai goutté une de ses charlottes aux fraises, j'ai cru que c'était tout un assortiment de délices inexplorés qui s'offrait à moi, un orgasme pour les papilles gustatives...

Et dieu sait à quel point je manque d'orgasmes, ces temps-ci.

Mais je m'égare. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que dans notre corporation, on trouve vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi niveau métier.

Tenez, Rogue par exemple. Il vient de se faire embaucher comme professeur à Poudlard.

Comment, vu ses piètres talents de pédagogues, je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est que même lui avec sa tête à faire fuir un éléphant de mer a su trouver un emploi et ça, autant vous dire que c'était pas gagné ! Mais maintenant je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il est devenu un exemple pour tous les sorciers souffrant de délits de faciès dans notre pays et peinant à se trouver un travail.

Encore que.

Dès fois je me dis que Dumbledore avait un quotta de moches à embaucher et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisit.

Mais bon. Dans tous les cas, être prof, c'est l'idéal pour espionner le directeur et enrôler les plus jeunes.

Autre exemple...

Bon dernièrement on a recruté un Parkinson, et bien lui il est batteur remplaçant dans je ne sais plus quelle équipe. Ça lui apporte de la notoriété et de quoi soutenir financièrement certaines de nos frasques – c'est comme Lucius qui fait des pots de vins à tort et à travers et complote dans l'ombre du ministre. On a aussi quelques infiltrés au Département des Aurors et chez les Langues-de-Plomb, sans parlez du reste du ministère, plus moi à Sainte Mangouste, un autre chez les Aurors mais personne ne sait qui sait, si ça se trouve il n'existe même pas, McNair qui suit une formation de gardien de prison et qui travaille comme bourreau à ses heures perdues...

Enfin bon, on ne va pas s'épancher, j'ai quand même un rapport à rendre au maître.

\- Allez, salut, à plus sous le magicobus, je fais en quittant Rogue sans regrets.

Quand je rejoins le maître, précédé de Lucius, Evan, Travers et Augustus, Bella est déjà agenouillée à ses côtés.

Cette excité du cul... Je peux vous dire qu'avec l'air de fanatique qu'elle se trimbale en ce moment, je ne serais même pas étonné de la voir un jour agiter des feuilles de bambou sur le maître pour lui faire de l'air.

Je m'empresse de baisser les yeux en sentant le regard du maître se poser sur moi, et pose un genoux au sol.

'Devrait mettre de la moquette, soit-dit en passant.

J'ai les extrémités sensibles et on sait tous qu'un lieu de travail confortable apporte joie et sérénité aux employés.

...

Bon vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de penser, on sait jamais, s'il lit dans ma tête il va croire que je lui reproche de pas avoir mis de moquettes et alors là on est pas à l'abri d'un scandale !

Donc Wilkes... Je sais que tu es un grand penseur mais là arrête de penser.

**ARRÊTE**

**DE**

Oh tiens il y a de la poussière sur l'accoudoir du maître, si seulement je pouvais-

**NON !**

**PAS DE PENSÉES !**

**STOP !**

**NE PLUS PENSER**

**PENSER**

**PENSER**

**RIEN**

**NÉANT**

Mais si seulement je pouvais juste passer un petit coup de chiffon là, vite fait-

**ARGHH ARRÊTE DE TE FAIRE DU MAL MON PAUVRE WILKES !**

**ARRÊTE !**

**DÉTENDS TOI !**

**IMAGINE DU VIDE !**

**DU VIDE**

**VIDE**

**BLANC**

**NUAGE**

**TU ES UNE PETITE BULLE**

**...**

Le maître nous pose quelques questions sur le déroulement de la mission et je réponds sans vraiment réfléchir. La plupart du temps, je n'ai rien à dire parce que c'est Lucius qui s'en charge pour tout le monde. Et finalement, le maître nous congédie, un sourire que je suppose ravi sur les lèvres.

Il sourit pas souvent alors c'est dur de savoir.

Des fois il sourit même quand il est énervé !

Et alors là, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

On sait plus comment prendre ses menaces. Est-ce qu'il est de bonne humeur et on peut tenter une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ou alors est-ce qu'on va s'en prendre une et dans ce cas-là vaut mieux fermer sa gueule ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, m'apprend le maître en réponse à mes pensées.

J'ouvre la bouche.

La referme.

Un frisson me parcoure et je vois du coin de l'œil les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se recourber en un sourire malveillant.

Ça doit être quand même beaucoup moins flippant de travailler pour Dumbledore !

...

Mais pas que j'y songe, hein, non non non, je m'empresse de penser tout en me fustigeant mentalement.

**JE SUIS UNE PETITE BULLE**

**.**

**.**

\- Et on dirait bien que Pilou est en grande forme ce soir, mes amis ! Regardez-le, ce fripon, avec son petit sourire carnassier, le menton dégoulinant du sang de son adversaire ! Il mord, tel un requin, que dis-je, un crocodile, il mord tant que l'on pourrait même se demander si l'un de ces ancêtres n'était pas un alligator et- OH ! Regardez ! Regardez ! Roméo esquive ses coups, tel un ange, telle une patineuse artistique, il plie et se déplie pour échapper à son assaillant et- ÇA Y EST ! ÇA Y EST ! IL ATTAQUE ! REGARDEZ !

\- ALLEZ PILOU ! ALLEZ ! DÉFONCE-LUI SA RACE !

\- NON ! TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE ROMÉO !

\- ... Roméo frappe de ses petits poings menus telle une bête déchaînée, un monstre assoiffé de sang, et qui aurait cru, oui, qui aurait cru que derrière cet elfe si ridicule se cacherait une telle montagne de muscles, regardez Roméo, le petit Roméo avec ses oreilles touffues et ses petites joues roses, il sue à grosse gouttes, son pagne est trempé pendant que son adversaire tente de ne pas glisser dans sa transpiration...

\- MAIS REMUE-TOI PILOU NOM D'UN PETIT BONHOMME ! Éructe Lucius dans un coin de la pièce.

Il continue de beugler de tout son soûl jusqu'à ce que le petit Pilou se fasse plaquer au sol et arracher les oreilles par l'elfe de Bellatrix.

Après ça les choses se passent très vite.

Le petit Pilou agonise quelques secondes puis Roméo l'achève en lui déboîtant la tête.

Voilà voilà.

\- Par ici la monnaie ! S'exclame joyeusement Bellatrix.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle dans un silence lugubre, prêt à débourser.

\- Sale tricheuse, crache cependant Lucius.

Et pour appuyer ses propos il jette son chapeau par terre, comme s'il allait le piétiner.

Je devrais probablement lui offrir un bob.

Ça lui irait à ravir et ça donnerait encore plus d'effet !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, pépie Bellatrix.

Elle tend la main à tout va pour récolter ses gallions et c'est limite si elle ne m'arrache pas la main quand je m'approche pour lui donner son dû.

\- Et Roméo qui devient subitement fort alors qu'il se faisait écraser au début par mon elfe, c'est pas de la triche ça ?

\- Non, ça s'appelle de la stratégie. Mais je me doute qu'en tant que simple subalterne du Seigneur des ténèbres tu n'y comprends pas grand chose.

Et bim ! Ahah !

\- Bon alors ? Personne pour affronter Roméo maintenant ?

Tout le monde regarde ailleurs pendant qu'elle tape du pied, impatiente, et que Lucius boude dans son coin.

Forcément, c'est lui qui organise des combats d'elfes clandestins dans sa cave, et c'est lui qui se fait plumer.

\- Avery ? Interroge Bellatrix.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas amené ton elfe ?

\- Ah bah non. J'avais un petit creux alors euh... Je l'ai mangé sur la route.

Il se tape le ventre d'un air coupable comme si on venait de le surprendre en train de faillir à son régime.

Alors que bon.

C'est pas le plus préoccupant.

Un elfe ça coûte cher, qu'il crève dans un combat ça je veux bien mais qu'il finisse dans le ventre d'Avery ?

Sérieusement ?

\- Non mais c'est plein de vitamines E, c'est très bon pour la mémoire ! Se justifie t-il la lèvre tremblotante. Et ma grand mère m'a toujours dit : "a little elf a day, bring the doctor away !".

Elle donne des conseils bizarres, sa grand-mère.

* * *

**Références** :

_\- A Very Potter Sequel_

_\- Un certain épisode des Totally Spies_


	3. Juillet 79 : Regardez où vous marchez

_Juillet 1979_

* * *

\- Désolé je suis en retard, s'excuse Augustus en gagnant sa place avec précipitation tandis que Bellatrix tape du pied d'un air sombre.

D'un air sombre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je persiste à décrire son regard.

Le jour où elle aura le regard lumineux ou chaleureux sera pour ainsi dire celui où on verra Rogue nous faire une petite démo de cornemuse...

En espérant qu'il ne mette pas le kilt, mes yeux ont subi assez de dégâts comme ça.

\- Y'a un type à la cantine qu'a garé son fauteuil roulant juste à côté de moi, explique Augustus, j'ai dû le pousser toute la journée tellement il me faisait de la peine !

\- C'est des profiteurs ces handicapés. Feraient mieux de mourir au lieu de boucher les couloirs, je rajoute en regardant mes ongles.

\- …

\- Pourquoi t'es médicomage toi déjà ? S'informe quelqu'un.

\- Pour l'argent quelle question !

Franchement. Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à prendre gratuitement soin des gens ?

\- Bon, fait Bellatrix une fois le brouhaha terminé. Je le redis pour Rockwood au cas où il ait oublié, demain après-midi nous attaquerons le chemin de Traverse.

Pas trop tôt j'ai envie de dire.

Non parce qu'à part se faire baisser le froc de force par une branche et être pris d'assaut par des orties, et bien on a pas fait grand chose ces derniers jours.

En parlant de ça, j'ai toujours l'anus qui pique, vous vous rendez compte ? A croire qu'il y a eu soirée feu de camp dans mon slip et qu'on ne m'a pas prévenu !

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas je l'avais noté sur ma main.

\- Ta main. Tu notes des informations capitales sur ta main, toi ? Et si tu te fais arrêter par les Aurors ? Tu ne penses pas que ça te portera préjudice ?

\- Oh, non, pas du tout. Je leur dirais que je faisais mes courses. On est dans un pays libre. J'ai le droit de circuler.

\- ...

\- Passons. J'espère que vous avez tous saisi ce que vous étiez censé faire demain, s'assure Bellatrix. Evan ?

\- ... J'empêche les gens de transplaner, nous répond celui-ci après un court silence.

Le temps de relever sa tête de sa bassine en fait. L'œil vitreux et le front tout transpirant.

Ah ben oui, hein, forcément. Quand on fait une réunion improvisée à une heures du matin, il ne faut pas s'étonner que certains arrivent torchés. Par exemple, ici Evan qui s'est ramené déguisé en hawaïenne et qui nous a fait le plaisir de vomir sur Lucius alors que celui-ci lui ouvrait la porte.

C'était ce qu'on peut appeler une entrée réussie.

\- Rowle ?

\- Je bloque les cheminettes.

\- Avery ?

\- Je bloque l'entrée principale.

\- Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu ta circonférence, j'entends babiller sarcastiquement Dolohov dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Avery pousse un grognement sonore mais ne rajoute rien.

On a tous remarqué qu'il faisait un régime ces temps-ci.

Avant autant il passait son temps à bouffer des tablettes de chocolat autant maintenant il passe son temps à mastiquer de la salade chaque fois qu'il a faim.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout à coup ? Peur du cholestérol ? Envie de faire son bégé sur la plage ?

\- Les autres, vous faites quoi ?

\- On sème la pagaille et on bute un maximum de personnes ! Nous chantonnons joyeusement.

\- Moui... disons ça comme ça. Et sinon des propositions pour torturer les membres de l'Ordre que nous kidnapperons ?

Oui parce qu'une attaque sans en croiser un ça n'en serait pas vraiment une.

\- Oui oui !

\- J'ai découvert un sort qui peut faire jaunir les dents, nous apprend Yaxley.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Je m'exclame en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non mais c'est pour dire que je travaille encore dessus mais qu'avec des améliorations je pourrais faire en sorte que ça donne des caries...

\- Ou alors des rages de dents monstres ?

\- Oui exactement !

\- Et pourquoi pas un sort qui file la chiasse ? Grince Bella. Abrutis ! Je vous parle de tortures efficaces. Des trucs créatifs !

Et c'est elle qui parle de créativité alors qu'il n'y a que les endoloris qu'elle sait lancer ?

\- Je veux pas dire mais déclencher une constipation à Dumbledore, avec l'âge qu'il a ça pourrait lui être fatale, je lui rétorque donc juste pour la contrarier.

\- Ah ça... j'en ai fait l'expérience, marmonne le vieux Nott. Y'a un moment dans la vie où on est plus capable de sortir ses selles tout seul.

Et son fils à côté se frappe le front du plat de la main pendant qu'on aborde tous des mines dégoûtées.

**.**

**.**

\- Ce matin j'ai pris le magicobus.

\- Quelle idée.

\- Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire. Parce que non seulement je me suis pris une vitre, mais en plus on m'a volé mes économies !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Un comble, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Si même les mangemorts comme vous se font détrousser.

\- Oui, exactement ce que je me suis dit ! Comme quoi on est plus en sécurité nulle part. Le monde est dangereux. Et moi qui voulais déguster une bonne glace avant le travail. Je n'ai même pas pu m'offrir ce petit plaisir !

\- C'est scandaleux.

\- Tout à fait, nous sommes d'accord.

Quand on est responsable, on se trouve un métier, on va à pôle-emploi – on emmerde pas les gens. Et si on est à court d'argent, on va à la banque, on fait un emprunt. Mais on ne vole pas les honnêtes gens. Mince alors.

J'ai déjà mon chat à charge, je vais pas non plus entretenir les premiers clodos du coin !

\- Alors vous allez faire quelque chose, n'est-pas ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Par rapport à mon voleur. Il faut retrouver le coupable, évidemment. Vous n'allez quand même pas resté planté là à ne rien faire ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que vous faites partie de la brigade d'intervention ! Vous êtes un gardien de la paix. Chargé de maintenir l'ordre et la sécurité.

\- Et vous vous êtes un mangemorts. Vous voyez, les rôles sont bien définis.

\- Ah, donc voilà le problème. Parce que je porte une cagoule sur la tête, mes économies n'ont pas le droit à un brin de considération ?

\- ...

\- Mais c'est du racisme ça. DU RACISME. Parce que qu'est-ce que je suis avant d'être mangemort, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un homme ! Un citoyen ! Je paye mes impôts moi monsieur, je paye mes impôts, comme tout le monde, j'épargne, je cotise- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pense à ma sécurité ? Non ! Tout le monde s'en fout ! Tout le monde s'en fout qu'il y ait de la racaille à tous les coins de rue et qu'on puisse plus prendre tranquillement le bus sans se faire alpaguer par des mendiants ou se faire détrousser ! Alors, hein, dans quelle société on vit, ça je vous le demande ? On est plus en sécurité nulle part ! Les riches s'appauvrissent ! Les pauvres s'enrichissent ! Et vous trouvez ça normal vous ? VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA NORMAL ?

\- Et bien écoutez, si vous insistez, je peux vous emmener au poste avec moi. Pour prendre votre déposition.

\- Oh et on pourra dresser un autoportrait de l'agresseur ?

\- Éventuellement, pourquoi pas. Il me faudra juste votre nom et votre prénom pour formaliser tout ça. La procédure, vous comprenez. Au cas où on retrouve le voleur, c'est toujours bon de prévenir la victime.

\- Ah bah moi je veux bien mais dans ce cas-là est-ce qu'on peut donner un faux nom ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ben c'est que faut pas me prendre pour un con non plus, je lui explique patiemment.

\- Ah merde ! Il jure avant de me jeter un maléfice.

Et ça me vexerait presque d'autant que si on avait pas eu toutes ces petites divergences d'opinion, je l'aurais pris pour un chic type.

C'est rare de rencontrer un ennemi aussi intéressé par ce qu'on dit !

Il me regardait avec des yeux tout scintillants. Je sentais bien que je le tenais en haleine avec mes petites péripéties !

**.**

**.**

\- JE VAIS ME BAIGNER DANS TON SANG !

Et oui alors ça... pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est Evan en train de courir après une petite fille en hurlant.

Enfin, courir... Il marche quoi. C'est pas comme si on faisait du cent kilomètre heure à quatre ans.

Et la petite, du coup, elle court partout son doudou à la main et les yeux en larme...

Ce serait presque une image attendrissante si elle n'avait pas la voix aussi aiguë et qu'elle ne me donnait pas envie de lui foutre une bonne tarte.

\- Ah ça va hein ! Arrête de chouiner ! Tu vas la retrouver ta maman ! J'entends Evan gueuler avec exaspération pendant que la fille continue de pleurer en demandant ses parents.

Il m'aperçoit et lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire "ah ces enfants, toujours en train de tout dramatiser".

\- Je viens de les tuer et depuis elle arrête pas, il m'explique. Pourtant je fais tout pour l'arranger hein ! Tout ! Avec la montée du maître, les pompes funèbres en profitent bien et ils font des supers prix pour les tombeaux familiaux- comprends pas, elle devrait être contente, une fleur pareille, c'est une aubaine ! C'est vachement plus convivial de finir comme ça avec les gens qu'on aime que de rester orphelin...

Et il s'éloigne comme ça en parlant tout seul et en secouant la tête, et je me retrouve de nouveau à lancer des avadas partout tout en évitant des sorts perdus.

Les minutes passent et je finis tout seul comme un con à arpenter les rues en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher sur les morts et les blessées qui jonchent le sol. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis totalement éloigné de la zone des combats. Normalement c'est Augustus qui fait ça. Il y a toujours un moment où il termine caché dans une poubelle à attendre que l'assaut cesse. Le maître a fini par s'y habituer. On y peut rien si c'est un trouillard. L'essentiel c'est qu'il fasse acte de présence.

Je m'arrête dans mes pensées en débouchant sur une impasse. M'apprête à rebrousser chemin. Mais tout à coup, une forme s'agite au-dessus d'un cadavre et je reste planté là, intrigué.

C'est une fille.

En train de faire les poches d'un macchabée.

Ça ou autre chose mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Certaines pratiques sexuelles me répugnent. Baiser avec un mort, baiser avec un chien, baiser avec Alecto. Je mets tout ça dans le même panier.

\- Alors, on s'amuse bien ?

Elle sursaute. Se redresse légèrement, aux abois.

\- Ah ça oui. On s'enjaille. Et je dirais même plus, grosse ambiance aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse, me dit-elle après m'avoir rapidement jugé du regard.

Elle pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être effrayée.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle finit de remplir sa besace avec ce qu'elle trouve sur le mort et plisse les yeux.

\- Et dis donc tu n'aurais pas pris le magicobus ce matin ?

\- Ça dépend, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce qu'on m'a fait les poches et compte-tenue de tes activités actuelles je me dis que c'était peut-être toi.

\- Et bien c'est fort possible. Je fais les poches à beaucoup de monde, me dit-elle d'une voix nonchalante, tout en se relevant.

Je la fixe, les yeux exorbités. Elle pourrait aussi faire semblant de n'être au courant de rien.

\- Si tu retires ta cagoule je pourrais peut-être te le confirmer.

\- Si je le fais, il faudra d'abord que je te rende aveugle.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es si moche que ça ?

…

\- Je suis très beau.

\- Ah oui ? Elle me fait en redressant légèrement sa tête vers moi, une moue sceptique imprimée sur les lèvres. Pourtant il me paraît évident que tu as des problèmes avec ton image et que c'est pour cela que tu dissimules tes complexes derrière un masque.

Hein ?

\- Alors. Avoue. Tu as un mono-sourcil ? Des boutons sur le front ? Un appendice nasale sur-développé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de faire ? Je la coupe d'une voix mauvaise.

\- Rien. Je fais juste un constat.

\- Et bien manifestement, tu le fait très mal. Je peux t'assurer que si j'enlevais mon masque, tu ne croirais pas en ta chance.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Prouve-le.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à prouver !

\- Ben tiens. Ça pour dire qu'on a une belle gueule, on est doué, mais quand il s'agit de la dévoiler alors là on devient tout timide hein. Tronche de cake, rajoute t-elle avec un rictus.

\- Mais t'as fini oui ! Je m'énerve, le visage tout rouge tandis qu'elle aborde un sourire goguenard.

Elle rigole. Je m'avance, ma baguette à la main. Elle cesse de rire et recule de quelques pas. Je me rapproche encore un peu.

Cette fois elle se met à courir vers moi. Je fais un pas sur le côté pour pouvoir l'intercepter, mais elle me fait plusieurs feintes et réussit à me dépasser. Je perds mon calme et me met alors à lui courir après en hurlant des insanités.

\- OU EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ALLER COMME CA LA PAUVRESSE ?

\- En vacances !

\- CONNASSE ! SI TU CROIS QUE TU VAS POUVOIR PARTIR A SAINT-TROPEZ AVEC MON ARGENT, ET BIEN TU TE METS LE DOIGTS DANS L'ŒIL ! REVIENS !

\- Cause toujours !

\- RENDS-MOI MES SOUS SALE GARCE !

\- Je voudrais bien mais je les ai plus !

Je manque de me casser la figure en me prenant le pied dans les jambes d'un homme. Il hurle à la mort quand je lui écrase mon pied sur le bras.

\- Endoloris ! Je crie en continuant de courir après l'autre vautour.

Elle saute sur le côté et évite de justesse mon maléfice.

\- Comment ça tu ne les as plus ?

\- Si je te le dis tu vas t'énerver.

\- MAIS JE SUIS DÉJÀ EN TRAIN DE M'ÉNERVER ! Économiser ? Tu connais ça ? On t'a jamais appris ?

\- Non mais- je t'ai seulement pris sept mornilles. Sept Mornilles ! De quoi rentabiliser mon trajet en bus ! Tu vas pas m'en chier une pendule !

\- JE CHIE TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX QUAND IL S'AGIT DE MON ARGENT.

\- Tout ce cirque pour sept mornilles, s'entête t-elle à me crier. Faut vraiment te faire soigner mon pauvre gars.

\- Rhaaa. JE VAIS T'EMPAFFER CONTRE UN MUR ET TE FAIRE BOUFFER LES BRIQUES TU VAS VOIR !

\- Pas avant de manger le sol tête de bite, intervient une voix familière.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage à moitié hargneux et à moitié souriant de ce traître de James Potter sur ma droite avant de basculer en avant, fauché par son pied tendu. Je roule sur le sol et me redresse quelques pas plus loins, baguette brandie tandis qu'il me harcèle de mauvais sorts.

\- Tu vois pas que t'interromps quelque chose ? Je lui crache.

\- Tu veux parler de ta belle histoire d'amour ? Elle n'avait pas l'air très intéressée, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ta Sang-de-Bourbe non plus ne t'appréciait pas bien au début, si j'ai bon souvenir, je rétorque aussitôt.

Il fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas que je parle de sa femme en ces termes offensants, mais reste silencieux. Comme s'il essayait de retrouver l'écho de ma voix dans ses souvenirs.

Ces Gryffondors, je vous jure.

Soit disant ce sont les gentils et nous les méchants, ils croient pouvoir recenser tous les mangemorts qu'ils connaissent juste en citant le nom de ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas à Poudlard.

\- Wilkes ? Il me jette soudain, tout en me lançant un mauvais sort.

Mais !

Mais !

Mais comment il a fait ? Je lui parle jamais à ce macaque !

\- Euh... Non...

Sauf quand il vient à l'hôpital visiter ses parents. Autrement dit toutes les semaines. Ils ont la dragoncelle alors chaque fois qu'il débarque je m'arrange pour être sur son chemin et lui annoncer en souriant que ses parents sont morts. Ça le met dans des états ! Je peux vous dire que le jour où ça arrivera réellement il ne s'y attendra pas, ah ah ah.

\- Mais si, c'est toi ! Il s'exclame cette fois-ci avec plus d'assurance. Je reconnais ta voix !

\- Ah non ah non ! Y'a erreur sur la personne ! Je me défends.

Tout en continuant le duel et en le mitraillant de doloris.

\- A d'autres ! Pour le nombre de fois où je t'ai entendu râler sur le fait que les assiettes étaient mal lavées quand on mangeait dans la Grande Salle - on t'entendait depuis notre table !

\- Et bien tu dois confondre parce que là j'ai un rhume alors c'est pas ma voix normale.

Et pour ma défense, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient mal lavées ces assiettes.

On y retrouvait des restes de repas et croyez bien que j'ai pas envie de manger là où tous les Sang-de-Bourbe ont trempé leur cuillère. Non mais c'est que si ça continuait comme ça on allait tous finir par faire comme les vaches et manger dans des abreuvoirs. Et alors là, bonjour la compétition au sein du troupeau pour s'abreuver !

\- Mytho, me réplique donc finalement Potter.

\- Petite fiotte, je lui réponds à cours d'idée.

Et on recommence à se balancer des maléfices tout en évitant du mieux qu'on peut le reste de sorts qui se perd dans l'Allée.

Finalement, j'arrive à prendre à mon tour Potter de court alors qu'il semble distrait par ce qu'il passe du côté de sa copine Evans, et je l'envoie violemment percuter la devanture de Mrs. Guipure. Il essaye de se relever mais je lui envoie une telle salve de sorts qu'il a vite fait de se retrouver complètement sonné.

Vous allez me dire, mais Wilkes, pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour le tuer ?

Et bien c'est con mais je tiens vraiment à être là le jour où ses parents crèveront.

Je m'en voudrais de rater sa tête.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors Wilkes. T'as passé un bon weekend ?

\- Oui, merci, et vous ?

\- Très bien.

\- Vous êtes allé à la plage ?

\- Pas eu le temps.

\- Ah c'est dommage. Avec le temps qu'il fait, il faut bien profiter !

\- Et vous vous êtes allé à la plage ?

\- Pas eu le temps non plus, je réponds d'un air malheureux.

Et ça, faut le dire, ça fait un bout que je ne me suis pas ramené en maillot avec ma serviette sous le bras dans de tels endroits.

La dernière fois...

Ça devait être après Poudlard, quand Evan et moi avons tenté l'expérience des plages nudistes.

Quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de laisser traîner son chien là-bas.

Je n'ai plus jamais voulu m'y aventurer.

Ni avoir un chien, d'ailleurs. On est jamais tranquille, avec ces bêtes-là.

En plus elles crottent sur le paillasson !

\- Ah c'est dommage, me reprend-il.

\- Comme vous dites.

…

\- C'EST BON T'AS FINI DE TE PAYER MA TÊTE ?! Me hurle l'Auror en abattant son poing sur la table face à moi.

Je rigole. Ça fait bien une heure qu'ils essaient tous de me taper la causette pour que je crache le morceau mais je tiens bon. Je ne plie pas.

Et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point ça me fait plaisir qu'on s'intéresse à ce que j'ai fait de mon week-end.

Bien que pour ça, il faille atterrir dans une cellule d'interrogatoire.

\- Fais pas le malin Wilkes, me siffle l'homme. On sait très bien ce que t'as foutu samedi.

\- Ah ? Vous me stalkez ?

Je le savais déjà mais c'est inquiétant. Si même les Aurors commencent à fantasmer sur moi, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

\- Non, plus sérieusement, je fais en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, le visage tout rouge, si vous le savez, pourquoi vous le demandez ?

\- Parce qu'on veut que tu l'avoues toi-même.

\- Oui donc en gros, vous n'êtes pas sûr de m'avoir vu.

\- Ah mais arrête ! Il s'impatiente. T'as déjà un casier, alors joue pas à l'innocent.

\- Mon casier. Tiens, parlons-en de mon casier ! Toujours mon casier ! Je n'ai jamais violé cette fille. Je pensais qu'on était clair là-dessus.

\- On est jamais clair sur quoi que ce soit avec toi.

\- Ah si. Mon teint.

\- ...

\- Un teint clair et une belle peau. Je suis gâtée par la nature.

\- C'est cela oui, il grince. Passons. T'as participé à l'assaut hier, avoue-le et on te laissera tranquille.

\- J'étais pas sur Londres.

\- Connerie. Nos sources précisent bien t'avoir vu prendre le magicobus puis aperçu sur Traverse entre quatre et cinq. Après, pile quand l'attaque débutait, t'as disparu.

\- C'est parce que j'étais pas sur Londres, comme je viens de vous le dire.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et on en connaît un dans le service qu'affirme mordicus t'avoir reconnu-

Potter quoi.

\- Reconnu comment ? Je marmonne donc. Que je sache, ils portent des cagoules les mangemorts. Moi aussi si un jour je me retrouve dans une attaque je pourrai revenir et dire "Oh, monsieur l'Auror ! Dites donc, c'était pas vous hier avec ce masque sur le visage ? Petit cachottier !". Vous voyez, c'est facile d'accuser les gens comme ça, je m'excite tandis qu'il garde les poings crispés sur la table.

\- Et t'étais où ? Si t'étais pas à Londres ?

\- Chez mes parents. A Bristol. Ils vous confirmeront.

\- Évidemment qu'ils confirmeront, il maugrée.

Il a franchement l'air désespéré. On dirait qu'il songe à se défenestrer. Je devrais le prévenir que ça va être difficile puisqu'on est sous-terre.

\- Et ton travail, alors ? Il reprend. Pourquoi t'es jamais à ton travail non plus ?

\- Bah je suis comme tout le monde. Je m'arrange pour avoir mon samedi soir de libre. Je suis jeune vous savez.

\- Mouais... Ben je trouve que t'as souvent tes soirs de libre, pour un assistant-médicomage... Vous êtes pas censés être débordés, par les temps qui courent ?

\- Ah ça m'en parlez pas ! Tout ce bordel qu'ils mettent ces mangemorts ! On voit bien qu'il pense qu'à leur tête ! Si vous voyiez comment les couloirs sont bondés, au service... ça donne envie de pleurer pour tous ces pauvres gens ! Je fais, la fausse larme à l'œil.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien que par ce discours j'ai l'air de l'énerver encore plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- Petit con ! Il me hurle effectivement. Tu pues le mensonge ! Mais je vais réussir à t'avoir, t'as compris ? Je vais réussir ! Je ne me laisserai pas berner ! Toi et tes foutus potes, vous finirez bien par croupir à Azkaban et alors là on verra qui rigolera bien !

Je lève les yeux au ciel – il se casse, sûrement pour aller vérifier mon alibi, et bientôt je me retrouve de nouveau seul dans la pièce, à fixer le plafond et à me balancer sur ma chaise.

Ils me laissent poireauter encore quelques temps, puis un autre Auror vient me chercher et m'escorte jusqu'à la sortie du département des Aurors. Il m'éjecte des lieux avec un regard noir et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Potter, immobile dans un coin, me suivre du regard comme si je m'apprêtais d'un instant à l'autre à jouer au kamikaze et à faire sauter les lieux.

Ce qui me fait penser que.

Bellatrix avait eu cette idée, une fois.

Bon, autant vous dire qu'on a préféré ne pas l'écouter.

…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Quand on y pense, c'est une bonne façon de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Mais va savoir.

On a eu peu de volontaires.

Même Bella a affiché un air gêné quand on lui a demandé pourquoi elle, elle ne le ferait pas, quand elle se vante tant d'être si dévouée à la cause.

Tu parles. Elle a juste une grande gueule, c'est tout !

Ah, ça pour dire des trucs, elle en dit, mais alors quand il faut agir, soudainement ça se rétracte !

Comme le pénis de Rogue !

Enfin bon...

Euh...

Voilà.

Je m'en retourne d'une démarche pleine d'assurance vers l'Atrium, m'empare d'un pot de poudre de cheminette et m'évapore au hasard dans un conduit.

**.**

**.**

Ma mère m'accueille dans le salon avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête et me regarde d'un drôle d'air en me voyant débouler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs sur ta figure ? Elle m'agresse même immédiatement alors que je m'époussette.

\- Euh... Des tâches de rousseur ?

\- Des tâches de rousseur ? Grand dieu ! Mais tu veux ressembler à un Weasley ou quoi ?

Ah non pas encore !

\- Ah, non, non non non non non ! Elle s'écrit donc. Rien ne va plus. Je t'avais pourtant dit de te passer tous les jours de la crème sur le visage – mais est-ce que tu prends seulement la peine de m'écouter, quelques fois ? Je te préviens, mon petit William Willibatt, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un homme que tu ne dois pas prendre soin de ton corps !

Elle me regarde cette fois-ci d'un œil plus avisé et grince des dents après s'être permis de me tâter les côtes.

\- Tu as grossi.

\- Mais non, c'est du muscle ! Je m'insurge.

\- Ton père me disait ça aussi. Autrefois.

...

Bon je me pose deux heures histoire de manger à l'œil et après je me casse.

Ça va deux minutes les visites aux parents.

Surtout si c'est pour se prendre des remarques.

**.**

**.**

\- Des cacahuètes, un bon whisky, mes amis et moi... Ah ! Rien de mieux pour passer une bonne soirée !

Evan allonge ses jambes sous la table l'air de se croire à la plage et agite la main en apercevant ma recrue sortir enfin des toilettes.

\- Tiens Regugu, tu pourrais pas aller nous mettre une chanson dans le jukebox, il pépie.

Regulus l'observe avec méfiance.

Je note au passage que sa capuche est mal mise et l'envie de la lui remettre en place me démange.

Ça me stresse les gens qui ont la capuche retournée.

Tout comme les gens qui ont des boutons sur le nez, les lacets défaits, les chaussettes dépareillées ou encore la braguette ouverte.

\- Avec quel argent ?

\- Bah, le tiens.

\- Encore ? Mais ça commence à bien faire. C'est toujours moi qui paye.

\- C'est pour t'apprendre le coût de la vie, nous lui apprenons de concert Evan et moi en hochant gravement la tête.

Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera, hein, je vous le demande.

Nous n'avons pas de cours d'économie à Poudlard – et bien, vous savez quoi ? On devrait ! Voilà qui nous faciliterait bien la vie au moment de payer nos factures. Ça nous éviterait entre autre de rester comme un con devant sa feuille d'impôt pendant trois plombs le temps de chercher la case où l'on écrit son prénom.

\- C'est ça, ouais, grommelle Regulus.

Il finit quand même par se lever la démarche raide et l'air d'aller à l'abattoir.

\- C'est quand même bien de parrainer les recrues finalement, je commente à l'intention d'Evan. Ça fait des économies.

Et puis ça commençait à devenir difficile du côté de Lucius.

Avant on s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il paye nos consommations.

On l'a fait une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois... pendant un an, deux ans, deux ans et demi...

Finalement il a flairé qu'on le prenait pour notre pigeon et depuis, il rechigne à débourser.

Pourtant il ferait bien d'investir son argent chez nous au lieu de le gaspiller à acheter des paons !

\- Bien d'accord avec toi. Mais euh...

Il jette un coup d'œil en biais à Regulus puis me souffle :

\- T'es sûr qu'il va bien ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Sais pas. Il est bizarre. Pose trop de questions et ne s'active pas assez. J'ai entendu par quelqu'un que quelqu'un avait dit qu'un autre lui avait dit qu'apparemment il n'a pas fait des étincelles hier. Bellatrix n'était pas ravie. Elle s'est fait sévèrement réprimandée par le maître. Il s'attendait apparemment à mieux de la part de son cousin. Elle ne t'a pas dit de garder un œil sur lui ?

\- Elle-

Je m'interromps en voyant Regulus revenir.

\- Et alors, cette fille que tu as rencontré hier sur le chemin de Traverse ? Bah raconte mon pote ! Je m'exclame en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

Evan comprend aussitôt et il me sourit.

\- Ah oui, cette fille, c'est vrai, il pépie joyeusement. Et bien elle était plutôt mignonne ! Beaux seins, belles fesses... Pour rigoler, je lui fais : « Vous êtes de la famille du mort ? », celui que je venais de buter... en fait... C'était sa sœur. Bonjour l'approche !

On rigole. Même les lèvres de Regulus se relève en un sourire.

Seul Travers affiche une petite mine.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Travers ?

\- T'as vu Bellatrix ?

\- Bah... Euh... J'osais pas vous en parler parce que je pensais trouver une solution mais hier Potter m'a jeté un sort et comment dire… Voilà j'ai mes règles.

\- ...

\- Vous n'auriez pas une potion anti-saignement ?

\- On a l'air d'être de grands consommateurs ?

Silence à table tandis que Travers se gratte l'entrejambe.

\- Bon ben... un tampon alors ?

\- Faut avoir un vagin pour mettre un tampon.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonne t-il. Et bien euh... une serviette alors, hein, qu'importe !

\- Pour la nuit ou pour la journée ? Demande Augustus en sortant un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques de son sac.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui que nous fixons avec étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça dans ton sac ?

\- C'est Brunehilde, explique-t-il alors pour éviter tout quiproquos. C'est toujours moi qui lui achète ses affaires. Vous pouvez me faire confiance dans ce domaine ! Il rajoute en bombant le torse, fier de lui. Alors, Travers. Ça coule beaucoup ?

\- Et bien plutôt oui.

On tourne la tête, dégoutés.

\- Ah ! Et bien dans ce cas je te conseille du double épaisseur. Plus c'est épais, mieux ça absorbe. Tu seras beaucoup plus à l'aise ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne aux toilettes pour t'expliquer comment on en met une ?

\- Euh, non, merci, ça ira, je crois que j'ai compris le principe.

Et il s'en va d'un pas pressé, non sans avoir arraché le paquet des mains d'Augustus, en tournant sa tête à droite à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne l'a vu faire.

* * *

**Référence** :

_\- Kaamelott_


	4. Août 79 : Vomissez là-dedans

_Août 1979_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, petit massacre dans un village du nord de l'Angleterre !

Au programme du jour, incendie des maisons, viol pour certains, tortures pour d'autres, et bien entendu, assassinats en tout genre des habitants et ce, de nombreuses et diverses manières telles que la hache pour MacNair et le doloris pour Bellatrix. Car il faut bien partager nos opinions avec le ministère et lui montrer que nous ne sommes pas des rigolos de service.

Cela inclut donc parfois d'exterminer des familles entières. Et quand je dis entière, je parle bien des enfants avec.

Quand ils ne sont pas trop occupés à se faire la malle pendant qu'on regarde ailleurs, bien entendu.

\- Reviens gamin ! Je hurle tout en en poursuivant un. Reviens ! C'était pour rire !

Je m'arrête en sentant un point de côté m'assaillir et tape du pied.

Les enfants sont vraiment les pires, ils ne tiennent pas en place et quand ils se trouvent une forêt pas loin pour se planquer, petits comme ils sont, je peux vous dire qu'on galère bien à les trouver ! Ils se démerdent toujours pour se dissimuler au creux d'un tronc d'arbre ou encore derrière un gros buisson. Comme si on avait toute la journée pour les débusquer !

\- Faudrait qu'on fasse raser tous ces arbres, je fais remarquer à haute voix. Ça nous épargnerait bien des heures de recherche.

\- Ce n'est pas très écologique, avance Augustus.

\- Et alors ? J'ai l'air d'un écolo ? Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu recycler mes papiers ? Oui ? Non ? Je m'en fous de la planète ! J'y serais plus dans cent ans alors qu'elle se débrouille sans moi.

\- …

\- Chacun sa vie, chacun sa merde ! Je ponctue pour être sûr d'avoir été clair.

Augustus pince ses lèvres mais hoche tout de même la tête.

\- Bon, je murmure donc de nouveau, ce petit il revient ou bien ?

Je me tais en entendant un bruit sur ma droite. J'attends quelques secondes, puis vif comme l'éclair, je bondis en avant et réussit de peu à attraper l'enfant. Il hurle, me donne un coup de poing puis détale de nouveau mais cette fois-ci dans sa propre maison.

Pas très logique ce garnement.

Nous lui courons après, Regulus et Augustus à ma suite, puis finalement je réussis à le toucher d'un maléfice de jambencoton et le traîne derrière moi jusqu'au salon. Je le repose à côté de ses parents que nous avons tués un peu plus tôt pendant qu'il braille toujours.

\- Regulus ? J'appelle alors en me tournant vers mon poulain.

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu me dire s'il te plaît quels sont les moyens de faire taire un enfant s'il te plaît, Regulus.

\- Lui mettre une tétine dans la bouche ?

\- Merci de répondre Augustus MAIS JE PARLAIS A REGULUS !

Mes deux camarades sursautent. Augustus affiche une moue penaude.

\- Regulus, je reprends donc, peux-tu s'il te plaît répondre à ma question, toi et seulement toi, Regulus ?

\- Euh...

Il me regarde d'un air incertain.

\- Ben vas-y, je dis avec impatience. Montre-moi comment tu fais taire un enfant. C'est un exercice pratique, pas un cours théorique ! On en a fait pourtant plein, des exercices pratiques ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais plus lancer un impardonnable ?

Augustus couine.

Regulus lui, blêmit doucement.

\- C'est que, je n'en ai encore jamais lancé sur un enfant... On ne pourrait pas le laisser partir ?

\- Pour qu'il revienne se venger dans dix ans et nous chier dans la colle ?

\- ...

\- Tue-le. Tu verras après. Le plus difficile sera derrière toi.

\- ...

\- On est tous passés par là.

\- ...

\- MAIS TUE-LE, BORDEL !

Ça m'énerverait de faire un rapport à Bellatrix pour lui dire que Regulus a des problèmes de discipline. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Le regard vide et l'air absent, il lève son bras et murmure le sortilège de la mort. L'enfant s'effondre au sol. J'attends quelques secondes puis sentant le coup venir, je ramasse une casserole encore sur le feu et la lui tend en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu vomis, vomis là-dedans.

Il ne se fait pas prier.

Augustus non plus d'ailleurs et je le regarde dégobiller dans l'évier d'un air exaspéré.

Faudra qu'il nous dise à quoi exactement il s'attendait en rejoignant le maître.

Parce que j'ai souvent cette impression qu'il pensait rejoindre un club de lecture ou quelque chose comme ça.

.

.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais hier j'ai fait des cookies, nous annonce Bellatrix à peine sommes nous tous installés. Alors vous avez tous intérêt à les manger.

Tout le monde se tait et échange un regard effrayé.

\- Euh... On est vraiment obligés ? S'informe finalement le vieux Nott.

\- Ouais c'est de la brique tes biscuits, commente Evan.

\- J'ai les dents fragiles.

\- Une fracture de la gencive est vite arrivée.

\- Ça coûte une blinde de s'en payer une nouvelle.

\- Et pour couronner le tout, on ne voudrait pas mourir d'indigestion, je termine tandis que les autres approuvent d'un mouvement de tête.

Bellatrix tape du pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que la cuisine c'est pas ton truc. Alors arrête de te faire du mal.

\- Oui enfin non, arrête de nous faire du mal à nous plutôt, me corrige Yaxley.

\- Ouais, y'en a marre, l'autre jour encore t'as voulu nous faire des sandwichs alors qu'on était en planque avec Travers, un vrai goût de vomi. On a crevé la dalle tout le reste de la journée !

\- Alors tes bonnes intentions tu te les gardes, s'énerve t-on. On te préfère quand t'es méchante. T'es moins dangereuse.

**.**

**.**

\- Le maître va s'absenter quelques jours...

\- Ah ? Où ça ?

\- Il est malade ?

C'est que l'hiver approche et tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il soit, on est jamais à l'abri d'une bonne gastro-entérite.

\- Non, je sais ! Il part en vacances ?

\- Non en mission.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit mais en attendant où sont les preuves ?

\- Quelles pr-

\- C'est vrai, je m'énerve, si ça se trouve en ce moment même il est en train de se la couler douce et de faire... euh... du pédalo dans l'étang... ou alors... une promenade en poney...

Il y a des murmures et la voix de Bella ne tarde pas à se laisser engloutir par le brouhaha.

\- C'est dingue ça, quand on est chef on peut vraiment tout se permettre-

\- Moi aussi je veux faire du poney ! Se plaint Augustus.

\- ... Mais alors nous, est-ce qu'on a le droit de prendre des vacances parfois ? Non ! Jamais ! Aucun répit !

\- Il aurait pu nous inviter !

\- Oui, à la place faut toujours qu'il y ait une réunion à faire par-ci, une mission à faire par-là... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, le maître, qu'on a que ça à faire ?!

\- Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient...

\- Oui bah je veux bien m'engager mais fallait prévenir, quand même, qu'en m'engageant j'aurais plus le temps de faire ma lessive et mes courses !

Parce que forcément, quand on a pas de travail à temps plein et qu'on dirige sa petite société, on a pas grand chose d'autres à faire que de donner des directives et de faire faire le sale boulot à ses subalternes, mais moi ?

J'ai pas d'elfes ni de Bellatrix à mes pieds pour nettoyer le parterre quand je le foule de mes pieds, il faut que je me débrouille tout seul ! Et croyez bien que c'est pas évident quand on passe sa vie à jongler entre les missions et l'hôpital. D'autant que je ne peux pas m'endormir sachant que la vaisselle n'est pas faite ou qu'il y a des traces de calcaire dans ma baignoire, c'est comme ça, faut que je nettoie tout sinon je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit et je reste tétanisé sur mon matelas à me dire que les microbes sont partout et que je vais tomber malade.

Bon, je ne suis pas maniaque hein.

Je prends mes précautions.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est parti à la plage ?

\- En mission, je vous ai dit, en mission !

\- Non, à mon avis, c'est pas son truc. Vous l'imaginez, vous, les doigts de pied en éventail sur le sable, en train de siroter une sangria dans son transat ?

\- On s'en fiche, arrêtez de m'interrompre !

\- Ben pourquoi pas. Faut arrêter avec les préjugés, hein. C'est pas parce que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il fait forcément des trucs ténébreux. D'ailleurs... un bon bain de Soleil... moi je suis d'avis que ça lui ferait pas de mal, il reprendrait des couleurs.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu pâlot.

\- Ah, moi j'aurais dit verdâtre.

\- Non ça c'est l'éclairage.

\- Ahhh ! Mais arrêtez de parler du maître comme ça !

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'il a emmené un petit parasol pour se protéger des UV.

\- Les zuvés ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est rien ! Taisez-vous ! Chut !

\- C'est ce qui te fait bronzer. Mais à haute dose ça peut jouer un rôle dans la photocarcinogénèse cutanée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ma parole, mais vous vous en fichez vraiment de ce que je dis ?

\- Ce qui te donne des mélanomes ou des hyperplasies épidermiques, j'explique agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es con ou bien ?

\- Ah, ça va hein ! Rouspète Mulciber. Appelle un chat un chat. On a pas tous fait des études de médicomagie.

\- Oui et heureusement, sinon bonjour le niveau.

\- J'ai des boutons sur la chatte ! J'aime lécher mes orteils ! ... Non sérieusement je peux dire ce que je veux et vous ne m'entendrez pas ?!

\- T'insinues que je suis con ?

\- Non, tu viens de le faire toi-même.

Il se lève subitement de sa chaise, les manches retroussées et prêt à en découdre, mais soudain une chaise vole à travers la salle et bientôt c'est tout le monde qui se met à couvert sous la table, les yeux exorbités tandis que Bellatrix s'excite toute seule dans son coin avec de grands moulinets de bras.

\- FERMEZ-LA ! FERMEZ-LA ! Y'EN A MARRE A LA FIN, ON PEUT PAS EN PLACER UNE !

Personne ne pipe mots tandis qu'elle continue de brailler des insanités, le visage rouge, avant de finalement respirer un grand coup et de s'asseoir comme si de rien sur sa chaise.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je disais...

\- Le maître qui part en mission ? Demande la voix tremblante d'Augustus sous la table.

Tout le monde regagne peu à peu sa place mais lui reste fermement agrippé à son pied de table comme un panda à son bambou.

\- Ah, oui. Bien. Donc, là où je voulais en venir... si seulement vous aviez pris la peine de me laisser continuer, c'est que pour l'occasion, c'est moi qui serai tenue de maintenir l'ordre ici en attendant son retour...

Ben on voit que ça commence bien.

\- En gros t'es le Seigneur des Ténèbres par intérim, c'est ça ?

\- Voilà.

\- Comme d'habitude quoi, soupire quelqu'un.

\- Moi je comprends pas pourquoi c'est pas Lucius qui occupe le rôle.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi c'est pas moi ? S'indigne le concerné en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Et voilà, ça va recommencer !

Cette petite gueguerre, là, pour savoir qui des deux est le plus apte à seconder le maître...

Heureusement qu'on est pas tous comme ça parce que sinon bonjour l'ambiance.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi c'est pas toi mais plutôt, pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi, corrige Bellatrix.

\- Ben t'es une femme. C'est toujours le bordel quand la femme est au pouvoir, commente Amycus.

Sa sœur hésite mais hoche quand même frénétiquement la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Oh, moi j'aime bien les bordels, s'incruste Evan.

Mais tout le monde l'ignore.

\- Moi je dis qu'on devrait être chef chacun notre tour.

\- Ou alors pas de chefs du tout.

\- Sinon, ce que je dis, c'est qu'on devrait faire un vote à main levée pour savoir qui sera le chef.

\- Oh, bonne idée !

\- Mais non ! Hors de question ! S'énerve l'autre mégère.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de pas être élue ?

\- Le maître m'a désignée, vous n'avez pas à discuter ses décisions.

\- Mais qui nous dit que tu t'es pas autoproclamée ?

\- C'est vrai ça, ce serait bien ton genre.

\- Sale dictatrice.

Plein de hochements de tête tandis que Bellatrix ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau.

\- Mais- mais-

\- Bon alors ? Je la coupe. Qui veut être chef ? Et Rogue, pas la peine de lever la main, personne votera pour toi, je crois bon de lui prévenir en croisant son regard.

Résultat, Rogue boude et un peu tout le monde lève la main de façon anarchique.

Non mais c'est qu'il faut pas lui donner de faux espoirs, quoi, moi je fais ça pour lui.

\- Crabbe, Goyle, j'entends Malfoy éructer. Qu'est-ce que vous vous faites avec vos mains levées ?

\- Ben...

\- C'est pour vous gratter le nez, j'espère ?

\- Euh...

Malfoy plisse les yeux et les deux autres ne tardent pas à baisser la main comme s'ils venaient de se rappeler d'où était leur place. Pas loin, les autres sont en train de s'exciter sur ce qui ferait le meilleur programme d'élection.

\- Si vous votez pour moi, je vous paye un coup au bar et fini les réunions ! J'entends chantonner Evan.

\- Et moi ma première prérogative en tant que chef sera d'instaurer une journée du thé !

Bon, ça... C'était Augustus.

\- ... Oui car j'ai remarqué que souvent tout le monde est un peu tendu et je me disais que, comme ça, éventuellement, une petite journée à boire du thé tous ensemble, ça ne ferait de mal à personne, si ?

\- Ah ben puisque c'est ça, moi j'instaurerai une journée gâteau, prévient Avery. Non comme ça on fera des petites pâtisseries et tout, vous verrez c'est rigolo.

\- Oui et vous voulez pas faire une chaîne de massages aussi tant qu'on y est ? Demande Bellatrix.

\- Ben tiens, maintenant que t'en parles, commence le vieux Nott. C'est vrai que j'ai la nuque raide en ce moment-

\- Et pas que la nuque d'ailleurs, commente Evan.

Avant de se faire éclater la gueule par la main de Bella qui le prend par les cheveux et le plaque ferme sur la table.

\- La ferme ! LA FERME ! C'EST MOI LA CHEF, UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! ALORS A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, LES MOTS D'ORDRE C'EST CALME, ET DISCIPLINE ! ET QUE J'EN ENTENDE PLUS UN RÂLER SINON JE LUI ENFONCE SA BAGUETTE DANS L'ANUS ET JE LUI JETTE DES DOLORIS JUSQU'À CE QUE ÇA LUI DÉCHIRE LES TROUS DE NEZ ! DONC MAINTENANT VOUS PRENEZ VOS ORDRES DE MISSION ET OUSTE !

Limite elle les roule en boule dans sa main et elle nous bombarde avec jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de la pièce.

Au final, il n'y a que moi à rester.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer, toi ? Elle commente d'ailleurs en me remarquant, le visage toujours rouge.

Ça doit être le stress.

La pression d'avoir des responsabilités.

Ça lui monte à la tête et elle se sent déjà plus.

\- Tu devrais faire du yoga, je crois donc bon de lui conseiller en ignorant sa question. Tu sais, te détendre, faire du sport, t'allonger et simplement fermer les yeux en pensant à la caresse du Soleil sur ton visage délicat.

Ah mon petit Wilkes !

Si tu ne perces pas dans la médicomagie, essaye-toi dans le coaching !

\- Regarde, je rajoute tandis qu'elle renifle.

Je remonte mes bras vers mon visage, les croise et porte chacune de mes mains à un de mes lobes d'oreilles.

Elle me fixe sans rien dire, les yeux plissés et la mâchoire crispée..

\- C'est une technique pour faire redescendre le stress, je lui explique alors. Tu te pinces les oreilles, comme ça, tu vois, la main gauche pour l'oreille droite, la main droite pour l'oreille gauche, tu laisses tes bras se ramollir, et t'attends. T'attends que le stresse redescende. Vas-y, essaye ! Ça marche toujours ! Je lui fais avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne dit rien.

\- Ça marche aussi avec les tétons, je tente pour la relancer.

Mais à en croire les maléfices qu'elle me jette après ça, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir essayer.

**.**

**.**

\- Et à votre avis, le maître, il est plutôt slip ou short de bain ? J'entends se questionner les autres en sortant.

Excellente question.

Sur laquelle vous pouvez méditer.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors. Toujours décidé à rien nous dire ?

\- Je propose qu'on lui chatouille les pieds avec une plume, fait Augustus à côté, apparemment fier de son idée.

\- Non mais non.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

Même le prisonnier roule les yeux devant un con pareil.

Pourquoi Bella me l'a collé en binôme pour les interrogatoires, ça on se le demande.

Sûrement pour faire le gentil mangemort pendant que je fais le mauvais.

Et tiens, c'est vraiment une question qu'on se pose souvent, ça, comment Augustus a fini mangemort. Il a peur de tout et même de son ombre. Pour un type quand même censé être sans foi ni loi, c'est un comble.

\- Parce que c'est une idée de merde !

Il a l'air vexé mais il ne commente pas. C'est Augustus quoi. On lui marcherait sur le pied qu'il n'oserait pas protester de peur de déranger.

\- Pas bavard comme d'habitude, je fais finalement devant le silence de l'ennemi. Un jour on va finir par vous couper la langue vu que vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir une grande utilité.

\- Va te faire foutre, me crache Caradoc.

Ou Kadoc, je ne sais plus.

J'ai déjà assez de mal à retenir le nom des recrues alors vous pensez bien que je vais pas m'amuser à retenir tous les noms des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

\- Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux. Alors, je repose la question... Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore mijote ? Hein ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée.

\- Je dirai rien.

\- Tu peux l'écrire si ça te permet d'avoir meilleure conscience.

Il renifle. Je lui colle un maléfice bien senti qui l'électrocute sur sa chaise.

\- ALORS ? Je redemande. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Combien vous êtes ? Où est le QG ? RÉPONDS !

Nouveau maléfice.

Puis.

\- Ahah. Ahahaha !

\- Augustus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'avais pas de plumes alors je lui fais des guilis.

...

\- Ahahahahahahahah ! Ohoho ! Arr-ahahaha- arrêtez- héhéhéhé !

...

Augustus continue et finalement à bout de nerf je lui fous un coup sur la tête.

\- Aieuh ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'on fait pas des chatouilles au prisonnier.

\- Et bien on devrait.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que. J'ai dit que non alors c'est non !

\- Ah ! Bah oui, évidemment, j'aurais dû le savoir. Monsieur a toujours raison.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui, faut toujours t'écouter ! « J'ai une vie de merde » « on m'a volé mon argent » « je m'ennuie » « mes parents sont chiants » patati patata... « la société est pourrie » ... Toi quand t'as des problèmes, faut toujours être là mais alors quand c'est les autres, rien, nada !

\- ... Euh, Augustus ?

\- Alors que moi, l'autre jour au département, j'ai dû ranger tous les étagères parce qu'un olibrius avait mal classé les prophéties... Faut les classer par année, vous imaginez le temps que ça prend ? Et j'ai failli me noyer dans l'aquarium à cerveau aussi... Mais ça évidemment, est-ce que vous m'avez demandé comment je le vivais ? Non, même pas que vous vous êtes inquiétés alors que j'aurais pu mourir ! Et quand je me suis coincé le petit orteil en refermant la porte du bureau, est-ce qu'on s'est fait du souci ? Non ! que dalle ! Vous auriez au moins pu me refiler des pansements ! Ah ça le Augustus quand ça va pas, il est là pour prendre des nouvelles mais alors vous c'est même pas si j'ai le droit à un peu de considération ! Sans parler que ça fait des semaines que je vous demande conseil par rapport à la couleur de mes toilettes mais là encore, rien à foutre ! Alors que la question était pourtant simple : COQUILLE JAUNE D'ŒUF OU VERT AMARANTE ? MERDE !

Le prisonnier et moi regardons avec effarement Augustus trépigner sur place, le visage tout rouge et la respiration saccadée.

Quand il a l'air enfin calmé, il relève la tête et nous adresse un sourire rayonnant.

\- Ah ! Ça fait du bien de confier ses petits problèmes quelques fois.

Il soupire. Puis il se frotte les mains, nous tape la bise et s'en va l'air de rien tandis qu'on le regarde partir les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Silence dans la salle.

\- Y'a l'air d'avoir de l'eau dans le gaz, commente Caradoc.

Il se met à se marrer sombrement dans son coin et je m'empresse de lui asséner un doloris.

**.**

**.**

\- Bon alors aujourd'hui, entraînement, j'annonce sans tarder à mes recrues en faisant craquer mes articulations. J'espère que vous avez bien révisé ce qu'on a vu hier.

\- On va avoir un contrôle ?

\- Oui. Un QCM de quatre-vingt dix questions. Ceux qui auront les pires notes recevront une bonne correction.

Ils se mettent à parler entre eux l'air particulièrement dépité.

\- Non mais c'est bon, je finis par m'exaspérer. Vous croyez pas qu'on a que ça à foutre non plus, de corriger des QCMs ? Allez, tous en rang, deux par deux. Vous prenez vos baguettes et le premier qu'assomme l'autre a le droit de le tuer s'il veut.

Cette fois-ci, ils rigolent.

\- Non mais c'est pas une blague là.

Tout de suite ils se marrent moins et me jettent un regard effaré.

\- On peut lui trancher la gorge et garder une tête en souvenir ? questionne cependant une voix enthousiaste.

Je crois que c'est Micheline. La recrue de Bellatrix. Aussi cinglée qu'elle et même pire.

Derrière elle, Monique se frappe le front du plat de la main et le reste de la bande a l'air de se demander ce qu'il fout là.

\- Pourquoi pas, je soupire donc. Mais attention à pas l'égarer, on voudrait pas que n'importe quel Auror tombe dessus.

\- Cool ! Fait Micheline.

Et aussitôt elle sort sa baguette et elle commence à jeter des maléfices.

Je les regarde patiemment se balancer des sorts les uns sur les autres et crier à grands renforts de moulinets de bras et je me pose dans un coin en sirotant mon verre de vodka citrouille.

Là ils se plaignent mais ils peuvent s'estimer heureux de ne pas faire d'entraînements avec Bellatrix !

Je me souviens, quand je me suis engagé, c'était elle qui s'occupait des recrues.

A l'époque faut quand même savoir qu'on était beaucoup moins.

Du coup c'était pas entre nous qu'on se battait mais contre elle. On faisait des jeux de rôles, tantôt on était des moldus, tantôt on était des Aurors.

Et alors, elle nous bombardait de maléfice pendant des heures, je me prenais des murs, je saignais de partout, une fois je me suis cassé le bras, j'ai perdu deux dents, je rentrais chez moi, j'étais lessivé, je tenais plus debout, et comme j'avais cours le lendemain, j'arrivais, je m'affalais sur la table, je somnolais sur mes cours, et le soir : rebelotte ! Je me suis pris des sorts de magie noire pendant des mois et des mois, je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi mes examens de médicomagie tellement j'étais usé de partout ! Et le pire c'est que quand on réussissait pas correctement les maléfices demandés, elle nous hurlait dessus et elle se mettait à nous balancer des doloris soit disant ça nous ferait rentrer la technique plus vite.

Bon au final, j'ai survécu et j'ai appris tout plein de trucs mais croyez bien que ça n'a pas été facile. Il a fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de force morale.

J'arrête de penser en entendant soudain le bruit des maléfices se taire.

Mes recrues se sont toutes rassemblées en cercle et un silence de mort plane sur eux.

Normal. Il y en a un.

\- Non mais c'était une blague hein quand je disais que vous aviez le droit de tuer l'autre ! Je m'excite donc après le constat. Une blague ! Vous comprenez pas l'humour ?!

Ils échangent des regards mal assurés entre eux et je soupire.

\- Bon on garde ça entre nous, hein. Inutile d'épancher l'histoire.

Surtout que si elle vient à se savoir je vais encore me faire engueuler par Bellatrix !

\- Trente-six ? Elle s'arrête d'ailleurs plus tard après les avoir comptés. Mais hier ! Hier, y'en avait trente-sept !

\- Ah bah apprends à mieux calculer. Évidemment c'est toujours la faute des autres !

Elle me jette un regard suspicieux et je fais mine de rien en sifflotant.

**.**

**.**

\- Une fois juste pour voir je me suis branlée avec la tête décapitée d'un elfe, nous apprend Micheline. Bah croyez le ou pas mais j'ai eu l'orgasme du siècle !

\- … On s'en fout de ta vie sexuelle, je grogne.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux.

\- J'ai pas besoin de me branler sur un elfe pour jouir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si t'essayais tu mettrais peut-être de côté tes a priori.

\- Mais j'ai pas d'a priori ! J'ai des envies sexuelles normales, moi, c'est tout !

\- Et bien tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Je peux te prêter une tête décapitée si tu veux. Y'en a plein chez moi pour la décoration. J'en ai des lisses, des fripés, des ratatinés, des jaunes, des noires, des rouges, des blanches, des vieilles, des moins vieilles, des édentés, des-

\- Ça je confirme, fait Moroz d'une voix aussi morose que son nom.

Elle a le malheur d'être sa colocataire.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autres choses s'il vous plaît ? S'écrie Evan.

\- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu t'es jamais branlé sur un elfe ? Moi je vous comprends pas les gars. Vous avez plein d'opportunités et vous les saisissez pas. Pourtant dans le quartier d'où je viens c'est le ba-ba de se branler sur un cadavre. La mort éveille des sensations inédites vous savez ? Bon la première fois je me suis tapée des mycoses pendant trois mois mais c'est qu'une question de prudence. Faut toujours bien nettoyer ses ustensiles avant de s'en servir et ça mes amis on ne me le redira plus.

Elle se tait, se relève et s'en va sans demander son reste.

\- Brrr, fait Rodolphus. J'en ai les poils qui se dressent sur la nuque quand je suis dans la même pièce que cette tarée.

Si même lui nous dit ça.

**.**

**.**

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? M'interroge mon Auror à peine ai-je mis un pied hors de chez moi.

Oui. Il y a un Auror qui s'est installé à côté de chez moi. Juste pour me surveiller. Au début il se faisait passer pour un sans-abris. Mais il a vite compris que pas bête la bête, j'avais tout compris aussi ! Et ce fût le début d'une surveillance encore plus rapprochée.

Je lui lance un regard méfiant tout en me rapprochant du sac poubelle que je traînais derrière moi.

Comme prévu, faut toujours qu'il soit à l'affût. A croire qu'il n'attend que ça de la nuit.

Je me demande à quoi il occupe ses journées quand je ne suis pas là. Il fait les finitions de sa maison en carton ?

– C'est un cadavre ?

– Non ! Je réponds en prenant garde de répondre suffisamment vite pour qu'il se pose des questions.

– Quelque chose qui va finir en cadavre alors ?

– Ce sont mes déchets ménagers, je me défends avec un regard noir.

– Ah. Et ça t'arrive souvent de sortir tes poubelles à trois heures du matin ?

– Il n'y a pas d'heure pour faire le ménage.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de toujours tout vouloir tout catégoriser ?

On peut bien pisser quand on veut alors je ne vois pas pourquoi un passe temps comme le ménage n'aurait pas les mêmes passe droits.

– Il n'empêche que c'est relativement suspect. Ouvre-moi ça.

– Non.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Vous n'avez pas de mandats.

– Je ne vais pas aller quémander un mandat au ministre tout ça pour perquisitionner tes poubelles !

– Ben pourquoi ?

Je suis sûre que Milicent Bagnold serait enchantée par une telle initiative.

– Parce que ! Allez, montre-moi ça !

– Je vous ai dit non, non c'est non !

– Va pas me faire croire que tu tiens à ce point à tes déchets ménagers. Qu'est-ce que tu caches donc ? Les membres découpés de ta victime ? Des ongles de pied humain ? Un cerveau ?

Cette fois-ci, il n'attend pas ma réponse pour s'emparer de mon bien et je le vois plonger sa tête à l'intérieur d'un air triomphant, l'air de croire qu'il est sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'important. Il ne tarde pas à retirer une tête dépité et je le regarde reculer d'un pas lent, ses yeux vissés sur moi d'un air mauvais.

– Mes mouchoirs vous plaisent ?

Vous ne voulez même pas savoir quel usage j'en ai fais.

– Va te faire foutre, Wilkes, me beugle t-il avant de s'en retourner à son poste d'observation, déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé.

Ce à quoi je réponds avec un sourire ravi, avant de m'en aller déposer mes déchets dans la poubelle du quartier.

* * *

**Références** :

_\- Le film, C'est arrivé près de chez vous_

_\- Kaamelott_

_\- Fais pas ci, fais pas ça_

_\- Une réplique que vous reconnaîtrez facilement normalement ! _


	5. Août 79 : Ne mangez pas tout le poulet

_Août 1979_

* * *

– Ahah !

– Ahahahahahahaha !

– Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !

– Ahahah !

– Ahahahaha !

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les deux gogoles ? Fait Bellatrix. Ils se sont encore fumer un joint avant de venir ?

Tout le monde garde le silence tandis qu'on continue de rigoler avec Evan.

– COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA LE DIRE ! Elle gueule alors. C'EST PAS UN CLUB DE VACANCES ICI !

En réponse, elle n'a droit qu'à un nouveau fou rire de notre part tandis que je me penche vers Evan comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

– Quand elle a crié, je l'ai imaginée déguisée en phoque, ahah, c'est encore plus drôle comme ça !

– Ahahahaha ! Il rigole.

Il s'arrête pour fixer Bellatrix, plisse les yeux en signe de concentration, puis est pris d'un grand éclat de rire.

– Ahahaha, t'as essayé de l'imaginer déguisée en phoque mais avec une moustache ? C'est encore mieux !

– Ahahahaha, ah oui excellent, ahahaha ! Hé, Bellatrix ? On t'as déjà dit que la moustache t'irait à ravir ?!

– …

– Ahahahahah, paye sa tête on dirait qu'elle est en train de se chier dessus !

– Eho, regardez tout le monde, Bellatrix elle a la diarrhée pouihihihihi !

– Elle va nous chier des bulles carrées !

– Ahahahahaha !

– Hé, Bellatrix, lance Evan, tu sais c'est quoi la différence entre ton vagin et une pizza ?

– ...

– Dans la pizza, les champignons ils se mangent !

– AHAHAH ! Mais qu'il est con ce gars ! Je me marre en tapant du poing sur la table.

La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je me réveille juste une demi-heure plus tard avec le dos et les épaules toute engourdies, Rodolphus penché au dessus de moi.

– Un jour faudra que vous arrêtiez de vous foutre de sa gueule comme ça. On sera pas toujours là pour l'empêcher de vous étriper, nous dit-il avec le regard sombre. En plus c'était une réunion importante ce coup-ci. Régulus a déserté.

**.**

**.**

– Il va me manquer.

– …

– C'était peut-être un mauvais mangemort mais il avait le cœur sur la main.

– C'est vrai qu'il nous payait nos verres quand on allait au bar.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ?

\- Il va falloir trouver un autre pigeon.

– Je vous le dis moi, il est parti trop tôt.

– Bah bien sûr qu'il est parti trop tôt, pépie une voix derrière nous.

On se retourne. C'est Jamie Moonheart, la copine de Regulus.

Elle fait tâche dans le décor. Tout le monde s'est habillé en noir pour l'occasion sauf elle qui a trouvé le moyen de se ramener avec une écharpe multicolore et un bonnet péruvien enfoncé sur la tête. Il lui tombe sur les yeux et on se demande comment elle se débrouille pour y voir clair.

– Ah, t'es venue, constate Evan qui la connait mieux que nous.

A Poudlard, elle était de son année et dans sa maison, donc forcément.

Elle lève le menton pour mieux le regarder.

– Je n'allais pas ne pas venir. Il y a un buffet à la fin, je ne rate jamais les buffets et surtout quand il y a du poulet.

– …

– Oui bah quoi ? Mon copain est mort et je n'ai pas le droit de manger du poulet comme tout le monde ?

– …

– Je lui avais dit, moi, de ne pas s'engager ! Je lui avais dit que ça ne servait à rien, qu'on pouvait partir, se casser, n'importe où, sur le mont Fuji ou dans l'Himalaya, on aurait élevé des bouctins dans la montage et on aurait été heureux ! Mais est-ce qu'il m'a écoutée ? Non ! Et maintenant, il est mort, et moi je suis là, je sais pas quoi faire de mes journées, je me fais chier, je baise pas, j'attends qu'il rentre de mission – mais plus jamais il rentrera ! Il est mort et on s'engueulera plus, il est mort, mort, mort – ALORS SI JE VEUX MANGER UNE CUISSE DE POULET DEVANT SA TOMBE, JE FAIS COMME JE VEUX ! Elle hurle pour finir en jetant rageusement son bonnet par terre.

Elle saute dessus et s'applique à le piétiner devant nos yeux ébahis et dans le silence du cimetière.

– Bah quoi ? Elle s'écrit ensuite en voyant la tête choquée de la vieille Walburga. J'ai pas le droit de gueuler ? Alors vous, comme c'est votre fils, vous pouvez pigner sur son cercueil, mais moi j'ai pas le droit de gueuler pour me soulager de ma peine ?

– …

– On était amoureux, oui oui oui ! Il vous l'a peut-être pas dit mais il m'aimait ! J'étais une lanterne et il était comme le papillon qui volait autour… Ou l'inverse... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Elle se met à sangloter, sans se rendre compte que tout le monde a envie de l'étriper.

Ou peut-être que si.

\- Bon, je vois bien que je dérange alors je ne vais pas m'attarder. Forcément, on était pas mariés. Ça choque les personnes âgées comme vous qui sont bien enracinées dans leur tradition. Mais on s'aimait trop, vous savez ? Oui. Trop pour s'enchaîner. Forcément cet amour ça fait mal aux yeux. Je comprends.

Elle donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Walburga. Puis sans prévenir elle ramasse son bonnet sur le sol et le lui fourre d'office dans la main.

\- Enterrez-le avec. Je veux qu'il le porte. Il aura fière allure avec ça sur la tête.

Personne n'ose lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de corps à enterrer tandis qu'elle s'éloigne en reniflant.

**.**

**.**

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande quelques heures plus tard alors que nous sommes au QG.

\- Je lave ma cagoule, me répond Evan.

Il continue de frotter sa cagoule comme un malade et je hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu pouvais pas demander à un elfe ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Pour qu'ils trifouillent je ne sais quoi et que j'ai l'impression de m'être enfilé un sac plein de poils à gratter sur la figure ? Pas question ! Autant faire les choses soi-même !

Je le regarde continuer à frotter puis mon regard est attiré par un coin de la pièce où Bellatrix est en train de passer la serpillière.

\- Et elle, pourquoi elle nettoie le sol ? Je m'étonne.

Bellatrix qui nettoie c'est comme si je mettais du verni sur les ongles d'un elfe.

Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Tu sais que le maître l'avait chargée de ramener Régulus. Et tu sais comme le maître est exigent. Régulus est peut-être mort mais certainement pas grâce à elle. On ne sait même pas ce qui lui ait arrivé ! Si ça se trouve il a trouvé le moyen de tromper la tapisserie des Black et il court toujours. Donc c'est comme si Bellatrix n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Alors elle est punie. Et maintenant elle doit faire le ménage partout, ricane Evan. Hé, Bella ! Il reste des taches ici ! Tu fais pas ton travail ou bien ?

Bella lui jette un regard noir avant de s'en venir vers nous, un seau dans la main et une éponge dans l'autre.

Elle a l'air de s'enjailler.

\- Elle est où ta tache ?

\- Juste là, devant.

Elle regarde, perplexe.

\- Devant qui ?

\- Ben là ! Devant-moi.

Elle relève la tête et on voit qu'elle commence à comprendre quand Evan se met à lui rire au nez, le visage rouge et l'air très content de lui.

Il ne tarde pas à repartir la queue entre les jambes et le seau sur la tête.

\- Ça te fait rire ? Me demande Bella avec mauvaise humeur en me voyant toujours planté devant elle.

\- Si ça me faisait pas rire je vois pas pourquoi je rigolerai, je lui apprends avec un ricanement narquois. Tu sais qu'on manque de budget à l'hôpital ? Tu pourrais venir de temps en temps racler les chiottes !

\- Graouuuuuumpfhhjd !

C'est ce que je comprends de ses grognements de rage avant que je ne batte en retraite pour éviter de me prendre un sort.

Mais le mieux c'est que plus tard, quand je retombe sur elle, je la surprends en train de marmonner dans son coin.

\- Bellatrix ? Je l'interromps en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle sursaute, son balai dans une main et sa serpillière dans l'autre, l'air d'avoir été pris en flag.

\- Quoi ? Elle m'aboie presque sur le coup.

Le fait qu'elle me gueule dessus sans raison valable me fait reculer d'un pas en arrière et elle m'adresse un regard suspect.

Avec la gueule qu'elle tire en plus, on dirait qu'elle est en dépression.

\- Pourquoi tu parles dans le vide ?

\- Mais je parle pas dans le vide, elle se défend.

Je jette un œil à la ronde.

Personne.

\- Ah. Ton ami imaginaire alors, je fais d'un air entendu.

Elle me fusille du regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Albert ? Oh salut Albert ! Pardon je ne t'avais pas vu, je me mets à saluer en parlant au mur et en agitant ma main dans le vide. T'as une bonne poigne dis donc !

Elle grince des dents.

\- Te fous pas de moi, qu'elle me dit.

\- Ben t'avoueras que tu me facilites les choses.

Ahah ! Un ami imaginaire ? Qui l'eut cru.

Je sais qu'elle a du mal à s'en faire mais au point d'en arriver là ?

\- Je me parlais à moi-même, elle m'avoue alors.

\- Ah.

\- ...

\- Si même les amis imaginaires ne veulent pas de toi, je ricane doucement.

**.**

**.**

\- Bellatrix elle est à moitié somnambule. Oui quand elle dort elle gesticule dans tous les sens, elle grogne, elle tape.

Je veux pas dire mais somnambule ou éveillée quand on y regarde, dans son cas, c'est la même chose.

\- … Bon. Ça fait que je dors souvent dans la chambre d'amis, conclut Rodolphus.

Oui alors pour vous situer dans le contexte, on est au bar. Petite soirée entre amis, quoi. Après des funérailles il n'y a rien de mieux pour s'ambiancer un peu.

Enfin "amis". C'est une façon de parler.

Y'en a, comme Augustus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je traîne avec. Et des fois, je me dis que je devrais faire passer des tests à mes connaissances.

Quelque chose comme une rédaction à faire, écrire en quelques lignes pourquoi on se sent digne de faire parti de mon entourage.

Quelque chose comme : « si je veux être ami avec William Willlibatt Wilkes, c'est non seulement parce qu'il est beau et plein de prestance, mais aussi parce que je suis un débile sans aucune estime de lui-même. Je n'ai pas d'amis et j'aime me sentir comme une sous-merde. Être sous l'autorité de quelqu'un qui m'est supérieur me permet de reprendre confiance en moi. Si je deviens l'ami de William Willibatt Wilkes, je lui prêterais tout. Ma femme, mes enfants, mon chien, ma maison, tout pourvu qu'il m'adresse la parole et accepte de me garder une place dans sa vie palpitante et pleine de fantaisie qui me rappelle à quel point la mienne est nulle et pathétique. Quant à l'heure de ma mort, si jamais elle vient à venir, je veux que toute ma fortune lui soit légué et qu'on m'enterre avec son portrait dans les mains. Voilà. ».

Celui-là je peux vous dire qu'il aurait de suite toute mon attention !

\- Mais t'as essayé de lui faire prendre des médocs ? Pour le sommeil ?

\- C'est vrai que moi à ta place… Je dormirais pas tranquille. Il y a des gens qui tuent dans leur sommeil ! Non mais c'est vrai. J'ai vu ça dans le journal. Un petit monsieur qui assassine sa femme au beau milieu de la nuit et qui se réveille plus tard tout nu dans la cuisine allongé sur le carrelage.

\- Non mais ça c'est des conneries. Le mec il voulait juste une excuse pour buter sa femme.

\- Alors que Bella, elle, elle a pas besoin d'excuses.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est préférable, commente Rodolphus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es encore en train de raconter ? Entendons-nous finalement une voix grincer.

Bellatrix s'assoit. Personne ne pipe mot.

C'est qu'elle était partie aux toilettes. Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire. Dès qu'elle a dix centilitres de bières dans la vessie il faut qu'elle aille pisser cette grognasse. On devrait l'appeler madame pipi.

\- Euh rien rien ! Panique son mari.

Bella lui jette suspicieux.

Il se lève précipitamment de sa chaise.

\- Bon allez euh ! Je vous laisse ! J'ai un rendez-vous important ! Avec euh... Mon esthéticienne ! Il gémit presque en sentant qu'il s'emmêle.

\- A cette heure-là ?

\- C'est une esthéticienne insomniaque.

Et il s'empresse de partir en courant.

Encore une fois, silence à table. C'est que la Bellatrix, elle sait mettre l'ambiance hein !

Et on fait tourner les serviettes dada dirladada...

Allez ! Tout le monde montre ses fesses !

…

Non, je vous rassure, jamais on la verra dire ça.

A part au nouvel an. Et encore.

\- Alors ? Il disait quoi ? Elle questionne alors avec un regard menaçant en sortant son couteau.

Elle le plante férocement sur la table.

\- Il disait que t'avais du mal à faire tes nuits, on déballe tous d'une même voix.

\- Ah ça ! Elle rigole alors. Ahah !

Personne ne rit. Elle se reprend.

\- Oui non parce que des fois dans mon sommeil ça m'arrive de gesticuler et de donner des coups dans tous les sens. Généralement ils finissent dans la gueule de ce pauvre Rodolphus. Le truc, nous apprend Bellatrix, c'est que du coup il croit que je suis somnambule. Alors qu'entre nous... Chaque fois je suis parfaitement réveillée.

\- …

\- C'est juste qu'après ça me laisse le lit pour moi toute seule. Hinhinhin.

**.**

**.**

\- Ah ! Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez je vous dis !

\- TIENS ! PRENDS ÇA, SALE CON !

\- BON SANG DE BOIS VOUS COMPRENEZ QUAND ON VOUS PARLE ? ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! SI LES AURORS DÉBARQUENT, ILS VONT ME GRILLER !

Ça, c'est la tavernière qui gueule.

Carrie Flint de son petit nom.

Une abrutie complet de Poudlard qui était dans la même année que Regulus Black mais à Gryffondor.

Oui on redécouvre plein de gens de son passé aujourd'hui, c'est fou.

\- J'avoue tout ! J'avoue tout ! Elle balance à personne en particulier. J'ai pas eu ma licence ! Je sais même pas faire du ponch ! Je suis une incapable !

Ses cris finissent bien vite par se faire recouvrir par le vacarme ambiant des chaises qui s'en vont s'écraser sur les murs et des sortilèges qui explosent dans tous les sens.

\- QUI VEUT QUE JE LUI COLLE MON COCKTAIL DANS L'ANUS ?

Oui parce qu'une soirée au bar sans bagarre, c'est pas une soirée normale.

\- T'EN REDEMANDES FACE DE BOTRUC ?

En même temps, c'est la faute de Flint ! Si elle avait pas acheté ce bar sur un coup de tête, elle saurait qu'il faut jamais mélanger Serpentards et Gryffondors dans la même pièce, et surtout en présence d'alcool. Et oui, hein, fallait pas accepter n'importe qui !

Parce que du coup, c'est plus fort que nous, quand on se retrouve à picoler dans le même bar que des vieux Gryffondors : ça commence par des phrases mal placées sur la maison de chacun, du genre « Les Griffons sont des têtes de con» et « les Serpentards sont tous des toquards », et ça dérive sur des tollés générales qui se terminent une fois la brigade de police magique débarquée pour nous envoyer dégriser au trou.

Bon, là dans le cas suivant, c'est un peu le même principe.

Alors qu'on allait partir, Sirius Black et sa petite bande d'amis sont rentrés dans la taverne. Vous pensez bien qu'avec Evan un peu alcoolisé qui crie "Hééé ! Comment va ton frère ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mort, ahah !", ça se termine vite avec l'un qui se prend le pif de l'autre dans la figure.

Et je dis bien, heureusement, mais heureusement que Bellatrix est partie avant de tomber sur son cousin !

Sinon ç'aurait dégénéré, on se serait retrouvé avec des morts et la pièce toute calcinée.

\- Furonculus ! Quelqu'un me crie.

J'évite le sort mais en le faisant, je calcule mal la hauteur et je me prends le lustre dans la figure.

C'est qu'on m'a jeté un sort qui m'a donné un cou de girafe et je peux vous dire qu'avec ça, on a tout de suite plus le même rapport au plafond.

\- Ahah ! Se marre Potter pas loin.

Avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer sauvagement par Augustus qui lui saute sur le dos et essaye de lui mordre la nuque. Mais le bigleux a vite fait de reprendre le dessus et il l'envoie bouler dans un mur à coup de stupefix.

Bon et encore de l'autre côté de la pièce, 'semble qu'il y ait un combat de recrues entre celles des Aurors et les nôtres.

Enfin, combat...

J'entends un Auror faire à Véronique, en pointant un doigt dans notre direction :

"Tu les connais ?"

Et Véro qui se dépêche de secouer la tête dans tous les sens en faisant :

"Ah non, ah non !"

Traîtresse !

**.**

**.**

Comme prévu, on a fini la nuit au poste.

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne lancinant, le dos et les épaules courbaturés, et toujours cette sale gueule de girafe à la place de ma figure normale.

\- Dans la famille Poufsouffle, je demande le père ! J'entends la voix de Potter babiller joyeusement.

Je me relève lentement.

Evan m'adresse un regard endormi, adossé contre les barreaux de notre cellule.

Dans celle d'en face, il y a Black et Potter, jouant aux cartes avec un clodo et assis en tailleur sur le sol. Ils font beaucoup de bruits.

Lasse, je prends ma chaussure, vise, et la projette vers leur cellule. Elle passe à travers les barreaux et c'est Sirius Black qui se la prend à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ah bah merde alors ! J'ai égaré ma chaussure ! Sapristi.

\- Tu vas voir oui. Elle va pas s'égarer longtemps.

Il la lance à Potter qui, avec son adresse d'ancien poursuiveur, me la renvoie en pleine figure après avoir pris soin de cracher dedans.

Ça dégénère encore. Jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Evan vienne payer la caution en début de matinée.

Elle nous flanque des coups de canne à l'arrière du crâne et se fait une joue de nous disputer, soit disant on pourrait être plus discrets quand on donne des leçons à la raclure...

\- Et qui est cette Monique ? Nous interroge t-elle alors que nous sortons du ministère. Certaines personnes m'ont dit que tu fréquentais une Monique en ce moment.

\- Elle s'appelle Véronique. Et non on ne se fréquente pas.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'il dit.

\- Mais ta gueule ! Il me fait en m'écrasant le pied.

Alors que bon, tout le monde le dit, tout le monde l'a vu : il passe son temps à s'engueuler avec sa recrue et croyez bien que je sais reconnaître une tension sexuelle quand j'en vois une.

Evan accélère le pas et derrière, sa mère se met aussitôt à me harceler de questions :

\- Donc il fréquente bien cette Monique. Ça fait longtemps ? C'est une Sang-Pure ? J'espère que c'est une Sang-Pure !

**.**

**.**

\- Vous savez quelle heure il est ? M'interroge mon chef en me tombant dessus.

\- Euh... onze heures ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ?

\- Un grand soleil, chef.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que le jour est levé ?

\- ALORS POURQUOI VOUS ARRIVEZ A CETTE HEURE-CI QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ CENSÉ ÊTRE DE GARDE CETTE NUIT ?!

Son cri me hérisse les poils et heureusement qu'avec mon cou de girafe je le domine parce que sinon je me prendrais ses postillons dans la figure.

Peut pas faire des efforts et parler calmement, comme tout le monde ?

Je trouve qu'il a vite tendance à s'énerver, celui-là. Un inconvénient quand on exerce un métier comme le sien. Les gens ont besoin de se sentir pris en charge, d'être rassurés.

Pas agressés.

La colère est synonyme de stress – et ce n'est jamais bon signe de se faire opérer par quelqu'un de stressé. Qui sait s'il ne pourrait pas vous enfoncer par erreur son aiguille dans l'œil ? Rater son anesthésie et vous charcuter pendant que vous êtes toujours conscient ? Inverser vos médicaments avec une potion contre les troubles de l'érection ?

Ben rigolez pas, une fois je suis allé consulter pour de la varicelle, je suis ressorti : j'ai bandé comme un âne pendant trois jours entiers !

Ma mère était super mal à l'aise... Surtout quand je bandais en m'adressant à l'elfe.

Mais c'est une autre histoire.

\- Je me suis fait agresser.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par des singes, je dis en pensant aux sales gueules de Sirius Black et James Potter.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oui ben me prenez pas pour un imbécile trop longtemps sinon je vous mets dans un zoo et eux au moins ils sauront quoi faire de vous.

\- ...

\- Bon allez, virez de là et allez en consultation. Et faites quelque chose avec votre tête, vous n'allez pas vous promener comme ça toute la journée !

\- Oui oui, chef.

Il file en boitillant et je reste quelques secondes à soupirer avant de me trimbaler jusqu'à la salle des urgences.

Là-bas, on me charge de m'occuper d'une petite fille qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'avaler une fée. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui arrive ensuite !

Je retire un nimbus du vagin d'une vieille.

Comme quoi, y'en a qui s'ennuie dans leur vie et qui ressentent pas assez de sensations fortes...

Et j'ai envie de dire, moi aussi, à une époque, j'ai cédé à la tentation de certaines pratiques, moi aussi – car la vie est faite d'expériences - mais je ne suis jamais tombé si bas !

Bon, après... Quand je serai plus âgé, peut-être que je songerais à des reconversions sexuelles – un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre... mais en attendant...

Je suis trop beau pour baiser des morceaux de brindilles.

\- Sans rire, je marmonne vingt minutes plus tard, en ôtant mes gants et en reposant ma baguette, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous essayer à ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas, elle me répond d'un air buté. Je faisais le ménage.

Avec un balai de Quidditch ?

\- Vous êtes donc en train de me dire qu'il est rentré là par inadvertance ?

\- C'est ça.

Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle vouloir conserver sa dignité coûte que coûte !

\- Vous savez, je lui conseille après qu'elle ait remis en place sa robe, toute gênée, si vous souffrez de votre manque de partenaires sexuels, le mieux ce serait peut-être d'aller à la rencontre des gens. Au lieu de rester chez vous à faire des choses inappropriées.

Encore que dans le genre inapproprié, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une fille qui se masturbait avec un balai - mais elle elle le faisait en faisant des tractions avec les barres de sa douche. Résultat ? Un jour, tout lui est tombé dessus. Elle s'est empalée comme une vieille merde. Bon ben, forcément : on l'a retrouvée gisant morte dans sa baignoire, son manche à balai enfoncé dans la vulve. Un peu comme un bâtonnet de glace.

Mais je dis ça, je dis rien.

Branlez-vous comme vous voulez.

* * *

**Référence** :

_\- Carrie Flint, de la fic Antalmologie d'Eve_

_\- Jamie Moonheart, de ma fic Amphisiologie_


	6. Septembre 79 : Surveillez vos affaires

_Septembre 1979_

* * *

\- A votre avis, c'est douloureux, un avada ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Augustus glapit en voyant Evan pointer sa baguette sur lui tandis que je termine de forcer la porte face à moi et m'incruste dans l'entrée du manoir.

Nous cherchons des gens.

Plus exactement, une communauté de sorcières pratiquant le vaudou. Paraît qu'elles ont refusé de s'allier à nous et vous savez comme le maître est susceptible.

\- Arrête de l'effrayer, persifle Rodolphus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah quoi ? S'il arrêtait aussi, avec ses questions à la con. « Est-ce que les aveugles peuvent pleurer ? » « Est-ce qu'on peut transplaner dans son sommeil ? »... On s'en fout de le savoir !

\- Ah non, je le coupe en me tournant vers eux. Moi ça m'intéresse. Pour un coup. Parce que figurez-vous que l'autre jour, j'ai rêvé que j'étais tout nu et que j'avais des plumes dans le cul. Avery me prenait pour un dindon et me courrait partout après, un couteau de cuisine à la main, il essayait de me rôtir. Je me suis réveillé au moment où je finissais en brochette au-dessus d'un feu de camp alors que des gnomes unijambistes dansaient autour du feu en chantonnant qu'il fallait que j'envoie une lettre à mon conseiller financier pour qu'il m'explique comment me servir de mon pénis en or massif. Et donc heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Rien que m'imaginer me réveiller tout nu sur la table à manger d'Avery j'en ai des frissons.

\- ...

\- Ah bah moi pareil, pépie Augustus.

\- T'as rêvé d'Avery ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai aussi rêvé que j'étais tout nu, sauf que c'était au pôle Nord et j'étais entouré de pingouins qui me prenaient pour leur chef et qu'essayaient de m'apprendre à faire du boomerang. Vous imaginez, vous êtes au chaud, en train de dormir, et tout à coup vous vous retrouvez nu dans la neige ? J'espère pour vous que vous ne dormez pas en tenue légère parce que sinon gare à vos fesses. Il fait frisquet en Antarctique.

\- Et alors, tu préconises quoi ? Le port de la doudoune avant d'aller dormir ?

\- Et bien si vous avez des doutes sur ce qu'il peut vous arriver durant la nuit, oui, ça me paraît judicieux.

\- Et si vous rêvez que vous vous retrouvez dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre ? Questionne Rodolphus.

\- Ah bah là attention à la crise de panique en te retrouvant collé au cadavre d'un inconnu.

Rodolphus se gratte le menton, songeur, tandis que j'ouvre un placard au hasard. Au cas où des sorcières seraient planquées à l'intérieur. On ne sait jamais. Mais que dalle. Le manoir est plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'y a pas un seul bruit. C'est à se demander s'il y a réellement des gens pour y vivre, on dirait que la maison est abandonnée.

Je ne vous parle même pas de tout le chemin qu'on a du faire ici, à croire que nos ennemis font exprès de s'exiler dans le trou du cul de monde à un point tel qu'on en est obligé d'y débarquer à pieds !

Est-ce qu'ils ont pris mon budget chaussure en considération ?

A force de traînasser dans la forêt, je vais bousiller toutes les paires qu'il me reste !

Une fois j'ai dû les décrasser à la main parce que la magie abîme le cuir de dragon, et ben c'était pas jolie ! Plus tôt dans la journée j'avais marché dans une crotte de sombral, impossible de se débarrasser de l'odeur même au bout de plusieurs douches !

L'a fallu que j'attende deux jours avant que les effluves ne disparaissent !

Heureusement que je ne rencardais personne à ce moment-là parce que sinon bonjour l'odeur.

Autant l'odeur du mâle, ça les excite, les femelles. Mais l'odeur de la bête à son état le plus pur, ça non, elles n'en veulent pas. C'est bien simple, elles ne sont jamais contentes !

\- Vous croyez qu'une fois mort on est encore capable de penser ?

\- Et voilà, je le savais qu'il fallait pas continuer le débat, maugrée Evan, ça fait que l'encourager à poser d'autres questions stupides ! Non, quand on est mort, on est mort, c'est tout, point. On ne pense pas. C'est d'ailleurs là tout l'intérêt du suicide. Arrêtez de penser à ses malheurs parce qu'on en a marre de s'entendre penser des trucs auxquels il vaut mieux ne pas penser mais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser parce que c'est impensable de ne pas y penser une fois qu'on commence à le faire.

\- ...

\- Oui, bah moi, proteste Augustus, quand je serai dans ma tombe, j'espère que je ne penserai pas.

\- Mais tu ne penseras pas puisque tu seras mort !

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis mais dans le fond tu n'en as absolument aucune idée. Alors tu fermes ta boîte à camembert.

Evan n'a pas le temps de lui arracher la langue pour lui nettoyer les oreilles qu'avec car Vektor Gibbon, la recrue de Rodolphus, pousse un cri.

\- Fausse alerte, il babille en nous voyant tous nous retourner vers lui la baguette levée. J'ai perdu mon porte-feuille.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il a dû tomber tout à l'heure quand j'ai glissé sur la flaque.

Ahah, je me souviens !

… Je lui avais fait un croche patte.

Pourquoi ? Pas de raisons particulière.

Je suis simplement méchant et faire des crasses sans raison est simplement la plus belle démonstration de méchanceté qui soit.

Je regarde Vektor s'empresser de partir à la recherche de son porte-feuille et soupire en entendant Augustus reprendre son discours comme si de rien.

\- Et si on a le nez qui picote ? On est condamné à y penser tout le reste de notre mort sans pouvoir se curer le nez pour stopper la démangeaison.

\- Ahah, ça me fait penser que l'autre jour le maître avait une crotte de nez qui pendait, j'ai pas osé lui faire la remarque, je commente en éclairant la pièce d'un mince halo de lumière.

Il y a un silence.

\- Bah quoi ? Je vous y verrais moi. J'étais agenouillé devant lui, il me faisait son sermon... J'avais une belle vue sur ses narines– bon bah je me suis focalisé dessus et j'en ai perdu le fil de la conversation. Mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Lui proposer un mouchoir ? Me suggère Evan.

Il n'a pas le temps d'acquiescer.

La cage d'escalier vole en éclat tandis que toute une bande de sorcières fait irruption dans le salon pour nous bombarder de sorts.

Il y a un hurlement.

Vektor surgit soudain à travers la porte entre-baillée, le visage en sang et la rotule éclatée. Il boîte, le bras tendu vers nous, implorant notre aide. Mais son corps se plie brutalement en deux et il s'évanouit, le visage aussi blanc que si on l'avait vidé de son sang. Une des sorcières ricane. J'entends Augustus glapir et le voit reculer en arrière, pris au piège par l'ennemi. Evan et moi échangeons un rapide regard et d'un commun accord nous nous mettons à courir en direction de l'étage, poursuivis par une bande de sorcières complètement tarées pendant que Rodolphus s'efforce de maîtriser leur chef.

Quel homme ce Roldolphus, quel homme.

Toujours à courir au devant du danger.

Ou à lui lécher les pieds si l'on considère Bella comme le danger public qu'elle est.

\- Avada Kedavra ! Je braille en lançant des sorts au hasard derrière moi.

Evan fait de même.

Des éclats de magie fusent à travers la pièce. Une armoire s'écroule devant nous. Evan me tire en arrière et je l'évite de justesse. Nous bifurquons vers la droite, vers un escalier en colimaçon. Un sort m'effleure l'épaule, vient se fracasser contre une marche. Un cratère ne tarde pas à s'y former et nous prenons garde d'enjamber la dite marche tout en grimpant à l'étage du dessus.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, grince Evan, y'en a combien de ces chiennes ?!

Beaucoup trop pour nous cinq, ça c'est sûr.

Et je ne sais même pas si on peut considérer Vektor comme membre à part entière du groupe vu son état. Sans parler d'Augustus qui en terme d'action n'a jamais été très réactif. C'est à se demander encore pourquoi on continue de l'envoyer sur le terrain.

\- ON T'A ENTENDU CONNARD ! J'entends persifler une sorcière.

\- OUAIS BAH JE T'EMMERDE GROSSE VACHE ! ENDOLORIS ! Explose mon ami.

Bruit de piaillement.

\- Heureusement que c'est que du vaudou, souffle Evan. Tant qu'elles ont rien nous appartenant, on est en sûreté.

Ah bah qu'il aille dire ça à Vektor.

L'a pas choisi le bon moment pour paumer son porte-feuilles cet abruti.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Bellatrix s'il crève en mission ?

On avait plein de recrues il y a trois mois ! On en a plus que la moitié.

Peut-être qu'on devrait remettre un prix au dernier qui sera en vie. Ça les motivera à ne plus se faire tuer aussi facilement.

\- Là ! J'entends s'écrier Evan quelques secondes plus tard.

Il me tire dans une pièce au hasard et s'empresse de barricader la pièce à coup de sorts.

\- Et maintenant ? Je lui demande tandis que les sorcières de l'autre côté s'efforcent de défoncer la porte.

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Bah on fait quoi ? On attend que ça passe ?

\- OUVREZ BANDE DE CREVURES ! VOUS VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS !

\- On joue à la belote ?

**.**

**.**

La mission que j'ai eue le weekend dernier était beaucoup plus tranquille.

J'ai passé cinq heures à espionner un type se construire une soucoupe volante dans son jardin. Oui, il prétendait pouvoir voyager dans l'espace avec. Et des fois il parlait avec sa mère et il lui expliquait qu'en faisant tourner les fluides de sa soucoupe volante dans tel sens, il pourrait voyager à travers la galaxie et qu'en inversant ensuite les fluides, il pourrait revenir sur Terre. Un fou je vous dis ! Et le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours pas compris le but de cette mission.

Qu'est-ce qui intéressait tant le maître dans cette affaire ?

Il veut s'allier avec des extra-terrestres ?

Non parce qu'il veut déjà dominer le monde alors pourquoi pas la galaxie ?

Enfin bref, c'est vraiment pour dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est pas du tout pareil puisque nous sommes tombés sur une tribu de sorcières hargneuses et assoiffées de sang. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elles n'ont pas baisé depuis longtemps vu la tension sexuelle qui plane dans le bâtiment. Mais c'est normal. Pour toute une communauté de sorcière qui vit en autarcie sans jamais voir d'hommes, forcément nous voir débouler comme ça, ça excite un peu.

Ah !

Si ce n'était pas une mission et que je n'étais pas mangemort, je m'en ferais bien quelques unes !

Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis fétichiste des noires !

\- T'as fini de dire des conneries ? J'entends une voix beugler derrière la porte.

\- Ah, j'ai parlé tout haut ?

\- J'ai une vie sexuelle très remplie ! Développe la voix.

\- Fatou, arrête de raconter ta vie... Ce sont nos en-

\- Fatou ? Je l'interromps.

Evan m'adresse un regard bizarre.

\- Ouii ? Répond l'autre de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tu t'appelles vraiment Fatou ?

\- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non. Mais. J'ai déjà couché avec une Fatou.

Evan se frappe le front du plat de la main, exaspéré d'avance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Dit la dénommée Fatou.

\- Ben je sais pas moi, j'essaie de faire la conversation.

\- Chef, le mangemort veut faire la conversation, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Que c'est sûrement un coup à finir encerclé par ses copains pendant qu'il continuera sa diversion minable.

\- Mais non ! Je proteste.

Et c'est vrai en plus.

\- Elle vivait sur le trottoir en face de chez moi, je babille tout heureux de raconter mon histoire. Et un jour, alors que je sortais dans la rue m'aérer l'esprit, nos regard se sont croisés. Elle était en train de manger une pizza et se sentant menacée, elle a rapproché sa boîte à pizza vers elle comme si je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus pour lui dérober ses vivres.

\- Mais on s'en fout ! Me coupe Evan.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'en fout, reprennent les voix derrière la porte.

Mais je continue quand même car elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent.

\- Malgré son excellent jeu d'actrice, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était une Auror en planque. Parce qu'au ministère, ils adorent envoyer des gens pour m'épier ! Je vous avoue que c'est emmerdant même si des fois ça me donne l'impression d'être une star et c'est un sentiment plutôt agréable.

\- Il raconte toujours des trucs comme ça ? Interroge celle que je pense être Fatou.

\- Non, d'habitude c'est un autre collègue mais je crois qu'il déteint sur lui, grince Evan.

Ils continuent de parler à travers la porte comme si de rien pendant que je continue mon récit.

\- Du coup les jours qui suivirent notre rencontre, je n'arrêtais pas de l'asticoter en lui proposant de prendre le goûter chez moi ! Histoire de lui montrer qu'un mangemort n'est pas malpoli, vous voyez !

\- Oui, oui, on voit.

\- C'est vrai, je tiens toujours à m'assurer du bien être de mon entourage, vous savez ?

Par exemple, ma grand mère. Je n'hésite pas à lui envoyer des fleurs, à lui rendre visite et à lui masser le cuir chevelu régulièrement histoire qu'elle n'oublie pas de me mettre sur son testament.

C'est qu'on vit dans une société où il est important de rentabiliser les morts et se faire du fric sur le dos d'un cadavre est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus facile ! J'attends avec impatience que ma grand mère décède pour pouvoir récupérer son dentier en or massif et payer une liposuccion à ma sœur.

…

Ahah, non, je déconne.

Elle peut se la carrer entre deux bourrelets sa lipo.

\- Donc un matin, je reprends dans le brouahaha, un matin j'ai voulu lui faire de petits toasts. J'avais mis le tout sur un petit plateau, avec des petites fleurs que j'avais pris dans le jardin du voisin... Je pensais lui faire une petite attention vous voyez, histoire de nouer des liens avec l'opposition. Et puis, évidemment, à force de la regarder vivre sur le trottoir, se rincer les cheveux sous la pluie et fouiller les poubelles pour se substanter, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux d'elle et de l'enthousiasme qu'elle mettait à rentrer dans son rôle.

\- Chef, le mangemort continue de raconter de la merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Fais mine d'être intéressée le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour forcer la porte.

\- Chef vous êtes en train de dévoiler nos plans à l'ennemi.

\- Ah merde !

Bruit de raffut à l'extérieur tandis que Fatou la faiseuse de vaudou tente de réengager la conversation de son côté.

\- Et du coup c'était quoi la suite ?

\- Il a réussi à se la taper, elle schlinguait et il a fini par comprendre que c'était vraiment une clocharde.

\- PAS DE SPOIL MERDE !

\- Ça va, fait Evan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je serre les dents.

\- Et après ? Me relance Fatou.

\- Après, je reprends. Après... Je lui ai défoncé le crâne avec ma lampe de chevet. Et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois car ces pauvres, on se rend pas compte mais ils sont vraiment coriaces ! Vivement qu'on organise des rassemblements de pouilleux pour tous les exterminer d'un coup.

Il y a un silence.

"Sociopathe," j'entends commenter une voix.

\- Bon après il a fallu se débarrasser du corps, je baragouine dans mon coin. Mais ça on le fait tout le temps alors c'est pas un problème. Non, le vrai problème au final, c'est que j'avais pété ma lampe. Parce qu'elle s'était fendue sur le crâne de l'autre clodo, 'voyez. Et vous savez qu'à cette période de l'année c'est difficile de trouver des bonnes lampes au Fourzytout.

\- Le Fourzytout ?

\- Un super magasin sorcier. On y trouve de tout !

Et hier encore j'ai eu un kit d'éponges autonomes pour seulement trois mornilles ! Je les ai fait frotter mon sol toute la nuit. Un vrai plaisir de s'endormir au son de leur passage sur le carrelage. Quand je me suis réveillé, mon sol était propre et lumineux et ça sentait bon le printemps et les coquelicots. De quoi me mettre en joie pour le reste de la journée.

Mais je m'égare.

\- C'est quoi la morale de l'histoire ? S'enquiert quelqu'un.

\- La morale ? C'est que je veux bien sauter des moldus. Là n'est pas la question. Mais des pauvresses ? Ces gens qui profitent de la communauté ? Ces femmes dénuées de tout sens de l'hygiène ? Non mesdames ! Non ! Je baise pas avec la cochonaille moi ! Je suis quelqu'un de distingué. J'ai pas passé tant d'année à étudier pour me retrouver à-

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

La porte explose soudainement et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à courir comme un malade à travers les dédales de la maison, Evan dans mon dos, des maléfices éclatant dans tous les sens.

La dénommée Fatou semble vouloir me prendre en chasse parce que je l'entends caqueter derrière moi. Je me retourne un moment pour la défier avec certains sorts de mon cru, ce à quoi elle réplique par des petrificus. J'en évite un de justesse pour finir par m'en prendre un dans le ventre et je m'affale en arrière comme si j'avais un sac à dos rempli de briques. Fatou en profite pour se jeter sur moi et m'arracher un cheveux histoire de m'avoir entièrement sous contrôle. Puis, elle sort une sorte de poupée en cire de sa poche, baragouine quelque chose en Andalousien qui fait fusionner mon cheveux à l'objet, et l'instant d'après je sens quelque chose se rétracter à l'intérieur de mon ventre tandis qu'elle appuie comme une malade sur sa poupée en me souriant joyeusement. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac veut se faire la malle et partir voir du pays tant il se trémousse dans mon ventre.

Oui ben je suis pas écrivain hein, j'essaye de vous faire comprendre ma douleur par des métaphores simples et à la porté du premier venu.

Fatou murmure à nouveau quelque chose, tout en passant un ongle le long du bras de sa poupée, et cette fois-ci, mon avant bras s'ouvre net et je manque de perdre connaissance en regardant mon sang dégouliner partout le long du parquet.

\- Règle numéro une : toujours surveiller ses biens ! M'informe Fatou en souriant toujours.

Elle s'apprête à m'infliger le coup fatal en arrachant la tête de sa poupée quand soudain, Augustus surgit brusquement de l'obscurité, un bougeoir à la main. Il l'abat sur la tête de Fatou. Sa tête émet un craquement sonore tandis qu'elle se vautre en avant. Augustus me libère et l'instant d'après je me retrouve moi-même à terminer Fatou en lui écrabouillant le crâne à grand renfort de bougeoir. Histoire d'être sûr. J'aime bien être sûr, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai cassé ma lampe de chevet.

J'annule le sort de fusion qu'elle avait lancé sur sa poupée et m'empresse de la faire disparaître.

J'inspecte mon bras. Il est en sang et pas moyen de refermer la plaie autrement qu'avec un sort bien particulier, qu'évidemment je n'ai pas en tête. Mais heureusement, la douleur est soutenable. Pas comme celle que j'ai au bide et qui me fait mal à un point pas possible.

\- T'étais où ? Je demande à Augustus en me relevant, la main serrée contre mon ventre. Et Roldolphus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

\- Il essaye une technique de réanimation sur Vektor.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il lui fait du bouche à bouche ?

Ahahahaha !

\- Non, il lui colle des baffes pour le maintenir éveillé.

… Ahah.

\- M'est avis que tu devrais le remplacer dans sa tâche puisque tu es apparemment le plus qualifié d'entre nous pour ce faire, m'apprend Augustus d'un air grave.

Je grommelle. Evan a l'air d'avoir réussi à éloigner les sorcières en s'enfuyant dans la forêt. Leur chef s'est fait assommer par Rodolphus et repose sur le tapis du hall d'entrée comme une vieille loque.

Quand mon regard tombe sur Vektor, un frémissement m'échappe.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres sorcières et qu'on récupère son porte-feuille, m'apprend alors Roldolphus en grognant. Sinon, c'est quasiment sûr qu'il y reste.

Vektor émet un gargouillement sonore.

On dirait qu'il est sur le point de se noyer dans sa salive et son regard de loutre comateuse n'arrange pas les choses.

\- Où est Evan ?

\- En train de semer des sorcières, je réponds.

\- Okay, je vais le rejoindre, toi tu t'occupes de Vektor.

Hein ?

\- Mais non, pourquoi j'ai toujours les rôles de merde !

\- Parce que t'es blessé et pas en état de courir partout.

C'est vrai. Mais. Quand même.

Je lui renvoie un regard énervé tandis qu'il fout le camps, Augustus sur les talons.

Si même cet incompétent a le droit de plonger dans la bataille alors qu'il est pas foutu d'aligner trois doloris correctement..

Je soupire.

\- Bon bah à nous alors, je marmonne en me penchant sur Vektor.

Je regarde pour endiguer son hémorragie et remettre sa rotule en place mais il se redresse brusquement pour m'allonger une beigne en hurlant avant de se renfoncer par terre et de haleter comme une vieille obèse dans les escaliers.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'arrête complètement de respirer.

Okay.

J'hésite un instant, puis voyant qu'aucun de mes sorts de respiration ne marche, je tente un massage cardiaque et je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour tenter de lui insuffler de l'air.

…

Oui bon. Voilà. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais qu'on ne vienne pas dire que je ne m'investis pas assez pour les autres après, hein.

Le pauvre Vektor semble reprendre du poils de la bête devant mes efforts et je m'empresse de me dégager. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la sorcière en chef reprendre conscience et m'empresse de lui asséner un sort. Elle perd de nouveau connaissance.

\- Je pourrais peut-être tirer mon coup pour passer le temps, tiens, je me fais la réflexion en fixant son corps et en me grattant le menton.

Oh puis non, mauvaise idée.

Elle a peut-être un vagin magique qui m'arracherait la bite.

On est jamais trop prudent avec une magie qu'on ne connaît pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou peut-être même une heure, Rodolphus revient, Evan et Augustus trottinant derrière lui apparemment dans un sale état, des branchages dans les cheveux et des estafilades sur la joue. Evan semble avoir perdu sa chaussure et émet des râles d'agonie.

Apparemment il a une ampoule aux pieds.

\- L'une d'elle m'a piqué ma chaussure, geint-il, heureusement que Rodolphus était là sinon elle ne m'aurait pas lâché et j'aurais été bon pour finir comme lui, rajoute-il en désignant Vektor.

\- Et toi que t'es t-il arrivé ? Je demande à Augustus en me tournant vers lui.

Rodolphus pousse un reniflement de mépris.

\- J'étais caché derrière un buisson et je me suis fait attaquer par un sanglier, déclare Augustus tout penaud.

…

\- Mais j'ai tout de même participé hein ! Regardez, j'ai retrouvé le porte-feuilles de Kéké !

Il le brandit, tout fier.

Rodolphus secoue la tête, désespéré.

\- Allez, fait-il en pointant la sorcière restante du doigt, celle-là on la ramène au maître et on se tire d'ici. En piste !

**.**

**.**

Plus tard, alors qu'on est tous dans le salon à jouer au monopoly, Avery sort en grand pompe de la cuisine et se met à gueuler :

\- LUCIUS, LUCIUS ! UNE CHOUETTE POUR TOI !

Le Malfoy pousse un cri réjoui, l'air tout content d'avoir enfin une bonne raison de décamper d'ici.

Et on le comprend.

Jouer au monopoly avec Bellatrix, il n'y a pas pire.

Elle passe son temps à bidouiller les dés pour qu'on passe sur ses hôtels et après elle nous harcèle pour recevoir son blé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à votre avis ? C'est important ? Son père est mort ?

La réponse ne tarde pas à se faire.

\- ELLE EST ENCEINTE ! Rugit soudain la voix de Lucius. ELLE EST ENCEINTE !

Il déboule comme un pet dans la salle, tout dans la finesse et la discrétion, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil larmoyant.

Bella s'arrête de parler pour le fixer d'un œil vitreux.

\- Ah que de... Quoi ? Elle bredouille.

\- JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !

Et là-dessus, le Lucius balance sa canne en l'air, nous serre tous dans ses bras et s'en va sauter dans la cheminée pour rejoindre sa femme.

\- Ah bah bravo, finit par balancer Augustus en tapant dans l'épaule de Bella. Tu vas être tata ! C'est magnifique, non ?

\- Tu pourras lui tricoter des chaussettes ! Ricane Rabastan.

\- Ou peut-être bien t'y mettre à ton tour, je pépie en la voyant blêmir. Vu le temps que tu passes au lit avec Rodolphus...

\- Ferme-là, elle siffle, pendant que son mari la regarde d'un air pensif.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas d'enfants ? J'insiste quand même.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oui enfin quand même. T'approches des trente ans. Alors quoi, t'es stérile ? Dans ce cas-là, fais-moi penser à remercier Dame Nature, ahah.

Elle me fusille du regard.

Mais quoi ?

Vous pensez bien qu'avec une Bellatrix enceinte, c'est tous les services sociaux qu'il faudrait appeler pour protéger l'enfant.

Elle serait capable de le faire dormir dans une chambre froide avec le gibier et de le nourrir avec les restes du chien.

\- Moi je veux des enfants, croit alors bon d'informer Alecto.

Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fixe en disant ça ?

\- Ouais ben euh... Pas sûr qu'eux ils veulent de toi, je grommelle donc dans ma barbe.

Elle a pas l'air de comprendre car elle me fait un grand sourire.

...

Attardée.


	7. Septembre 79 : Lachez prise

_Septembre 1979_

* * *

\- Bonjour je m'appelle William Willibalt Wilkes, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Willy.

\- Bonjour Willy ! S'exclame joyeusement mon assemblée.

Bellatrix lève les yeux au ciel alors que tout à son opposé, Augustus affiche un sourire ravi.

Nous sommes tous là, réunis dans le salon du manoir Malfoy, assis en cercle sur des sièges.

\- Donc tout d'abord, on va commencer par s'appeler par notre prénom, tous, hein, parce que ici vous n'êtes ni un ancien, ni une nouvelle recrue, mais vous êtes tous au même niveau. Tous pareil. D'accord ? On va essayer de gommer la hiérarchie...

Lucius et Bella, qui représentent ici le haut du panier, se mettent à jeter un regard incertain à mes autres camarades.

\- Gommer la hiérarchie ? Mais c'est complètement aberrant, c'est stupide...

\- Alors là, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je fais mine de ne pas les entendre.

Pour un coup qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose.

Car oui, si je ne l'avais pas encore précisé, sachez que chez les mangemorts la hiérarchie est bien marquée !

Il y a les Mangemorts de premier cercle : les premiers à avoir été recrutés par le maître, comme les Lestranges, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair et Lucius, et puis... Bella, bien sûr, son fidèle lieutenant. Mais il y a aussi ceux du deuxième cercle, la nouvelle génération : Evan, Avery et Mulciber, Yaxley et Augutus, Antonin et Thorfinn, Rogue, Travers et moi... Et puis enfin, le troisième cercle. Les nouvelles recrues. Un peu plus loin, les aspirants, qui sont encore à Poudlard et dont on se fout un peu parce que ce sont encore des gamins pour l'instant.

Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'au sein de chaque cercle, chacun a son petit rôle.

On retrouve les espions, comme Augustus et Yaxley, infiltrés au Ministère. Rogue, à Poudlard.

Et on retrouve aussi ceux qui assurent le financement des opérations, comme Lucius et papy Nott, et ceux qui assurent le recrutement, comme Bella.

Bon, à savoir que c'est pas parce qu'on occupe un rôle qu'on peut pas faire autre chose à la fois, hein. Et là je parle pour Bellatrix. Elle a besoin de tuer des gens pour rester saine d'esprit alors faut pas la laisser s'occuper des mioches trop longtemps sinon elle s'ennuie et elle pète des câbles.

Du coup, souvent, elle part avec nous en première ligne en tant qu'exécuteur. Les gens comme Evan, Antonin, Travers, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Avery, Mulciber et moi qui partons de temps à autre effectuer des missions pour tuer des gens. Et un peu dans le même genre, y'a McNair.

Mais lui il fait plus dans la torture quand on emmène des prisonniers.

Voilà voilà.

\- Alors, vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous épauler-

\- Pourquoi faire ? Questionne Crabbe.

\- Et bien pour retrouver une certaine cohésion... Je sais que depuis la disparition de Regulus-

\- L'a pas disparu, il a déserté.

\- C'est tout comme. Et donc je disais : la disparition de Regulus nous a tous profondément affectés...

\- Ben voyons, comme si cet incapable nous avait vraiment servi à quelque chose, grince Bella.

\- Il a débouché mes toilettes une fois, avance Avery.

\- ...

\- Ben j'étais constipé à cause des myrtilles, il m'a sauvé la vie !

J'attends que l'ange ait fini de passer et je reprends :

\- Vous ne vous sentez plus en sécurité, vous avez les nerfs à vif, il vous arrive de regarder derrière vous en vous demandant ce que vous faites ici... Non que je veuille dénoncer quoique ce soit mais je suis pratiquement sûr que depuis Regulus, beaucoup d'entre vous hésitent à déserter...

\- Ah oui ? S'énerve Bella en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour d'elle.

\- … Il y a donc des tensions, beaucoup de tension – je me trompe ou hier encore tu étais en train de te servir de Rogue comme punching ball, Evan ?

Rogue claque des dents.

Evan affiche un air penaud.

\- C'est ce que je dis, donc. Il faut renforcer notre cohésion ! Si nous ne nous entendons pas nous même, alors comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse entendre notre voix au peuple sorcier ?

Il y a des murmures, des hochements de tête. Bella lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Or, pour être en cohésion, il faut être libre, et c'est la peur de l'autre qui vous empêche d'être libre ! Donc ensemble, nous allons retrouver la confiance en soi, la confiance aux autres, écarter les préjugés et les a priori de notre vie en société afin de se retrouver sois-même dans toute son humanité.

\- Rien compris, bredouille Goyle.

Lucius affiche un air blasé.

\- Bien, alors, pour commencer, j'ai pensé qu'une petite introduction de nous même euh... ne ferait de mal à personne. Augustus, je vois que tu as envie de parler ! Tu veux commencer ?

Il se trémousse sur sa chaise, impatient de l'ouvrir.

\- Alors, je m'appelle Augustus Rockwood-

\- Merci, au suivant, je babille avant qu'il n'enchaîne sur autre chose.

On l'a déjà tous assez entendu comme ça avec sa femme, ses chiottes, et son impuissance au lit.

\- Alors, euh, bonjour, je m'appelle Walden McNair, bredouille celui-ci, j'ai trente ans, et je travaille actuellement comme bourreau pour le compte du ministère de la magie.

\- Intéressant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené sur cette voie-là ?

\- Oh et bien, je ne sais pas, le contact social... C'est un métier qui me passionne et comme ma mère ne voulait pas que je devienne bûcheron j'ai dû faire avec.

\- Bien, bien... Lucius ?

Celui-ci se redresse aussitôt sur sa chaise et redresse fièrement la tête. Il rejette ses cheveux en arrière et lance un regard énamouré à sa femme.

\- Je suis Lucius Malfoy, j'ai vingt-sept ans, une femme merveilleuse-

Oui enfin merveilleuse.

Je me souviens. Quand j'étais à Poudlard.

C'était ma voisine de paillasse en potion et elle était nulle, mais nulle... Plus nulle y'avait pas à part peut-être un manchot aveugle.

Et je ne vous raconte pas l'été quand il faisait chaud et qu'elle se mettait en sandale. Ça puait des pieds, une véritable horreur !

A moins que ce ne soit Travers. Lui, il portait des tongs.

\- ... et bientôt un enfant. Je suis également millionnaire et détenteur de plusieurs titres de propriétés en Grande Bretagne, j'ai un chalet en écosse et une piscine dans mon jardin. Grand maître des finances, il m'arrive de faire régulièrement des dons afin d'étendre mon influence et je soupe régulièrement avec le ministre...

Tout le monde lui jette un regard dégoûté tandis qu'il continue de se vanter et je me racle la gorge.

\- Moi c'est Therderick Mulciber, enchaîne celui-ci en grimaçant sur son prénom, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mumu. J'ai dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt... A mes heures perdus j'aime écrire de la poésie et-

\- Et moi c'est Evan, le coupe celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Pareil, vingt ans, la forme et un teint de pêche. Je suis actuellement en restructuration professionnel et j'aime profiter de mon temps libre en dormant et en allant au bar. A toi Antonin ! Il s'exclame joyeusement.

Celui-ci était semble t-il en train de dormir sur sa chaise.

Ou peut-être de rêvasser, qui sait.

Le fait est qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être dérangé dans son sommeil et pousse un grognement.

\- Je m'appelle Antonin Dolohov.

Il se tait.

Nous attendons.

Il se tait toujours.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autres à dire ? Je crois donc bon de m'assurer au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Non.

Il me lance un regard noir. Croise les bras et tape du pied.

Je vois.

Un syndicaliste notoire.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Bella - qui jusque-là se contentait de renifler avec mépris à chaque présentation, se met à ricaner doucement.

\- Non mais franchement, elle s'exaspère, ça sert à quoi de se présenter ? On se connaît tous ! On se voit tous les jours !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, un problème pour te présenter ? Je la questionne.

Aussitôt, les autres se tournent vers elle, intéressés, et elle nous fixe avec mépris.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème pour me présenter ! Je tiens simplement à faire remarquer qu'on est un petit peu ridicule. On est pas aux alcooliques anonymes quand même !

\- Ah. C'est intéressant. Ce que Bella est donc en train de nous dire c'est qu'elle a peur du ridicule.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Si si, je poursuis donc. Et c'est tout à son honneur de nous en parler. Qui d'autres a peur du ridicule, ici ? Honnêtement ?

Ils se jettent tous des regards incertains. Personne ne lève la main.

\- Honnêtement, je répète donc avec un sourire entendu. Ah, un courageux ! Augustus, très bien.

On voit qu'il s'investit dans cette séance de thérapie groupée, c'est intéressant.

\- Si vous ne le dites pas, quelque part c'est que vous en avez un petit peur si on y réfléchit bien – c'est bien deux courageux ! Je m'exclame en voyant Avery lever la main. Trois...

Mulciber, McNair et Alecto enchaînent, et bientôt il n'y a plus que Bellatrix et Antonin à ne pas lever la main. Même Lucius lève la sienne en regardant ailleurs - Rogue est le dernier à le faire.

Bella nous regarde avec mépris et Antonin est toujours en train de dormir.

\- Ah oui, je me disais aussi, effectivement, d'accord... Bien, vous pouvez baisser les bras, merci. Ce qu'il faut savoir maintenant c'est que la peur du ridicule c'est votre pire ennemi et ensemble – together, on va apprendre à s'en séparer pour tou-jours ! Okay ? Et pour cela, on va utiliser une technique américaine qui s'appelle le no jugement. Pas de jugement. Répétez après moi : pas de jugements.

\- Pas de jugements, ils répètent.

\- Je vous entends pas.

\- Pas de jugements.

\- Allez, un peu d'efforts.

\- PAS DE JUGEMENTS !

\- Bien ! Je m'exclame en tapant dans mes mains. Maintenant, donc, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Quoi parce que c'est pas fini ?! S'écrie Bella interloquée.

\- Non non, nous avons plein de pain sur la planche... Allez, tout le monde debout ! Rangez les chaises, et mettez-vous en binôme !

Ils ne tardent pas à s'exécuter.

\- Bien, maintenant, chacun à votre tour, vous allez vous laisser tomber dans les bras de votre partenaire... Non, pas face à face, y'en a un qui se met dos à l'autre, et il se laisse tomber en arrière pour que son camarade le rattrape. Vous m'avez compris ? Ah ! Je vois qu'Augustus se sent déjà en confiance, j'ajoute en voyant celui-ci se laisser joyeusement tomber dans les bras de Yaxley.

Les deux sont copains comme cochons depuis toujours – le dernier est le seul qui arrive à supporter ses jérémiades.

Enfin bon. Ça fait quand même à peine deux secondes que je viens de leur proposer mon exercice.

\- Allez, vas-y ! J'entends alors s'écrier des voix un peu partout dans la salle.

Et bientôt, tout le monde tombe dans les bras de tout le monde – sauf Rogue, que Rabastan fait exprès de ne pas rattraper quand il bascule en arrière. Le pauvre s'étale de tout son long sur le sol et Rabastan se met aussitôt à se marrer.

Je lui lance un regard de reproche.

Puis, en passant dans les rangs, j'aperçois Bella dans son coin, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées.

\- Mais tu es toute seule Bella ? Je pépie en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Euh... Oui, oui.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis, je fais en hochant la tête avec condescendance.

Elle me lance un regard noir.

Alors que bon. Quand même. Même son mari n'a pas voulu d'elle. Je le vois adresser un regard coupable à sa femme – avec cependant une pointe de soulagement. On voit qu'il fait plus confiance à son frère.

\- Bon. Je vais te rattraper, okay ?

\- Ah non..., elle essaye de s'esquiver.

\- Ah si, ah si, allez !

Je la prends par les épaules et la place d'autorité devant moi.

\- On y va... Voilà... Tu laisses ton corps droit, et tu te penches en arrière. Tu te laisses aller, allez...

\- Mais, t'es là hein, elle s'assure.

\- Oui ! Je suis là, je suis là, je t'accompagne.

\- Tu m'accompagnes, pas de blague hein ? Elle grince, méfiante.

\- Mais oui ! Aller ! Un, deux, trois ! Oui, la tête c'est bien... Faut que le corps vienne, maintenant.

Je la regarde se pencher en arrière avec consternation. Tantôt elle se redresse, tantôt elle se cambre... Avant de se redresser pour se recambrer de nouveau.

\- Allez, allez ! Je l'encourage, mais elle ne m'écoute pas – ou plutôt si, elle m'écoute – et se redresse brutalement. Mais on y était presque là !

\- Non. Cette histoire de lâcher prise, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Si tout le monde se laissait aller comme ça, dans les bras du premier venu, mais où irait la collectivité ? On finirait aux mains des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- C'est ce qu'on conclut, je la coupe. Mais c'est pas grave – tu as essayé, déjà, c'est pas grave. Tu étais ridicule, mais tu n'as plus peur, hm ?

Elle ouvre la bouche, interloquée, mais je la coupe de nouveau et lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Pas de jugements ! C'est bien Bella.

Je hoche gravement la tête et m'en vais retourner me promener dans les rangs.

Si elle n'est pas capable de cesser ces bouderies, ce n'est certainement pas en la critiquant que nous allons la débarrasser de toutes ces ondes négatives.

Je dois continuer à l'encourager !

**.**

**.**

\- Bien, je babille plus tard alors que nous sommes dans le jardin.

Tout le monde a l'air heureux, et ça on le voit tout de suite à ces visages qui s'éclairent de bonheur à la simple vue de la nature.

Même Lucius, si bureaucrate, a l'air content de passer son après midi dehors et il en vient parfois jusqu'à sentir les fleurs que Narcissa fait pousser dans son jardin et caresser les paons.

\- Vous avez vu mes paons ? Il babille. Ils sont beaux, hein ?

Mais déjà plus personne ne l'écoute.

\- Alors maintenant les amis, nous allons complètement oublier l'être humain, afin de sortir l'animal qui est en nous. Aller au plus loin de nous même pour nous en rapprocher ! Non Antonin, pas la marmotte, je soupire en l'apercevant fermer les yeux et dormir debout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ? Se fait tant chier que ça ou il est malade ?

Avec les cernes qu'il se trimbale ça lui fait une vraie tête de meurtrier !

…

Ahah, vous avez compris la subtilité du mot « meurtrier » dans le contexte ?

\- Alors, je pense bon d'expliquer en commençant à passer dans le rang avec un chapeau, vous allez piocher un animal au hasard - un lion, un éléphant, un canard... Et vous devrez mimer cet animal.

Il y a des rires.

\- Non, non non, c'est pas une blague ! L'exercice consiste à évacuer votre peur du ridicule en oubliant complètement les codes de notre société moderne afin de retrouver votre instinct primaire.

\- Toujours rien compris.

\- Mais c'est pas grave, Goyle, on ne t'en veut pas ! Je lui fais avec une claque dans le dos. Chacun comprend les choses à sa propre vitesse.

Je lui souris et Bella ricane doucement.

\- Bon, on y va d'accord ? Je babille en commençant à passer dans le rang. Alors Avery, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je questionne tandis qu'il pioche la main dans mon chapeau et en tire un morceau de papier.

\- Le pingouin ! Il s'exclame fièrement.

\- C'est très bien le pingouin. Travers ?

\- Le kangourou !

Il commence à sauter joyeusement sur ses pieds et s'éloigne comme ça jusqu'à des fourrés plus éloignés, suivi de prêt par Avery qui commence à marcher d'un pied sur l'autre et les bras le long du corps en faisant des bruits de canard.

\- Kangourou, ah, c'est pas mal hein, c'est pas mal ! Je commente en les regardant. Augustus ?

\- La grenouille !

\- Bien, bien la grenouille ! Rabastan, Rodolphus... La poule et le lama ? Ah, voilà qui peut se révéler intéressant. Walden, tu as eu... Tu as eu le serpent ? Hmm, très révélateur de ton petit côté Serpentard – nous comptons sur toi pour t'accaparer l'esprit de la maison, d'accord ! Héhé ! Cissy ?

\- Le castor, me répond t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle redresse sa lèvre supérieure et fait passer ses dents par dessus sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ah oui. Ah oui effectivement y'a un petit air... Bref, je me tais en la voyant froncer des sourcils. Antonin ?

Ah, il a les yeux ouverts !

Voilà qui est inattendu.

\- Le sanglier, il me répond la mâchoire crispé.

\- Ah. Toujours mieux que le cochon, hein.

Il gronde.

\- Thorfinn, Evan ? Oh, le rhinocéros et le dindon, pas mal ! Bella ?

Elle pioche et renifle en découvrant son animal totem. Se tait.

Bien, si madame ne veut pas se décoincer le cul... Je hausse les épaules et me décale vers Lucius.

\- La vache, il m'informe son morceau de papier tiré.

Il y a des ricanements mais le bienheureux bombe fièrement le torse et s'en va meugler auprès de sa chère et tendre tandis qu'Evan s'empresser d'aller glouglouter autour de lui en dandinant du cul.

\- Nott ?

\- Le phoque.

Ah ! Pas facile, le phoque.

\- Alecto ?

\- La mouche.

Moi qui pensait qu'elle tomberait sur le blobfish...

Oui ben c'est le plus moche animal du monde ça ne lui aurait pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Yaxley, la truite, très bon choix, je continue à babiller en avançant dans la file. Mulciber ?

\- La chauve-souris.

Il relève ses dents et il ne s'en faut de peu pour qu'il se jette à mon cou et tenter de me sucer le sang pour s'accaparer le personnage.

Il a dû s'inspirer de Rogue.

\- Et Bellatrix alors, je fais en revenant sur mes pas, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire sur quoi tu es tombée ?

Elle carre la mâchoire.

\- La chèvre, finit-elle par murmurer.

Ah ! Très bien ! C'est très bien.

Ahahaha !

Retiens-toi de rigoler mon petit Willy, c'est pas le moment de craquer !

\- Bien, alors surtout, je babille en essayant de contenir mon hilarité, assumez votre animal, incarnez, incarnez-le com – plè – te - ment, vous faites comme vous le sentez mais ce qui est important c'est de l'as – su – mer, je martèle avec des moulinets de bras. Et surtout rappelez-vous : pas de jugements !

\- PAS DE JUGEMENTS !

\- Bieeeen.

Je les regarde s'agiter autour de moi avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Passer une journée avec ses amis, à apprendre à se connaître et se forger des souvenirs, il n'y a rien de mieux pour créer des liens !

\- Ouh ! Ouh ouh ouh ! Ouh ouh ouh !

\- Bien, Goyle, tu es un beau primate ! Je commente en le voyant s'agiter autour de moi en se frappant le torse et en commençant à escalader un arbre. Rogue alors là c'est parfait, je rajoute en l'apercevant plus loin, essayant d'enterrer sa tête dans le sol. Je vois bien l'autruche qui est en toi.

Paraît que les autruches ont des tendances suicidaires d'ailleurs.

Quand est-ce qu'il se lance ?

\- Très très bien, très très bien...

J'aperçois Amycus en train de longer les murs du manoir dans de drôles de positions, sa sœur s'agitant autour d'elle en faisant des « Bzzzz Bzzzz ! » et hausse un sourcil.

\- Amycus alors ça c'est un peu bizarre pour un lézard mais c'est pas mal, c'est pas mal. Alecto, tu t'en sors très bien, continue comme ça !

Collante comme une mouche à merde – le rôle est parfait pour elle finalement !

\- Glou glou... Glou glou glou !

\- Hou ! Le dindon c'est parfait, là tu maintiens Evan, hein, tu maintiens ! Ne bouge rien, ne change rien... Crabbe c'est quoi ton animal à toi ? Je fais en le voyant tenter maladroitement de se lécher le derrière.

\- Le chat, il me pépie.

\- Le chat. Ah oui. Euh... C'est bien, c'est très très bien le chat ! Très ressemblant.

\- Non mais vous avez fini de faire les abrutis, j'entends une voix soupirer derrière moi.

Je me tourne.

Rodolphus est accroupi par terre, en train de se secouer le cul en cocotant, et son frère à quelques mètres de lui s'entraîne à faire des crachats sur Lucius tout en se lapant le visage à grand coup de langue.

Bella les regarde faire les bras croisés en secouant la tête.

\- Ah mais c'est pas vrai, je m'exclame donc en la voyant toujours aussi pleine de mauvaise volonté. Tout le monde s'y est mis, Bella, même Severus et Lucius - on attend plus que toi !

\- Va te faire foutre. C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Il y a qu'on est pas dans un zoo !

\- Bon, écoute Bella, on est en train de vivre une aventure humaine tous ensemble et toi tu es l'élément perturbateur, tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais une demeurée ?

\- Tu te calmes Bella. Tu te détends.

\- MAIS JE ME DÉTENDS COMME JE VEUX ! Elle me hurle.

Augustus a le malheur de passer à porter d'elle en sautant et en croassant – elle le saisit par le col et l'envoie s'étaler quelques mètres plus loin en rugissant.

\- Je suis libre, Wilkes ! Libre ! J'ai le droit d'avoir une opinion !

\- Mais bien sûr-

\- Bon bah voilà, mon métier, c'est de massacrer la vermine, pas de faire la chèvre !

\- Tu te calmes, Bella...

J'essaye de lui agripper les épaules mais elle m'écarte d'un large mouvement et commence à sortir sa baguette, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Arrête de me parler comme ça !

\- Tu te cal-

\- RRRRRRRRRRH !

Elle pousse un cri – moi aussi. Vektor vient de surgir de nulle part, tel un prédateur en quête de nourriture, et nous montre les dents tout en se léchant les babines.

\- Ah ! C'est bien Vektor, c'est bien.

Il me renifle.

\- Tu fais quoi, le lion ?

\- Rrrrh...

\- Ah oui, ah oui ! C'est bien, hein, c'est très bien ! Et Bella, tu-

Je me tais en apercevant Thorfinn quelques mètres plus loin courir en direction d'un tronc, la tête inclinée en avant et se le prendre sévèrement dans la gueule. A quelques pas de lui, Antonin se bidonne et s'empresse de piétiner son corps tout en poussant des cris de cochons.

…

C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre son rôle au sérieux, je suppose.

\- Bien bien, je fais au bout d'un moment en claquant dans les mains. Je crois qu'il est tant de passer à l'étape suivant de la séance. En attendant vous avez été géniaux – Géniaux ! Je m'exclame en frappant dans mes mains.

Ah ça, ahah !

Quelle bande de cons !

**.**

**.**

\- C'est très très bien, Rodolphus ! Je babille en le voyant se frotter joyeusement contre un arbre.

Sur son visage règne un sourire épanoui, tandis qu'il enserre le tronc d'arbre comme s'il venait de retrouver un ami de toujours.

Et pour cause.

Avec Bella qui surveille ses fréquentations et le freine dans toutes marques d'affection il ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup. Alors il profite. Forcément.

Et quand on le regarde, on se dit qu'il a l'air d'avoir de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les contacts avec la végétation.

\- Maintenant quitte le monde végétal et reviens parmi nous, j'amorce alors qu'il se détache presque à regret du tronc. Voilà, on peut l'applaudir.

\- Bravo ! Bravo ! J'entends pépier Augustus qui applaudit joyeusement.

Antonin ne tarde pas à lui rabattre son caquet en lui écrasant le pied.

Rodolphus lui se contente de rejoindre les rangs une lueur de regret dans l'œil. Sa femme s'empresse de darder sur lui un regard méprisant.

Elle est jalouse, comprenez.

\- Bien, maintenant Lucius, c'est à toi, j'annonce. Tu vas entourer l'arbre, je dirais même plus : tu deviens l'arbre. Allez-y, tournez.

Lucius s'avance en s'époussetant doucement et se colle au végétal avec timidité. Je le regarde faire pendant un instant, avant d'écouter avec intérêt la conversation que Bella vient d'entamer avec son conjoint.

\- Alors, ça t'a plus de te gratter à l'écorce, là ? Je l'entends ricaner.

Elle est jalouse d'un tronc d'arbre, c'est désespérant.

\- Au moins je fais quelque chose, lui rétorque Rodolphus.

\- Ah oui, tu fais quoi ? Manutentionnaire au ministère ? Responsable des notes de service à l'étage des travelos ? T'as foiré ton année, t'es complètement nul mon pauvre Rodolphus !

Ah, on voit que y'a du feu sous la marmite dans le couple.

\- Et en plus tu te réjouis de faire la poule avec Willy Wilkes...

Elle crache littéralement mon nom.

Mais quoi ? Qu'elle le reconnaisse, au moins, que je suis un super coach !

\- C'est toi qu'est nulle Bella, vitupère alors Rodolphus.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Et t'es la plus nulle du stage, t'arrives même pas à faire la chèvre, merde !

Et pourtant, c'est pas bien compliqué. On sort la langue, on se fout à quatre patte dans l'herbe, on bêle, on broute un peu...

Mais non bien sûr, se mettre à quatre patte dans l'herbe c'est au dessus des forces de madame.

POURTANT ÇA LA DÉRANGE PAS, HEIN, DE SE FOUTRE A QUATRE PATTES DEVANT LE MAÎTRE POUR QU'IL LUI DONNE LA FESSÉE ! SALOPE !

…

Mais je m'emballe et on est même pas sûr qu'il se soit jamais passé quelque chose entre eux.

\- Et oh, Rodolphus ! Tu... Tu me dois le respect ! Je suis ta femme hein !

Et alors ?

Je l'ai déjà dit, dans un couple, pour tenir sa femme, y'a rien de mieux qu'un bon coup dans la tronche.

Ça remet les idées en place.

\- Ouais mais toi aussi tu devrais me respecter un peu, aussi ! Y'en a marre à la fin ! S'emporte t-il, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

Lucius, occupé à câliner son sapin, ouvre un œil mécontent et je me vois forcé d'intervenir auprès des deux abrutis.

\- Ah, hé Bella là, tu empêches l'énergie de circuler s'il te plaît...

\- LA FERME ! Elle m'interrompt, hors d'elle, une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil avant de se retourner vers son mari. Bah. Continues de te ridiculiser mais ce sera sans moi ! Moi j'en ai assez vu !

Elle s'empresse de tourner les talons avec un reniflement outragé.

\- Bella, je m'écrie alors, Bella reviens ! Tu ne peux pas casser le cercle ! Tu perturbes notre osmose !

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de m'écouter.

\- … C'est pas vrai mais elle a quel âge ta femme ? Je grince donc avec raideur à Rodolphus. Bon bon, c'est pas grave, on va continuer sans elle, de toute façon elle était chargée négativement. Allez, on va former un nouveau cercle – sans ta femme.

Quelle enquiquineuse celle-là !

Je fais encore faire l'exercice à quelques camarades avant de lever les bras au ciel et de m'exclamer joyeusement :

\- Maintenant, on va tous rouler dans l'herbe et apprécier le contact de la nature sur notre corps afin de se purger de toutes nos angoisses ! Qui est partant ?

\- Moi moi !

Et Augustus n'attend pas une minute de plus. Il s'en va rouler sur le gazon comme une crêpe qu'on couvre de confiture et qu'on enroule ensuite pour la manger plus facilement.

Poétique n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'espère que vous avez emmené vos serviettes de plages, je conclus ensuite à la fin de la journée avec un petit sourire ravi.

\- Euh... fait un peu frisquet pour la baignade là, non ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! L'eau froide assouplit les pores de la peau et calme vos vergetures. Pas vrai Narcissa ?

Elle acquiesce joyeusement.

Je ne compte plus les moments où elle est venue me voir depuis qu'elle est enceinte pour me parler de sa peau d'orange et de ses lèvres vaginales qui ont doublé de volume.

Elle n'est même pas à trois semaines de grossesse et elle exagère toutes ses petites transformations physiques ! Mais passons ce détail.

Ils me regardent tous bizarrement.

\- Bah quoi ? Je demande.

\- Non rien. C'est vrai que des fois on se demande ce que tu fous chez les Mangemorts.

Je ne rétorque rien.

C'est vrai que des fois on a tous tendance à se demander ce qu'on fout ici.

\- En attendant moi j'ai pas de maillots, grommelle quelques temps plus une voix.

\- Oui et moi j'ai pas mon bonnet de bain, rouspète Lucius. Pas envie de chopper des poux.

\- Mais c'est normal ! Je pépie donc en tapant dans mes mains. Et c'est d'ailleurs tout le but de ce dernier exercice !

\- De chopper des poux ?

\- Non. De se révéler dans son plus simple appareil ! Retrouver en nous le bébé qu'on était ! Le petit bonhomme tout droit sorti du ventre de sa mère. Dépourvu de vêtements, dépourvus de bijoux, de crasses, de tout - la simplicité et l'innocence à son état le plus pur ! Et n'y a t-il pas plus représentatif de l'égalité que la nudité elle-même ?!

Il y a des murmures.

Certains se réjouissent.

Comme Alecto qui me regarde d'un air impatient.

Mais y'a que mort et enterré qu'elle pourra me voir à poils.

Et même ça j'ai pas envie que ça arrive alors je me ferai incinérer.

Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il y en a aussi d'autres qui se plaignent.

\- Justement. Égalité c'est vite dit. Y'en a qui sont moches.

\- Oui, j'ai pas envie de voir Rogue à poils, moi.

\- Ouais moi non plus.

\- Mais personne vous demande de me regarder ! Râle le concerné le visage tout rouge.

On voit bien qu'il en a marre et qu'il a hâte que la journée se termine.

Et pourtant.

Il se prête de bon cœur à l'exercice.

\- Putain Rogue mais t'as une bite énorme en fait !

* * *

**Référence** :

_\- Fais pas ci, fais pas ça_


	8. Octobre 79 : Ne volez pas saoûl

_Octobre 1979_

* * *

\- Ohhh mais vous êtes pas venus les mains vides ! S'extasie Rowle en nous découvrant à l'entrée avec Evan.

\- Ben oui, une pendaison de crémaillère, faut fêter ça !

\- Et pas qu'avec de la bière, m'appuie Evan.

\- Tiens, je termine en tendant à Antonin le bout de ma corde.

Il ricane niaisement en saisissant son bien.

\- Attention à la porte, hein ! Je préviens quand même. Faut prendre garde à ne pas l'abîmer.

\- Déjà qu'il grêlait sur le chemin. On a du s'en servir pour s'abriter.

Il hoche la tête et se dépêche de déposer notre cadeau quelque part dans l'entrée.

\- On garde ça pour la fin de soirée quand tout le monde sera posé.

Oui c'est vrai qu'on tape mieux les moldus quand on est sobre.

Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Qu'on avait ramené le champagne ? Faut pas déconner !

On a trouvé un vieil Alzheimer dans la rue et on s'est pas posé de questions. Faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose alors celui-là on l'a embarqué, on lui a fait un nœud et hop.

Une magnifique pinata.

On a demandé à Avery de vider un peu le cadavre pour mettre des bonbons alors avec ça si on ne passe pas une bonne soirée je veux bien manger ma cagoule !

**.**

**.**

\- Pourquoi Evan est ligoté à la porte ? Nous interroge Lucius en s'arrêtant à côté de moi, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est parce qu'il a parié avec Wilkes qu'il réussirait à se décrocher tout seul.

\- Et du coup ?

\- Et bien du coup ça fait un moment qu'il est là.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter une paille ? Demande Evan. J'ai soif.

\- Pas besoin de paille, fait Bellatrix en se ramenant.

Elle lui jette le contenu de son verre à la figure.

\- Ça rafraichit hein ? T'en veux encore ?

\- Non merci.

\- Alors tu as faim peut-être ?

Elle lui étale son dessert sur la gueule et s'en va avec un sourire mesquin.

**.**

**.**

\- Hé les gars ! Ça vous dit ? On fait des crêpes !

\- On a rien pour, fait Rowle, désolé.

\- Et bien on peut toujours demander à ta voisine si elle a ce qu'il faut ! Je l'ai vue et elle est pas trop moche !

\- Ah oui ? Et elle est comment ?

\- Grande et noire-

\- C'EST POUR MOI ! Je crie en me redressant sur mon canapé.

A partir du moment où Alecto est venue pour me faire la conversation, j'ai fait semblant de m'endormir. Content de savoir que ma soirée peut prendre une autre tournure, j'emboîte le pas d'Evan et nous arpentons le couloir, à la recherche de cette fameuse voisine. Evan sonne à la porte. Et la propriétaire ne tarde pas à nous ouvrir, les cheveux en vrac et les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

Bien coiffée et bien réveillée je suis sûr qu'elle est charmante !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, elle grince. Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ?

\- C'est pour faire des crêpes ! Je lui explique vaillamment.

Elle me regarde sans rien dire, perplexe.

\- Alors voilà, c'est pas grand chose hein, mais il nous manque des œufs, du lait, de la farine et du beurre-

\- Il vous manque tout quoi.

\- Ah non ! On a de la confiture et du beurre de cacahuète ! Si tu me donnes de quoi faire des crêpes, je te laisserai en manger !

\- Ou bien les lécher sur mon corps, ajoute Evan avec un clin d'œil.

Elle nous ferme la porte au nez et nous restons quelques secondes à fixer la porte, ne sachant que faire. Finalement je sonne à nouveau.

Pas de réponses.

On tambourine.

\- Quoi encore ? Elle siffle en ouvrant sa porte en grand.

\- Elles se sont séparées.

\- Qui ?

\- Mes fesses, ah ah ! S'écrit Evan en lui présentant son arrière-train.

Avant de se barrer en courant, hilare.

\- ...

\- Et sinon, euh, on ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? Je demande un sourire poli aux lèvres, en me balançant sur moi-même.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Bonne nuit.

Elle va pour refermer sa porte mais je glisse mon pied pour l'en empêcher. Elle me lance un regard noir, et, sans rien dire, s'acharne à me donner des coups de porte dans le pied pour me faire reculer. Je tiens bon.

\- Chemin de traverse ! Je m'exclame alors, pris d'une illumination. Y'a deux-trois mois.

\- Ça ne me dit rien.

\- Mais si ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu me diras, c'est normal, j'avais ma cagoule sur la tête.

\- ... Le mangemort complexé, elle murmure, interdite.

\- Eh oui ! Enfin non. Mais. On fait moins sa maligne, hein !

J'écarte sa porte et rentre comme si de rien dans son salon tandis qu'elle reste sur le seuil, toujours abasourdie.

\- Bon. T'as de la chance, j'ai un peu bu. Et je suis de meilleure humeur quand je bois. Donc tu me passes de quoi faire des crêpes et tu me rends mes sept mornilles et on en parle plus.

\- ...

\- Mais inutile de dire que tout ça reste entre nous. Si on vient à apprendre mes petites activités, mes copains se chargeront de toi. Je connais notamment un excellent trappeur qui sait très bien traquer le gibier. Est-ce que ça te plairait de le voir se lécher les babines ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Bien. Alors ça vient cette farine ? J'ai une faim de loup.

**.**

**.**

Et voilà que Potter se saisit du souaffle à la dernière minute ! Comme d'habitude, il trace le terrain à la vitesse d'un phacochère qu'a le feu au cul, il évite les flammes avec force et dextérité et que fait-il, que fait-il... OH NON MES AMIS, NON ! POTTER VIENT DE TOMBER DE SON BALAIS ! Encore ! C'est la cinquième fois en dix minutes ! Décidément mes amis, cette partie de Wiskitch ne nous mène pas au bout de nos surprises, j'entends meugler la voix du commentateur tandis que je continue d'enfourcher mon balais.

Potter à quelques pas de moi bredouille quelque chose dans l'obscurité, sa tête faiblement éclairée par un lumos, tandis que Black s'évertue à lui coller des baffes pour le remettre sur pied.

\- Allez Jamesie ! Allez ! Te laisse pas abattre !

\- Mmbleemmmeeee... Bbobibomumblblmen...

\- Mais non tu vas pas abandonner ! Bob est pas là, personne ne peut te remplacer. Tu es notre unique espoir Jamesie ! On va la gagner cette partie !

\- Gagner, gagner... Moi à votre place j'en douterais, je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter en pointant du doigt l'attrapeur de leur équipe.

Il est tellement bourré qu'il a enfourché son balais à l'envers.

\- De quoi ? Me questionne Black les yeux plissés, essayant manifestement de comprendre ce que je viens de dire.

Ce qui n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

A moins que je sois un peu bourré et que ce que je dise ressemble plus ou moins à « agnégné... mohaot' tace je... j'en doudoutrait ! ahahaha ! » …

…

Bon.

\- Ah, Potter semble s'être remis de sa chute, à la grande déconvenue de nos amis les Serpentards. Il a la tête dur, le salaud !

Il y a tout un coup un gros blanc puis :

\- Ah mince, pardon, pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais me faire assommer par la vieille McGo mais c'était sans oublier queeeeeee... ELLE EST PLUS LA ! AHAHAHAH ! Déformation professionnelle mes amis ! Après des années à vivre dans la terreur de me faire jarter de la scène internationale, je peux enfin commenter comme je veux ! Parler de cul comme ça me chante ! Montrer mes fesses à l'Audimat ! YOUHOU !

Il s'exécute sous le cri des foules en débouclant sa ceinture et en baissant son fut comme s'il allait chier dans le vide par dessus la balustrade.

\- N'est pas un Fitzmartens qui veut ! Babille t-il tout content.

\- TA GUEULE ET COMMENTE CONNARD ! J'entends hurler Travers au même moment du côté des tribunes.

Je suis sûr qu'il a encore fait plein de paris sur le match.

Ben j'espère qu'il a parié sur moi.

Une fois il l'a pas fait je peux vous dire que ça m'en avait mis un coup à l'égo ! C'était à propos de qui arriverait à peloter les nichons de Bella le premier...

Résultat que dalle, huit points de suture et un coup de pied dans les parties.

J'avais pourtant attendu qu'elle s'endorme.

\- Ça va, ça va... Bon alors... Reprise de nos anciens Serpentard qui filent à toute allure sur le terrain... Aubrey tente une passe... Je dis « tente » mais c'est bien parce qu'il est défoncé hein... mais oh ! Surprise ! Passe réussie... Rosier récupère et évite de justesse un cognard... Vu sa gueule c'était pas volontaire, quelque chose me dit qu'il a piqué du nez sur son balais au moment ou le cognard aller lui démonter la tronche... Black n'a pas l'air content. Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'ES PLUS CAPABLE DE VISER ?

La réponse ne tarde pas à se faire attendre car le siège sur lequel était assis Fitzmartens vole en éclat sous la puissance du choc et Black agite sa batte en l'air d'un air conquérant.

\- Hehuhahu holette ! Qu'il s'écrit.

Ce qui veut probablement dire qu'il n'est pas une omelette ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il y a des hués du côté de la foule.

Ce soir, c'est une bonne partie des promotions Serpentard et Gryffondor de 1970 à 1980 qui sont réunies dans la propriété de Bertram Aubrey, le cousin de Thorfinn. Il se trouve qu'un ancien Gryffondor faisait une gigantesque fête ce soir dans son village et disons qu'une chose en entraînant une autre on s'est tous incrustés et nous nous sommes défiés dans une partie de Wiskitch.

C'est un peu comme le bière-pong chez les moldus sauf que nous on joue au Quidditch, on carbure au whiskey pur feu, et quand une équipe se prend un but, l'autre est obligé de s'enfiler un verre. Résultat plus t'es bourré, moins t'arrives à voler et à viser correctement et du coup c'est un peu le gros bordel sur tout le terrain. Il n'y a qu'en attrapant le vif d'or qu'on peut mettre fin en supplice, mais c'est là que se situe la difficulté. Ça prend du temps. Du coup les parties de Wiskitch ne se finissent en général qu'à l'aube, et encore. Entre temps les joueurs ont tendance à s'endormir et à faire des pauses.

Pauses qui ne doivent pas durer plus de vingt minutes sinon le joueur est mis hors jeu.

Bon, magnanime, on fait quand même en sorte de rendre le vif d'or plus accessible. Il est un peu moins rapide que la normale et il scintille plus.

C'est un jeu très intéressant vous l'aurez donc compris.

…

Mais !

\- LA PASSE ! LA PASSE A DROITE ! NON PAS A GAUCHE ANDOUILLE ! Je pleurniche tandis qu'Evan se trompe de côté et fait involontairement la passe à un Gryffondor.

Surpris par l'aubaine, celui-ci le loupe et s'engage alors une dispute entre les deux pour savoir qui le prendra avant l'autre.

\- Les deux foncent en piqué vers le sol, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise... Qui va récupérer le souaffle ? Tout le monde retient son souffle... Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus du sol ATTENTION !

Je regarde avec attention les deux se redresser brusquement et se mettre à dégueuler à l'unisson sans plus faire attention au souaffle qui tombe par terre. Evan, perché sur son balai, se fourre ses doigts dans la gorge comme s'il voulait vider son estomac au maximum.

Il ne tarde pas à se faire réprimander par l'arbitre improvisé de la soirée.

\- ROSIER ! CARTON ROUGE ! Il est interdit de faire descendre son alcoolémie de manière autre que naturel !

\- Oh mais non, pas le carton rouge ! Se lamente Evan.

\- Si. Harper ? RAMENEZ LA BARRIQUE DE VODKA-CITROUILLE ! On va lui bourrer la gueule à ce traître !

\- Nooon pas ça ! Pas la vodka, j'en peux plus, pitié ! Pleurniche Evan en essayant de s'enfuir.

Mais manque de chance pour lui, l'arbitre agrippe fermement le bout de son balais pour l'empêcher de déguerpir et il se retrouve bientôt forcé à ingurgiter des shots de vodka pendant que Black le fixe d'un air goguenard.

La partie reprend avec toujours autant de piquants.

\- ET UN NOUVEAU BUT POUR LES SERPENTARD ! UN ! Je ne sais plus à quel chiffre on en était mais c'est pas grave ! Cul sec les gars !

Les Gryffondors se pressent en file autour de l'arbitre qui leur distribue à chacun un verre de Whiskey pur feu et chacun est pris de haut le cœur à la vue du contenu. A part Black, qui a les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

\- L'avion, l'avion, l'avion, je l'entends chantonner, ça fait lever les yeux...

\- La femme, la femme, la femme ÇA FAIT LEVER LA QUEUE ! Ne tarde pas à reprendre Fitzmartesn l'air particulièrement fier de lui et déchaîné ce soir. Un coriace ce Black, pété comme une huître mais inflexible comme jamais ! Combien de verre faudra t-il donc pour avoir raison de lui ?

\- Il triche ! Il triche, c'est pas possible ! Braille Evan l'air comateux et les cheveux en pétard.

S'il voyait sa tête il en ferait une jaunisse.

\- Hé hé hé ? Vous savez quoi ? Babille Black. J'ai entendu dire que notre capacité à tenir l'alcool était proportionnelle à la taille des testicules ! ÇA VEUT BIEN DIRE CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE, HEIN ROSIER ?

\- JE TE PISSE A LA RAIE ! S'enflamme celui-ci en reprenant tout d'un coup du poils de la bête.

Il s'élève haut dans le ciel et bam, alors que la compétition reprend, toujours aussi rude, il rafle le souaffle sous le nez de Potter et s'en va en solitaire jusqu'au but ou il envoie balader le souaffle droit dans l'anneau.

\- Et ben, et ben, ça pour un exploit ! EVAN ROSIER VIENT DE MARQUER CONTRE SON CAMP MES AMIS !

\- Hein ? Pépie celui-ci avec fièvre.

\- MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? Je gueule tandis que notre batteur se retient visiblement de lui abattre sa batte sur l'épaule.

Je reconnais à sa dégaine Bakary Parkinson, un mangemort peu actif et ancien Serpentard bien en dessous de mon année. Il est suivi de près par Jamie Moonheart, sa partenaire de batte et la copine de feu Regulus, un chapeau mexicain sur la tête et qui me tape sans arrêt la causette depuis tout à l'heure comme si j'allais sortir des sucettes de sous mes aisselles et les lui offrir en cadeau.

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faaaaaaaute, gémit Evan.

\- Si ! Quand on fait de la merde, on s'abstient de jouer ! Je lui hurle avec de grands moulinets de bras.

Ah ça quand il s'agit de gueuler je reprends tout de suite du poils de la bête !

\- Tu veux venir pêcher la moule mardi ? Me demande Moonheart derrière moi. Avec mon père et moi ?

Je lui jette un regard dédaigneux.

Je ne suis pas encore assez bourré pour accepter les invitations débiles.

\- Mais dis-moi si je me trompe, elle me reprend. T'étais pas à Serpentard, toi, si ?

\- J'étais à Serdaigle.

\- Ah, tu avais un poste d'infiltration ?

Comment ça poste d'infiltration ? On colle des élèves infiltrer d'autres maisons maintenant ? Depuis quand ?

\- Non j'étais juste à Serdaigle.

\- Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Vous avez pas de fêtes vous chez les Serdaigles ?

Elle s'arrête, puis me fixe en silence, l'air compréhensive.

\- T'avais pas d'amis, hein, elle me dit alors en hochant gravement la tête. Du coup ils ont fait une fête mais t'as pas été invité. Mon pauvre. Ça doit être la déchéance sociale.

Elle me tapote doucement l'épaule avant d'aller prendre son shot obligatoire de whisky.

…

Cela dit c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tort.

Je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec les gens de ma maison. Sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant je gagnais des points et tout. J'étais sage. Bon mis à part certaines fois ou je me retrouvais mêlés à des affaires peu orthodoxes dans lesquelles j'avais cassé la figure à un ou plusieurs premiers années.

Et alors ? C'est ma faute si j'ai pas de patience ?

Hein ?

Je fais beaucoup de travail sur moi même pour régler ce problème et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me noie dans le ménage.

Faut pas croire mais le ménage n'a pas toujours été ma passion première. C'est venu avec l'expérience et la maturité.

\- Wilkes ? Viens prendre ton verre ! M'ordonne l'arbitre en me tendant mon gobelet.

Je l'avale cul sec et plisse les yeux en sentant ma tête tourner. Puis, je repars au combat, mon balais entre les jambes et le visage tout rouge.

Ça commence à me monter la mayonnaise cette merde.

Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche.

\- J'espère au moins qu'on avait pas de mission de prévu par contre, je babille à l'adresse d'Evan, parce que sinon ça rend mal de se ramener beurré devant le seigneur des anneaux.

…

\- Euh... Des agneaux, je me corrige après un temps de silence.

…

\- Je voulais dire, des Ténèbres ! Putain j'arrive plus à parler !

J'essaye de respirer plus fort pour m'aérer l'esprit mais ça ne m'apporte pas grand chose à part sans doute une vieille odeur de bouse.

L'odeur de la campagne quoi.

J'ai toujours eu la campagne en horreur. Trop de poussière.

Je me redresse pour me mettre plus confortable sur mon balai et soupire en sentant le manche s'appuyer sur ma vessie. J'ai mal. Ça commence à faire beaucoup de verres.

\- Wilkes affiche une mine de déterré, on dirait qu'il a un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, une cirrhose ?

J'agite la main en entendant mon nom.

Je sais qu'on m'aime mais quand même ! Pas obligé de scander mon nom comme ça ! Oui oui, j'ai été une star de la chanson je sais, mais maintenant c'est fini, je me suis retiré pour laisser la place à une nouvelle génération !

Va falloir que mon public commence à accepter de faire le deuil parce que sinon ça va mal finir cette histoire.

La chanson c'est fini.

Terminé.

Je ne voulais pas faire de ma passion un métier au risque d'en faire une contrainte.

Oh, tiens ! Il y a un accroc sur ma chaussette.

\- Wilkes descend de son balais, mais que fait-il ? Il déclare forfait ?

Ah ça oui je suis fort fait !

Je lâche mon balai par terre pour mieux avoir les mains libres et remonte ma chaussette gauche pour repérer l'accroc. Si je ne corrige pas ce détail maintenant ça va me chiffonner toute la nuit et je ne vais pas le faire.

On sait ce que c'est, ces gens qui remettent toujours tout à demain !

\- Où ai-je mis ma braguette ? Je questionne à vois haute en tâtant mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette.

\- Willy, m'appelle une voix. Willy c'est pas le moment.

\- Hé ! Acco. Accro. Josette !

\- Il semble que Wilkes ait eu un accroc avec une certaine Josette, on a eu une Josette dans la foule ? J'entends questionner Fitzmartens tandis que je me recentre sur ce qui est important.

Mes chaussettes.

Où ai-je mis mon nécessaire à tricot ? Sans baguette, pas moyen d'y arriver tout seul ! Où est mon elfe ?

\- Mon elfe, je me lamente en agrippant mon balais et en me relevant.

Je regarde autour de moi en vain.

\- Attendez attendez, si je suis bien, il a eu un impair avec une certaine Josette qui serait en fait son elfe.

\- ON S'EN FOUT ! S'enflamme une voix que je reconnais comme appartenant à Antonin Dolohov. Ils vont reprendre la partie oui ?

\- Ohlala, mais le public s'impatiente à ce que je vois ! C'est chaud chaud chaud, ce soir ! Je dirais même, c'est chaud patate ! J'en profite pour rappeler que des Poufsouffles ont fait installer un stand à quelques pas d'ici et qu'il y a de la raclette pour pas cher ! Profitez, c'est donné ! Et à quatre mornilles la barquette de frites vous faites des affaires !

\- LE MATCH PUTAIN !

Je me redresse, l'oreille aux aguets.

Le match, oui, le match !

\- Ah, Wilkes semble avoir repris ses esprits, tant pis pour Josette dont on ne connaît toujours pas la réelle identité – ami, amante ?

\- TA GUEULE !

\- … Et je disais donc, il enfourche son balais, ses camarades le regardent avec soulagement... Eeeeeeeeeeeeet la partie reprend ! WHOU ! Potter s'empare du souaffle une nouvelle fois ! Cette fois-ci, Rosier, sûrement dépité par son erreur de tout à l'heure, se laisse faire, il est ramollo ramolli, comme sa bite probablement – ET... OHLALA ! Potter bascule en arrière, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ah ! Il se met à l'envers sur son balais... Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas, voilà qu'il se remet à l'endroit et ce sans même prendre ses précautions... On voit qu'il a chevauché toute sa vie le salaud ! Mais ça, avec Evan, il doit pas mal pratiquer hein !

\- TA GUEULE !

\- Oui oui oui, ma gueule, ma gueule... MAIS PUTAIN, T'AS DES LUNETTES ET TU T'APPELLES MCGO TOI ? NAN ! ALORS TOI FERME TA GUEULE ET LAISSE MOI PARLER ! J'ai pas quitté une dictature pour en retrouver une autre ! Et voilà tiens, en plus tu me fais perdre le fil... Potter a fait la passe à Jones qui a refait la passe à Potter qui refait la passe à Jones, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font, peut-être qu'ils jouent à la bombe, vous savez, quand on garde le souaffle trop longtemps et qu'il nous explose à la figure, c'est très courant comme jeu chez les jeunes sorciers... Mais je m'égare, je m'égare, regardez donc l'attrapeur des Serpentards ! Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Regulus ? Ah non... euh... il est mort !

J'entends Moonheart renifler d'où je suis.

\- Thierry alors ? HE ! THIERRY TU FAIS QUOI ? T'AS VU LE VIF ?

Le pauvre dont j'ai perdu le nom redresse la tête en entendant son nom et bim, au moment où il semblait tendre son poing vers le vif d'or, il se prend méchamment un anneau dans la figure et s'écrase comme une merde sur le sol.

Ne se relève pas.

\- Ah bah merde... Il semble que j'ai déconcentré Thierry...

\- VENDU ! VENDU ! Hurle Evan.

\- OUAIS ! TEMPS MORT !

\- Oh ça va hein ! Est-ce que c'est ma fautes si les joueurs savent pas se concentrer sur ce qu'ils font ?

\- Si je perds mes paris crois-moi tu l'auras dans la tronche connard ! J'entends crier Travers depuis son stand tandis qu'il surveille ses paris d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui oui c'est ça... En attendant va falloir trouver un remplaçant au petit... Ah tiens, non, il se relève ! Ça doit être les baffes, ça réveille.

\- Wilkes, arrête, c'est bon, il est revenu à lui ! Tu peux t'arrêter ! J'entends quelqu'un me gronder tandis que mes bras ballottent à droite et à gauche sous l'excitation.

Nous reprenons la partie.

Bientôt, je ne fais même plus attention à rien à part à mes problèmes à me maintenir sur mon balais. Quelques fois, je m'entends discuter avec Sirius Black qui s'ennuie et a perdu sa batte. Il se sert de sa chaussure à la place mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

\- Ahjakdkdld dodo ragada ?

\- Rahja gavini nonpasti boutel.

\- Boutelaqui ?

\- Pasticino patoulachi piccolopo patibatoumelemumballo ?

Je vois Black hocher la tête et comme si ça tombait sous le sens et je conclus notre conversation en l'insultant.

\- Bonne soirée, je m'entends cependant sortir à la place.

Mais aucun de nous ne prend la peine de relever.

\- Héé ! Il semble que... Ah non... il a confondu le vif avec un papillon de nuit... Lampadaire, arrête de tendre ta main, c'est un papillon ! UN PAPILLON !

\- Je l'ai les gars ! J'ai le vif ! S'enhardit le-dit Lampadaire au bout de quelques secondes en brandissant le point en avant.

Lampadaire, quel drôle de nom quand même.

\- Mais non ! C'est un papillon !

\- J'ai le vif whouhouhou !

\- J'AI DIT, POSE CE PUTAIN DE PAPILLON LAMPADAIRE !

\- Non mais je crois que son nom en fait c'est Belveder...

\- ET BEN TANT PIS ! ON L'APPELERA DUCON ! S'énerve Fitzmartens en battant du poing dans les tribunes. Ah meeerde, j'ai renversé ma raclette, voilà, CONTENT ? Je demande carton rouge pour Pomme de Terre !

Il s'engueule avec l'arbitre comme quoi y'a pas le droit de donner des cartons rouges pour des problèmes de raclette.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un réussi à s'approprier l'interphone.

Une militante extrémiste.

\- SURTOUT VENEZ NOMBREUX A LA MANIF DE VENDREDI ! ON VA ORGANISER UN BLOCUS AU MINISTÈRE ! POUR RESTAURER NOTRE DROIT A BUTER DES MOLDUS LES JOURS DE SABBATS !

Ah ben tiens oui, pourquoi qu'on fait plus ça ?

C'était pourtant une belle idée, ça nous aider à extérioriser et c'était même très pratique pour faciliter certains rituels !

Maintenant on doit se casser le cul à se cacher quand on veut buter quelqu'un...

Les mœurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

\- VENEZ NOMBREUX, JE RÉPÈTE, VENEZ NOMBREUX !

\- Et oh, toi ! D'où tu te permets de prendre ma place ? Vocifère Fitzmartens en courant vers sa tribune.

\- BAGNOLD, ON T'ENCULE ! VOUS ÊTES QU'UNE BANDE DE CRAPULES !

\- Mon interphone ! Rends-moi mon interphone !

\- LES MOLDUS, AU BÛCHER ! ON VOUS LAISSERA PAS EN PAIX !

Oh elle est douée pour les rimes faut le reconnaître !

Il y a un bruit de bagarre puis les choses semblent revenir à la normal car Fitzmartens se remet à commenter, apparemment essoufflé.

Il ne doit pas aimer les artistes.

\- Oui, donc, dit-il, par rapport à ces histoires de carton... Finalement on se met d'accord sur le fait qu'on s'en fout... Et donc oui... Comme vous le voyez entre temps Potter a marqué un but... Il fait toujours des acrobaties sur son balais et parle dans le vide... Je crois qu'il s'imagine en final de la coupe du monde... Ah tiens, il semble que Black ne se sente pas bien, il est redescendu à terre... Le voilà qui vomit... Toujours tendance à dramatiser...

\- LES SORCIERS SONT DANS LA RUE, LE MINISTÈRE EST CORROMPU !

\- AH MAIS FAITES LA TAIRE CETTE SALOPE ! S'égosille Fitzmartens en usant de son interphone pour frapper la folle avec.

Quand il retrouve enfin son calme, la situation semble avoir évolué car tout le stade retient son souffle : Thierry et Belveder sont après le vif d'or. Il tâte dans le vide espérant l'attraper et...

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEET... THIERRY ATTRAPE LE VIF !

…

\- Ah non c'est BEEEEEEEEEELVEDER !

…

\- Ah non en fait aucun des deux... Je croyais pour- AH MAIS ATTENDEZ ! THIERRY SEMBLE SÛR DE LUI LA ! THIERRY ? TU L'AS ? TU L'AS PAS ?

…

\- IL L'A !

…

\- IL L'A PAS !

…

\- Ahaha, comme d'hab notez que j'adore entretenir le suspense... Quel wiskitch de folie mes amis ce soir ! Il est quatre heure du matin et la partie n'est toujours pas finie, nous sommes le deux avriiiiiiiil ou peut-être même le deux juillet je ne sais paaaas, il fait présentement deux degréééééééés, j'ai les doigts frigorifiés j'arrive même pas à me branler pour me réchauffer et... oh oui ! OUI ! THIERRY A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! LA PARTIE EST FINI LES COCOS ! VOUS POUVEZ DÉCUVER ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Et voilà dans quel état nous sommes rentrés chez Antonin et Thorfinn.

**.**

**.**

Nous sommes réveillés par un hurlement.

\- AH MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS ? Continue de gueuler Bella en déboulant dans le salon où tout le monde est endormi.

Que je vous explique.

Dans la nuit, elle s'est assoupie dans la baignoire avec Alecto.

Évidement on en a profité pour lui faire une crasse et on lui a refait sa couleur. On a même passé un moment à lui faire des petits points partout sur le visage à coup de feutre orange.

Maintenant elle ressemble à une Weasley.

\- Ben quoi t'es pas ravie ? Lui demande Lucius tout joyeux.

Il est content parce qu'à la dernière soirée, c'est lui qu'a fini habillé en fille avec des couettes et du maquillage de prostitué.

On aurait dit son demi-frère.

Chantal le travelo.

Je ne sais plus si je vous en déjà parlé mais c'est un phénomène ce Chantal ! Tout le monde connaît son existence mais c'est un sujet tabou. Tellement tabou que je commence même à me demander si Chantal le travelo existe réellement et si ce n'est pas simplement Lucius qui ne s'assume pas. Ça me paraît bizarre qu'on ne les ai jamais vus ensemble tous les deux quand ils se ressemblent tellement.

\- Ça te fait un teint magnifique pourtant, lui assure Evan.

\- Une vraie lady, je poursuis.

\- Toi avec tes cheveux de merde, t'es mal placé pour me le dire.

Mes yeux se plissent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- T'es tellement roux qu'on dirait que t'as été conçu par un Weasley.

\- Ben toi t'es tellement conne qu'on dirait que t'as été élevé par... Par... Par des veaux.

\- Redis-ça pour voir ?

\- Peau de vache.

\- ROUQUIN DE MERDE !

\- JE SUIS AUBURN JE VOUS AI DIT !

\- Ben non mais ça tend plus vers le roux des fois, fait remarquer quelqu'un.

\- Oui et d'ailleurs ton nez fait penser à celui d'Arthur Weasley.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a un air, renifle Lucius.

\- Vous êtes peut-être frères cachés ?

\- Non mais arrêtez vous savez bien que j'aime pas ça quand vous plaisantez là-dessus !

Une fois quand j'avais douze ans, mon père lui-même est venu me voir et il m'a fait :

\- Fiston. Tu as été adopté. Tu es un Weasley.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu les boules de ma vie ! Je suis devenu blanc comme du lait caillé, mon cœur est parti en vrille. Je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, ma mère était penchée au-dessus de moi. Je me suis vomi dessus. J'ai déliré pendant plusieurs jours. J'entendais mes parents qui se disputaient pendant que je comatais. Ma mère arrêtait pas de lui dire "Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ?! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?".

Et finalement un jour je me suis re-réveillé, mon père était à mon chevet.

Il m'a dit :

\- Hé fiston ! C'était une blague !

Et à partir de là je peux vous dire que j'ai vite repris du poils de la bête.

Alors qu'on me fasse pas croire que je suis un Weasley parce que sinon je pète un câble. Ils me débectent, ces vulgaires roturiers. Ils sont sales et ils font plein d'enfants. Et qui c'est qui cotisent pour les allocations familiales après ?

Hein ?!

* * *

**Référence** :

-_ Bakary Parkinson et Fitzmartens appartiennent, comme Jamie, à ma fic Amphisiologie._


	9. Octobre 79 : N'oubliez pas la vaisselle

_Octobre 1979_

* * *

J'ai faim.

Mulciber et Avery ont tout bouffé pendant la nuit. Il n'y a plus rien dans les placards et encore moins dans le frigo. On ne peut même pas prendre un petit déjeuner convenable.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je rentre chez moi. J'ai la dalle.

\- Ah. Tu ne veux pas prendre la cheminette plutôt ? Tu n'es peut-être pas en état de transplaner. Un accident est vite arrivé.

\- Je peux te raccompagner chez toi si tu veux, me fait Alecto toute guillerette.

\- Non non, c'est bon, ça va aller. Je vais marcher un peu pour m'aérer l'esprit.

Marcher dans le couloir oui. M'aérer chez la voisine. Là où Alecto n'essaiera pas de m'asphyxier avec son haleine de hareng fumé.

Je file l'air de rien en sifflotant et une fois la porte de chez Thorfinn et Dolohov refermée, je me dirige vers celle d'à côté. Après quelques minutes à batailler avec la serrure, je réussis à forcer la porte et pénètre silencieusement dans l'appartement de Georgette.

Georgette oui. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle donc par commodité je l'appelle Georgette. Est-ce que ça dérange quelqu'un ? Ah ah ah ah. Comme si j'allais trouver autre chose. Je sais qu'on est dans ma tête et dans ma tête je ne dérange personne. Enfin il me semble. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais un grand penseur ? Et bien parfois je pense trop. Résultat, je ne dors pas. Car je pense, vous suivez. Donc je me dérange moi-même. Et dans ces moments-là j'aimerais bien être Crabbe ou Goyle. Eux on voit tout de suite que ce sont de gros dormeurs qui ne pensent pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça serait libérateur d'être un jour dans leur tête ! Le silence et la paix. Ça me ferait des vacances. Mais bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus toute la journée.

J'ouvre les placards de Georgette pour en sortir une boîte de céréales, fouille les tiroirs à la recherche d'une cuillère propre, et m'affale tranquillement sur le canapé. Tout en enfournant mes miel pops, je regarde le décor.

Un vrai bordel. On voit qu'elle ne sait pas se prendre en charge. Et tiens ! Ah. Elle a un chat.

Je le regarde se faufiler le long du mur et filer dans la chambre de Georgette.

…

C'est que c'est intéressant. C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? Si c'est une femelle, je pourrais lui présenter mon Gilbert. On s'aime beaucoup mais je vois bien qu'il se sent seul et incompris. Bien essayé de lui faire rencontrer d'autres chats pour qu'il se fasse des amis mais ils l'ont attaqué. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient jaloux. Mon Gilbert est propre et il sent bon. Il est bien éduqué. Il aime se frotter contre les livres de ma bibliothèque. Signe d'un grand esprit. Comme son maître. Et tous les chats n'ont pas ce regard brillant d'intelligence, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Je continue d'enfourner mes céréales et quelques temps plus tard, j'entends un cri venant de la chambre de Georgette. La gueuse ne tarde pas à se ramener dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds, le visage encore plus bouffi que hier et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Je laisse mon regard courir sur ses jambes avant de ricaner en découvrant sa tête.

Elle a le visage tout mouillé à croire que le chat vient de lui uriner sur la gueule.

Bien fait.

Je hausse cependant un sourcil en la voyant passer sans me voir jusqu'au robinet où elle reste quelques minutes à se rincer la tête en ronchonnant.

Le chat dans les pattes et toujours sans me regarder, elle s'ébroue comme un chien dans la cuisine pour éparpiller les gouttes d'eau, avant de s'avancer d'une démarche bancale vers le frigo et de l'ouvrir d'une main – l'autre étant trop occupée à se faufiler sous l'élastique de son short.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle prend son petit déjeuner à poils ?

…

Ah non.

Elle baille et elle se gratte les fesses.

Comme ça.

Voilà.

En public.

…

C'est d'un sans gêne. Si ma mémé voyait ça, elle serait bouleversée.

Mais attention, ce n'est pas tout !

Le frigo ouvert et les démangeaisons matinales finies, elle semble chercher quelque chose puis à défaut de trouver, se munit d'une bouteille de coca et la vide d'un trait dans la gamelle de son chat. Et elle s'en repart comme ça, la tête dans le cul, jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**.**

**.**

Quand elle ressort quelques minutes plus tard - non sans avoir au préalable pris une bonne douche et chanter comme une merde sous le jet d'eau, en serviette et les cheveux tout mouillés, c'est pour me trouver devant sa porte, les bras croisés et un rictus aux lèvres.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de la reluquer.

\- AAAH ! Elle hurle.

Et elle s'empresse de me claquer la porte au nez.

Enfin, d'essayer.

Mon bras vient se fourguer dans l'interstice au dernier moment.

\- Tu ne sais définitivement pas accueillir les gens. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu souffres d'anxiété sociale ?

\- Oui exactement ! Elle me crie en s'évertuant à me découper le bras en abattant le chambranle de la porte dessus. Dé-ga-ge. De. Là !

\- Gnnné ! Salope !

Je me dépêche de ramener mon bras vers moi et elle pousse un cri triomphant en refermant enfin sa porte. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as conscience que ça ne te sert strictement à rien de te cacher là-dedans ? Je ne compte pas te faire de mal.

Je me baisse, tentant de regarder à travers la serrure pour voir ce qu'elle est en train de trafiquer mais elle a eu la bonne idée d'accrocher un truc à la poignée pour me bloquer la vue.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis. Mais on avait un marché. Je te rendais tes mornilles et tu me laissais tranquille.

\- Mais pas du tout. "On en parle plus", ça veut rien dire et tout à la fois. Moi, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble. Oklm. Parler de tes hobbies.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non.

Je commence à m'installer, en tailleurs, dos à la porte. Je vais lui faire la conversation et quand elle en aura marre, elle sortira d'elle-même. Sinon c'est moi qui la sortirait.

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je suis un pro de l'entrée par effraction. J'ai toujours un kit avec moi pour forcer les serrures. Pourquoi, vous demanderez-vous ? Et bien je vous répondrai que. Voilà. On ne sait jamais.

Organisation c'est mon deuxième prénom. Je suis paré pour toute éventualité !

\- Tu fais quelque chose dans la vie ? Je questionne.

\- Non, elle me répond sec.

\- Ah.

\- Oui.

\- Chacun son truc.

Sale chômeuse.

Se trouver un job c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué : les usines de yaourts ont toujours besoin de mains d'œuvre, ça casse pas trois pattes et un canard de bricoler des emballages de petits suisses.

**.**

**.**

\- En parlant de hobbies, fait-elle après un long silence. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici ? Tu as sûrement des choses plus passionnantes à faire. Comme buter des moldus. Ou attaquer des sorciers.

\- Ça ma petite Georgette, il faudra plus qu'un joli minois et une serviette de bain pour le savoir.

\- ...

\- Mais c'était bien tenté ! Seulement tu n'es pas assez subtile. Quand on veut arracher une information à quelqu'un, on le fait de manière plus progressive. Il faut instaurer un climat de confiance.

\- Je ne cherche pas à t'arracher des informations.

\- C'est cela oui. On dirait un Auror.

\- J'ai l'air d'un Auror ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

\- Tu penses que je suis une Auror sous couverture ?

\- Je ne pense rien de spécial, c'est toi qui vient de l'insinuer toute seule ! Donc tu es une Auror sous couverture ?

\- Non !

\- C'est ce que dirait forcément une Auror sous couverture.

\- Et quelqu'un qui ne serait vraiment pas Auror sous couverture, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?

\- Il dirait la même chose.

\- Donc tu vois ton raisonnement n'est pas infaillible.

\- Il a peut-être ses failles mais il n'est peut-être pas faux non plus.

\- Donc je suis suspecte maintenant ?

\- Tu seras toujours suspecte.

\- Et bien merci. Bonjour la confiance.

\- Parce que tu me fais confiance, toi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es un parfait connard.

\- Toi aussi tu es une connasse.

\- Tu es violent.

\- Toi aussi tu es violente.

\- Mais moi je ne torture pas les gens et je ne les tue pas non plus.

\- Oui, toi tu préfères claquer les portes au nez et faire les poches des macchabées.

\- C'est pas du tout comparable.

\- Ça reste un manque de respect.

\- Tu veux vraiment comparer mes activités aux tiennes ?

\- Non. Je tiens juste à souligner ton manque de manière et ton hypocrisie.

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Par rapport au fait que les macchabées c'est moi qui te les fournis et que t'aurais bien du mal à détrousser les gens si j'étais pas là pour les assassiner avant. Tu crois que je t'ai pas captée avec toutes tes questions ? T'essayes juste de savoir quel jour tu vas pouvoir faire ton marché.

\- Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis !

\- Ah oui ? Et avec quel argent tu payes ton loyer, dis-moi ?

Silence derrière la porte.

\- Il faut bien profiter de la conjecture actuelle, finit-elle par dire.

\- C'est cela oui. Mais tu sais il y a un moment où il faut prendre conscience qu'on ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et que oui, parfois il faut faire un travail de merde pour subsister. C'est sûr que c'est attrayant de vivre aux crochets des mangemorts et des victimes de la guerre mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Un jour la guerre se terminera et alors là qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? Tu ne pourras plus profiter de la situation. Il faudra songer à te reconvertir, à mettre la main à la pâte. Trouver un emploi sérieux. Mais qui voudra d'une pimbêche qui n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie et dont les seules expériences professionnelles sont le pillage et le vol à l'arrachée ?

Elle grogne.

\- J'essaye juste de te prévenir.

\- Oui bah tu l'as assez fait et je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête. T'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires et encore moins à critiquer mon gagne-pain. Je fais ce que je veux, point à la ligne.

\- Ouhlala, mais quelle rabat-joie. On ne peut pas discuter avec toi. Apprends à te remettre en question.

\- Je me remettrai en question quand tu te remettras en question.

\- Moi je n'ai pas besoin de me remettre en question. Je suis très bien comme je suis.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit mais honnêtement pour être mangemort faut pas être bien sain d'esprit.

\- Et nous y voilà, comme par hasard ! Est-ce qu'un jour on voudra bien arrêter de m'ennuyer avec mes convictions politiques ?

\- C'est pas des convictions politiques, c'est du terrorisme.

\- Mais derrière le terroriste il y a un petit cœur tout chaud qui palpite.

Ma bite !

\- Et bien vois-tu je pourrais presque me laisser attendrir !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non.

**.**

**.**

\- Tu sais, je relance quelques temps plus tard, si tu as vraiment besoin d'un travail, j'en connais un qui pourrait te permettre de rendre service à la communauté.

\- Être mangemort ?

\- Ah, heureux de voir que tu considère les choses comme ça !

\- C'était ironique.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais tu sais, c'est un métier d'avenir.

\- Je croyais que c'était basé sur le volontariat.

\- Oui mais ça n'empêche pas que quand le maître sera au pouvoir, tu pourra avoir un très bon emploi. Si tu fais de la lèche aux bonnes personnes.

\- Comme toi ?

\- Possible.

\- Pas intéressée.

\- Et bien tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, je lui dis, vexé.

**.  
**

**.**

Le chat de Georgette vient se frotter à moi et dans un geste mécanique, je lui gratouille l'arrière des oreilles.

\- Tu sais que j'ai un chat moi aussi.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Il s'appelle Gilbert.

\- Je m'en fous mais si tu savais.

\- C'est un chat persan. Tout blanc. Un peu grognon mais tellement mignon ! Tu fondrais.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre.

\- Je l'aime tellement que j'ai souvent peur qu'on le prenne en otage. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais le monde est incertain et il y a des gros tarés partout.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Des monstres sans aucune pitié qui étripent vos chats et remplissent des boîtes de conserve avec leurs organes.

Je m'arrête.

\- Il est boulimique tu sais. Bouffe tout ce qui lui passe sous les pattes. Et après il vomit partout. Je songe à lui poser un anneau gastrique. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Rien.

\- Moi j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Il a toujours été un peu rondelet mais quand on lui fait des remarques il n'aime pas. Il se vexe et boude toute la journée. Parfois toute la semaine. Je ne le revois pas pendant des jours entiers.

\- Quel malheur.

\- Ces jours-là, je ne suis pas bien. Je l'ai depuis des années maintenant donc je suis habitué à l'avoir lové contre mon torse. Alors quand on a facilement tendance à la dépression comme moi, un appartement vide sans chat pour ronronner à vos pieds quand vous rentrez du boulot, ça devient vite pesant.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais tu sais je l'aime comme il est hein. Mais il faut quand même que je surveille son alimentation. Pour son bien.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Tu penses qu'il veut me faire passer un message ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai vu un psychomage pour chat dernièrement. Et il m'a dit qu'on a parfois tendance à régler nos conflits intérieurs au travers de notre alimentation. Du coup. J'ai demandé à Gilbert, mais mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? Il ne m'a pas répondu, évidemment.

\- Oui. Évidemment.

\- C'est un chat très secret. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit loquace.

\- Sans blague.

\- Heureusement que j'ai l'œil et que je me renseigne derrière. Sinon je serais comme tous ces gens qui ne se rendent pas compte que leurs ados ont des problèmes et qui se retrouvent bien bêtes une fois qu'ils ont sauté d'un pont.

\- Tu es un garçon prévenant.

\- Exactement ! Et figure-toi que. L'autre jour. J'ai vu dans la rubrique animalière de la gazette que les autruches étaient nombreuses à se suicider chaque année en s'emmêlant le cou pour s'asphyxier. Quel rapport vas-tu me dire ? Et bien ça m'a amené à réfléchir à pas mal de trucs, notamment au comportement suicidaire du chat. On retrouve souvent des chats morts écrasés sur la route et ça m'étonne que personne ne soupçonne jamais un acte délibéré de leur part. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que les chats n'ont pas parfois envie de se suicider eux aussi, hein ? De se rouler sous les roues d'une automobile ? Peut-être qu'ils ont une vie de merde ces chats. Peut-être qu'ils en ont marre de vivre à moité sourd et éborgnés. Peut-être qu'ils sont mal aimés. Peut-être qu'ils sont traumatisés. Parce qu'ils se souviennent que leur mère a voulu les bouffer à la naissance. C'est très dur, ce genre de chose. Le rejet d'une mère.

\- J'imagine.

\- Donc moi, je me dis, un chat, quelque soit sont apparence ou son handicap, ça mérite de l'amour et de l'attention. T'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si. Totalement.

\- ET BIEN POURQUOI TU DONNES DU COCA A TON CHAT ? C'EST POURTANT PAS COMPLIQUÉ DE REMPLIR CORRECTEMENT UNE GAMELLE !

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis que je l'ai engueulée. D'ici à ce qu'elle essaye de creuser un tunnel pour relier la salle de bain à l'appartement du voisin ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

J'espère pour elle qu'elle creuse du bon côté sinon c'est Antonin et Thorfinn qui ne vont pas être content. De voir qu'un rongeur fait des trous dans leur appartement.

\- Je me fabrique une arme.

Et voilà qu'elle me raconte ses plans.

\- Avec quoi ? Des ficelles de tampon et un rasoir usagé ?

Elle grogne.

Sans doute qu'elle pense au nec plus ultra, le tampon usagé.

Alors elle n'a pas intérêt à m'attaquer avec ça, hein, parce que c'est sale et une fois je suis tombé par hasard sur un tampon à ma sœur dans la poubelle. Ça m'a traumatisé.

On s'accordera sur le fait que c'était par hasard et que je n'ai pas pour habitude de fouiller dans les poubelles.

\- Tu ne peux pas te défendre avec une baguette, comme tout le monde ?

\- Pas besoin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'occupes.

\- Tu n'es pas cracmole tout-de-même ? Je questionne, suspicieux.

\- Si je l'étais, ça poserait un problème ?

\- Oui. Je ne traîne pas avec les cracmols.

\- Et moi je ne traîne pas avec les mangemorts. Comme quoi.

...

\- Donc tu es bien une cracmole ?

Elle ne répond pas.

\- Bon au moins tu n'es pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, je maugrée.

Encore que. Moldu. Cracmol. Quelle différence quand on y réfléchit ?

Moi si j'étais né cracmol, que ma sœur serait allée à Poudlard et pas moi, j'aurais été mais dé-gou-té.

**.**

**.**

\- Ça te fait quoi d'être cracmole ? Tu ne te sens pas misérable ?

\- Ça dépend. Est-ce que toi tu te sens misérable ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Par rapport au fait que tu n'aies pas de cervelle.

\- Mais je ne te permets pas.

\- Je me permets quand même. On est en démocratie.

\- Ouais... Pour l'instant.

**.**

**.**

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entends des bruissements de vêtement, signe qu'elle est en train de se rhabiller.

\- Tu mets une culotte ? Je lui demande, déjà en train de perdre le fil.

\- Je mets mes chaussettes.

Et merde. Raté.

Pour me remettre les idées en place, je m'éloigne un moment. Histoire aussi de récupérer une chaise et finir mes céréales.

\- Je vais rajouter du lait, tiens.

\- Tu parles tout seul ?

Je l'ignore et ouvre son frigo.

\- C'est fou ce qu'on en apprend juste en regardant ce que mangent les autres ! Je commente à voix haute.

Par exemple.

Dans le frigo de Bellatrix. Y'a du yaourt. Car elle aime les régimes.

Dans le frigo de McNair. De la viande rouge. Car c'est un psychopathe.

Dans le frigo d'Evan. Un fond de whiskey, car c'est un alcoolique.

Dans le frigo d'Avery... Bon, là c'est à deux facettes car avant qu'il ne se mette à la diète, il n'y avait que de la charcuterie. Il se coupait des tranches de saucisson à toute heure de la journée et il en avait même plusieurs variétés. Une fois il m'a même fait goûter du saucisson au kangourou. Mais maintenant son frigo est rempli de soupes, de carottes et de myrtilles... On dirait le garde manger d'un lapin.

Le garde manger de Georgette en revanche... Je ne vous dis même pas l'horreur. Y'a que des plats industriels. Avery en ferait une conjonctivite.

\- Allez ! Poubelle ! Je marmonne en m'empressant de vider son réfrigérateur.

Un jour on ira au supermarché et je lui apprendrai à faire les courses. J'ai un don pour saisir les promotions et rentabiliser les sacs de concombres.

\- Elle est où ta poubelle ? Je crie à Georgette. Je sais que ta maison est une décharge mais tu dois bien avoir une petite corbeille quelque part ?

\- Dans ta bouche.

...

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Et comme je ne trouve toujours pas sa poubelle, finalement je fais ce que je peux en enfonçant la plupart des victuailles dans le trou de la cuvette des toilettes. Je tire la chasse d'eau à répétition. Bien évidemment, les choses finissent par se corser et les toilettes se bouchent. Mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si on ne construit pas des cuvettes assez grandes dans ce pays ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si Georgette se nourrit comme une merde ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Moi, depuis que je fréquente Avery, je mets un point d'honneur à éviter la malbouffe et à ne consommer que des produits frais.

Non parce que si je ne suis pas là pour donner l'exemple à mon chat, alors qui le fera, hein, je vous le demande ? Je suis quand même papa, j'ai des responsabilités à prendre en matière d'éducation et je ne veux pas donner n'importe quelle image de moi à mes enfants.

\- Et c'est quoi tous ces rouleaux vides qui traînent ? Je crie encore. Tu fais une collection de PQ ou bien ? Heureusement que je suis là !

Je retourne dans le salon pour voir si elle n'a pas de sacs poubelles dans ses tiroirs et et là en repassant devant son frigo - j'avais oublié de fermer la porte - je me rends compte qu'il y a plein de traces de moisissures et qu'elle n'a pas nettoyé.

Je m'arrête un moment devant.

Soupire.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à agiter ma baguette avec dextérité pendant qu'une éponge vient se frotter toute seule contre l'intérieur de son frigo. Quand j'ai enfin fini, son frigo est tellement propre que par contraste, je me rends compte que le sol est dégueu alors je vais pour passer un coup de balai avant de me ramener avec le seau et la serpillière. Évidemment, tout l'appartement y passe et je finis par tomber dans sa chambre...

Où je ne résiste pas à la tentation.

A savoir : refaire son lit.

Car ça aussi, évidemment madame ne sait pas le faire et elle repousse sa couette au bout de son matelas comme si l'elfe allait repasser derrière elle pour la remettre correctement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tâches sur tes draps, là... ? Je rouspète.

Je m'arrête.

\- Mais ! Mais c'est du sang !

Oh putain !

Si ça se trouve, elle attire des gens dans son lit et après elle profite de leur sommeil pour retirer leurs organes et les vendre sur le marché noir.

\- Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Je marmonne en découvrant une boîte en ferraille sous son lit.

Elle pourrait au moins foutre ça dans un placard au lieu d'attendre que ça prenne la poussière.

Je souffle dessus et ouvre la boîte.

En fouillant dedans, j'y trouve un paquet d'herbes et quelques pilules d'amphétamine, des sachets de poudre et des aiguilles, quelques flacons de – ah, d'élixir d'euphorie ?

\- Bah voyons, manquait plus que ça. Une voleuse et une droguée. C'est quoi la suite ? Tu fais le trottoir ?! Tu te manges les rognons d'orteils ?

\- PERSONNE T'A DEMANDE DE FOUILLER DANS MA CHAMBRE, elle me hurle.

\- Mais c'est pour ta consommation personnelle ou pour le profit ?

\- CA NE TE CONCERNE PAS.

\- Tu sais qu'il est interdit d'en vendre à des moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- MÊLE-TOI DE TES FESSES.

\- Je t'aurais prévenue.

**.**

**.**

\- Et tu as quel âge, la pute droguée qui vole les personnes décédées ?

\- Dix-huit ans.

\- Dix-huit ans ?! Je sursaute. Mais t'es une enfant !

Ça veut dire ça veut dire ça veut dire... Que quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, en sixième année, elle était en deuxième année...

Et dire que je rêvassais quand elle enfilait ses chaussettes. Ses kilos en trop la faisaient paraître bien plus vieille.

\- Donc tu as quitté l'école. Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Si tu n'as pas de travail tu dois bien faire des études. Les études c'est important.

\- T'es quoi, conseiller d'orientation en plus de ça ?

\- Ah ah ah. Très drôle. Bon. T'étudies quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- T'étudies plus ou moins rien ?

\- La Pygomancie.

\- Ah ? Connaîs pas. Ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Ça consiste à lire l'avenir dans le cul des gens. Content ?

…

Mais elle pourrait se confier un peu, non ?!

Pour un coup que je m'intéresse à la vie de quelqu'un. Qu'elle fasse un petit effort.

\- Tu peux me lire mon avenir ? Je lui susurre à travers la porte.

Si elle aime la provoc, provoquons.

\- J'ai mis un caleçon tout propre en plus. Noir avec des reflets verts. Je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant.

Elle ne répond pas.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que d'habitude je me trimbale avec des caleçons sales hein. Ni avec pas de caleçon du tout. Je tiens à préciser.

Elle ne répond toujours pas.

\- Bah quoi ? Je fais donc. T'aimes pas mettre la théorie en pratique ? Pourtant j'ai de belles fesses bien fermes. Sans plis ni vergetures.

\- Voilà qui est super. C'est le signe d'un avenir radieux.

Ah ah !

Elle a le sens de l'humour.

\- Si tu veux je pense avoir quelques compétences en stethomancie.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'art de lire l'avenir dans la courbe des seins, je lui chuchote en rigolant sous cape.

Elle pousse un profond soupir.

**.**

**.**

\- Sérieusement, t'étudies quoi ? J'insiste encore. Si tu ne me le dis pas je finirais quand même par le découvrir tout seul donc autant me faire gagner du temps.

\- Je fais de la peinture, elle me répond avec exaspération.

\- De la peinture, je répète.

\- Oui. A l'EAS de Londres.

L'École des Arts Sorciers.

\- Et tu comptes en faire ton métier ? Je m'informe, sceptique.

\- Oui. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème, ça aussi ?

\- Et bien faut être honnête. Personne n'a envie de débourser trois mille gallions pour un dessin de phacochère sur un mur. Alors va falloir commencer à arrêter les dégâts maintenant avant que ça ne devienne une mode. L'art, c'est une activité. On ne va pas commencer à payer quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il sait se servir d'un pinceau ou dessiner avec des éponges.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Elle gronde.

Je rigole. Elle se terre une fois de plus dans le silence.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas d'avoir un nu de moi au dessus de ton lit. Pour t'astiquer joyeusement pendant tes nuits d'insomnie.

Et tant que j'y pense, il ne faudrait pas que Michelle la recrue tombe sur un nu de moi. Elle est terrifiante cette nana. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Paraît qu'en plus de se branler sur des têtes décapitées, elle en accroche dans leurs toilettes, à elle et Véronique.

Je ne l'inviterai jamais à refaire ma déco.

**.**

**.**

\- T'aurais pas des magazines pour patienter ?

\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'encourager à rester planté là, si ?

Une nouvelle fois, la conversation se tait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, je l'entends qui actionne le robinet et se rince la bouche. Elle est en train de se brosser les dents. Au moins; elle a une certaine hygiène dentaire. C'est déjà ça.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes et pour rigoler un peu je fais genre que je m'éloigne et me campe immobile contre un mur. Après quelques temps et beaucoup de silence, son verrou se débloque.

\- Je suis toujours là, tu sais.

Elle jure. Son verrou se rebloque.

Ahah.

\- DÉCARRE DE CHEZ MOI ! Elle hurle en cognant contre sa porte.

**.**

**.**

\- T'as faim ?

\- Non.

Son ventre gargouille.

\- Ça va venir, je lui dis joyeusement.

Je fais exprès de mâchonner bruyamment mes céréales et de racler avec vigueur le fond de mon bol avec ma cuillère.

\- Connard, je l'entends rugir.

\- Mais il ne dépend que de toi de sortir, ma chère, je ricane.

Elle donne un coup de pied dans la porte comme seule réponse.

Une heure plus tard, nous en sommes toujours au même stade. Il est presque treize heures et ça fait vingt minutes que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

\- Tu t'es rendormie ? Je questionne, à bout de patience.

C'est qu'assiéger ça va bien deux minutes, hein. J'ai mal au cul à force de rester assis et en plus je me fais chier quand elle parle pas.

Il faut aussi que je me prépare un pique-nique pour ce soir. Je fais une planque avec Bellatrix.

J'espère qu'on jouera encore à "Devine qui t'es". La dernière fois, j'avais essayé de faire deviner à cette desaxée qu'elle était le pot de chambre de Dumbledore. Je peux vous dire qu'avec ses questions du genre "Est-ce que je sers à faire des amours ?" "Est-ce qu'on peut manger dedans ?" "Est-ce qu'on peut attaquer des Aurors avec ?" y'avait de quoi se fendre la poire.

\- Youhou ?

Toujours du silence.

\- Tu te masturbes ?

\- Je me mets du vernis sur les ongles.

\- Ah. Quelle couleur ?

\- Jaune fluo et orange.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu saches marier les couleurs.

\- Et bien c'est pas un petit paltoquet comme toi qui va m'apprendre à me mettre du vernis à ongle.

\- Détrompe-toi. J'ai déjà suivi des cours de manucure.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est ma mère qui m'avait forcé.

Et faut pas croire, ça demande beaucoup de rigueur et de doigté.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse la main gauche ? Je lui propose l'air de rien.

\- Ça ira merci.

Silence.

\- Tu pourrais sortir et faire ta vaisselle au lieu de faire ta midinette. Parce que petit à petit, les assiettes s'accumulent, on se dit qu'on va vite régler ça... Mais bientôt, on ne bouffe plus que dans des assiettes en plastique et on mange du thon en boîte pour s'épargner des efforts inutiles.

Elle grince des dents tandis que je poursuis.

\- Va falloir que tu changes tes habitudes. Instaurer des règles de vie. Et je peux te dire qu'avec de bonnes méthodes d'organisation, tu me remercieras d'avoir amélioré ton quotidien.

\- C'est cela oui. T'es un peu maniaque sur les bords ?

\- Je prends mes précautions.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Mais moi quand un psychopathe à qui j'ai subtilisé sept mornilles s'introduit chez moi de bonne heure alors qu'on ne se connait pas et tout ça pour faire mon ménage, et bien je trouve ça un peu flippant.

C'est vrai que dit comme ça...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?!

Faut que je consulte ça devient de pire en pire !

**.**

**.**

\- Je m'ennuie. Tu ne veux pas faire un devine qui t'es ?

\- Non.

Je pousse un soupir et fais tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts.

\- Mais je m'ennuie, je répète.

\- Va donc faire un tour à Azkaban, dans ce cas. Je suis sûre que tes futurs compagnons de cellule s'ennuient également et au moins tu auras des gens avec qui partager tes valeurs.

\- Hors de question. Jamais je ne pourrais survivre dans un lieu si inhospitalier. Y'a de la poussière partout et du moisi sur les barreaux.

En plus le voyage se fait automatiquement en barque et j'ai le mal de mer. A mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai vomi sur les souliers de McGo.

Normal qu'elle ne m'ait jamais porté dans son cœur, après ça.

**.**

**.**

\- J'ai envie de pisser. Elles sont où tes toilettes ?

\- Ici.

...

\- Tu fais chier.

\- Héhé. Bien fait.

\- Ouvre la porte.

\- Non. Tu n'as qu'à faire chez toi.

\- Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça.

Je vais aller chez Antonin et Thorfinn.

Je me relève et file chez eux. La porte est toujours ouverte et tout le monde est parti. Ne reste que les propriétaires affalés dans le canapé.

\- Bah tiens, t'es de retour ? S'étonne Thorfinn en se redressant.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose.

\- Aux toilettes ? S'étonne t-il encore en me voyant m'y enfermer.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de faire ma petite affaire.

\- C'est ça que tu avais oublié ? Ricane Antonin en me voyant sortir avec un magasine.

\- Oui. J'aime bien les mots fléchés.

\- Ce sont les miens.

\- Plus maintenant.

Mes yeux se posent sur les bières vides égarées dans tous les sens, les miettes jonchant le sol, l'alcool renversé sur la table, les mégots de cigarette en train de prendre l'air sur le balcon, la chaise qu'Avery a pétée en y mettant ses grosses fesses, et tout le bazar inhérent aux fins de soirées arrosées.

\- Mais vous n'avez toujours pas fait le ménage, je m'écrie, scandalisé.

\- Bah non. T'es parti avant.

\- Je ne suis pas votre elfe.

\- D'habitude t'es toujours content de ranger.

\- Bien pour ça qu'on t'a invité d'ailleurs, commente Antonin l'air de rien.

Mais je l'emmerde. Je les emmerde tous !

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve quand même à faire l'elfe en agitant ma baguette dans toutes les pièces pour que tout soit propre. Le tout sous leurs regards goguenards.

**.**

**.**

En revenant chez Georgette, car bien sûr je n'allais pas déclarer forfait comme ça, je la retrouve dans la cuisine en train de se beurre une tartine. Elle se tend en m'apercevant.

\- Mais tu n'es pas parti ?! Y'en a marre de tes feintes !

Elle recule, prenant ses précautions en gardant son couteau à la main.

\- Ça va, je t'ai dit que j'allais pas t'agresser. En plus je n'agresse pas les cracmols.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas, pourtant, il y a quelques mois. Quand tu me courais après pour "me faire bouffer des briques".

\- C'est parce qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas.

\- Mais tu as vraiment un problème !

C'est vrai que j'ai un problème. Qu'est-ce que je fabrique depuis hier ? D'abord je la laisse en vie et ensuite je fais son ménage. C'est quoi la suite ? On vit une belle histoire d'amour ?

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire, ça ne me réussit pas.

\- Tu préfères que je te jette un doloris ? Je lui demande donc. Ou bien que je te viole ?

\- Ah non, ah non, ça va, c'est bon ! Elle me répond d'une voix précipitée.

En gardant tout de même son couteau fermement serré dans la main.

Je lui souris doucement. Avant de m'asseoir sur son canapé et d'entamer une grille de mots fléchés. Je sens son regard fixé sur moi tandis que je me concentre sur la façon dont je vais remplir mes cases.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'installer ici, je l'entends marmonner après quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma présence te dérange ?

\- Tu as tout compris.

Je ricane. Je vais me gêner pour envahir sa vie, oui.

En plus franchement je ferais un super colocataire. Je ne rechigne jamais à faire la vaisselle, je sais organiser mon espace, gérer les courses...

\- Un véritable atout pour n'importe quel ménage, je continue d'argumenter tandis qu'elle grince des dents.


	10. Novembre 79 : Soyez pas trop gourmand

_Novembre 1979_

* * *

\- Bon alors. Les Andersens ont refusé de nous soutenir financièrement. Des volontaires pour faire une descente chez leur grand-mère ? On va leur apprendre à écrire l'histoire.

Personne ne lève la main. En même temps on est que cinq aujourd'hui. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, le vieux Nott et Augustus.

\- Peux pas, fait Nott. Je fais ma coloscopie cet après-midi. Après je fais la sieste. Pendant trois jours.

\- Et toi Wilkes ?

\- Je suis de garde. Si j'y vais pas on va encore crier à l'absentéisme.

\- Bon et bien Augustus il ne reste plus que toi.

\- Ah oui mais non.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- J'ai une tendinite. Je me suis bloqué le bras en arrosant mes géraniums.

\- C'est une excuse ça.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas une tendinite au bras gauche.

\- Peut-être mais qui dit que j'en aurais pas une bientôt ? Si j'utilise trop le gauche, après je n'aurais plus de bras du tout. J'aurais l'air malin. Déjà ce matin c'est Brunehilde qui m'a fait mes lacets.

\- …

\- Bon allez foutez le camps. Bande d'abrutis heureux. Crevez tous ! S'excite Bellatrix tandis qu'on s'empresse de déguerpir.

**.**

**.**

\- Bon ben je suis désolé, hein... On a pas pu le sauver.

La petite dame à qui je l'annonce pousse un couinement et derrière elle mon chef se frappe le front du plat de la main.

Il va encore dire que j'y mets pas assez de tact et de douceur. Pourtant je m'efforce. Mais c'est pas évident. Quoi que je dise, ça ne passe pas, donc pourquoi se casser le cul à enjoliver les choses ? Il est mort, il est mort. Point à la ligne. On finit tous par y passer.

Et si je pouvais me permettre de relever un petit point positif, un mort de plus c'est une pension en moins à payer – pour l'état, et pour les contribuables. Sans parler du logement que l'on peut récupérer.

Je le sais, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu le mien. Un quatre pièces avec salle de bains et cuisine comprises. Je l'ai meublé en faisant mon marché chez les moldus et sorciers que l'on visite parfois. Une armoire par ci, un étagère par là. On crame tout derrière donc personne ne s'en inquiète. Et moi ça me fait des économies. Après je n'ai plus qu'à acheter ce qu'il manque en faisant mes emplettes au Fourzytout du sorcier.

**.**

**.**

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris... Un Serpencendre vous a pondu des œufs dans la raie des fesses ?

\- Voilà, c'est ça, me gazouille mon homme les fesses à l'air, allongé sur la table.

Je me penche sur son postérieur pour examiner la situation et effectivement... La bestiole a bien décidé de s'y reproduire. Je regarde les œufs remuer avec dégoût. Dégoût oui. Et pourquoi je précise ? Je ne sais pas. Bien sûr que je suis dégoûté. Je ne vais pas m'extasier. Ce ne sont pas des œufs de Pâques.

\- Comment ont-ils fait pour s'installer là ? Je questionne. Vous pouviez pas surveiller ? Vous avez rien ressenti ?

Qu'un Serpencendre recherche des lieux obscurs et isolés pour pondre ses œufs, ça je veux bien le croire, mais dans la raie des fesses de quelqu'un. C'est une autre histoire.

\- Je dormais, m'explique mon bonhomme.

\- Et ça ne vous a pas étonné de sentir des brûlures au cul ?

\- Oh, vous savez, je ne suis pas très sensible dans cette zone là depuis que...

Il regarde autour de lui.

\- Depuis que ma femme pratique la sodomie, il me chuchote.

…

Des fois quand je vois les phénomènes qu'on me ramène je me demande si on ne me confond pas avec un proctologue.

Encore heureux que ma tâche ne se résume pas à donner des consultations et que je puisse encore tuer quelques patients sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... et je vous avoue que ça me désespère tellement comme métier que je suis parfois tenté de donner ma démission au maître.

Mais je ne voudrais pas terminer comme Régulus.

**.**

**.**

\- J'ai rencontré une fille super ! J'apprends à Eli à la pause de midi.

Eli c'est Elisandre. Ma meilleure amie.

A une époque c'était aussi mon grand amour. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a dépucelé. A notre sortie de Poudlard je voulais qu'on emménage ensemble et qu'on élève une truite. Mais elle n'avait pas les mêmes plans. Elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était un grand mariage avec un gros riche qui lui file plein de sous. Et il se trouve que je n'étais ni gros, ni riche. Donc elle m'a largué.

Maintenant elle est fiancé à un grands gars à la peau sombre, comme elle. Zabini.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? M'interroge t-elle en essuyant délicatement ses lèvres.

Ah, ce qu'elle est belle. Ça me manque de ne plus poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Celles du haut et celles du bas.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas. Elle existe au moins ?

\- Bah bien sûr que oui !

Je ne suis pas Bellatrix moi. Je ne m'invente pas d'amis imaginaires.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne sais pas son nom ?

\- J'ai pas pensé à lui demander.

\- Tu couches avec une fille sans demander son nom ? Quel gentleman.

\- On a pas couché ensemble, je maugrée.

Elle ricane et je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Et toi avec ton chéri ? Ça se passe bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les noirs.

\- ...

Elle ricane encore.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, je rouspète alors. Et je peux te le montrer si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Dans la chambre du vieux Rogers.

\- Non merci.

\- Il est sourd et aveugle et personne ne passe jamais dans sa chambre.

\- Je le sais bien, me dit-elle sèchement. C'est moi qui lui fait ses piqûres.

\- Bon et ce soir ? Tu veux pas passer chez moi ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais rencontré une fille super.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu sais bien que tu restes mon seul et unique amour.

\- C'est flatteur mais ça reste non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je suis enceinte.

Ça me coupe le sifflet.

\- Enceinte ? Quoi ? Mais c'est une mode ! Vous vous êtes tous associés pour copuler en 1979 ou bien ?

\- Il est de qui ? Je questionne encore. De l'autre là ?

\- De qui d'autre ?

\- Moi !

\- Ah ah !

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à porter mon enfant. J'adore les enfants. Je ferais un excellent père.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre tout en m'acharnant sur mon steak.

\- Et donc. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis juin.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien remarqué.

\- Tu remarquerais si tu te préoccupais d'autres choses que de ta petite personne.

\- Mais je me préoccupe. Je me préoccupe ! D'ailleurs. Si tes hormones te travaillent. Tu sais où me trouver. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour à une femme enceinte.

Elle se contente de secouer la tête, exaspérée, et j'en profite pour lui chourer une frite.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

\- REPOSE MA BOUFFE TOUT DE SUITE ENFOIRÉ !

Elle m'agrippe le bras avec une telle force que quand je remonte plus tard ma manche pour comparer l'étendu des dégâts, j'aperçois un hématome violet commencer à se former.

Comme quoi. Une femme enceinte ça a de la poigne.

On devrait organiser des combats entre elles. Ça les occuperait.

**.**

**.**

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai le plaisir de me retrouver en consultation avec James Potter, le bras en écharde et du sang partout sur la figure.

C'est le genre de consultation que je ne rate pour rien au monde. Même si lui s'en passerait bien.

\- C'est obligé que ce soit toi ? Me demande t-il tandis que je lui tâte le torse.

N'allez pas vous faire de fausses idées hein.

C'est Potter. Moi et Potter ? Jamais. Plutôt enculer un fox-terrier ou bien encore un écureuil.

\- T'as pas confiance en moi ?

Potter grommelle.

Apparemment, j'ai touché une zone sensible.

Son ventre est tout violet.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir opérer, je lui dis d'une voix badine.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Non, c'est juste un violet.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Tu fais une hémorragie interne. Il va falloir te faire une transfusion.

Évidemment, c'est que des conneries. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien quand t'es médicomage c'est que tu peux dire n'importe quoi, tant que t'auras l'air sérieux, les gens te croiront toujours.

\- Alors ? T'as un donneur ? Quelqu'un de ta famille ?

Il me regarde, méfiant.

\- Ben... Y'a bien mes parents... Mais j'ai pas envie que tu les approches.

\- Rho. Je sais rester professionnel. Je reviens, j'ajoute devant son visage tout rouge. Attends ici.

Je vais dans le couloir faire comme si j'allais faire quelque chose d'important alors qu'en fait je vais juste taper la causette avec d'autres stagiaires. Et boire un thé. Je reviens après un quart d'heure, un tas de feuilles pris au hasard dans la main et l'air grave.

\- Potter, y'a un problème, tes parents et toi ne partagez pas le même groupe et- oui, non, je fais mine de m'interrompre.

\- Non, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.

\- Mais dis !

\- ...

\- J'ai un cancer ? Panique t-il.

\- Non. Mais. J'ai comparé ton dossier avec celui de tes parents. Et j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, hein ! Mais tes parents...

\- Quoi quoi quoi ?

\- Tu as été adopté.

Silence.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je savais rester professionnel.

\- Tu me fais tout le temps des blagues donc je suis sûr que c'est faux.

\- Bah tiens, et ta mère qui t'a eu plus tard que la moyenne, ce n'est pas suspect ça ?

\- J'ai les cheveux de mon père.

\- Oui mais ta mère. Tu lui ressembles ? Je ne crois pas non.

Je vois que le doute s'installe et je le laisse à ses pensées.

Quelques temps plus tard, quand je remonte les escaliers pour regagner mon bureau, j'entends sa voix résonner dans les couloirs. Il est en train de s'exciter tout seul sur ses parents.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ?!

**.**

**.**

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, comme vous le voyez, nous accueillons un nouvel invité. Willy, tu veux te présenter ?

Je jette un regard hésitant aux personnes qui m'entourent et finis par me redresser sur ma chaise.

\- Oui, donc euh... Je m'appelle Willy Wilkes...

\- Comme la baleine ?

\- J'ai vingt-deux ans, je continue en ignorant ma voisine, je travaille comme guérisseur stagiaire à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et j'ai comme qui dirait quelques problèmes euh... d'hygiène élémentaire en ce qui concerne mon environnement social.

\- Vous êtes maniaque donc.

\- Voilà.

\- Alors dites-le à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- A voix haute.

\- Oui, vas-y, n'ai pas peur ! M'encourage mon voisin sur la droite, un type très propre sur lui avec la barbe parfaitement taillée

\- Mais tout le monde m'a entendu.

\- A VOIX HAUTE.

\- JE SUIS MANIAQUE. Je ne supporte pas la saleté et j'ai beaucoup de mal à tolérer le désordre. Cela me pousse parfois à adopter un comportement totalement incohérent voire violent.

Ils se mettent tous à m'applaudir.

\- C'est bien Willy. C'est bien. Vous venez de faire le premier pas.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Mais je le dis et je l'affirmer Willy !

\- Willy la baleine, rigole ma voisine.

Je me retiens de lui envoyer ma chaise dans la figure.

\- Maintenant que diriez-vous de découvrir vos nouveaux camarades et d'apprendre en écoutant ?

Je ne réponds pas. C'est pas comme si elle attendait une réponse et que je voulais vraiment m'investir dans ce groupe d'entraide de toute façon. Evan m'a forcé à venir. Il s'est inquiété en me voyant accroupi à quatre patte par terre en train de nettoyer des tâches de sang sur le carrelage.

C'était même pas mon carrelage. Et encore moins le sien. Mais celui d'un moldu qu'on venait de buter.

\- Magnus, je vois que vous êtes très excité aujourd'hui, babille la mono. C'est votre dix-huitième stage parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous quelque chose à partager ?

\- Non, non, tout va très bien. Je crois que je suis sur la voie de la guérison.

\- Mais c'est très bien ça. Très bien. Alors Magnus, depuis quand n'avez-vous pas passé le balai ?

\- Deux semaine, s'écrit Magnus tout fier.

\- Vos doigts tremblent Magnus. Vous me mentez ?

\- Non j'oserais pas !

\- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas passé le balai ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire.

\- Mais vous avez menti.

\- Non !

\- Vous m'avez menti et je n'aime pas les menteurs.

\- …

\- Alors ?

Magnus marmonne faiblement quelque chose.

\- J'ai pas bien entendu.

\- J'ai passé un coup de brosse.

\- Plus fort.

\- J'AI PASSÉ UN COUP DE BROSSE.

Je sursaute.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Ce matin. Et puis hier soir aussi. Avant de me coucher. Et j'ai refait les vitres.

\- Et vous êtes fier de vous ?

\- …

\- Je dis, vous êtes fier de vous ?

\- NON. J'AI RECHUTÉ. JE SUIS UN INCAPABLE.

Je sursaute encore sur ma chaise tandis qu'il se met à pleurnicher.

C'est quoi ce pays où tout le monde se crie dessus pour communiquer ?

\- Bien, fait la monitrice, je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire désormais.

Magnus renifle et se lève, tête baissée.

\- Allez, zouh ! Au coin mon petit Magnus ! Et pas le propre, le coin dégueulasse au fond à droite, là. Oui, c'est ça.

Je regarde Magnus nous tourner le dos et prendre place dans un coin de la pièce. Il y a des papiers d'emballages par terre et de vilaines traces noires sur les murs. Ça me donne envie de tout nettoyer et devant le regard que me jette soudain la monitrice, on voit qu'elle l'a bien compris.

\- Quelque chose vous dérange Willy ?

\- Willy la baleine ahahah, se bidonne encore ma voisine.

Je fais tout pour garder mon sang-froid.

\- Ben c'est que...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il y a de mauvais à aimer faire le ménage.

\- Ce n'est pas aimer le faire qui est mauvais, me corrige la mono, c'est d'en être obsédé.

\- Oui et alors ? Y'a bien des gens qui collectionnent les papillons et on les laisse tranquille. Si on peut plus faire ce qu'on aime dans la vie, où va t-on ? Moi j'aime bien ça nettoyer le parterre.

\- Oui mais. Il y a quand même plus agréable dans la vie, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Ben moi j'aime bien renifler le produit pour déboucher les chiottes, relève quelqu'un. Ça sent la lavande et ça me rappelle mon enfance.

\- Moi c'est mon fer à repasser, ajoute un autre.

\- Et moi mon plumeau.

\- Moi j'aime mon évier. Me frotter à lui.

\- Vous voyez, je fais triomphalement.

En regardant quand même étrangement le dernier. C'est que mon évier aussi je l'aime, mais pas à ce point là. Donc qu'on ne me confonde pas avec. Je sais ce que c'est que l'objectophilie et ça ne me concerne pas. D'ailleurs si y'en a un que je surprends à se frotter sur mon évier, je lui démonte la gueule. Vous êtes prévenus.

**.**

**.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Georgette me regarde, le visage rouge, prête à faire demi tour et à sortir prestement du magasin.

\- Moi ? Rien. Je fais mes courses.

\- Dans mon supermarché ?

\- C'est autant mon supermarché que le tien.

\- Curieux car je ne t'y ai jamais vu, auparavant.

\- Curieux en effet.

Elle me lance un regard noir.

\- Avoue. Tu me stalkes.

\- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de mon temps libre ?

\- Oui ! Hier encore je t'ai aperçu me suivre dans la rue !

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Elle s'est même empressée de courir pour m'échapper.

\- T'as dû te tromper de personne, je lui fais d'une voix innocente.

\- Tu portais un ciré enculé !

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne prend même pas la peine de m'écouter et tourne les talons, son panier à la main. Elle change de rayon en grommelant des insultes.

Je décide de la suivre.

On ne sait jamais, des fois que je me perde.

\- Tu veux que je tienne ton panier ? Je lui demande galamment.

En guise de réponse, elle me donne un coup de panier dans le tibia et reprend sa route.

A un moment, elle se penche pour ramasser une boîte de conserve et j'en profite pour mater son derrière. Et vous allez dire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pervers sexuel ? Toujours à regarder ses fesses ? Et bien je vous répondrais que. C'est tout de même pas ma faute si elle l'agite sous mes yeux. Je ne suis pas qu'un grand penseur, j'aime aussi contempler.

Georgette a l'air de sentir mon regard peser sur ses miches car elle se relève et me jette un regard suspicieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette boîte-là, je lui conseille alors en lui ôtant sa boîte des mains.

\- Parce que t'es diététicien maintenant ?

\- Non. Mais je veux juste dire que le rapport qualité/prix de tes petits pois est meilleur si tu prends la marque du magasin.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de petits pois.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as pris une boîte ?

\- Pour te la jeter à la gueule.

Elle s'exécute, l'œil fulminant, et je manque de peu de me la prendre dans la figure. A la place, la boîte s'en va se fracasser sur le sol et je me retourne vers ma bien-aimée en secouant la tête.

\- Apprends à viser.

\- La ferme !

Je continue de la suivre alors qu'elle s'efforce de nouveau de me semer.

\- Tss tss, je commente alors qu'elle ralentit auprès du rayon pâtisserie.

Je lui fais comprendre d'un rictus narquois qu'elle prend déjà bien trop de poids comme ça sans devoir y a rajouter quelques calories superflus.

Son visage est rouge et elle fait comme si elle n'avait jamais voulu s'arrêter devant le pack de beignets. Heureusement que je suis là pour éviter les débordements.

\- Et du thon ? Tu veux pas une petite boîte de thon ? Je fais ensuite à la caisse alors qu'elle s'apprête à payer ses articles. Ça te fera de la compagnie.

La caissière se marre et Georgette semble prête à m'assassiner sur place.

\- Dégage ! Elle me hurle à la sortie du magasin. Lâche-moi les basques.

\- Pas envie. Tu sais comme les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure-là. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Imaginez qu'un péquenaud essaye de lui arracher ses vêtements dans une ruelle sombre !

\- T'es le seul mal qu'il puisse m'arriver.

\- Pas faux.

C'est vrai qu'en général, c'est plutôt moi qui me poste dans les ruelles sombres pour zigouiller du moldu.

\- Tant que tu es sage, tu peux être sûre que je ne te donnerai pas de coups de bâton, je pépie en souriant gaiement.

Je lui fais une petite tape sur le crâne comme pour la féliciter. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la comparaison et s'en va en rageant.

Ce qui, entre nous, est plutôt positif. Elle est vexée, ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime bien. Sinon elle se contenterait de m'ignorer. Mais je suis tellement charmant qu'elle ne peut s'y résoudre.

Psychologie féminine, les amis. Et oui !

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à porter les courses ? Je lui demande tandis qu'elle marche devant moi.

C'est la misère d'être cracmol. On ne peut même pas transplaner jusqu'à son domicile. On est obligé de se taper la trotte avec tous ses sacs à la main. Et je dis merci, mais merci à la vie, d'avoir fait de moi un sorcier.

\- Non. Dégage.

\- Ça m'a l'air lourd pourtant. T'es sûre ? J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu te pètes le dos ou que tu choppes un torticolis. Sinon comment tu me tailleras des pipes ?

\- Fous le camp.

\- Oh ! Tu as pris des cacahuètes ! Super, j'avais une petite faim, je poursuis en l'ignorant et en plongeant sans vergogne ma main dans son sac de course.

Elle m'arrache son paquet des mains et je lui adresse un petit sourire goguenard.

Je la regarde essayer désespérément de marcher plus vite pour me semer mais c'est sans compter mes jambes beaucoup plus longues. J'attends quelque secondes puis l'air je rien j'enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'empresse de se dégager comme si je l'avais brûlée et me décoche un regard noir.

Le désir mes amis ! Le désir !

\- Mais dégage ! Dégage je te dis ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ?!

\- Celle de l'amour je suppose, je lui suggère salement en humectant mes lèvres.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

\- Arrête tu me fais bander.

Elle a le bon goût de me coller une baffe ce qui ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage. C'est que j'aime les femmes fortes et entreprenantes. Enfin. Sauf Alecto. Parce qu'elle est moche et stupide. Et Bellatrix. Car elle me donnerait des coups de fouet. Et j'ai les fesses sensibles.

\- On mange quoi ce soir ? Je lui demande.

\- Rien. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te préparer le repas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut manger des lasagnes ?

\- Non.

\- Allez.

\- Non.

\- Allez.

\- Non.

Et ça continue comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à son étage. Où je tombe sur Antonin. Au bout du couloir. Devant sa porte. En train de s'énerver sur la serrure parce qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver la bonne clef.

Je m'empresse de m'écarter de Georgette comme si je ne la connaissais pas et je fais bien, car Antonin tourne sa tête vers nous pile à ce moment-là. Il nous jette un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien figure-toi que je venais te rendre tes mots fléchés ! Je babille en plantant Georgette et en me rapprochant de lui.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de m'observer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demande tandis que le silence dure.

\- J'attends que tu me rendes mes mots fléchés.

\- Ah oui ! Et bien figure-toi aussi que je les ai oubliés.

\- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre.

Son regard se fait encore plus suspicieux.

\- Mais sinon ? Alors ? Comment ça va la vie ? Ça biche ?

\- Ouais.

Ne me facilite pas la tâche celui-là. Mais son regard se fait moins suspicieux et il se désintéresse de moi quelques instants pour enfin ouvrir sa porte. Il entre.

\- T'es sûr ? Je lui demande en lui emboîtant le pas. Il n'y a pas des choses dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Non.

\- Pas de trucs croustillants à raconter alors ?

\- Non plus.

Ah !

Deux mots. Nous sommes en progrès !

\- Et les amours ? Je fais en souriant. Tu as des amours en ce moment ? Car je ne veux pas dire mais avec Thorfinn, j'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez des choses.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Tout en disant ça, il vaque à ses petites occupations et s'enfile un verre d'eau.

\- Vous couchez ensemble ?

Mauvais timing. Il me recrache le contenu de son verre.

\- Pardon ? Fait-il.

\- Bah je demande comme ça, hein. Détrompe-moi si je me trompe. C'est juste que. Vous vivez ensemble. Il te prépare le repas.

Et on sait bien qu'un accident est vite arrivé. Car on les connaît, non, ces hommes fiers de leur hétérosexualité. Qui, du jour au lendemain et une fois en prison, se mettent à violer de jeunes éphèbes dans les douches communes. Et entre parenthèses, j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera pas. Sinon. Bon. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais mais. Comptez sur moi pour y réfléchir.

C'est pas demain la veille qu'on me sautera dessus pendant que je ramasse la savonnette par terre.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous.

\- Ah ! Je commente, déçu.

Avant de reprendre :

\- Mais vous cachez bien quelque chose, non ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- T'es homo avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Mais va te faire foutre !

\- Vous avez des problèmes conjugaux ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- ...

\- Je suis sûr que tu as tendance à devenir violent avec ton partenaire.

\- Ta, il me corrige. Ta.

\- Ah ah ! Je m'exclame, triomphant.

IL A RÉPONDU A MA QUESTION.

Antonin roule des yeux.

\- Alors, je reprends donc, tu vois bien quelqu'un et c'est une femme ? Et tu es violent avec ?

\- C'est possible, il répond en grognant. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Je te pose des questions sur ta vie personnelle, moi ?

Il m'observe de nouveau avec cet air suspicieux.

\- Non.

\- Et bien alors. Ferme ta gueule, il me dit en reposant son verre d'eau.

Et il me congédie comme ça.


	11. Novembre 79 : Tirez pas la gueule !

_Novembre 1979_

* * *

\- Dominique nique nique, s'en allait tout en sifflant...

\- Routier, pauvre et chantaaaaant...

\- En tout chemin en tout lieu-

\- Il ne parle que du bon dieu !

\- Il ne parle que du bon dieeeeeeeeeeeu ! Je termine avec un gros sourire et le tout à grand renfort de moulinets de bras.

J'ôte ma cagoule et pose mon barda sur ma chaise, m'apprête à poursuivre sur le couplet suivant, quand soudain Bella surgit de nulle part et-

\- Tiens ! Salut la moche ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de babiller tandis qu'Evan continue de siffloter derrière moi.

J'ai tôt fait de me prendre un sortilège douloureux dans les parties génitales et je me retrouve au sol, mes mains serrées contre mon entrejambe.

\- Mais aieuh ! T'es malade ! Je geins en me recroquevillant par terre. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as tes règles ? Des problèmes avec ton image ?

Si toutes les filles que je traitais de moche se mettaient elles aussi à me donner des coups de pied je peux vous dire avec assurance que jamais je n'aurais de descendance.

Bella fait mine de m'ignorer – et au lieu de me répondre elle se tourne vers Evan pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle interroge.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que vous chantiez.

\- Ah ça ! Trois fois rien. Un petit truc qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure à la radio. C'est entêtant n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est surtout que ça m'a l'air moldu, grince t-elle.

\- Ah oui...

\- Oups.

\- Combien de fois faudra vous le dire ? Hurle t-elle alors. PAS DE CHANSONS DE MACAQUE ICI !

Oui elle continue à différencier l'espèce humaine en deux. D'un côté les sorciers de race pure, de l'autre... les singes voire les australopithèques comme elle a appris à considérer Rogue. Ce qui est déjà un grand effort de sa part. Même si c'est peu flatteur pour Rogue. Surtout que malgré ses dehors peu accueillants il se donne beaucoup de mal pour se jucher à notre niveau. Et vous avez vu ses mouvements de capes ?

Plein de fois j'ai essayé de le copier, de me casser en un tournoiement à la fin d'une conversation, mais pas moyen. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas, et je peux vous dire que le vieux Roguigou, lui, sait travailler ses sorties à défaut de soigner ses entrées.

Moi quand je l'imite ça me donne le tourni et je me prends des murs.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Se plaint Evan.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre Evan est un grand mélomane qui sait apprécier la belle musique. Tout comme moi, il a fait parti de la chorale à Poudlard mais je n'en dirais pas plus parce qu'après tout, on s'en fout et je chante bien mieux que lui donc bon. Voilà.

\- Parce que. La musique sorcière, c'est tout ce qu'il y a. Tous les autres intervalles, c'est de la merde. Alors le prochain que je chope en train de siffler un intervalle moldu, je fais un rapport au maître et je le pends dans la salle à manger ! Elle termine sous les yeux effarés de tout le monde.

Et voilà, encore à se donner en spectacle comme si elle était la star d'un réality show.

Mais quoi !

Elle va quand même pas nous dire que le maître s'intéresse à ce qu'on chante sous la douche ?

Chanter, c'est un des petits plaisirs de ma vie et personne ne me l'ôtera. J'aime chanter sous la douche, j'aime chanter en faisant caca et même ! J'aime siffloter des petits airs d'opéra quand je fais ma cuisine ou bien que je cuisine des gens en interrogatoire.

Cuisiner au sens littéral hein pas au sens propre. Il y a bien des monstres qui mangent leur ennemi mais chez moi, dans ma culture, on ne fait pas. Personne n'a envie de chopper des maladies en bouffant du Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et puis bon, quand je m'astique le manche, j'aime le faire en chanson et en rythme en remuant mon derrière et c'est vrai que dans ces moments-là, il ne me vient pas à l'esprit de vérifier si je chante bien un truc sorcier ou non. La branlette c'est chouette et c'est toujours agréable de le faire sur un fond musical de bonne qualité.

**.**

**.**

\- Trêve de bavardage, gronde Bella une fois que tout le monde a pris position autour de la table.

Enfin, tout le monde. Il manque encore Mulciber, notre meilleur retardataire. Je me demande quelle va être son excuse, cette fois-ci.

\- Le maître n'a pas la grande forme ces temps-ci.

\- Ah, ça va être sur ce thème là la réunion de ce soir ?

Heureusement qu'il reste encore de la place autour de la table pour jouer aux morpions avec Travers sinon bonjour l'ennui.

D'ailleurs, plus ça passe et plus je me rends compte que je ne manque pas d'une certaine créativité quand je me fais chier en réunion. Pareil pour Evan. Il est déjà occupé à remplir ses grilles de sudoku sous la table. Il a toujours cinq minute pour les remplir avant que les chiffres ne bougent d'eux-même et que tout ce qu'il ait fait ne perde de son sens. C'est du niveau expert. Et croyez bien qu'après sept ans passés à Poudlard et deux autres en réunions mangemortesque, on repère le connaisseur.

Moi en ce moment je travaille sur un système de bowling portatif. Avec des minis quilles que je pourrais poser sur la table et des minis boules que j'enverrais se fracasser dessus. Mais ça manque relativement de discrétion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? Je demande en reprenant les pensées de tout le monde.

J'ai le droit en retour à un regard outré.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle répond cependant en se retenant visiblement de m'étriper. Je trouve juste ça triste.

\- On pourrait peut-être lui offrir un collier, propose Augustus.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Réplique Bella d'une voix calme, un peu trop calme d'ailleurs, et tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Et bien pour le rendre plus heureux. Ma maman elle aimait bien que je lui offre des colliers de nouilles le jour de sa fête.

\- ET OU T'AS CRU QU'ON ALLAIT OFFRIR UN COLLIER DE NOUILLES AU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES TOI ? TU CROIS QUE J'AI QUE ÇA A FAIRE, ASSEMBLER DES COQUILLETTES ?

\- Ah, non, ça marche mieux avec des macaronis !

Évidement, Augustus finit la tête encastrée dans la fenêtre.

\- Mon idée, reprend Bella, c'était plutôt de lui organiser une petite fête... Pour Noël pourquoi pas.

\- Ah non, moi je fête pas Noël avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sinon bonjour l'ambiance, avance Evan.

Tout le monde se met à hocher frénétiquement la tête. A part Bellatrix bien sûr qui ne voit pas où est le problème.

\- Et bien une petite fête tout court alors. Pour lui changer les idées. Quelque chose de simple, de convivial.

\- Et pourquoi pas une crêpe party, je commente dans mon coin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Une fête surprise pour le maître ? Il fête jamais rien. Même pas son anniversaire et d'ailleurs on est même pas sûr de savoir son âge.

Limite quand on y pense on ne pourrait pas dire son sexe non plus. Quelqu'un l'a déjà vu tout nu et peut contester ?

\- Mais c'est quoi son problème au juste, questionne Evan. Il est en dépression ?

\- Si tu entends par dépression qu'il en a marre de se coltiner une bande de bras cassés, intervient Rogue d'une voix monotone, alors oui, c'est possible.

On le fusille du regard. Depuis qu'il est prof à Poudlard, il n'arrête pas de se la ramener. Mais qu'il retourne donc ses cachots, ce vieux vicelard ! Je suis sûr qu'il aime ça, se frotter le gland. Chaque fois qu'un gamin passe devant lui, prêt à racler ses fonds de chaudron.

\- Non mais, c'est vrai que c'est pas totalement faux, marmonne Bella.

\- Comment ? S'emporte Antonin.

C'est qu'il prend son métier à cœur et comme vous avez pu le constater dernièrement, il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on lui fasse des remarques.

**.**

**.**

\- Merlin ! S'écrit Bellatrix. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés pour la plupart - ça fait quoi, ça fait cinq-six ans à peu près, enfin je veux dire cinq-six ans que le truc a bien pris, quoi, que les gens en parlent, tout ça-

_Les affreux mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, joyeusement sponsorisés par la Gazette du Sorcier ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir pour notre prochaine tournée. Folle ambiance, on vous le promet._

\- … moi je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous mettre au pas. La mort des moldus, le lynchage des Sangs-de-Bourbe, la prise du pouvoir par la terreur, le côté symbolique, la lumière, la salvation tout ça, je crois que c'est bien rentré.

Je vois Crabbe hocher la tête avec obligeance au discours de Bella alors que ce neuneu, on le sait tous que lui et son copain ce sont des idiots de premières. Qui a inventé le porte-manteau et le fil à couper du beurre ? Pas eux, je peux vous le dire. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont rien compris après le « lynchage de Sangs-de-Bourbe ». Trop occupés à essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire lyncher.

\- … Mais c'est pas gagné quand même. Vous, les mectons de la tablé – oui je parle de celle-ci hein, vous êtes pas vraiment des flèches hein, vous êtes au courant de ça.

\- Ah ban non on vit pas dans des carquois, commente Travers.

Personne ne rit. A part moi. Et ma passion pour les jeux de mots pourris.

\- Quand je vous parle d'éliminer les moldus, vous, vous les maltraitez, vous les rabaisser, vous les tuez, enfin bref vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Mais c'est pas ça qu'il faut faire ! C'est pas ça !

\- Ah bon ? On s'étonne tous.

Première nouvelle.

\- Oui enfin... Si un peu quand même... Mais si je commence à me lancer dans des explications comme quoi c'est pas le fait de les rabaisser qui est important, mais le côté symbolique, notre liberté, notre ascension, alors là, vous me regardez avec des billes comme ça et puis vous décrochez, ah hein, rideau ! Je sais très bien que pour la plupart de vous la motivation première c'est d'assouvir vos pulsions criminelles...

\- Parce que c'est pas ton cas ? On s'étonne encore.

Elle fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Ce qu'y serait pas mal, si on veut faire un peu avancer l'histoire, voyez, ce serait d'arrêter de considérer nos activités clandestines comme une fin – à savoir étriper des moldus et des traîtres – mais plutôt comme un moyen de servir notre bien aimé Seigneur et de ramener un système politique de qualité au pays. Alors voilà, faites ce que vous pouvez, quoi. Je compte sur vous.

Elle s'arrête de parler, l'air particulièrement fière d'elle. On voit qu'elle a travaillé et retravaillé son texte pour ne pas en arriver à balancer des vulgarités comme à son habitude et qu'elle s'attend à des applaudissements. Mais voilà. Comme d'hab ses effets sont ratés. La porte de la pièce s'ouvre subitement à la volée et Mulciber apparaît derrière, l'air pâlichon et particulièrement échevelé.

\- Excusez, c'est juste pour vous dire que je vais pas pouvoir rester aujourd'hui. Faut que je retourne à la ferme où mes vieux passent le weekend ! Y'a ma grand-mère qui a glissé sur une bouse ! C'est le vrai merdier !

Et il s'en va comme ça, tel un pet frôlant le corps.

**.**

**.**

\- Avery, tu veux répéter ce à quoi tu as assisté l'autre jour ?

Avery sursaute. Il se trémousse sur sa chaise et je constate avec satisfaction que, contrairement à ce que croit Bella, ce n'est pas par timidité mais parce qu'il était en train de se faire un sandwich jambon mayonnaise sous un coin de la table. Ben alors, il a laissé tomber son régime celui-là ?

\- Et bien euh...

\- Épargne nous les « euh », s'il te plaît, s'exaspère Bella en tapotant avec impatience ses doigts sur la table.

\- Euh...

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle est pressée ? Elle a des besoins à satisfaire ? Un magicobus à prendre ? Vivement qu'elle parte en vacances au lieu de nous emmerder tous les dimanches avec ses séminaires sur la vie du maître. On s'en fout à la fin. On s'en fout !

\- Donc euh... pardon... Euh... Ah mince ! Donc je disais... Euh...

\- J'ai le temps d'aller pisser et de baiser McGonagall sur tes parterres de fleur ? Interrompt Evan avec ennuie.

\- C'était l'autre jour ! Nous déclame Avery d'une voix précipitée. J'étais pas censé assister à ça, je devais juste apporter les restes du dîner du maître et puis je l'ai pris sur le fait-

En train de... ?

\- … là comme je vous vois, en train de balancer des boulettes de pain sur la table-

\- Ah !

\- … tout en criant : « Sus à l'ennemi ! Sus à l'ennemi ! Faites sauter le vieux dumby ! » et de se mettre à prendre une autre voix et de lancer « Hiiii ! Ils nous balancent des cadavres depuis leur vaisseau magique ! Hiiii ! Nous sommes perdus ! » et de rigoler en beuglant « Ahahah ! Enfin je te tiens Dumbledore ! Tu vas mourir, vieillard ! ».

\- …

\- ... et là je me suis ramené et il s'est tu tout d'un coup, comme ça bam pendant que je restais planté devant lui avec ma soupière dans les mains... Et il me regardait, comme ça, avec un regard de vieux chintoc, et moi je le regardais toujours et il me regardait et je le regardais et il me regardait et je le regardais et il me regardait et-

\- Vous vous regardiez quoi, on l'a bien compris.

\- Et bim ! Je lui ai dit : « Vous voulez du saucisson ? ». Il a lâché sur la table les boulettes de pain qu'il avait encore en main et il m'a fait : « Non merci ». Comme ça. D'une voix toute tremblante, toute chétive. Et voilà euh... Il est parti comme ça... L'air tout tourneboulé... C'était pas joli à voir.

\- …

\- Donc vous voyez, conclut Bella la larme à l'œil. Le maître connaît bien des moments difficiles.

\- C'est vrai que. Mine de rien. Ça doit mettre beaucoup de pression, ça, d'être mage Noir.

\- Ouais... Les gens s'attendent sans cesse à ce que vous soyez méchants et si vous vous montrez un tant soit peu sensible l'espace d'un instant, et bien... Ça peut foutre une carrière en l'air, dit Rabastan.

\- Et il y a plein de trucs que tu peux plus te permettre de faire comme péter, roter, faire des blagues, tomber malade, porter un slip de bain ou encore manger de la tartiflette, je crois bon de rajouter. Puisque c'est mauvais pour l'image.

Hochements de tête et murmures dépités.

\- On devrait faire une intervention, lance Evan.

Une intervention... ah ah. Je me souviens, j'en ai eu une dès mon entrée en tant que Mangemort parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remettre en ordre chaque maison dans laquelle on passait quand on allait tuer quelqu'un. Vous remarquerez que ça n'a pas servi à grand chose.

\- Chez qui ?

\- Ici ? Proposent les Carrows d'une même voix.

\- Ici ? Répète Bella, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est pas assez propre ?

Ah ça pour être pas assez propre, on peut le dire. J'en fais de l'urticaire de venir ici, j'ai l'impression qu'on joue avec ma santé mentale et qu'on teste ma sensibilité chaque fois qu'on me convoque pour venir réunionner dans ce taudis.

\- Pour toi et ta cochonne de sœur, peut-être, éructe Bella. Mais y'a pas un siège propre pour s'asseoir, pas un truc à lui offrir à boire... Et bon dieu, ça pue le pet ici ! C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand même. C'est pas Joe le Clodo.

\- En plus Joe c'est un taxi, corrige quelqu'un dans son coin.

Mais personne comprend alors nous gardons tous le silence.

**.**

**.**

\- Pfiouh, j'entends Avery soupirer alors que je sors de la salle de réu.

Il me colle au train, le visage rouge et luisant. J'essaye de m'esquiver – parce que je sais très bien que quelqu'un qui fait « pfiouh » à voix haute, c'est quelqu'un qui cherche à entamer la conversation. Et sachez qu'avec ce gus là je préférerais éviter. Mais il continue de me coller comme un vieux chewing-gum et comme je m'y attendais, commence à me débiner sa vie.

\- Bah dis donc, je sais pas ce que c'est la pire mes p'tits cousins, mais j'peux vous garantir que, vu d'ici, ça fout les boules hein... Ouuuh... Non, parce que, quand elle a dit euh... « VOS GUEULES ! », j'ai fait toute une série de p'tits pets comme ça, pou, pou, pou...

…

\- On va au bar dis ? J'entends appeler Evan sur ma droite.

Mon sauveur !

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre pour mieux me débarrasser de l'autre, bientôt suivi des frères Lestrange et de Thorfinn Rowle qui cherche à vendre le trop plein de légumes qu'il a ramassé cet été.

Je devrais peut-être lui en acheter quelques uns. Histoire de me préparer une bonne julienne de légumes. Puisque c'est le seul plat que je sais faire.

Pourquoi croyez-vous que je passe mon temps à bouffer chez les autres ? Quand j'étais petit, c'était toujours l'elfe ou ma sœur qui me préparait mon casse-croûte. Fallait bien que cette dernière me serve à quelque chose.

\- Et moi, je peux venir ? J'entends Bellatrix demander sur ma gauche.

\- Euh... Non.

\- C'est parce que je suis une femme, c'est ça ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a tout à coup ? D'habitude ça lui fait jamais rien de passer ses soirées seules dans son coin à se toucher en pensant au Maître. Elle nous fait une crise de la pré-trentaine ?

\- MAIS MOI AUSSI JE PEUX FAIRE DES BLAGUES DE CUL ! Elle beugle avec hystérie devant notre silence.

\- Mais Bella enfin, euh... casse-toi !

Voilà qui est si gentiment dit, bravo, Travers.

\- On est entre mecs là, pépie Rodolphus.

\- Et ? Tu comptais parler de moi dans mon dos ?

\- Mais non.

Enfin ? Si, quand même. Un peu. J'espère ?

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me laisser forger des liens privilégiés avec tes amis ?

\- Non, c'est nous qu'avons pas envie de forger des liens privilégiés avec toi, espèce d'illuminée.

J'ai le droit à un regard meurtrier et à un maléfice bien cuisant dans les testicules.

**.**

**.**

Pas vrai ça. Qui ne sait pas viser dans ce taudis et n'a pas essuyé la lunette après être allé aux toilettes ? Il y a des gens qui passent après, merde.

\- Égoïste ! Je rouspète en tirant avec mauvaise humeur du papier toilette sur ma droite pour essuyer les dégâts.

Un bruit de tambourinage ne tarde pas à se faire entendre derrière la porte et je me redresse, les lèvres pincées et le regard méfiant.

\- T'AS BIENTÔT FINI ? Hurle une voix que j'identifie comme appartenant à Evan.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Je crie en posant mes fesses sur le trône.

Et j'attends que ça sorte.

...

Voilà voilà.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de vous partager ce moment incroyable mais je me suis dit. Ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît maintenant. Je peux bien vous montrer tous les aspects de ma vie.

Le fait est, mesdames et messieurs, qu'aujourd'hui, pour pimenter la soirée que Bellatrix tenait à faire, Evan et moi avons cru avoir la bonne idée de faire une petite blague à l'heure du repas. A savoir ? Mettre du laxatif dans le verre de Bellatrix. Problème, quand on a cru qu'elle se servait du ponch pour elle même, en fait elle ne faisait que remplir un verre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Résultat, on a paniqué, on lui a arraché le verre des mains, et on l'a vidé d'un trait tous les deux. Lui le début, et moi la fin. Question de survie. Valait mieux en chier à cause de ça qu'en chier pour avoir empoisonner le maître par erreur. Il nous aurait retrouvés et on l'aurait payé cher.

\- Hé ! Les gars ? Venez voir ! Y'a le maître qui parle tout seul avec une bouteille ! J'entends s'exclamer Avery quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'Evan tambourine toujours contre ma porte.

Je fais de mon mieux pour me dépêcher et me ruer vers le spectacle du soir.

\- Poussez pas, y'a de la place pour tout le monde, je grommelle en les sentant tous s'amasser derrière moi et en tendant l'oreille.

C'est rare de voir le maître bourré. Et je dirais même plus, c'est difficile de l'imaginer en train de se prendre une cuite.

D'ailleurs, quand on y réfléchit bien... à part tuer des gens on l'imagine pas faire grand chose. Par exemple, on l'imagine mal dormir. Et même, dort-il tout nu ou en pyjama ? Et on l'imagine pas non plus faire caca. Aller à l'urinoir. Se brosser les dents. Manger des céréales. Aller à la piscine. Faire son footing. Faire du shopping. Manger un sandwich. Aller en boîte. Manger du thon. Pécher. Pécho un thon en boîte.

Ce genre de choses. Vous aurez compris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ? J'entends baragouiner Travers un peu éméché derrière moi.

\- Chhhut ! Je siffle, les yeux plissés.

J'essaie de me concentrer mais pas facile avec la musique en arrière fond et Lucius qui tempête dans le salon parce que quelqu'un aurait vomi dans le berceau du petit en croyant que c'était la corbeille.

\- On s'en fout, il est même pas né ! Râle quelqu'un.

Mais je n'en écoute pas plus parce que c'est plus intéressant du côté de la cuisine.

\- Eh bien, j'entends le maître grommeler, c'est l'histoire d'un petit serpent qui s'appelle… Tommy... Et Tommy, quand il naît... Ben sa maman elle meurt et son papa il est pas là... Il est parti...

Outai, papaoutai !

\- … Alors Tommy il grandit tout seul sans sa maman et son papa, avec des vers de terre qui sont méchants avec lui et qui le traitent pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ? Répète Travers.

\- Je sais pas il parle de vers de terre. Peut-être qu'il veut nous emmener à la pêche ?

\- ... Et y'a un vieux putois, un jour, qui vient voir le petit serpent et qui lui dit : Tommy tu as des pouvoirs magiques et tu n'es pas seul. Alors le vieux putois il emmène Tommy dans une grande école magique et Tommy il se sent heureux, il s'épanouit et il se fait des amis !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Y dit qu'un vieux putois l'a forcé à lui tailler une pipe, je traduis en essayant maladroitement de lire sur les lèvres du maître.

Voilà qui n'est pas anodin comme histoire !

\- … Mais bientôt Tommy se rend compte que ce n'est pas suffisant d'être le meilleur de l'école, son papa lui manque alors il se met à la recherche de son papa et là il découvre qu'en fait... Son papa... C'est un ver de terre géant... Qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique...

\- Son caca est d'un vert troublant et il aurait des vertus magiques, je traduis.

\- Ooooh ! J'entends s'extasier des voix derrière moi.

\- ... Et Tommy il se rappelle de son enfance et alors il le tue et il prend conscience qu'il devrait faire pareil avec tous les vers de terre de la planète pour que les petits serpents comme lui n'aient plus à subir leur domination. Alors il se dit : "Heu, avec de l'insecticide ce serait pas mal mais ça doit être drôlement difficile, alors il faut que je reparte dans le monde des sorciers pour trouver des amis pour m'aider."

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Il cherche des habits pour pédé.

\- Aaaaah ! Ils continuent tous de s'extasier.

\- … Alors au fur et à mesure, ben Tommy ils s'entourent de gens plus ou moins compétents... il va voir son amie Bellatrix… la truite, euh, Lucius le faisan et puis Rodolphus… heu… l'ours, donc qui est le mari de Bellatrix la truite amoureuse de Tommy… non, non, vu qu'elle est mariée à un ours, c'est pas possible, non parce qu'après ça fait des machins mixtes, en fait un ours et une truite… non en fait ça va pas. Bref, et puis sinon y'a aussi Rabastan le poireau, le frère de Rodolphus... Ah ben non, du coup je suis obligé de foutre des serpents de partout sinon on pige plus rien dans la famille…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Je sais pas, il parle encore d'animaux, moi ça me confond, je crois qu'il prévoit de nous emmener au zoo parce que j'ai cru capter certain de nos noms.

\- Oh oui ! Babille Travers. Moi j'ai toujours voulu aller voir les éléphants !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? On a un spécimen juste dans la pièce !

Et en un mot si vous n'avez pas compris : Alecto.

\- … Donc c'est tous des serpents, en gros, enfin bref… Ils sont tous là et donc Tommy il part avec sa troupe à la recherche d'un monde meilleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Qu'il part avec un poulpe à la recherche d'un petit pot de beurre.

Ça n'a pas de sens cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a donné à boire ? Qui lui a proposé du cannabis ?

\- … Mais il y arrive pas, il y arrive pas parce qu'en fait pour la plupart d'entre eux c'est… c'est des nases : ils sont hyper mous, ils sont bêtes, en plus y'en a qu'ont la trouille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Y dit qu'on est mous de la couille.

\- QUOI ?

\- Mais on ne lui permet pas.

\- C'est c'lui qui l'dit qui l'est.

\- … Bon au début Tommy il se dit, tant mieux au moins ils risquent pas de m'évincer ! Mais en fait ils sont tellement cons... Tellement cons que donc il décide de les faire brûler dans une grange pour s'en débarrasser…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Y dit qu'il veut se faire une frange pour se différencier.

\- Ah non, ça lui ferait la peau du front toute grasse.

\- Et avec quels cheveux il la ferait ?

\- Ceux de Dumbledore. Il en a plein !

\- ... Mais sa conscience revient pour lui dire : "Attention petit serpent, il faut être gentil avec ses amis de la forêt" quand même c'est vrai, et du coup Petit Serpent il lui met un taquet dans la tête à sa conscience, comme ça : "BAH !".

On le regarde se donner des coups sur le crâne tout seul.

\- … Alors la conscience elle est comme ça et elle s'en va… et voilà et en fait il arrive toujours pas à atteindre le pouvoir. En fait il est… il arrive pas… et Petit Serpent il fait de la dépression... et des fois il se dit qu'il devrait sortir un peu pour s'aérer l'esprit, aller au bar, faire des rencontres, mais personne l'invite jamais...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Y dit qu'une nonne l'a invité à jeûner.

\- … Alors Tommy ben il tue des gens, pis des fois il leur coupe la main ou alors il se laisse périr sur une chaise en attendant que ses cheveux repoussent... Mais ils repoussent plus... Et tous les jours Tommy il se demande s'il va se tuer ou… pas…

\- Et là qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?

\- Y dit que tu m'emmerdes ! Je crie exaspéré en dégageant mon bras de Travers qui s'amuse à le secouer.

Ça va je vais pas passer la soirée à traduire des trucs qui n'ont ni queue ni tête !

Je retourne dans le salon voir si j'ai pas moyen de trouver une meilleure occupation, mais tout ce que je trouve c'est Avery en train de se découper une tranche de saucisson sur le buffet et Lucius toujours en train de se plaindre qu'on est en train de démolir son salon.

\- Le portrait de mamie ! Qui a dessiné une bite sur le portrait de mamie ?!

Je le regarde s'exciter tout seul. S'il était plus malin, il n'aurait pas organisé de soirée chez lui. Moi c'est ce que je fais. Et ça me va très bien.

La dernière fois que j'ai invité des gens chez moi, ils ont tout cassé et ne m'ont même pas aidé à ranger. Soit-disant pour me faire plaisir. Mais je les connais ! Et en plus, une fois, j'ai retrouvé la grand-mère de Travers dans ma cave. Il avait oublié de la récupérer.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine de l'emmener.

**.**

**.**

\- Tiens ! Narcissa ! Tu tombes bien, je m'exclame en l'apercevant dans un couloir. Je voulais te dire. Tu ne t'emmerdes pas trop en ce moment ?

\- Et bien je t'avoue que...

\- Super ! Donc puisque tu as du temps à perdre, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me raccommoder une ou deux paires de cagoules pour l'hiver ? Je les ai emmenées avec moi, tiens, je fais en les lui fourrant dans les mains.

Elle n'a pas l'air ravie que je vienne l'accoster juste pour lui demander un service mais je continue quand même :

\- C'est que déjà j'en ai pas beaucoup mais en plus elles ne sont pas à ma taille. Et je ne vais pas me plaindre mais. Qui c'est le con qui a fait les trous pour les yeux ? Un véritable scandale ! Je dois constamment tirer d'un côté ou de l'autre pour y voir au plus clair. Je ne te dis pas l'horreur quand on est en mission.

Elle hoche la tête, faussement compatissante. Je m'apprête à partir avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour me raconter son train-train quotidien mais elle prévoit le coup et m'agrippe par le bras. Pour m'entraîner vers les jardins. Là où on se les gèle et où elle pourra me raconter sa vie de merde en toute sérénité.

\- L'autre jour, me dit-elle en marchant, je mâtais le cul de Rodolphus et je me suis imaginée en train de faire un plan à trois avec son frère. C'est normal ?

\- Euh... J'imagine que ce sont les hormones, je réponds, surpris par sa confidence.

Les gens ont tendance à croire que parce que je tâte souvent des fesses malades à l'hôpital je suis prêt à entendre les trucs les plus abracadabrants qu'on pourra me sortir. Mais non. Je suis comme tout le monde. J'ai des peurs et des angoisses. Et je tiens à ma santé mentale.

\- Tant mieux. Ça me rassure.

\- Cool. Et bien préviens-moi quand tu mâteras le cul de l'elfe. Là on s'inquiétera.

Et surtout, le plus important : je le raconterai à tout le monde et on rigolera bien. Lucius en mourra de jalousie.

Lucius d'ailleurs.

\- Comment va Lucius ? Il s'occupe bien de toi ?

\- De moi, je ne sais pas, mais du bébé, ça oui, on peut dire qu'il s'en occupe. Et même trop si tu veux mon avis. Passe son temps à raconter sa vie à mon nombril. Sois-disant pour habituer le petit qu'il dit. Et vas-y que je te lise un grimoire sur ci, et vas-y que je te lise un grimoire sur ça. Il m'en met plein les oreilles. J'en ai marre ! Elle rouspète en tirant la moue.

Je hoche gravement la tête pour qu'elle continue de croire que je l'écoute.

\- Le pire, poursuit-elle, c'est qu'il ne me touche plus. Alors que j'en ai envie. Donc moi ? Et bien je déprime. Parce que s'il ne le fait plus maintenant ? Alors que je ne suis pas encore grosse et laide... Est-ce qu'il continuera après ? Quand j'aurais l'air d'une vieille baleine échouée ?

\- Sais pas.

Mais vous, vous savez combien d'hommes meurent chaque année écrasés par leur femmes enceintes ? Je ne sais pas moi même mais en revanche ce que je peux vous dire c'est que l'autre jour un brésilien est mort écrasé par une vache tombée du ciel.

\- Et quand je lui demande des explications, il me sort encore l'excuse du bébé. Soit-disant c'est déplacé pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit quand mon utérus est déjà occupé. Mais tu parles. Occupé ou non. J'en connais plein des hommes que ça ne dérangerait pas.

Il y a un silence tandis que j'observe les paons de Lucius passaient devant nous en déployant leur longues plumes. Ce qui me rappelle d'ailleurs ce fameux rêve où je me retrouvais transformé en dindon avec des plumes dans le cul.

\- Par exemple si je te demande de me sauter là maintenant tout de suite tu le ferais ?

Je l'ai refait il y a pas longtemps. Ce qui m'a amené à me demander s'il n'y avait pas une certaine signification derrière.

\- Bien sûr ça resterait entre nous et je n'en parlerais pas à Lucius, insiste Narcissa. Ce serait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Du coup j'ai fait des recherches ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé ? Que rêver de dindons est symbole de stupidité.

Il apparaît donc qu'en ce moment mon raisonnement serait brouillé par quelque chose. Encore que. Rêver de dindon peut aussi suggérer que la folie va se déclarer chez quelqu'un qui m'est proche. Mais comme tout le monde est un peu fou autour de moi, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

\- Un simple moyen d'évacuer mes frustrations et de redevenir la grande dame que je suis.

Bon et comme dans ce rêve, j'étais le rôti d'Avery et que des gnomes dansaient autour de moi, j'ai aussi été faire des recherches sur la symbolique du rôti et des gnomes. Résultat, il paraît que rêver de rôti dans un mauvais rêve est signe d'une possible gène passagère et que le gnome lui, annonce qu'on va me reprocher une faute que je n'ai pas commise.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? J'entends Narcissa me demander.

Je me redresse. Elle me regarde une lueur étrange dans l'œil, ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en un chignon serré s'éparpillent autour de son visage et elle se mord les lèvres.

On dirait un castor.

\- J'en pense que quelqu'un essaye de me manipuler et que je n'y vois que du feu pour l'instant. Donc il y a quelqu'un dont il va falloir que je me débarrasse sinon on va encore essayer de m'embrouiller !

Narcissa me fixe en clignant des yeux et je lui fais une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de m'éloigner plus loin.

**.**

**.**

Il est trois heures du matin. Et il n'est jamais trop tard pour rendre visite à Georgette.

Voilà pourquoi découvrant l'enfant endormie, je décide de la rejoindre dans son lit.

...

Bon avec du recul, ça sonnait un brin pédophile mais je veux que vous sachiez que je n'en suis pas encore rendu à ce stade. Bien que. Quand l'enfant de Lucius et Narcissa naîtra... Je veux bien me dévouer pour le garder. Vu qu'il sucera son pouce par intermittence, je pourrais bien lui mettre ma bite sous le nez sans qu'il ne voit la différence. Ah ah !

Enfin passons sur cette vanne peu orthodoxe. C'est vrai qu'il y a des âmes sensibles par ici. Je vois bien que vous n'appréciez pas mon humour.

D'un geste lent, je relève les couvertures de Georgette et m'incruste l'air de rien à ses côtés, face à elle.

Et contrairement à ce qu'en dit la rumeur, certaines personnes sont moins moches éveillées.

Je me colle presque à elle, attendant sa réaction – elle, ouvrant les yeux et me hurlant un bon coup dans les oreilles, par exemple, avant d'essayer de m'assommer avec sa lampe de chevet. Mais rien. Elle se contente de grommeler quelque chose avant de se retourner complètement sur le ventre et d'enterrer sa tête dans son oreiller.

Je grince des dents, déçu par son manque de dynamisme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sûrement à cause du manque d'oxygène offert par sa position, elle se retourne de nouveau, cette fois-ci dos à moi.

Je n'en attends pas plus et me colle à elle, un bras enroulé possessivement autour de sa taille.

Il ne me faut attendre que quelques secondes avant de sentir son corps se tendre contre le mien, signe qu'elle s'est complètement réveillée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle siffle, pétrifiée.

\- J'avais froid.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Je me contente de rigoler.

Elle, elle attend quelques secondes. Elle ne rigole pas du tout.

\- T'es tout nu ?

\- Oui. Ça dérange ? J'aime aérer les pores de ma peau. Ça évite de me donner l'impression que je sens le moisi.

Je la sens se tendre encore plus.

\- T'as… T'as une érection ?

Je souris.

Elle est maligne.

\- Tu veux t'en occuper ?

Cette fois-ci, elle pousse un hurlement sonore et se dégage de ma prise à la vitesse d'un chien enragé.

\- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers ! Faut te faire soigner !

Je la regarde sauter hors du lit d'un air innocent tandis qu'elle se force à détourner le regard.

\- Éblouie ? Je lui demande pour la forme.

Elle pousse un grognement. Sûrement de frustration.

\- Sors de mon lit.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus encore avec la vision de mon sexe dressé.

\- Et bien, habille-toi, mets quelque chose. Va prendre une douche !

\- Tu viendras avec moi ?

Elle hurle encore l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerf et sort en claquant la porte.

La pauvre. Elle est tellement émoustillée qu'elle se sent obligée de se cacher.

C'est elle qui a besoin d'une bonne douche !

* * *

**Références** :

_\- Kaamelott_


	12. Décembre 79 - Evitez les brochettes

_Décembre 1979_

* * *

C'est une belle journée de travail qui s'annonce aujourd'hui mes amis.

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent... Ça me donnerait presque envie de prendre des bonnes résolutions pour l'année prochaine. Faire du sport. Me mettre au yoga. Tuer plus de gens !

…

Je dois profiter de chaque instant que m'offre le Seigneur afin d'avoir de quoi réfléchir dans mon cercueil pendant cent ans.

Oui. Les élucubrations du pauvre Augustus m'ont pas mal perturbé, je l'avoue. Et je pense qu'il serait navrant de passer toute ma mort à m'ennuyer dans une boîte en bois. Peut-être que je devrais me faire enterrer dans le même cercueil que quelqu'un ? Comme ça dans le pire des cas, si on se réveille, au moins on sera deux. On pourra se faire des confidences sur l'oreiller et devenir meilleurs amis. Et si c'est une fille, peut-être même qu'on pourra coucher ensemble. Bon, un cercueil c'est un peu étroit pour ça alors je demanderai aux autres d'en choisir un de la taille et de l'épaisseur d'Avery. Sans Avery dedans évidemment. Vous vous imaginez, coincé pour l'éternité avec Avery ? Peut-être même sous Avery, si vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance. Brrr.

Mais trêve de bavardage.

Aujourd'hui, on attaque Pré-au-Lard !

Les jeunes de Poudlard étaient de sortie à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël alors on s'est dit qu'il serait sympathique de leur passer le bonjour pendant leurs emplettes.

Avec Evan et Bellatrix, nous avons d'ailleurs instauré un système de points. Trois points si on bute un Gryffondor. Deux points si c'est un Poufsouffle. Un points si c'est un Serdaigle. Et puis en fonction du Serpentard, un malus de trois points si c'est un Sang-Pur qu'on tue par erreur et un bonus de quatre points si on débarrasse la maison d'un Sang-de-Bourbe ou d'un traître. Après évidemment, nous ne sommes pas omniscients. On ne connaît pas le profil sanguin de tout le monde. Alors dans le doute, je n'attaque que les kamikazes qui m'agressent ou alors les étudiants qui n'ont juste pas l'air content de me voir.

Par exemple tout à l'heure, il y en a un qui a insisté pour me serrer la main après que j'ai fait bouler un Gryffondor dans une vitrine. J'ai bien compris que c'était un fan de toujours et une personne de qualité.

"La médaille d'honneur, on devrait vous donner la médaille d'honneur", qu'il me disait les yeux brillants.

Ça faisait plaisir. Surtout que dans le journal, on est jamais assez remerciés. On se fait toujours insulter.

Comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. On leur donne matière à écrire. Alors que si tout allait bien dans le pays, croyez bien que personne ne le lirait, leur torchon.

\- _Attire-guèpe ! _J'entends balancer Travers sur ma gauche.

En me tournant sur ma droite, j'aperçois James Potter poursuivi par un essaim de guêpes enragées. Il me bouscule en passant et disparaît derrière une maison tandis que Travers de son côté pousse un cri triomphant. Mais c'est avant de se faire prendre en chasse par trois étudiants de Poudlard qui se jettent sur son dos et lui écrasent la tête dans une flaque. Rodolphus, surgissant par derrière, en agrippe un par la nuque. Il s'en sert alors comme bouclier pendant qu'Alastor Maugrey l'assaille de maléfices. Travers réussit à se relever pendant que les deux autres se barrent en courant chacun d'un côté de la rue. L'un des deux passe devant moi et je lui jette un avada. Travers me remercie d'une tape dans le dos avant de replonger dans la bataille.

Je fais de même et en chemin, j'adresse un signe de la main à Evan, que je reconnais plus loin comme étant perché au-dessus de la poste de Prés-au-Lard. Il montre son cul aux Aurors.

Bon.

Voilà, hein.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

...

Sur la place du village, Bella aboie des ordres dans tous les sens et se défoule sur les passants. Elle ressemble à une bête enragée, entourée par des corps déformés et sans vie. Des éclairs rouges fusent dans tous les sens et elle sautille tranquillement comme si elle était à un concert.

Parmi les sorciers qui l'acculent, je ne tarde pas à reconnaître le professeur Chourave, et mes lèvres se fendent d'un sourire mauvais en l'apercevant se prendre un maléfice cuisant. C'est pratiquement à cause d'elle que j'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard. Vous savez, par rapport à ce fameux casier dont me parlaient encore les Aurors il y a quelques mois ? Cette histoire de viol ?

Si ça se trouve vous aviez oublié. Et bien je vais vous rafraichir la mémoire. C'était en septième année. Ma supposée victime était à Poufsouffle. Elle avait deux ans de moins que moi et n'était pas trop mal, pour son âge. Je n'aimais pas son frère. Donc je me suis fait la sœur. Et elle était consentante ! Tout se passait très bien. Seulement, quelques jours plus tard, elle s'est retrouvée à crier au viol dans le bureau de Chourave.

Résultat, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de preuves à part sa parole contre la mienne, on a préféré me renvoyer de Poudlard plutôt que de garder un potentiel violeur dans les couloirs du château.

J'ai passé la fin de ma scolarité à Durmstrang.

ET LA-BAS IL FAIT TRÈS FROID.

\- T'as une petite faim ? Me demande un camarade. Y'a Avery qui tient un petit restau improvisé !

Je me tourne dans la direction indiquée et en effet, je vois notre ami à la surface pondérale volumineuse en train de s'accorder une petite pause entre deux maléfices et ouvrir un paquet de marshmallows. Il ne tarde pas à faire tourner son paquet et je finis par faire comme lui, me fabriquer une petite brochette et l'agiter gaiement au dessus des flammes tandis que le village crame autour de nous.

\- Attention, faites de la place ! Crie soudainement la voix d'Antonin Dolohov.

Il me passe devant, juché sur une trottinette et bientôt suivi de Thorfinn Rowle et de trois Aurors, eux aussi en train de trottiner, et de les bombarder de sortilèges.

\- C'est génial ces trucs-là ! Je les entends gueuler fier de leur trouvaille.

Je les regarde s'éloigner d'un œil jaloux.

C'est vrai que c'est pratique pendant les attaques.

Moi je passe toujours mon temps à courir dans tous les sens et à piétiner des corps. Ça fatigue vite.

\- Ça va, je ne dérange pas ? Questionne Sirius Black quelques secondes plus tard en déboulant devant moi.

Je finis de mâcher ce que j'ai en bouche et, en levant ma brochette vers lui, lui demande s'il en veut une bouchée.

En guise de réponse, il me jette un furonculus. Je contre-attaque avec un sort de découpe et c'est alors qu'il a la brillante idée d'ensorceler ma brochette. Je me retrouve à courir les rues à toute allure pour éviter de finir avec une brochette dans le cul pendant que Black se bidonne derrière moi. Mais il ne fait pas son malin longtemps et me rejoint bientôt dans ma course effrénée, poursuivi par la hache ensorcelée de MacNair qui tente de le décapiter.

Je parviens à lui faire un croche-patte mais c'est sans compter sa main qui s'agrippe à ma jambe pour me faire chuter avec lui.

Résultat, Black manque de terminer la tête fracassée en deux, et moi je me retrouve cloué au sol, la cuisse transpercée par ma brochette. Un cri de douleur m'échappe, mais je réussis tout de même à me libérer, la cuisse ensanglantée tandis que Black à mes côtés gesticule dans tous les sens pour éviter de se faire charcuter. Il finit par avoir raison de la hache de MacNair et celle-ci disparaît dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

_\- Endoloris_ ! Je m'écrie alors, profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné.

Black n'a pas le temps d'éviter mon impardonnable.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Puis son corps se met à tressauter violemment sur les pavés et je n'entends plus que ses hurlements.

\- SIRIUS ! S'écrie une voix.

Je redresse ma tête. Plus loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, Potter court dans notre direction, la joue rouge et enflée et l'air terrifié de perdre son meilleur ami. Je serais presque tenté de retirer ma cagoule pour lui partager mon enthousiasme.

Ma baguette se lève de nouveau sur Black, je me tiens prêt à formuler le sortilège de la mort...

Mais alors, quelque chose se produit et le corps de Black vient tout soudain s'écraser contre un mur à quelques pas de nous.

Je me tourne. Bella me fixe, tremblante, sa cape voltigeant derrière elle.

\- Euh... Merci, je fais, méfiant, devant cette intervention inutile.

\- De rien, elle me siffle simplement.

Elle sait que je sais et elle sait aussi que je sais qu'elle sait que je sais que ce n'était pas pour m'aider mais bien pour l'aider Lui mais je fais tout de même comme si de rien et m'empresse de me déguerpir.

Après tout c'est pas mon problème s'il lui reste encore de l'affection pour son cousin.

**.**

**.**

\- Comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt Noël, et pour renforcer la cohésion du groupe-

\- Ah non, pas encore, râle Bella alors que je sors mon chapeau.

\- … Je me suis dit que ce serait une excellente idée qu'on s'offre des cadeaux entre collègues !

\- Ouais, trop cool, babillent Augustus et Avery.

\- Super, marmonne en même temps Antonin pas convaincu pour un sou.

\- Moi qui rêvais justement de dépenser mes sous pour des abrutis comme vous, développe Lucius sur le même ton.

\- C'est bien, je suis content de vous voir si enthousiastes !

\- Moi je suis pas enthousiaste.

\- C'était ironique, Bellatrix.

Elle grommelle quelque chose, croise les bras sur sa chaise, et me lance un regard meurtrier.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que parce qu'elle a reçu les enseignements du maître, je vais me laisser faire par une bonne femme ? Elle peut courir oui. C'est qui l'homme ici ? Hein ? C'est qui ?

\- Bon alors je vais vous dire comment on va procéder. Car évidemment on ne va pas offrir des cadeaux à tout le monde. Vu la garde-robes de certains, je me doute que nous n'avons pas tous les moyens.

Rogue lève les yeux au ciel tandis que tout le monde se tourne vers lui pour le fixer d'un air goguenard.

\- Alors que je vous explique, j'ai écrit chacun de vos noms sur des petits papiers. Vous allez en tirer un chacun à votre tour, ce sera le nom de la personne à qui vous offrirez votre cadeau. Bien sûr cela doit rester secret et si vous tombez sur votre propre nom, on recommence le tirage.

\- Et merde, grommelle Bellatrix.

Qui avait pensé à l'éventualité et trouvait certainement plus agréable de se trouver un cadeau pour elle seule. L'égoïste.

\- Je vais faire le tour des tables et vous allez tirer un petit papier chacun votre tour. Bellatrix, tu commences.

Je lui plante mon chapeau sous le nez et elle y plonge sa main de mauvaise grâce. Elle tire un petit papier, le déplie, le lit en fronçant du nez puis le fourre dans sa poche. Augustus applaudit.

\- Pourquoi t'applaudis ? Lui demande Evan à sa droite.

\- Ça me paraissait être de circonstance !

\- Elle vient de tirer un bout de papier d'un chapeau, elle vient pas de se mettre à poils.

\- …

\- Abruti, conclut Evan.

Je continue de faire le tour de la table.

Rabastan renifle, Evan qui lisait par dessus son épaule rigole, Augustus aborde un sourire ravi, Yaxley reste impassible, Travers hoche la tête, Antonin tire la gueule, Thorfinn semble avoir une idée, Alecto paraît déçue, elle regarde sur quoi son frère est tombé pour échanger avec lui mais paraît encore plus déçue, elle se tourne alors vers Thorfinn et ce qu'elle découvre semble carrément l'horrifier, Crabbe lui semble perdu-

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit, j'entends commenter narquoisement Lucius.

Je ricane tout en continuant mes affaires.

Goyle fronce les sourcils, Lucius soupire, Rogue ricane sombrement l'air de préparer un sale coup, Avery affiche la même mine réjouie qu'Augustus, Mulciber n'a pas l'air trop mécontent non plus, impossible de lire la réaction de McNair avec sa cagoule sur la tête, les deux Nott ne réagissent pas, Rodolphus a l'air de se demander qui est tombé sur sa femme, et enfin c'est à mon tour de plonger la main dans mon chapeau. J'en retire le nom de Rodolphus et je le regarde discrètement du coin de l'œil tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui offrir.

Un guide sur comment tenir sa femme ?

\- Et le maître ? Demande soudainement celle-ci.

\- Quoi le maître ?

\- Il participe, lui aussi ?

\- Je le vois mal offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un.

\- Mais si tout le monde participe sauf lui, il va être triste, s'écrit Augustus d'une voix penaude.

\- On devrait lui offrir un cadeau en commun, propose Bellatrix. Pour qu'il sache qu'on pense à lui.

\- Que tu penses à lui, plutôt, grommelle son mari.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui offrirait ?

\- C'est le même problème que la dernière fois.

\- On lui offre un voyage quelque part ?

\- Une séance de massage ?

\- Une place pour un concert ?

\- Une perruque ?

\- Un nez postiche ?

\- Une chèvre ?

\- Il a déjà un serpent. Qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre d'une chèvre ?

\- Bah c'est mignon une chèvre.

\- On pourra la traire et faire du bon fromage, s'enthousiasme Avery.

\- Ce serait notre mascotte ! Renchérit Mulciber.

L'idée n'a pas l'air au goût tout le monde.

\- Je vous préviens, grince Bellatrix, si l'un de vous est tombé sur moi et qu'il m'offre une chèvre, je la zigouille, je lui évide la tête, et je vous force à la porter sur le crâne.

J'aperçois Crabbe déglutir dans un coin et rayer une note qu'il s'était écrite sur la main. Il fixe Bellatrix d'un air pensif depuis tout à l'heure et dès qu'il a une idée, il s'empresse de l'écrire sur sa paume, la bouche à moitié ouverte et la langue frétillante.

\- Bon ben moi je pense bien à un truc qui lui ferait plaisir mais c'est pas évident non plus, prévient Bellatrix.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ben ce qu'il faudrait c'est que l'un d'entre nous réussisse à kidnapper Dumbledore. On pourrait alors le séquestrer ici, au QG. Et je suis sûre que le maître serait ravi de jouer aux fléchettes avec.

\- Il serait sûrement très ravi aussi de jouer aux fléchettes avec une chèvre et celle-là au moins on aura pas de mal à la dégoter.

\- C'est pas faux.

Bellatrix a l'air vexé que personne ne donne crédit à son idée géniale et le débat semble clôt. Même si on sait tous très bien que ça finira par ressortir ce soir à la taverne.

**.**

**.**

Que croyez-vous ? Que la réunion était terminée ? Bellatrix a encore des choses à dire.

Elle se lève, fait craquer ses doigts et sort une pile de copies de sous la table.

\- Je vais vous rendre vos évaluations, nous apprend t-elle à travers le raffut.

\- Ah, Morgane, elle a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie celle-là, grommelle Evan dans son coin.

Et c'est vrai que. Elle pourrait, je sais pas moi, apprendre la couture et faire le thé.

Encore que la dernière fois qu'elle a préparé du thé, elle m'en a renversé une soupière pleine sur les bijoux de famille, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Et après Alecto insistait pour éponger tout ça et passer un coup de chiffon sur mon entrejambe... La vilaine.

Je regarde Bellatrix commencer à faire le tour de la table, ses fiches à la main, en s'arrêtant devant chacun de nous au fur et à mesure.

\- Wilkes. Wilkes, c'était pas bien ce que tu m'as fait hier.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai bien amoché ton cousin.

\- Ça entre tes petites pauses goûter avec Avery, elle me réplique l'œil brillant. Je te donne donc un onze.

Elle n'attend pas que je rétorque et se dirige sans attendre vers Augustus. Celui-ci la regarde débouler devant lui d'un air paniqué. On pourrait même noter quelques gouttes de transpiration sur son front.

\- Rockwood. Nul comme toujours.

On l'entend déglutir.

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je l'ai toujours dit moi que j'étais pas très doué sur le terrain !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire le mort par terre.

Il a l'air prêt à pleurer. Sa technique de combat préféré c'est de faire la tortue dans un coin et d'attendre que ça se calme.

\- Mais je veux bien te mettre la moyenne pour les quelques infos que tu nous rapportes.

Cette fois-ci, il pousse un soupir soulagé.

Et c'est vrai qu'on a tendance à l'oublier ça ! Que l'autre quiche soit Langue-de-Plomb.

Non parce que comme il a toujours tendance à raconter sa vie du coup on se demande comment une telle pipelette a pu faire vœux de silence dans son propre métier. Mais en fait quand on y pense on comprend rapidement qu'il est pas si con l'Augustus. Parce que du coup, comme il raconte toujours que les petits détails inintéressants de sa vie... Bon ben au final il nous saoule tellement qu'on pense pas à lui poser de question sur son travail. Et c'est en ça qu'on reconnaît son génie.

\- Carrow, appelle Bella en s'arrêtant devant lui. Je t'ai mis quinze pour l'investissement. Mais si seulement tu ne passais pas ton temps à courser les filles pour leur fourrer ton endive on arriverait sans doute à des résultats encore meilleurs. Rabastan, il va falloir se ressaisir ! Elle pépie ensuite. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu nous fait une dépression ? Je ne t'ai pas vu lancer beaucoup d'avada, hier.

\- C'est que c'était des gosses...

\- Je m'en fous. Va falloir se reprendre, et vite. Pas de place ici pour les chiffes molles. Evan pareil. Tu me déçois. Neuf.

\- Ahah !

\- QQUOI ?! Il s'insurge.

\- Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu. À mollasser dans ton coin alors que le travail n'était pas fini.

\- Mais c'était pas moi, c'était Travers ! Il arrêtait pas de refaire ses lacets toutes les cinq minutes, fallait bien que je le couvre.

\- Oh le vendu ! S'exclame Travers.

\- Mais vas-y prends-moi pour un con ! Réplique Evan en lui balançant un sort par-dessus la table.

Travers l'évite en se planquant sous la dite table et ricane en se relevant. L'autre lui lance un regard noir.

Bellatrix, elle, en a absolument rien à fiche.

\- Rogue. Rogue.. Je te mets un treize pour ta tronche effrayante.

\- ... Mais ma tête on la voit pas pendant les attaques.

\- Très juste. Je te mets donc un huit. De rien, c'est offert. Alecto... Alecto c'était du bon travail. Continue comme ça.

\- Mais elle a rien foutu ! Je proteste.

\- Tout ça c'est parce que c'est une fille ! Renchérit Travers.

\- C'est du sexisme ! Râle Evan.

\- La ferme. Sinon je descends vos notes et j'en fais part au maître. Et croyez bien qu'en dessous de dix, ça pourrait prêter à confusion et ressembler à de la mauvaise volonté vis à vis des missions qu'il nous donne.

\- ...

\- Nott. Zéro. Vous êtes vraiment notre pire élément.

\- Il est déjà pas capable de retirer son dentier correctement, commente Evan.

\- Oh, hé ! Je vous entends ! Grince le vieux en nous lançant un regard noir.

\- Ah pardon je croyais que vous étiez sourd.

\- Gnnnn !

\- Lucius. Quinze aussi.

Elle s'interrompt, semblant réfléchir.

Puis elle se met à soupirer bruyamment.

\- Bon je cherchais quelque chose de méchant à dire mais ça ne me vient pas. On va faire l'impasse. Travers, je te mets un dix-sept. C'est un beau maléfice d'incontinence que tu as jeté sur Alastor Maugrey.

\- Mais c'était mon sortilège ! Proteste Evan.

\- Tutututu ! L'interrompt Bella. Je n'accepte pas de remarques de la part des jaloux.

Une nouvelle fois, Travers ricane de l'autre côté de la table alors que c'est Evan qui devrait avoir sa note.

\- Dolohov...

Comme d'habitude Antonin est en train de dormir sans gène sur la table.

A se demander ce qu'il fout de ses nuits vu les cernes qu'il se trimbale sans arrêt.

Rupture douloureuse avec sa copine secrète ?

Mamie décédée ?

Problèmes à payer ses factures ?

Peut-être que tout simplement, c'est de vivre en colocation avec Rowle qui passe pas bien. Peut-être qu'ils ont tout le temps des disputes comme quand aucun des deux n'a pensé à remettre du papier toilette. Ça m'est arrivé une fois avec Georgette.

Évidemment, c'est moi qui me faisait avoir !

-... Hmmm, Dolohov, ma foi, excellent, quelle surprise ! D'habitude t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête mais là il semble que tu aies fait des progrès.

Pas de réponse. Forcément, il dort toujours.

Peut-être qu'il est narcoleptique ?

\- Rowle, bien aussi.

\- Tu parles il t'a soudoyée avec ses cagettes de légumes.

\- Et alors ? Soyez pas jaloux. Avery. Huit. Tu es tellement gros que quand tu me passes devant et que je veux jeter un sort à quelqu'un, je n'y vois plus rien. C'est très dérangeant.

Notre compère se dandine sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on entend celle-ci grincer sous son poids.

\- Mulciber...Où est Mulciber ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital pour commotion cérébrale, je réponds d'une voix experte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé encore ? Il s'est pris un sale maléfice ?

\- Non il a eu un accident de cheminette à l'hôpital en voulant rendre visite à sa grand-mère qu'avait glissé sur une bouse.

Comme quoi, les accidents ne se font pas toujours là où on s'y attend.

\- C'est fâcheux, commente Bella après un moment. Enfin il n'empêche que. Vu vos résultats. C'est encore moi le mangemort du mois !

Elle pousse un petit cri triomphant et court afficher sa photo parmi toutes les autres photos d'elle à l'entrée de la salle de réu.

**.**

**.**

\- Vous pensez vous que le maître a une vie sexuelle ?

\- Peut-être avec ma femme, répond Rodolphus.

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Nous nous étonnons.

\- Ben. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne vais pas le provoquer en duel.

\- Mais si Bella se tapait quelqu'un d'autre que le maître, comment tu réagirais ? S'informe Rabastan.

\- Ah bah là c'est encore autre chose ! Je lui arracherai la tête !

Le pauvre Rabastan a l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre et il y a un temps de flottement.

\- Donc le maître. S'il ne le fait pas avec Bellatrix, alors avec qui ?

Silence.

\- Alecto ? Propose quelqu'un.

\- Micheline ? Propose un autre.

Nous ricanons.

\- C'est vrai que ça manque de filles, dans la profession. Baisables, surtout. Ou au moins saines d'esprit, j'ajoute tandis qu'on est tous à regarder Evan et sa recrue Véronique se battre à coup de carafe à l'autre bout du bar.

\- Ouais. C'est dommage.

\- Pourquoi y'en a si peu ?

\- Peut-être qu'elles ont peur d'avoir l'air moche avec une cagoule.

\- Bah en ce qui concerne Alecto, elle est plus belle avec.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Et le noir on l'a déjà dit mais ça amincit.

\- Comme quoi elle a trouvé sa voie !

Encore une fois, nous ricanons. Mais c'est sans revenir une fois de plus au maître et à sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle.

\- A mon avis, il est en manque d'affection.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il se balade partout avec son serpent... Personnellement ça m'inquiète, c'est clair qu'il sait tellement pas s'y prendre avec les filles qu'il cherche du réconfort chez les animaux. De là à ce qu'il devienne zoophile. On ne sait jamais.

\- Le malaise.

\- Ouais.

\- ...

\- Faudrait faire quelque chose, je dis. Comme lui trouver une fiancée. Ça profitera à tout le monde.

Sauf à Bellatrix qui sera jalouse mais c'est une autre histoire.

\- Une vie sexuelle épanouie, c'est le sourire et la bonne humeur garantis, j'explique aux autres. Parce que. Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de venir travailler quand je vois une ambiance pareille dans le manoir du maître ? Y'a jamais personne pour allumer la cheminée, il fait un froid de canard et y'a pas de bouffe dans les tiroirs. On se croirait chez un dépressif ! Une maîtresse de maison saura ramener de la vie dans le manoir et entretenir le logis. Mieux que ces elfes qui foutent rien en tout cas. Et qu'ont bien besoin qu'on leur remonte le torchon.

Ils acquiescent.

\- On pourrait mettre une petite annonce dans le journal, suggère Augustus.

\- Mais oui ! Genre sorcière hebdo ! Ma sœur elle envoyait toujours du courrier à sorcière hebdo. Pour apparaître dans la rubrique "Cœur à prendre".

D'ailleurs elle faisait pas que ça...

Je me souviens, fût une époque, elle était raide dingue de Sirius Black. Quand elle nous a fait sa crise d'ado, elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre à lui écrire des lettres d'amour. Ahah ! Les barres que je me tapais quand je lisais son journal intime. J'en pleurais de rire. Comme si elle avait une chance cette mocheté !

...

Oui bah être frère n'empêche pas d'être lucide et quand je dis que ma sœur est moche, je pense quand même avoir eu le temps de bien la regarder pendant vingt ans. Elle est même tellement moche que même petit, à la plage, je faisais semblant de pas la connaître tellement elle me faisait honte. Je lui jetais ma pelle et mon seau dans la figure. Je marchais sur son château de sables en lui riant au nez. J'essayais de l'enterrer vivante entre deux marées hautes.

Une belle époque.

Plus tard, à l'âge adulte, il a fallu que je me décarcasse à lui trouver un mari. Alors que j'avais plutôt envie de me décarcasser à lui trouver un solide tabouret ainsi qu'une corde bien épaisse. Voire deux, au cas où la première lâche. Car je suis un frère attentionné.

Au lieu de quoi Yaxley m'a parlé de son cousin aveugle et j'ai bondis sur l'occase.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on mettrait dans l'annonce ? Questionne Evan qui est revenu entre temps. "Beau gosse en manque d'amour cherche donzelle pour expier sa frustration" ? Ben quoi ? Il rajoute devant nos tête. Faut bien vendre le produit.

\- Mais on parle du maître là.

\- Tu dirais qu'il est moche ?

\- Non mais il a un physique original.

\- Il fait peur quoi, précise Augustus.

Hochements de tête de tout le monde.

On est peut-être des mangemorts mais on est pas inconscients non plus.

\- Et à votre avis, relance une voix, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire comme fille ?

\- Une fille pas trop laide, ça c'est sûr, commente Antonin. Qu'elle ne fasse pas tâche dans le paysage.

\- Un peu gourde histoire qu'il se sente supérieur, ajoute Thorfinn.

\- Mais pas trop faut quand même qu'elle ait le niveau pour suivre sa conversation, prévient Evan.

\- Et il en faudrait une soumise pour ne pas empiéter sur ses tendances dominatrices.

\- Mais une femme à sa hauteur qui saurait se faire respecter.

\- Une fille pas trop petite mais qui ne le dépasse pas non plus.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle aurait le sens de l'humour ? Je questionne.

\- Je ne sais pas, sachant qu'il n'en a pas vraiment lui même on va dire que ce n'est pas essentiel ?

\- Ce qui est essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit de bonne famille.

\- Et bien alors dans ce cas ça ne vous dirait pas de le caser avec la vieille McGo ? Comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups et on en profite pour récolter des informations sur l'Ordre.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais cinglé.

\- McGonagall ne sortira jamais avec le maître. Elle le reconnaîtrait trop facilement.

\- Et bien on lui dira de mettre une perruque !

Ils continuent de me regarder comme si j'étais cinglé.

\- D'un côté, dit finalement Antonin d'une voix lente, c'est pas con. Je veux dire, pas ce que dit Wilkes, ça oui, c'est sacrément con. Mais que l'un de nous sorte avec une Auror. Ou un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ça pourrait être pratique.

\- Oui mais notons que l'inverse est réciproque, fait remarquer Rabastan.

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Ben si ça se trouve en ce moment même chez les Aurors y'en a une qu'est en train de vanter les mérites de se farcir un mangemort. Pour nous gratter des infos aussi et tout.

\- ...

\- On peut vraiment plus faire confiance à personne, je commente.

Ils hochent tous la tête et on replonge notre nez dans nos verres de whiskey.

**.**

**.**

Il est encore trois heures du matin et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à trois heures du matin ? On tape le bonsoir à Georgette et on s'incruste dans son lit. Et oui !

Car qui ne retente rien n'a rien et avec les fêtes de Noël on ne va pas se voir beaucoup.

J'attends que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je finis par la repérer dans un coin du lit. Elle dort à poings fermés, une jambe repliée par-dessus sa couette, l'un de ses bras tournés vers la place vide à côté d'elle, l'autre posé négligemment sur son ventre. Lequel se soulève légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Tout comme sa poitrine.

...

Elle prend toute la place. Ça va être difficile d'occuper l'espace. Peut-être que je devrais la pousser par terre ? Avec ses guenilles, elle pourra en profiter pour faire le sol.

Ah ! Non. C'est bon. Elle a bougé ! Je vais pouvoir m'installer ! Héhéhé !

Je me mets à poils, histoire d'entretenir le désir, plie mes vêtements pour ne pas qu'ils se froissent, les dépose sur une chaise et pose avec précaution ma baguette sur mon bureau. Enfin, je me glisse à côté d'elle.

Elle ne bronche pas, toujours endormie.

C'est qu'elle a le sommeil bien lourd cette vieille loutre !

Ce coup-ci, je prends la décision de ne pas la coller et reste délibérément de mon côté du lit. Si je fais comme la fois d'avant, elle va se barrer. Là au moins j'ai la possibilité de la laisser s'habituer à ma présence. Et qui sait, dans son inconscient, peut-être même de lui servir d'oreiller. Donc à la place, je me contente de me tourner sur le côté et de la regarder dormir.

Ce qui finit par me donner sacrément envie de me masturber.

Et là je suis en train de me dire. Mais pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de me toucher en regardant une cracmole ? Et bien je vous répondrai que. C'est probablement lié au fait que j'arrive pas à m'endormir. Le sommier est mou et j'ai mal au dos. Donc faut bien que je m'occupe.

Et tiens. Est-ce que vous pensez que quand elle se réveillera, je pourrais la convaincre de me faire ma branlette ? C'est que la dernière fois elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliciter l'étendue de mes arguments. Alors on ne sait jamais.

Je continue de la regarder. Un mince filet de lumière s'échappe de sous son store, signe que les réverbères de devant chez elle sont toujours allumés, ce qui me facilite la tâche tandis que je fixe avec intérêt les tétons pointant sous son débardeur.

Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je m'astique tout seul. Ce sera un gain de temps.

...

Et bien quoi ? Si elle restait bien sagement sous ses couvertures ou encore qu'elle portait une doudoune on en serait pas là. Donc. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Je me remets sur le dos et commence à descendre ma main là où il faut, anticipant d'avance le plaisir que ça va me procurer...

Quand tout à coup un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre.

Je sursaute, Georgette se retourne brutalement sur le ventre. Elle s'aplatit comme une crêpe sur son matelas, balançant la main qu'elle avait auparavant posée sur son ventre dans les airs jusqu'à la loger dans ma gueule. Avant de pousser un autre ronflement terrifiant et de renfoncer sa tête dans le creux de son oreiller, le tout comme si de rien, et moi sa main toujours logée par-dessus mon pif.

Pendant un moment, j'hésite de la conduite à tenir. Je me demande si elle ne fait pas exprès d'avoir le sommeil agité comme Bella en a l'habitude avec son mari. Mais la tripotée de petits ronflements qu'elle émet ensuite pendant une dizaine de minutes finit par me convaincre que c'est bien loin d'une farce. C'est simple, j'ai l'impression de dormir avec un phacochère.

Inutile de vous dire que tout cela me coupe vite l'envie de me branler.

Je lui accorde un regard méchant avant de m'emmitoufler dans ce qu'il reste de couette et m'endort dans mon coin.

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête désagréable.

En papillonnant des yeux, je découvre Georgette a califourchon sur moi, ses yeux noirs vissés dans les miens et un gros livre à la main. Qu'elle m'abat sur le crâne. D'où le mal de tête, je comprends tandis qu'elle me crie dessus :

\- MAIS. T'AS. FINI. DE. ME. FAIRE. CHIER ?

Ça fait mal sept coups de livres sur la tête. Je peux vous le dire.

Les cracmols ne sont pas sans défense et savent rentabiliser leur environnement.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, je dis sans tenir compte de son regard meurtrier et en la retournant comme une crêpe pour que je la domine.

Je lui adresse un rictus moqueur et laisse mes doigts vagabonder sur ses hanches.

\- On dirait un couple de sado-maso.

\- ...

\- Chacun ses petites déviances, hein ! Je respecte. J'en ai aussi. Tu veux me ligoter au lit ? Ou peut-être m'étrangler ? Moi je veux bien mais attention, personne n'a envie d'avoir un cadavre d'homme nu dans son lit.

Ou alors il faut être sérieusement dérangé. Être aveugle. Aimer les mouches. Avoir l'odorat très limité.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Quoi t'aimes dormir avec des cadavres ?

\- Non !

\- Parce que si tu me baises, même mort, je serais le cadavre le plus heureux du monde !

Elle me crache dessus.

Je m'écarte et lui colle une vilaine trempe qui lui explose la moitié des lèvres.

...

Je vous vois venir avec vos remarques sur les femmes battues mais elle, elle l'a bien cherché.

\- Alors ? Je lui demande. T'es calmée ? Ou tu veux encore jouer ?

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer avec un regard mauvais, le menton fièrement levé et tout ensanglanté.

\- Bon et bien si c'est ça, je me rendors. Tu m'appelleras quand le petit déjeuner sera prêt.

\- Va mourir.

\- T'aimerais ça hein. Nécrophile, je rajoute en lui tapant une bise sur le nez.

Ses yeux brillants de haine me font l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque.


	13. Décembre 79 - Prenez un bon carton

_Décembre 1979_

* * *

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, c'est pour trouver Georgette contemplant sa tasse de thé d'un air morne.

Elle ne lève même pas la tête en entendant mon bonjour tonitruant et s'empresse de détourner la tête quand j'essaye de lui taper ma traditionnelle bise du matin.

Pour ne pas gâcher ce petit rituel, je lui agrippe rudement la tête entre mes deux mains et lui claque de force une bise sonore sur la joue, veillant à bien maintenir sa tête en place et à ne pas lui briser le cou des fois que j'y mette un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Elle grogne et je la lâche avant de m'asseoir et de commencer à me faire une petite tartine.

\- Faudra racheter du beurre, je lui dis après un moment en voyant qu'il n'en reste plus dans le pot.

Elle ne dit rien. Pourtant elle ferait bien de noter, je suis sûre qu'elle va oublier. Les femmes n'ont pas beaucoup de mémoire.

\- Eho. Je te cause. T'aurais quand même pu y penser la dernière fois quand t'as fait les courses au lieu de me jeter des bocaux à la figure.

C'est quand même pas l'homme qui va tout faire non plus !

\- T'as qu'à t'en acheter toi-même.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je vis même pas ici. Je vais pas faire les courses à ta place. A moins que…

Je m'arrête et lui adresse un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble, c'est ça ?

Ohlala ! Ohlala mais notre relation avance à une de ces vitesses ! Qui sait de quoi sera fait demain.

\- Non, je sous-entendais juste que tu pouvais tout aussi bien prendre le petit déjeuner chez toi.

\- Ah. Mais ce ne serait pas aussi convivial sans ma petite femme.

\- Je ne suis pas petite.

\- Donc tu es bien ma femme.

Je lui souris de nouveau. Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre. D'ailleurs elle ne prend pas la peine de parler tout court.

Voyant qu'elle ne se décide pas à engager la conversation, je pousse un soupir.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. J'aurais dû garder mon caleçon.

Les filles aiment bien qu'on leur fasse des excuses. Ça les rassure, ça leur donne le sentiment d'avoir le pouvoir. Ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'on a bien compris qu'elles avaient mal compris et que donc, en leur donnant le pouvoir, c'est nous qui le gardons puisqu'on le leur donne pour qu'elles pensent l'avoir gagné alors que non. C'est une feinte. On a déjà trois coups d'avance.

Mais Georgette n'a pas la réaction escomptée et se met à grogner.

\- Tu me pardonnes alors ? J'insiste.

Elle continue de m'ignorer totalement et se lève pour aller ranger sa boîte de thé. Je guette le moment où elle repasse devant moi et lui agrippe le poignet sans ménagement.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, cette fois-ci.

\- Lâche-moi, enfoiré.

\- Ah ! Tu vas quand même pas continuer à bouder.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non mais. C'est un comble ! Je viens de te faire mes excuses. Alors que pourtant je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Puisque c'est toi qui a commencé en m'agressant avec tes goûts douteux en littérature.

\- Et la fois d'avant ? C'est moi qui avais commencé aussi ? A me fourrer avec ta queue ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'es sûr ? Fait-elle, la mâchoire crispée et une mains sur les hanches.

\- Ouais.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être moi, mais ça fait des semaines que je passe et que je t'envoie des signes ! On rigole bien tous les deux. Pourquoi on passerait pas à l'étape suivante ? Pour essayer de construire quelque chose ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie. On ne se connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

C'est qui ces bouseux ? Des cousins à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir là-dedans ? Moi non plus je ne les connais pas. Et j'en fais pas un fromage.

\- C'est pas un argument valable, je m'énerve donc.

\- Et le fait que j'ai mes règles, c'est recevable ça ? Elle crie.

\- Non. Je sais que tu me mens.

\- Parce que tu tiens un calendrier peut-être ?

\- Oui. Exactement !

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le trente-et-un !

Et tous les trente-et-un du mois, Bellatrix essaye d'organiser un souper, durant lequel chacun notre tour, nous lui présentons un moldu. L'intérêt du souper, c'est que le moldu, lui, ne sait pas que nous sommes des sorciers. Nous pouvons alors profiter de sa naïveté, ce qui est rigolo, et découvrir plus profondément une autre culture, ce qui est également rigolo quand on considère leur petite vie misérable et dépourvue de magie.

\- On te voit ce soir ? Je demande à Antonin en le croisant à l'hôpital.

\- Non. J'ai un empêchement. Toi, t'y vas ?

\- Bien sûr, oui. Mais je suis embêté, c'est mon tour et j'ai toujours pas de moldu. Et c'est pas faute d'en chercher, crois-moi ! T'en aurais pas sous la main par hasard ?

\- Ben. Choppe-toi un clodo. Y'en a plein partout.

J'aborde une mine dégoûtée tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Un clodo ? Et puis quoi encore. J'en ai assez vu avec Fatou première du nom. La sans-abris que je prenais pour une Auror sous couverture et que j'ai tuée à coup de lampes sur le crâne.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'heure du dîner approche et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moldu à ramener à Bellatrix, l'idée ne me paraît plus si nulle. Je cours donc arpenter le bord de la Tamise puis file au manoir des Lestrange après avoir trouvé mon bonheur et hélé un taxi.

\- Et donc, vous vivez dans une tente ? Questionne Bellatrix d'un air intéressé.

On est tous en train de souper.

Bella, les frères Lestrange, Evan et Travers, Lucius et Narcissa, Roger le clodo et moi.

Et tous ont l'air enchanté de faire connaissance avec mon invité !

\- Oui. Ça va faire six mois maintenant. Depuis que mon patron m'a licencié.

\- Six mois. Vous devez trouver le temps long, commente Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu dur de vivre dans la rue par ce froid ? Ajoute Narcissa.

\- De ne pas savoir de quoi vous vivrez demain ? Poursuit Rodolphus.

\- Ni si vous vivrez encore tout court, relève Rabastan.

Nous échangeons un regard et nous nous retenons de ricaner.

C'est Bellatrix qui a l'air d'avoir le plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

Elle a le visage tout rouge et est agitée de ricanement nerveux toutes les trente secondes.

\- Oh et bien, je ne vais pas dire que c'est une partie de plaisir hein. Il y a des jours où je ne mange pas. Je passe alors la journée emmitouflé dans mes couvertures à supporter le froid et les crampes abdominales. Mais il m'arrive tout de même de trouver de quoi me sustenter dans les poubelles. Les gens jettent tellement de tout de nos jours, c'est affolant.

\- C'est sûr, appuie Evan qui s'en fout sûrement comme de sa première paire de chaussette.

\- Mais malgré ça, il m'arrive de belles choses quelques fois, vous savez. Je vois du paysage, je fais des rencontres. Et quelles meilleures rencontres que celles que j'ai faite ce soir ! C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de m'avoir invité pour le réveillon !

\- Ah mais de rien, répond Bellatrix, toute souriante. Nous les rencontres on adore ça et puis c'est vraiment un plaisir de pouvoir venir en aide à son prochain.

\- Un plaisir, oui, renchérit son mari.

\- J'ai même envie de dire qu'on a le cœur sur la main et que si on pouvait, on vous en ferait joyeusement cadeau, enchaîne Evan.

\- Ahah, c'est bien aimable. Et c'est rare de tomber comme ça sur des personnes si sympathiques. Vous travaillez dans le social ?

\- Euh, dans l'humanitaire, je fais.

Les autres pouffent.

\- On prend des mesures pour améliorer les conditions humaines, quoi.

\- Mais c'est bien ça ! C'est très intéressant !

\- Oui oui, très intéressant, pépie Bellatrix. On protège la population en éliminant les parasites qui veulent la contaminer.

\- Comme la grippe ?

\- Oui, oui, la grippe, exactement, répète t-elle gaiement.

Roger a l'air soufflé.

\- Et les cartons, demande alors Narcissa. Vous avez déjà vécu dans des cartons ?

Lucius la regarde l'air de se demander où elle va chercher ses questions.

Mais ça ne semble pas déranger Roger qui paraît réellement enchanté de nous raconter sa petite vie.

\- Et bien pour tout vous dire, oui, le temps d'une nuit. Hiver quarante-sept. C'était avant que j'achète ma tente.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Ah bah si vous permettez que je vous donne un petit conseil, surtout faite très attention au choix du carton dans lequel vous voulez passer la nuit si jamais vous en arrivez là !

\- Pour ça vous inquiétez pas, ricane Evan dans son coin mais sans que Roger puisse l'entendre.

\- Quel carton de préférence ? Demande Bellatrix qui s'amuse comme une folle.

\- Un bien robuste qui tient sous le vent et si possible imperméable ce serait pas du luxe hein. Faut le trouver. C'est tout un investissement !

\- Avec une faible conductance thermique histoire de ne pas perdre de chaleur ? Je rajoute.

\- Oh ça oui ! En hiver il faut ce qu'il faut pour se tenir au chaud ! Pas de gaspillage !

\- Pas faux, nous commentons tous.

On est peut-être pas à la rue mais on sait quand même ce que c'est que de vivre dans le froid. La fenêtre en salle de réu n'est toujours pas réparée et on se prend tous les courants d'air ! Il fait un froid de canard et avec le budget qu'on a, c'est certainement pas demain la veille qu'on fera réparer ça !

\- Excusez-moi de vous poser la question mais vous avez songé à faire installer des fenêtres double vitrage dans votre carton ? Rigole Evan.

Je lui donne un coup de coude. Il va nous faire griller.

Mais Roger est déjà bien alcoolisé et il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que cette conversation est un véritable foutage de gueule.

\- Ben c'est vrai qu'un peu de lumière dans les cartons, ce serait pas de refus mais bon. Je ne suis pas un grand bricoleur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites en cas de cambriolage ? Interroge Travers. Parce qu'on est plus à l'abri nul part et je dis pas ça parce que vous êtes un sans-abris.

\- Ahah ! Laisse échapper Bellatrix.

Roger se tourne vers elle mais elle a déjà repris son visage impassible.

\- Et les assurances, demande t-elle en prime, vous êtes assuré ? Comment ça se passe avec l'incendie ?

\- Ah les assurances, ne m'en parlez pas. Il faut donner une adresse, un numéro de logement. Mais peut-on avoir un numéro de logement sur son carton ? Bonne question. Parce qu'ils sont très insistants là-dessus les assureurs, vous voyez ? Donc si votre carton n'est pas numéroté, ils s'en foutent, ils ne veulent rien savoir ! Ils ne vous assurent pas !

\- C'est horrible !

\- Oui et encore moi je dis ça mais je suis passé à la tente. Va falloir que j'en parle avec mes collègues de Londres. Leur expliquer que les cartons ce n'est pas la solution. Qu'il va falloir apprendre à grandir et à vivre comme les autres. Parce que vivre en carton, c'était bien à l'époque mais il faut évoluer avec la société. Investir dans des logements plus modernes.

\- Des poubelles par exemple ? Je propose, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Voilà comme ça on leur donne nos déchets à manger, se marre Evan à mes côtés.

\- Ça permet de faire un peu de recyclage et ils ont directement des appartements meublés, continue Bellatrix avec un rire caquetant.

Heureusement, Roger est trop occupé à babiller pour nous écouter.

\- Par contre quand il y a des manifestations, faut songer à bien protéger sa maison, il nous avertit et on se retrouve tous à hocher frénétiquement la tête. Parce que ça se crame vite, ces choses-là. Et bon les gens ils aiment bien brûler un peu les trucs, des fois...

\- C'est vrai. Mais si l'État investit dans des poubelles qui roulent, on peut faciliter leur déplacement. Comme ça ils se garent plus loin et ils évitent les embrouilles, j'avance.

\- Ah parce que t'as pas de poubelles qui roulent dans ton coin ? S'étonne Travers.

\- Non mais des poubelles quatre roues. Avec des freins quoi. Parce qu'à moins d'avoir un ami pour te déposer en poubelle, tu peux pas conduire ta poubelle tout seul. Et c'est très problématique du coup ! Car l'État nous encourage à être autonome, mais en même temps, qui nous empêche de conduire tranquillement nos poubelles ? Hein ? LA SOCIÉTÉ ! Je m'emporte en abattant mon poing sur la table. Et ça vous pouvez être sûr que je compte bien leur faire parvenir un petit libellé !

Il y a un silence tandis que Roger me fixe d'un air hébété en clignant des yeux.

Bellatrix a l'air de vouloir se pisser dessus, Evan et Rabastan ont apparemment abandonné l'idée de garder un air sérieux et Rodolphus et Travers font des bruits bizarres en ricanant.

\- Tu reprendras bien un peu de viande, je propose à Roger pour faire diversion.

\- Volontiers ! Qu'il s'écrie tout heureux. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de manger autant.

\- Mais mangez, mangez, mangez autant que vous le voulez, l'encourage Bellatrix. C'est de la cervelle, une spécialité de la maison.

\- Un vrai régal, nous ajoutons avec un rictus sournois.

Si je me souviens bien, c'est la cervelle de l'invitée de Travers.

Celle qu'il a ramenée en octobre. Une fleuriste qui vivait en dessous de chez lui.

**.**

**.**

\- A votre avis, est-ce qu'on vit pour être heureux ? Interroge Travers au moment du dessert.

\- Ben bien sûr abruti. On ne va pas vivre si c'est pour chialer le reste de notre vie.

En tout cas moi, si c'est pour me réveiller tous les matins avec l'envie de m'enrouler une corde autour du cou, je vais vous dire, autant rester dans son lit.

\- Oui mais Roger, lui, il n'a pas une vie palpitante, argue Narcissa de manière pas du tout subtile, et pourtant il vit toujours, mais il n'est pas forcément heureux.

\- Oui enfin ça m'arrive quand même de l'être, hein, pépie Roger. Comme ce soir.

\- C'est ce que vous dites pour l'instant, lui rétorque Travers. Mais vous ne serez peut-être plus aussi joyeux à la fin de cette soirée.

\- Ça c'est sûr, j'entends souffler Rabastan.

Il ne se lasse pas de faire des prédictions funestes.

Roger se tourne vers lui, intrigué, mais Rabastan est déjà en train de fixer le plafond.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprend Travers, c'est que moi, je ne vous comprends pas. Vous vivez à la rue et ça ne doit franchement pas être joyeux, alors vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez jamais pensé à y mettre un terme, à ne pas vous jeter du haut d'un immeuble.

\- Ah bah... euh... C'est sûr oui, c'est pas toujours facile et je peux avoir les idées bien noires mais tout le monde peut en avoir un jour ou l'autre et c'est pas pour autant que tout le monde va se suicider.

\- Donc vivre pour souffrir, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Évidemment que si, ça me dérange ! Mais j'imagine que vivre sa vie, c'est profiter du bonheur quand il est à portée, et espérer y goûter à nouveau quand les choses ne vont pas...

\- Donc vous promulguez bien le bonheur comme objectif à atteindre ?

\- Euh... Je promulgue l'optimisme quoi.

\- Mais si on vit pour être heureux, insiste Travers en l'ignorant, et que pour être heureux, certains d'entre nous ont besoin de faire des trucs très méchants, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu paradoxal de dire qu'on vit pour être heureux alors que le bonheur de certain peut se réaliser au détriment de celui des autres ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par trucs méchants ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas, euh, disons, de manière hypothétique... inviter quelqu'un pour le tuer ensuite.

\- Voire le torturer d'abord, croit bon de préciser Bellatrix.

\- Après avoir partagé un bon repas avec lui, bien entendu, indique Evan.

Roger qui avait commencé à se calmer sur la bouteille se fige et nous fixe tous tour à tour.

Nous lui sourions à pleine dent.

Il frissonne.

\- Je dirais que parfois il ne faut pas penser qu'à son bonheur car comme vous dites, ce bonheur peut s'accomplir au détriment de choses essentielles comme...

\- Notre épanouissement intellectuel ? Je le coupe. Parce que je connais des gens très sadiques mais alors archi-cons, j'explique en pensant aux deux Carrows.

\- Euh... Je pensais plutôt à...

\- Notre épanouissement social ? Propose Rodolphus.

\- Ou encore moral ? Fait Bellatrix.

Elle éclate de rire.

S'arrête aussitôt.

Recommence à rire.

S'arrête de nouveau pour prendre un air sombre.

Rit encore.

Tire la gueule.

Rit.

Tire la gueule.

Rit.

Tire la gueule.

Rit.

Tire la gueule.

On ne sait vraiment plus ou se mettre.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'on s'est lassé de taillader, brûler, noyer, étrangler et lapider Roger, je repense à cette histoire d'amour et d'eau fraîche que nous avions presque abordée lors du débat philosophique de Travers et me décide à discuter avec Bellatrix de son évident problème d'attachement insécure évitant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es encore en train de me raconter ? Qu'elle me gronde alors que je lui fais part de ma théorie.

Change vraiment vite d'humeur cette mégère.

Elle rigolait plus au début du repas.

\- Mais si ! Je lui fais avec insistance. Un attachement insécure-évitant. C'est une forme d'attachement qui se constitue lorsque le parent est agressif et méprisant de façon régulière.

\- Mes parents ne m'ont pas méprisée.

\- Si si, ils l'ont fait, ton père est sexiste et ta mère est superficielle.

Et sa sœur est plus jolie mais ça je ne lui dis pas.

\- Le fait est, ma chère Bella, que dans des conditions pareilles, l'enfant est sûr de ne pas pouvoir compter sur le parent, ni de compter sur lui. L'enfant tente donc de s'organiser pour survivre face au modèle de rapport de force qui lui est offert en évitant d'exprimer ses émotions et ses besoins. Il est également potentiellement sujet à des troubles du comportement et à un manque évident d'aptitudes sociales.

\- Attends voir, là, t'essayes de me dire que je suis une handicapée sociale ?

\- Euh...

Ses yeux se mettent à briller et je crois bon de m'éloigner avec prudence.

Ces gens-là, on veut les aider, mais il ne voit jamais que le côté négatif des choses.

\- Tu sais, je retente après quelques secondes, les comportements d'attachement infantiles sont étroitement liés avec les relations sentimentales auxquelles nous sommes confrontés à l'âge adulte.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Non pas moi, attends, ça m'intéresse ! S'incruste Rodolphus avec un regard lourd en direction de sa femme.

\- Chez toi, par exemple, je continue avec un air grave en m'adressant à Bella, je crois détecter un attachement _distants-évitant. Tu _recherches un haut niveau d'indépendance, et sembles souvent éviter totalement l'attachement.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Rodolphus froncer ses sourcils et hocher la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Tu te perçois toi-même comme auto-suffisante, non susceptible de subir les sentiments d'attachement et n'ayant pas besoin de relations proches. Tu tends également à faire taire tes sentiments, gérant le risque de rejet en gardant toi-même à distance ton partenaire, dont tu as d'ailleurs bien souvent une assez pauvre opinion.

Bella, cette fois-ci, loin de trouver que je raconte de la merde, adresse un regard intrigué à son mari et les deux ne tardent pas à s'échanger des coups d'œil méfiants.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai parfois une piètre opinion de toi, fini par avouer Bellatrix.

\- Je le savais ! Persifle Rodolphus.

\- Mais j'ai une piètre opinion de beaucoup de monde alors ne te sens pas si concerné, prend t-elle quand même la peine de préciser.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je suis ton larbin et que t'es tellement méchante avec tout le monde que je suis le seul capable d'assumer ce rôle.

Cette fois-ci Bellatrix ouvre la bouche mais rien ne semble pouvoir sortir. Elle la referme donc. Puis la rouvre. Mais c'est sans compter Evan qui fait soudainement irruption dans le salon.

\- Dites donc, par hasard, vous ne savez pas où se trouve la machine à écarteler ?

**.**

**.**

Je suis en train de dessiner des mouches sur une serviette de table pendant que Rodolphus me cause, scotché dans son canapé.

Ça fait vingt minutes qu'il me prend pour son psychomage et je commence à perdre patience.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les autres ? Ils sont morts ? Je me sens séquestré, y'en a marre ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'espérais finir mon nouvel an.

\- … Et voilà des fois je me dis qu'elle m'aime réellement et puis il y a d'autres moments où elle me traite comme un chien, comme une merde, comme le dernier des crétins-

Comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une staaaar de cinémaaa...

Je remue la tête en rythme tout en continuant de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite.

\- ... et c'est assez difficile parce que je suis complètement dingue d'elle, tu vois. Et j'essaie, je fais de mon mieux pour supporter ses humeurs mais il y a toujours ce petit truc entre nous, ce petit truc qui fait que non, elle n'arrive pas à m'aimer – même si je pense qu'elle m'aime quelque part c'est juste qu'elle ne s'en rend pas bien compte parce que sans aller jusqu'à dire que c'est une handicapé émotionnelle-

Ah bah si, quand même.

\- … et bien comment l'expliquer, elle a du mal à faire la part des chose et à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais c'est pas grave, je ne lui en veux pas, je sais que c'est là, quelque part, qu'elle n'est pas devenue totalement frigide et indifférente, d'ailleurs je me suis toujours dit qu'un beau jour elle prendrait conscience de ce qu'il y a entre nous, de cette alchimie, oui parce que disons le tel quel, il y a une réelle complicité entre nous – par exemple quand on part en mission, elle a ce regard qui pétille et il y a toute cette excitation qui resurgit en nous, et puis tiens sur le plan sexuel y'a pas à dire on prend vraiment notre pied et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'elle est plutôt satisfaite de mes prouesses tout comme moi je suis satisfait des siennes-

\- Je suis ravi pour vous.

Mais quand on sait qu'elle se tape aussi Rabastan à côté, on peut se demander si elle vraiment satisfaite ou alors si elle n'a pas une libido débordante.

\- … d'ailleurs chaque fois quand on rentre à la maison après une mission on baise comme des malades avant de rendre notre rapport au maître – et tiens le maître parlons-en, te trompe pas je suis entièrement dévoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres hein, mais il y a des moments où je me dis que voilà, c'est un homme comme les autres, il a ses désirs, et parfois je surprends le regard de Bella posé sur lui et il y a toutes ces petites allusions perverses que me font les copains – bon évidemment je sais bien qu'elle est fascinée par le maître mais je suis son mari tu comprends, ça devrait compter, elle devrait être un peu plus respectueuse au lieu d'aller flirter avec le maître, je veux dire ce n'est pas correct n'est-ce pas ? Et lui il a au moins le double de son âge, non ? Et donc je pense que, je ne sais pas, peut-être que voilà, peut-être que je devrais prendre mes distances avec elle ou alors faire chambre séparée pour lui faire comprendre que la situation est grave et qu'il faut que l'on communique sinon ça va mal finir, je sens que ça va mal finir d'ailleurs, mais tu vois on laisse les choses telles quelles et je crois-

Ah tiens ça me fait penser que les mouches ce serait pas mal comme motif pour ma nouvelle tapisserie...

\- … qu'elle se complaît dans son rôle de femme forte et indépendante...

Bon des mignonnes petites mouches hein, évidemment...

\- … et moi c'est vrai que je trouvais ça sexy au début, mais maintenant, maintenant faut que ça se calme, parce que qui est l'homme dans le couple ?

Question piège, attention.

\- C'est moi ! Il s'écrit véhément devant mon silence. Et je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds mais là c'est trop tard et ça devient pénible ce manque de considération, surtout aussi qu'on est jamais d'accord sur rien du tout, genre l'autre jour elle s'est énervée par ce que... bon non en fait non on s'en fout, elle s'énerve tout le temps de toute façon, le truc c'est que tu vois des fois je veux des choses et pas elle – par exemple, tu te souviens la fois quand Lucius nous a appris pour Cissy ?

Ah oui, la tarte aux pommes d'Avery était délicieuse ! Un vrai cordon bleu.

\- … Et bien oui, je l'avoue, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé être papa ! J'ai presque la trentaine, faut que j'y songe – et puis une petite Bella et un petit Rodolphus ça doit être tout mignon à voir non, tu ne crois pas ?

... Je l'imagine en train d'arracher les ailes des papillons et d'électrocuter l'elfe.

\- Bien sûr je ne me fais pas d'idée, Bella n'a pas tellement la fibre maternelle pour le moment mais je suis sûre qu'avec le temps et beaucoup d'efforts-

Vraiment beaucoup oui.

\- … elle ferait une mère formidable ! On pourrait d'ailleurs laisser nos gosses traîner ensemble avec celui de Lucius, je sais pas – en fait je me suis déjà fait tout un tas de plans dans ma tête mais j'ose pas en faire part à Bella, tu sais comme elle a tendance à facilement s'énerver quand on parle des enfants, elle a toutes ses petites idées sur le sujet...

Du genre, c'est moche et inutile ? Ça chiale et ça pue ? Rangeons-les dans le congélo pour qu'ils prennent moins de place ?

\- ... elle ne veut rien entendre, tu crois que c'est un traumatisme, qu'elle a peur de mourir pendant l'accouchement ou quelque chose du genre ?

Je pense plutôt que ça fait partie de son délire mégalo-maniaque d'être le meilleur lieutenant du maître et qu'avoir un bébé, lui donner le sein et lui mettre des couches, c'est pas le rêve quand on a été habituée à parcourir les champs de bataille et tuer des gens. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas ? Je ne sais pas. Plein de possibilités. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de voir son corps se déformer. Ou bien elle n'en veut pas car elle a peur de le laisser tomber ou bien de le projeter à la tête de quelqu'un par un réflexe incongru.

\- Parce que figure toi que je me suis renseigné et je sais que depuis l'an quarante la situation a beaucoup évolué, les femmes ne meurent plus systématiquement en mettant au monde, elles ont développé une certaine résistance – et oui bon, je ne suis pas aveugle non plus, j'ai bien vu que Bella avait les hanches étroites, mais dans le pire des cas il y a tout un tas de techniques pour faire sortir le bébé du ventre alors si son vagin n'est pas assez large non plus et bien pas de problèmes, il y a toujours des solutions !

Et il compte développer ou non ? Car si ça continue il va finir par m'établir le portrait robot complet de la vulve de sa femme et je n'ai pas forcément envie de l'avoir dans la tête.

\- … Mais bon comme je viens de te le dire j'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui caser un mot là-dessus, je crois que quelque part j'ai un peu peur qu'elle me quitte ou pire, qu'elle me tue dans mon sommeil et elle en serait capable. Alors je fais des efforts hein, je prends sur moi mais tout ça sans oublier que ce qui fait l'avenir d'un couple c'est la capacité des partenaires à prendre en compte les besoins de l'autre...

\- Ah oui ? Moi j'ai toujours pensé que le secret d'une vie de couple c'était de savoir doser ses corrections.

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux.

* * *

**A l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Objet : Le chauffage.**

**Très cher Seigneur des Ténèbres,**

**En tant que membre actif de votre communauté, je me permets aujourd'hui de vous envoyer cette note afin de résoudre un problème qui, je le pense, concerne chacun d'entre nous.**

**Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, l'hiver est là, l'hiver est rude. Et l'hiver signe aussi le retour des épidémies de grippe, de gastro et de bronchiolite. Ainsi, chaque année, nombre d'entre nous sont victimes de la baisse de température (en plus d'être victimes du faciès de Rogue et des acouphènes provoqués par les hurlements de Bellatrix). Maux de gorge, grippe, fièvre, rhume et bronchite, il y en a pour tous les goûts et je ne compte plus les fois où, forcés d'aller en réunion, nous avons échangé nos miasmes et sommes tombés malade.**

**Ce que je vous demande cette année n'est vraiment pas compliqué. La réactivation immédiate et sans négociation possible du chauffage.**

**Je sais que vivre dans le froid vous tient à cœur, que ça forge le caractère, et patati et patata, mais on en a gros, on se les gèle, on se les pèle, ça caille tellement en salle de réu qu'on se croirait au pôle nord, et l'autre jour j'ai même repéré des stalactites dans les narines de Rabastan Lestrange. A moins que ce ne fût des crottes de nez. Mais oui, y'en a marre d'entendre claquer des dents toute la journée, de se moucher toutes les trente secondes, et j'espère que, dans le cas où ma requête serait refusée, au moins on pourrait réparer la fenêtre en salle de réu pour qu'il n'y ait plus de courants d'air, et autoriser à nouveau le port des moufles chauffantes pendant les missions.**

**Cordialement,**

**Un Mangemort qui vous veut du bien.**

**PS : Bonne année, bonne santé, et peut-être un bébé à la fin de l'année.**

* * *

**Références :**

_\- Le dîner de con_

_\- Je t'aime, Lara Fabian_

_\- Le sujet du bac de philo, année 2014 (RPZ les 1996 !)  
_


	14. Janvier 80 : Ne fumez pas n'importe quoi

_Janvier 1980_

* * *

Hier, pour fêter la nouvelle année avec les copains, on est encore allé foutre le bordel.

Au ministère cette fois-ci. Et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a eu. Des cadavres. Mais normal. Une soirée n'est jamais parfaite s'il n'y a point de morts durant les festivités.

Bon, après, vous savez comment les attaques se passent. Il y a des gens qui meurent et d'autres qui courent partout et d'autres encore qui font les poches comme Georgette. Pas besoin de s'attarder sur les détails. Les Aurors sont là pour ça.

\- … C'est qu'au bureau on se demande ce qu'il vous prend ces temps-ci, à toi et tes petits copains mangemorts... Tiens il y a quelques semaines, on avait quelqu'un en planque chez Malfoy. Et là, tu sais ce qu'il nous dit en revenant ? Que vous imitiez des animaux et que vous faisiez des câlins aux troncs d'arbre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Une thérapie de groupe ?

\- Alors déjà, premièrement, mes copains ne sont pas des mangemorts, et ensuite, nous apprenions à faire un avec la nature.

\- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. Vous aviez juste remarqué qu'on vous surveillait alors vous avez bricolé une petite farce pour nous faire perdre notre temps.

Non non, on est juste naturellement cons.

\- Non mais faut le dire si vous vouliez vous joindre à nos séances. Y'a toujours de la place et on est très ouverts. Tenez, Bertrand, je peux vous appelez Bertrand ? Vu votre gueule je dirais que votre animal totem est le phoque. Et bien allez-y, faites le phoque ! Comme ça, regardez : huiii ! Huiii !

Je me mets à prendre une posture de phoque sur ma chaise et à émettre des jaspes bruyants en espérant le faire réagir et il s'empresse d'aplatir mon dossier sur la table pour me ramener à l'ordre.

Il se sent sûrement mal à l'aise de faire le phoque en public.

Ça me rappelle Bella qui refusait de faire la chèvre pendant nos séances. Alors qu'elle avait un sacré potentiel. Si seulement elle s'était donné la peine de le développer un peu.

\- C'est fini oui ! Allez, tu sais très bien pourquoi on t'a emmené ici aujourd'hui. Alors vas-y, déballe tout. Pourquoi t'as voulu les buter, ces français, hein ? Parle.

\- Quels français ?

Hier, il y avait des français qui venaient au Ministère signer quelque chose qu'on ne voulait pas qu'ils signent.

\- Fais pas l'innocent.

\- Mais non mais moi je les connais pas ces français et en plus j'aime bien la France. Vous êtes déjà allés en Bretagne ? C'est super. On y mange de bonnes crêpes. Et il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs la crêpe lardons champignons. Un délice. Avec une bonne lampée de cidre. Pour se rafraichir le gosier. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

…

Comme d'habitude, je finis par ressortir de la salle d'interrogatoire, les mains dans les poches et un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Sur le pas de la porte, je croise Bellatrix et elle me lance un regard peu amène, le menton fièrement levé.

Elle tient tellement à garder un air digne en toute circonstance qu'un jour elle va en oublier de regarder par terre et elle marchera sur une merde.

Quoique. C'est déjà arrivé une fois alors qu'elle était venue sonner à ma porte et que je l'avais invitée à entrer. Le chien du voisin avait chié sur mon paillasson. Normalement j'aurais été énervé contre lui mais après avoir vu la tête mortifiée de Bella marchant dans une crotte, je ne pouvais que le bénir, ce chien.

Et si elle arrêtait d'admirer son reflet dans les poignées de porte aussi, ça n'arriverait pas.

**.**

**.**

Aujourd'hui, réunion d'urgence.

Ça faisait depuis le réveillon de Noël qu'on en avait pas eu et ce jour là ç'avait été animé. On s'était tous offert des cadeaux et je me souviens encore de ma réaction quand Augustus m'a offert le mien :

"Écoute : de l'extérieur c'est déjà magnifique ! ... Oh Augustus ! Une serpillère ! C'est formidable, écoute, fallait pas...  
\- Mais non Willy c'est un gilet...  
\- Ah mais oui bien sûr, c'est un gilet ! Où avais-je la tête ? Il y a des trous plus grands pour mettre les bras ! Si tu savais comme ça tombe bien, je me disais encore hier soir qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour descendre les poubelles. Je suis ravi Augustus !"

Alecto n'était pas en reste. Evan lui avait offert un pull rouge avec des rennes. Rien d'anormal à part que les rennes s'enculaient dessus.

"Et d'ailleurs tu sais c'est quoi la différence entre un pull over et une moule ? Mon pull il te moule, et ta moule, elle pue l'ovaire ! Ahahahah !" Qu'il se marrait avant que son frère Amycus ne lui éclate le pif sur la table et le crâne contre sa chaise.

Mulciber s'était vu offrir quant à lui un superbe collier porte-bonheur, un cordon en cuir au bout duquel pendant le gros orteil d'un inconnu. C'était le vieux Nott qui le lui avait refilé et vous vous souvenez peut-être de sa collection de doigts de pied.

Crabbe qui avait eu la malchance de tomber sur Bellatrix lors du tirage au sort lui avait offert un vieil écureuil empaillé en ratissant sa cave. Ça sentait la décomposition mais Crabbe avait l'air plutôt content de sa trouvaille. Il n'a pas franchement le sens de l'esthétisme. Bellatrix qui n'avait pas eu le cœur à chercher un cadeau pour Travers, ne s'est pas foulée et s'est empressée de lui refiler l'écureuil empaillé de Crabbe.

Rodolphus non plus ne s'était pas cassé la tête, il a offert à Augustus un cactus. Mais il en faut peu à cet ahuri pour être ravi et désormais il se trimbale partout avec. Avery pour sa part avait fait un gâteau pour Lucius. Il avait ensuite reçu de la part d'Antonin un paquet de chocogrenouille. Vide.

"Pour te faciliter ton régime." S'était-il justifié.

Alors que juste avant, je l'avais surpris en train de fouiller dans les poubelles du QG à la recherche d'un cadeau approprié. Mais passons.

Lucius avait eu la charmante idée de refourguer une cagoule à Amycus.

"Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas de trous pour respirer ? Qu'il s'inquiétait.

\- Parce que tu pollues suffisamment l'atmosphère comme ça", avait répondu Lucius.

Mais à voix basse seulement, il ne voulait pas finir comme Evan.

Bon et en vrac, Thorfinn a offert une bouteille de shampoing à Rogue, Travers des plans d'hortensias à Thorfinn, Yaxley un stock de couches pour le petit Théodore Nott qui vient de naître à son père, et Rogue un livre pour enfants à Goyle.

"Un ouvrage passionnant avec une intrigue formidable," avait affirmé notre beau brun ténébreux aux cheveux huileux.

Ça durait quinze page et ça parlait d'un petit ours brun qui construisait une cabane. Je crois que Goyle en est encore au résumé.

Enfin bref, je m'étale sur Noël mais en attendant Noël est passé et ce soir la situation semble grave.

Lucius est dans tous ses états.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à votre avis ? Je demande aux autres en m'asseyant aux côtés d'Evan. Narcissa a eu un accident ?

\- Non moi je parie qu'il commence à avoir la calvitie, s'incruste Travers.

\- Et tu paries quoi ?

Il hésite puis.

\- Je parie que si je perds, je me rase le crâne.

\- Okay bah alors moi je parie que si je perds, je me teins les cheveux en vert. Et toi tu paries quoi ? Je rajoute en direction d'Evan.

\- Je parie qu'on l'a sodomisé par erreur en le prenant pour son travelo de frère.

\- ...

\- Et tu fais quoi si tu perds ?

\- J'invite Alecto à prendre un verre.

J'échange un regard avec Travers et nous ricanons.

Puis voyant que tout le monde est arrivé, nous nous taisons et attendons la grande nouvelle. Qui ne doit pas être catastrophique à ce point si on en croit Bellatrix occupée à rouler les yeux tout en tapotant avec impatience ses doigts sur la table.

\- Bien, fait Lucius en se levant. Je vois que vous êtes tous là, c'est bien, nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement. Augustus, range ton hibou, on envoie pas de courrier quand on est à table !

Augustus qui était occupé à rédiger un message pour sa femme Brunehilde affiche un air coupable et s'empresse de ranger son hibou dans son sac.

\- Voilà, alors si je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour vous parler d'une mission mais de quelque chose de très grave. Et pas la peine de me faire ces têtes perplexes parce que je suis sûr qu'au moins l'un de vous est de mèche. Alors arrêtez ça tout de suite et dénoncez-vous tant qu'il en est encore tant.

Tout le monde reste silencieux tandis qu'il tape du pied en nous fixant tour à tour.

\- T'as fait quelque chose, toi ?

\- Non enfin pas depuis la fois où j'ai mis une bombabouse dans son casier, ricane Evan.

Travers se marre et je souris en me souvenant de la fois où le Malfoy s'était retrouvé recouvert de bouse et les cheveux dressés sur le crâne à cause du choc.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle les deux rigolos ? Nous hèle Lucius en surgissant devant nous. Vous avez peut-être un méfait à partager ?

\- Euh, non...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi ?

\- Travers et moi ?

\- Ils se touchaient le zob pendant que je les filmais, s'interpose Evan.

Rodolphus et Rabastan rigolent, Travers et moi on se regarde d'un air gêné et Lucius semble prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

Juste histoire de préciser, si on se regarde d'un air gêné c'est parce qu'on est gêné de s'imaginer la scène, hein, pas qu'on s'est vraiment retrouvés à le faire. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je montrerai ma bite à Travers. Je ne suis pas pédé.

\- Mais de quel méfait on parle, au juste, questionne Thorfinn.

\- Oui car si c'est à cause de l'odeur, je veux bien balancer Mulciber, enchaîne Rogue en plissant du nez. Il s'est fait un kebab avant de venir.

\- Avec supplément oignon si je ne m'abuse, commente Avery.

Mulciber se tasse sur sa chaise tandis que nous abordons tous des mines dégoûtées.

\- Alfred et Honoré ! S'enflamme alors Lucius. Quelqu'un a kidnappé Alfred et Honoré !

\- C'est qui ceux-là ?

\- Tes deux couilles ?

\- Mes paons ! Mes magnifiques paons avec leurs magnifiques plumes ! Mes paons !

\- Ahhhhh ! On s'écrit tous.

Le tout en commençant déjà à se relever et à déserter la pièce maintenant qu'on sait que c'est pas si important.

C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ses paons ?

Moi l'autre jour, j'ai eu le malheur de marcher sur la queue de Nagini alors qu'il se trimbalait dans les couloirs. Et ça, c'est une histoire passionnante. Car un serpent pas content, c'est... euh... Un serpent énervé. Vous l'aurez compris.

\- Mais ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Revenez c'est pas terminé ! On m'a demandé une rançon. Revenez ! Je veux un coupable. Revenez... AVERY, ESPÈCE DE GROS PORC ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST TOI ET QUE TU VOULAIS DU PAON FARCI POUR LE DINER ! SALAUD !

\- Ah non c'est pas moi, je vous jure ! Se défend Avery devant nos regards amusés.

.

.

Figurez-vous que Lucius m'a réquisitionné pour enquêter sur le rapt de ses paons.

Résultat ? J'ai été engager un détective privé. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un animagus mexicain qui peut se transformer en hibou.

Du coup je vous explique le plan : on a attendu que le kidnappeur envoie sa chouette pour récupérer la rançon et j'ai demandé à notre animagus de la prendre en filature.

Mais vous savez ce qu'il a fait à la place ?

Il a baisé le volatile !

CET ESPÈCE DE SOCIOPATHE ZOOPHILE !

...

Quoique.

Si on essaye de réfléchir deux minutes à la question. Bon.

Est-ce qu'un animagus qui baise un animal sous sa forme animale peut-être considéré comme un zoophile ?

C'est une question délicate. Techniquement la zoophilie c'est le fait qu'un être humain éprouve de l'attirance envers un animal. Euh généralement c'est utilisé de manière plutôt péjorative donc je vais formuler ma réponse dans ce sens là.

Une fois sous ta forme animagus, je crois que tu ne délaisses pas ton "toi" humain, et donc les interdits sociaux que t'as intériorisés tout au long de ta vie. Comme l'inceste et la pédophilie, le fait que la zoophilie ce soit mal, tout ça tout ça.

Donc, en couchant avec un animal, t'as quand même conscience de ta déviance sexuelle vu que tu n'as pas renié ton humanité.

Mais posons la situation sous une autre forme. Imaginons que McGo couche avec un chat sous sa forme animagus. Je ne pourrais probablement pas m'empêcher de trouver ça perturbant. Mais en même temps, et là c'est un avis personnel, je ne trouverais pas ça aussi dégoûtant que si elle l'avait fait sous sa forme humaine, et donc je trouverais la situation presque acceptable, voire limite normale ne serait-ce que par curiosité scientifique. Ce qui est une manière de noyer le poisson, au final, puisque je reste dans le déni qu'un humain puisse véritablement s'intéresser à un animal. Alors que bon. Qu'est-ce qui change dans les deux cas ? Seulement l'espèce de McGo, vu qu'elle conserve une bonne partie de son humanité lorsqu'elle devient un chat.

Et pour continuer, imaginons que je sois tombé sur deux chats en train de baiser mais sans savoir que l'un d'eux était McGo. Je me serais pas posé de questions parce que ç'aurait juste été deux chats qui baisent. Donc ça ne devient de la zoophilie que parce que McGo a toujours conscience de son essence humaine ou qu'un autre humain, comme moi, a conscience que quand elle se tape un autre chat, elle-même n'en est pas réellement un. Donc la réponse à ma question ne dépend que de l'espèce qu'on a envie d'attribuer à la personne quand elle se transforme en animal.

Vous avez compris ?

Non ?

Moi non plus. Merci, au revoir, bonne journée.

\- Non mais vous ne pouviez pas attendre de rentrer chez vous pour laisser libre court à vos fantasmes sexuels ? J'entends Lucius s'énerver alors que notre bonhomme termine son rapport.

\- Ben-

\- Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas marqué sur votre contrat.

\- Yé sais, mais... soul lé moment y'ai pensé qué-

\- Oui bah vous avez mal pensé ! Ça vous a appris quelque chose de baiser une chouette ? Hein ? Ça va faire revenir Honoré et Alfred ?

\- No mais...

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- C'est y pas la chouette quoué ! Vous l'auliez vou. Oune vélitable beauté.

\- ...

\- Elle sé flottait à moué, y'avais l'ail de loui plaile... Ben ben yé me souis dit poulquoué po. Les occasionnes sont lales.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Ah que no no Mr. Mille-fouille ! D'ailleuls... yé souis pas soule mais yé clois bien qué ye l'ai mise en cloque, croit-il bon de nous préciser sans se soucier du visage tout rouge de notre fétichiste des paons.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et tapote l'épaule de Lucius pour le calmer.

\- Imagine-toi sur une belle île tropicale. On vient de t'élire ministre de la magie et c'est Arthur Weasley déguisé en elfe de maison qui te sert ton verre de ponch. C'est une vision idyllique, ça, non ?

Apparemment non.

\- Hé ! 'Pensez qué l'petit aura des capacités ? Genle, comme il sela mi hibou, mi chouette, mi animagous ? Ça se tlouve il poulla se tlansfolmer en homme !

\- Pas con, je fais. Et tiens vous pensez pas que ça se trouve les humains chez qui on retrouve un important pourcentage de comportements animaliers bah ce sont en fait des animaux animagus ! Croyez pas vous ? Hein ? Tiens, Lucius, tu trouves pas que des fois Bellatrix et bien on dirait un moustique ?

\- Non et je m'en fous ! Il me crie en tapant du poing sur la table.

Alors que bon, c'était une question intéressante quand même.

Pourquoi nous on pourrait se transformer en animaux et pas l'inverse ?

Je me demande quelle forme animagus prendrait mon petit Gilbert.

\- Tout ce que je veux savoir, siffle Lucius, c'est si vous connaissez l'identité de mon coupable.

\- Ben... C'est qué... Y faisait somble alols c'est pas facile à dile.

\- Il faisait sombre comme dans le cul d'une chouette ? Je demande pour plaisanter.

Je m'arrête et l'instant d'après je me retrouve avec Lucius qui m'agrippe par le col et me secoue dans tous les sens.

Bon au final, on aura quand même réussi à retrouver le coupable.

Jamie Moonheart. L'ex de Régulus. Et oui. Encore elle. Elle a vraiment un problème.

Mais quand j'y pense, ce qui est cocasse dans cette histoire... c'est que le paon est entre autre symbole d'incorruptibilité et ça je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est caractéristique de Malfoy.

**.**

**.**

\- J'ai une question, fait Augustus, la main levée et l'œil brillant.

Bellatrix le fixe avec méfiance.

\- Oui ?

On voit clairement qu'elle n'a pas envie de l'entendre jacasser mais comme elle a demandé elle-même s'il y avait des questions, maintenant elle est bien forcée de les écouter.

\- C'est par rapport au don d'organes.

\- Quel rapport avec ce que je disais ?

Elle nous disait de la merde. Le voilà, le rapport.

\- Et bien aucun mais ça me triturait l'esprit.

\- Développe...

\- Alors voilà. Mettons que quelqu'un parmi nous ait besoin d'une greffe de cœur. Et que le seul cœur qui soit compatible soit celui d'un moldu. Est-ce qu'on reste raccord avec nos principes ou alors on accepte l'opération dans une optique de survie ?

Tout le monde reste silencieux face à cette question d'ordre déontologique. On se triture les méninges. Certains plus que d'autres, je remarque en apercevant Crabbe se pencher vers Goyle, l'air aussi perdu que d'habitude. Doivent pas comprendre ce que c'est qu'une greffe. Et Lucius qui fait mine de rien à côté de n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'embêter à leur expliquer.

\- Question idiote, fait Bellatrix.

\- Bien sûr qu'on accepte, enchaîne son mari.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Grince sa femme en s'écartant de lui.

\- Euh... Bien sûr qu'on accepte. Pas, ajoute t-il, effrayé.

Elle le regarde avec un regard méchant.

\- Tu te ferais greffer un organe de moldu, toi ?

Il ne répond pas.

\- Et une bite ? Suggère Evan, l'œil brillant. Tu te ferais greffer une bite ?

Excellente question.

Nous nous penchons tous sur la table, le regard scotché à notre couple préféré, avides d'en savoir plus. Rodolphus est très gêné et Bellatrix a l'air d'un rottweiler. C'est qu'elle se sent concernée.

**.**

**.**

\- Sirius Black a une moto qui vole, ronchonne Evan.

\- Et alors ? T'es jaloux ?

\- Non.

Tu parles. Avec la gueule qu'il tire.

\- Moi aussi je pourrais avoir un truc qui vole, déclare t-il.

\- Comme quoi ? Un pédalo ?

Il me jette un regard noir.

\- Tu pourrais ensorceler un tank pour qu'il vole, je lui suggère alors. Je parie que Black n'en a pas, lui. Et pour le coup, un tank c'est vachement mieux qu'une moto.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- C'est un truc de moldu.

Il affiche une moue dégoûtée.

\- Non mais attends. C'est un engin de guerre. Un véhicule de combat armé. Avec un gros machin sur le devant qui peut tirer dans le tas et détruire tout ce qui passe.

Son visage devient tout de suite plus guilleret.

\- Ah oui ? Fait-il. Et où est-ce que je pourrais m'en procurer un ? Tu crois que je pourrais l'emmener pendant les attaques ?

\- On ira dans un garage si tu veux. Et je ne sais pas. Faut demander à Bellatrix. Elle ne sera peut-être pas ravie de te voir revenir avec un enfin moldu. Mais si tu lui dis que c'est pour écraser des gens et faire cramer des villages. Peut-être qu'elle sera plus conciliante.

\- J'espère, il me fait en hochant frénétiquement la tête, l'air pressé d'avoir sa nouvelle automobile.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors ? Vous avez passé un bon weekend ? Pépie Augustus.

\- Et bien. Puisque tu le demandes. Dimanche je me sentais tellement seul chez moi que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que partir faire un tour dehors kidnapper une vieille. Je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile avec cet abruti d'Auror qui campe devant chez moi. J'ai dû faire le plein d'inventivités pour qu'il ne remarque pas ce que je me trimbalais sur l'épaule. Après j'ai été accrocher la vieille à mon lustre et je l'ai regardée pendant quelques heures pendre misérablement au-dessus de mon salon. Je lui racontais un petit peu ma journée et de tant à autre quand elle ne gargouillait plus, je prenais mon ancienne batte de Quidditch et je lui frappais les mollets pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Ils ne répondent pas.

...

Ils n'ont pas dû autant s'amuser.

**.**

**.**

\- Dis donc Alecto. Faudrait apprendre à écrire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon que tu nous as rapporté l'autre jour ? On a bien passé vingt minutes à déchiffrer ton rapport de mission avec le maître.

Cette andouille d'Alecto tente tant bien que mal de disparaître de sa vue mais c'est sans compter l'espace qu'elle occupe. Evan se marre silencieusement. Enfin plus ou moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire, toi ? Je te ferais remarquer que t'avais également un rapport à faire. Et qu'on l'attend toujours.

\- Et bien tu peux toujours l'attendre. Mon elfe s'est torché avec.

\- Comme par hasard !

\- Et oui. Un vrai malheur.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que tu pouvais en écrire un autre.

\- Ah si ! Mais comme mon elfe a la chiasse, impossible de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un vieux bout de parchemin.

Ce hasard, décidément. Il fait vraiment bien les choses.

**.**

**.**

\- Ahah ! Je rigole en posant mes fesses sur le canapé. Vous avez remarqué qu'en ce moment, le maître était enrhumé ? Trop drôle. J'étais persuadé qu'il était immunisé contre toute forme de maladies.

\- Comme quoi, fait Augustus. Un mage noir non plus n'est jamais à l'abri d'un petit congestionnement.

\- Ouais. Mais le pire c'est que. Je viens de lui rendre mon rapport là. Et figurez-vous que. Juste avant que ce soit mon tour. Il était en train d'engueuler un nouveau. Donc moi. J'observais. Silencieux. Telle une tête d'elfe décapité. Quand tout à coup. Bam ! Le maître lui balance un « Abada Kedabra ». C'était d'un ridicule ! Ahah ! Mort de rire. Le nouveau était toujours debout raide comme un piqué et absolument mortifié. Il se faisait littéralement dessus. Ça sentait pas la rose. Et le pire. C'est que le maître était archi gêné. Il nous regardait tous d'un air alarmé. Comme s'il craignait qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Donc on était là. A fixer le plafond. A faire comme s'il ne venait pas de rater son impardonnable. Pendant que l'autre chiait sur place. Je vous raconte pas le malaise ! Ah ah ah !

Je m'arrête, voyant qu'on est pas dans le même délire.

\- Bah quoi ? Ça vous fait pas rire ? C'était comique je vous raconte pas !

Ils ne répondent pas, les yeux étrangement rivés sur un point derrière mon épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'insiste donc en commençant à me tourner. Bellatrix est derrière moi et elle hésite à m'assassiner ? C'est ça ?

...

\- Ah tiens. Euh. Rev'là le bonjour maître. Vous voulez un petit lait de chèvre ? Avec du miel dedans ?

J'ai rien dit, j'existe pas, ah non, ah non, c'était pas moi, pas moi du tout ! Je pense à toute vitesse les yeux rivés à ses petits yeux qui rougeoient.

Mais la suite, vous la connaissez.

Un petit doloris par-ci, un petit doloris par-là.

De quoi bien vous rappeler qu'on ne plaisante pas avec la santé des autres.

**.**

**.**

\- Attention, gros thon sur ta droite, me prévint Evan.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête et j'aperçois rapidement Bellatrix me lancer des regards haineux.

\- Allons bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas. J'ai raté son anniversaire ? Je lui ai foutu la porte dans la tronche ?

Pour un coup que j'arrive en avance, elle pourrait faire l'effort de me féliciter. Ou même, je ne sais pas, moi ! S'enquérir de ma vie. Prendre de mes nouvelles. Moi je fais bien l'effort de ne pas la questionner quand elle a de la bave partout sur le menton pendant les réunions du maître.

\- Non, pas elle. Derrière. Près de la fenêtre.

\- Ah ! Je me disais, je marmonne en notant les regards langoureux que m'envoie Alecto.

Bella c'est vrai qu'elle est chiante mais au moins elle est baisable. Alors qu'Alecto. Bon. Y'a bien que quand je me retrouve avec sa gueule en face de la mienne que je pense à remettre en cause mes principes de Sang-Pur. Parce que si pour être un parfait Sang-Pur faut prendre dans le bas du panier et se taper des horreurs tout le reste de notre vie... sans moi. J'ai quand même un peu de bon sens et je préfère encore me taper des impures avec une tête plus attrayante. Ou bien des cracmoles. Comme Georgette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est dégueulasse, je commente avec un sourire crispé.

Et je peux voir, à ses yeux qui se plissent, qu'elle essaye désespérément de lire sur mes lèvres pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Son visage s'illumine – comme si j'avais parlé de grosse bombasse. Et elle agite son bras dans ma direction. Comme si elle voulait me causer et que j'aille m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Je fais mine de rien comprendre en lui souriant connement et je jette mon dévolu sur la première chaise libre qui vient.

A savoir celle à côté de Travers.

\- Tu connais la blague de la chaise ? Me demande t-il sans s'attarder à me faire la bise.

C'est que des fois, on se la fait. Quand on a du courage. Car un tour de table, c'est long. Et faut aussi saluer Alecto. Qui serait bien capable de tourner la tête au dernier moment.

Je le sais car elle a déjà essayé de m'avoir comme ça. Et je peux vous dire que depuis, j'évite de me saouler la gueule en sa présence.

\- Elle est pliante ? Je tente, bon joueur.

\- Non, elle s'est cassée ! Ahahaha ! Il se marre tandis que je m'affale par terre après qu'il ait tiré ma chaise en arrière au moment où j'allais m'asseoir.

Et voilà, ils sont tous là à se bidonner tandis que je me relève, le regard noir, tout en tirant la gueule et en époussetant ma robe. Salauds.

Je mets un moment avant d'oser me rasseoir, cette fois-ci plus prudent.

Alecto a l'air déçu de voir que je ne la rejoins pas. Je vois qu'elle s'apprête à lancer la conversation depuis son côté de la table alors je m'empresse de faire mine d'écouter celle d'à côté. Qui est tout aussi inintéressante qu'elle d'ailleurs.

\- ... j'ai reçu ma feuille d'impôt l'autre jour, babille Yaxley. Une véritable horreur.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Depuis qu'on a Bagnold au pouvoir, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que les Sang-Pur à se faire taxer !

\- Une vraie morsure à la bite !

\- Ah ? Quelqu'un veut une mort subite ? Comprend Avery depuis les cuisines.

\- Non merci !

\- Personnellement je songe à déménager à Tokyo.

\- Ces bouffeurs de riz ? Laisse échapper Travers.

\- Ben, il paraît que chez eux on a beaucoup moins de Sangs-de-Bourbe...

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils les mangent ?

Ils hochent la tête l'air de songer à la question.

.

.

\- Ce matin en me levant je me suis fracturé le pénis, nous apprend Travers à qui il n'arrive jamais que des misères.

\- Ah ouais ? Ça doit faire mal.

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Et comment ça se fait que t'en aies eu une ?

\- Euh... Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Non.

\- T'as honte ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, se corrige t-il d'une voix précipité. Mais. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- C'est le « taghaandan , je fais.

\- Quoi ? Le Taghaandan. Une pratique très répandue au Kurdistan qui consiste à appuyer très fort sur son zob pour qu'il revienne au repos. C'est dans ce pays qu'on recense le plus de fractures de pénis d'ailleurs.

\- Ah, s'exclament mes camarades d'une même voix, l'air à la fois dégoûté et mal à l'aise.

Comme craignant un danger, ils ramènent tous leurs mains à leur entrejambe et je ricane en les voyant faire.

Il y a un silence. Avant qu'Augustus décide de faire sa pipelette.

\- Moi des fois j'ai des crampes mais alors des fractures, jamais. Mais quand ça arrive, Brunehilde se montre toujours très compréhensive. Elle va me chercher des lingettes et elle me met de la pommade pour que-

\- Oui, c'est bon, on a compris, je coupe. Mais on a autre chose à faire que de t'imaginer te faire tartiner la nouille par ta femme.

Je suis un être sensible, combien de fois il faudra vous le dire ?

**.**

**.**

\- Vous croyez que ça lui arrive au maître des fois d'avoir des flatulences ? Je demande histoire de à mes camarades.

\- Et si t'arrêtais de te poser des questions stupides ? Me rétorque Rodolphus d'une voix monotone.

\- Stupides, stupides... C'est bon, c'est pas parce que t'es marié à l'autre mal baisée, là, qu'il faut que tu rouspètes comme elle.

Rodolphus se fige dans le couloir.

\- C'est de ma femme que tu parles, là.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah. Euh. Oui. Ben. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est forcément par toi ?

Il me jette un regard noir. Son frère aussi. Par dessus son épaule.

Ahahah. Sacré ménage à trois va.

**.**

**.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Me siffle Bellatrix en pleine réunion.

\- Je ramasse ma plume.

\- Fous-toi de moi. T'écris jamais rien.

A part des fanfictions sur Thorfinn et Antonin, rajoutent ses yeux tout brillants d'excitation. Ou bien alors c'est dans ma tête.

\- T'essayais de regarder sous ma robe, hein. Avoue.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ça ? Me questionne Rodolphus, les sourcils froncés tandis que je m'époussète et me rassois sur ma chaise.

\- Mais non, mais non ! Arrêtez d'être parano. Tenez.

Je prends ma plume et la repose sagement sur la table.

\- Vous voyez ? Une plume.

Ils plissent les yeux. Et après quelques secondes, déclarent forfait et en retournent à leurs petites occupations.

En vérité, vous l'aurez compris, je ne cherchais pas ma plume. Mais je ne regardais pas non plus sous la robe de Bellatrix. Pas que ça à faire, de regarder ses jambes poilues. Non. Il y avait plus intéressant aujourd'hui.

Comme Micheline, qui chauffait Rogue sous la table en traçant de petits ronds sur sa cuisse. Ça faisait un moment que je voyais Rogue le visage rouge et l'air inquiet et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait.

**.**

**.**

\- Ils sont beaux, quand même, ces hortensias, je commente avec intérêt.

C'est ceux de Bathilda Tourdesac.

On doit la surveiller, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Paraît qu'elle aurait des renseignements intéressants sur la famille Potter et il semble que le maître soit en recherche d'informations sur eux.

Du coup on passe notre temps à la regarder arroser ses plantes et tricoter devant sa fenêtre.

On se fait chier quoi. Et en plus j'ai le nez qui coule. Mais impossible de se moucher avec cette cagoule. Alors encore quelque heure et mon visage sera fossilisé dans ma morve. Les scientifiques se battront pour savoir de quelle époque je viens.

\- Ça me fait penser que l'autre jour on m'a appris que l'hortensia ça pouvait se fumer, m'apprend Evan.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais. C'est une plante psychotrope. Suffit de faire sécher les feuilles. Et tiens. Si ça te dit. J'en ai ramené un tas.

\- Mais euh... C'est pas dangereux ?

\- C'est des hortensias. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ?

\- Ça va gueuler si Bellatrix apprend qu'on se fume des pets en mission.

\- Elle ne le saura pas. A moins que tu comptes lui dire. Et tu comptes lui dire ?

\- Non.

\- Donc voilà. Tiens. Prends-ça. Et fais-en des petits carrés de feuilles.

Je m'empresse de m'exécuter, la langue frétillante tandis qu'il s'occupe de rouler notre joint. Ma tâche terminée, il s'applique à éparpiller comme il se doit nos petits carrés d'hortensias dans son tabac parfumé au caramel.

\- C'est bien coupé ? Je lui demande histoire d'être sûr.

\- Oui oui, c'est parfait...

\- Ah, tant mieux !

Je suis doué pour couper des feuilles d'hortensias en morceaux. Voilà qui me fait tout de suite me sentir plus utile à la communauté.

J'observe Evan allumer notre pétard de fortune et en tirer quelques bouffées.

\- Ça a un petit goût floral.

Ou alors c'est juste le repas de midi qui passe pas. Les sandwichs que prépare Bella, j'insiste mais on a vraiment vu mieux. Je serais même pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle se racle la plante des pieds avec un couteau pour nous garnir nos tranches de pain.

\- Ça me remonte dans la gorge, c'est caustique, il ajoute tout en faisant tourner.

Je tire une petite taf. Puis une autre.

\- T'es sûr que ça marche ? Je demande quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'on touche à la fin de notre expérience. Parce que je sens rien.

\- C'est peut-être qu'il faut en fumer plus.

On ne tarde pas à se faire un petit stock de roulés puis au bout d'une heure les résultats sont clairs. On se fait chier et on rigole même pas. Et pour couronner le tout, on a le teint jaune et la tête qui tourne à force d'avoir enchaîné nos pétards.

\- C'était peut-être pas la bonne variété, relève Evan.

Sans blague.

Je ne réponds pas et à la place, me lève précipitamment pour aller dégobiller dans un buisson.

Super cette mission. Franchement. Super.

* * *

**Référence** :

_\- Le père Noël est une ordure_

_\- La cité de la peur_

_\- Tu mourras moins bête, de Marion Montaigne_


	15. Janvier 80 : Arrosez vos plantes

_Janvier 1980  
_

* * *

\- Il en met du temps aux toilettes Avery dis donc.

\- Il bouffe tellement de pommes qu'il doit être en train de nous chier de la compote, j'avance en hochant gravement la tête.

Evan et Travers rigolent. Puis soudain, Travers se penche sur Evan.

\- Ça sent bon dis donc, il pépie l'air de rien. C'est quoi ton shampoing ?

Il n'attend pas et il se penche encore un peu plus sur Evan pour lui renifler les cheveux. Un peu bizarre sur le coup mais Evan laisse faire. Tandis que Travers s'éloigne, il se redresse fièrement sur sa chaise et bombe le torse.

\- C'est un shampoing que je fais importer d'Italie. Sang de Vélane et fruit des bois. Un alliage de tonnerre pour des cheveux brillants et bien hydratés. C'est gentil de le remarquer vu le prix que je mets dans ma bouteille.

\- Et qui te demande de te ruiner en shampoing ? Le mien je le fabrique moi-même avec du blanc d'œuf, du citron et du romarin et ça fonctionne très bien, je fais en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, il ricane.

\- J'ai les cheveux aussi brillants et hydratés que toi et pour moins cher.

\- Certes mais tes cheveux à toi ils puent.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Si c'est vrai. Demande à Travers de te renifler les cheveux et il te le confirmera.

Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais sans prévenir Travers se rapproche de nouveau de lui et... Lui caresse le crane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interroge Evan d'une voix calme en plissant les yeux.

\- Je touche tes cheveux. On dirait pas mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont doux. Et puis ils ont de beaux reflets.

\- ...

\- Ah, on peut dire que Véronique a de la chance ! Pouvoir passer sa main là-dedans lorsqu'elle t'embrasse avec passion. Personnellement je pourrais passer ma vie à le faire.

\- A me toucher les cheveux ?

\- Ou à t'embrasser, sourit Travers avec un regard pétillant.

\- ...

\- Passer ma langue sur ton corps.

\- ...

\- Prendre ton membre entre mes -

\- OUI BON CA VA HEIN ! Panique Evan, la surprise passée, en lui envoyant un coup de crâne.

De crâne, oui. Micheline a ramené le crâne de son arrière arrière arrière grand oncle l'autre jour en salle de réu et personne ne l'a déplacé depuis. Ce qui explique cela.

Travers qui était encore en train de lui renifler les cheveux s'écarte précipitamment, le nez ensanglanté tandis qu'Evan se lève et s'excite tout seul sur place avec de grands moulinets de bras.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? T'es devenu gay ou quoi ? Je te préviens, je suis pas une pédale ! Et toi là ? Qu'est-ce t'as à te marrer ? T'arrêtes ou je te fourre la tête dans l'anus d'un Carrows. Celui d'Alecto. Ton préféré.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de rire bêtement et il grince des dents. Travers, lui, a l'air déçu de voir sa tentative de flirt échouer ainsi.

\- Je ne suis pas gay non plus, il se défend vivement. J'ai juste envie de coucher avec toi. C'est pas parce que je suis sexuellement attiré une fois par un homme que je suis homosexuel !

Evan le regarde avec de grands yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! Et moi si moi un jour je croise une fois un chien et que j'ai envie de baiser avec lui ? Tu vas me dire, non, c'est pas grave, c'est qu'une fois, t'es pas zoophile ! Et tu trouveras ça normal ?

\- Bah ça dépend. Il a du charme ?

\- Qui ? Questionne Antonin en entrant.

\- Un chien qu'Evan a envie de se taper.

Antonin nous regarde, puis tire la grimace et s'éloigne à pas prudent d'Evan.

\- Non mais... Ils disent n'importe quoi, tente de se justifier Evan.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit oui, fait Dolohov en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas zoophile.

\- Oui. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu as juste envie de coucher avec un chien mais tout va bien, je pépie.

\- Mais non. Tu comprends rien. Arrête de déformer ce que je raconte. C'est Travers le taré sexuel. C'est lui le pédé qui veut me violer !

\- Ben voyons, fait Travers en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui sourit d'un air narquois et je me remets à rigoler en voyant Evan prêt à s'étouffer de rage.

Dolohov lui n'en démord pas.

\- Quelle race ? Demande t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Ta chienne. Quelle race ? Labrador ? Fox terrier ? Caniche ?

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de chien ? Demande Bellatrix en entrant à son tour.

\- Evan ici présent veut enculer un chien.

\- MAIS NON !

Il essaye de se jeter par dessus la table pour atteindre Dolohov et l'étriper mais Travers le retient par la taille et il agite ses bras dans le vide. Éventuellement, lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est Travers derrière son dos, il bondit et court se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, le bout de sa baguette pointé prudemment sur Travers.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Fait Bellatrix.

\- Depuis qu'il s'est pris d'intérêt pour les animaux, il ne supporte plus le contact humain, je lui apprends d'un ton docte.

Dolohov ricane et Evan grince des dents.

\- Ta gueule, il me crache avant de se tourner vers Bellatrix. Ils disent n'importe quoi. J'étais tranquillement sur ma chaise en train de faire mes sudokus quand soudain Travers s'est mis à me caresser les cheveux et à me renifler comme si j'étais son jouet sexuel.

\- Je ne te caressais pas les cheveux, nie Travers l'air abasourdi. Tu t'es mépris sur mes intentions ! Il y avait des bouts de brindilles dans tes cheveux et j'ai voulu te les ôter. Voilà tout.

\- Mais oui c'est clair ! Renifle Evan.

\- On se demande bien d'où venaient ces brindilles, rebondit quant à lui Dolohov avec un regard calculateur. Est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas allé sauter un saint-Bernard dernièrement dans la forêt ? On ne sait pas mais le doute est permis maintenant que l'on sait quel homme tu es vraiment.

Evan ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referme. Puis la rouvre, toujours énervé.

\- J'en ai marre. Je me casse. Vous êtes vraiment trop cons.

\- C'est pas nous qui baisons avec des animaux.

\- Qui baise avec des animaux ? Interroge un nouvel arrivant.

\- Ta femme.

Rodolphus me jette un regard perplexe. Bellatrix, elle, tape du pied en me fixant d'un air noir.

\- Euh, je voulais dire, Evan.

\- Ah bon ? Et quel genre d'animaux ? Questionne Rodolphus. Des poules ? Des chèvres ? Des lapins ?

\- Pas mes paons j'espère, tonne Lucius en débarquant à son tour, l'air à la fois suspicieux et dégoûté.

\- Ah mais non ! S'excite Evan. Ça va pas recommencer ! Non mais franchement qu'est-ce que vous êtes casse-couilles aujourd'hui ! Allez tous vous pendre !

Il s'empare de ses affaires et file hors de la pièce, l'air pas commode du tout.

\- C'est ça, lance Dolohov. Qu'il retourne donc se vider les couilles dans un pitbull au lieu de faire comme les gens normaux.

Véronique qui vient d'entrer s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et nous avise la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Euh on parlait pas de toi hein, je lui précise.

\- Même si c'est vrai qu'après réflexion t'as un petit air de Pitbull quand même, relève Dolohov. Et ceci explique probablement cela.

Ah bah le Dolohov il est vraiment au taquet aujourd'hui.

D'habitude il arrive, il met ses bouchons d'oreille, il nous jette un regard noir, il rabat sa capuche sur sa tête et il fait la marmotte asociale. Là manifestement il tient à faire chier le monde.

Passe d'un extrême à l'autre ce gars.

Il est peut-être bipolaire ?

**.**

**.**

\- Et sinon avec Evan ça avance ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Hier on était en mission tous les deux et j'ai essayé de lui voler un baiser.

\- Et ?

\- Ben c'était l'heure du repas et on était en train de faire réchauffer la soupe du coup il m'a vidé la soupière sur les boules.

\- Mauvais timing.

\- Oui. Mais la récompense n'en sera que plus belle.

\- Euh ouais enfin n'oublie pas que pas de preuve, pas d'argent.

\- T'inquiètes pas que je l'aurais ta preuve, me fait Travers avec détermination. Rendez-vous ce soir au Nox et arrange-toi pour emmener Evan avec toi. Fais en sorte qu'il soit bien bourré.

Le Nox c'est une boîte de nuit sorcière. La meilleure d'Angleterre car on y trouve pas de Sangs-de-Bourbe donc pour certains comme Mulciber et Travers qui sont difficiles ça évite de se retrouver en lendemain de soirée dans le même lit que l'ennemi.

Et encore. Je cite Mulciber comme exemple mais ce gars n'arrive jamais à chopper quoique ce soit. Il est aussi irrécupérable que Rogue et encore Rogue lui ne fait pas d'efforts donc l'absence de résultats probants est compréhensible. Mulciber, lui, il peut se pomponner tant qu'il veut pour aller en soirée et chopper la femelle... il passe toujours pour un con. C'est le genre de gars collant qui surgit derrière-toi sans prévenir en te posant la main aux fesses croyant que c'est une manière d'aborder les filles.

Bon moi aussi ça m'arrive de le faire mais c'est qu'il faut bien poser ses mains quelque part.

**.**

**.**

\- Regarde Wilkes. Je sais faire la roue !

Pendant qu'on fait la queue devant le Nox, Evan s'écarte de la file indienne et se met à gesticuler comme un ahuri au milieu de la rue.

\- Et hop ! Rondelle ! Il s'écrit encore en se jetant tête la première sur le goudron et en essayant de rebondir avec ses mains.

Il rate son petit effet et les gens derrière nous rigolent. Je me frappe le front du plat de la main. Il est vraiment con des fois.

\- T'es nul. C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. Bouge-toi.

Je l'écarte de force puis m'écris à mon tour "rondelle !" en m'élançant en avant, les bras tendus.

\- Et voilà le travail ! Je fais une seconde plus tard en me redressant et en écartant les bras telle une danseuse étoile.

Il me lance un regard désolé.

\- C'est pas ça la rondelle. La rondelle c'est comme la roue sauf que tu atterris les deux pieds joints. Toi tu viens juste de trottiner, puis de t'accroupir, puis de sauter en tendant les bras. C'est pas ça la rondelle.

\- Rondade, corrige une voix derrière nous.

Mais on l'ignore.

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Elle était très bien ma rondelle ! Tu es juste jaloux.

\- Pas de quoi être jaloux. J'ai fait de la gymnastique moi tu sais ? Je suis imbattable ! Regarde.

Il s'accroupit et roule en avant.

\- Tadam ! Il s'écrit en se redressant. Une jolie galipette.

\- Tout le monde sait faire des galipettes.

\- Ah oui ? Et des galipettes arrières ? Tu sais faire ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais en faire.

\- Et bien je ne demande qu'à voir.

Je m'accroupis à mon tour et il me lance un regard goguenard.

\- Alors ? J'attends.

Je grince des dents, toujours accroupi.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te regarder faire caca, continue t-il.

\- Ta gueule.

Je lui fais un doigt et m'efforce de rouler en arrière. Une roulade plutôt réussie d'ailleurs ! Sauf qu'à l'arrivée, Evan me donne un coup de pied sans prévenir dans le dos et je me ramasse les dents dans le goudron. Quand je relève la tête, ma bouche pisse le sang et une de mes dents est par terre.

\- Ahah ! Rigole Evan.

\- ...

\- Ahahahahah !

\- ...

\- Bah allez tire pas la gueule, ça te donne un certain charme !

\- Mais j'ai super mal abruti ! T'abuses !

\- Mais pleure pas, la petite souris va passer.

Je ramasse ma dent et me relève avec un regard furieux tandis qu'il se bidonne toujours. J'agite ma baguette pour lui lancer un maléfice et me venger mais pas fou, il s'enfuit en courant.

\- Connard, je grince en le regardant s'éloigner, hilare.

Sans toutefois le suivre. Je préfère vérifier qu'aucune autre de mes dents n'est tombée et essuyer le sang qui dégouline sur mon menton.

**.**

**.**

\- Coucou Evan ! Tu es bien élégant ce soir ! Et quelle bonne idée que d'avoir mis ce nœud papillon ? Ça te va à ravir !

\- Merci mais pas pour autant que je me laisserai approcher. Sale fiotte, rajoute Evan histoire d'être encore plus clair.

Travers me lance un rapide regard, apparemment dépité. Il espérait sûrement qu'Evan soit assez torché pour le prendre pour une fille.

\- Tu sais c'est pas ma faute si je ressens ça. Moi j'étais tranquille avec mon hétérosexualité. Et puis l'amour m'est tombé dessus. Comme un cancer, ajoute t-il avec fatalisme.

\- Mais oui.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça ferait de partager mon amour ?

\- Ça ferait mal au cul.

\- ...

\- Bon allez c'est pas le tout mais je suis pas là pour papoter. Je vais me chopper une fille ! Amusez-vous bien entre petits puceaux ! Et toi que je te choppe pas à me faire du collé-serré pendant la nuit sinon je m'arrange pour que tu finisses aussi édenté que Wilkes, menace Evan en agitant son doigt sous le nez de Travers.

Il file sans demander son reste et Travers attend quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi, l'œil pétillant.

\- Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver à cette extrémité-là mais j'ai réussi à me dégotter du polynectar.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu vas prendre l'apparence de qui ?

\- Véronique quelle question !

Et il s'éloigne à son tour, l'air tout fier de lui.

J'attends quelques secondes puis voyant bien que j'ai l'air d'un con tout seul sur la piste à ne pas boire et à ne pas danser, je me mets en quête des toilettes pour me rincer la bouche et me nettoyer un peu le visage. Un petit épiskey par-ci, une petite gorgée d'eau-par là... tout de suite je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Par contre quand je souris qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un con.

J'ai un trou au milieu de la bouche et une autre dent de traviole, on dirait un enfant de cinq ans. Si je veux pécho ce soir, il va falloir garder la bouche fermée.

**.**

**.**

\- Ben ça alors quelle surprise !

Comme à son habitude, Georgette n'est pas aussi enchantée par nos retrouvailles.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, elle marmonne. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as encore été me suivre ?!

\- Et bien pour un coup, même pas, je lui annonce tout content en souriant.

Ah non c'est vrai. Je ne dois pas sourire, j'ai l'air d'un con. Wilkes arrête de sourire, Wilkes arrête de sourire, Wilkes arrête de sourire.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de sourire, t'as vraiment l'air d'un con.

Et merde, raté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

\- Rien de spécial. Une affaire d'homme. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Non.

Je lui souris mais cette fois-ci en prenant soin de garder la bouche close. Elle n'aurait pas posé la question si elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Mais elle n'ose pas l'avouer. C'est adorable.

\- T'en fais pas va, je lui déclare donc en lui tapotant doucement la tête. J'ai perdu une dent mais j'ai pas perdu ma bite.

\- Charmant.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier ça ?

\- Non merci.

\- Alors laisse-moi te payer un verre.

\- Dans l'espoir que je revienne sur ma décision précédente ?

\- Éventuellement oui.

Elle me fixe avec attention l'air de peser le pour et le contre puis elle hausse les épaules.

\- Un truc cher alors.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! Je pépie tout joyeux.

Pour un coup qu'elle accepte de faire quelque chose avec moi, il faut bien fêter ça. Je lui saisis le bras et l'entraîne derrière-moi à travers la foule.

J'aperçois au passage Véronique - ou plutôt Travers - dans un coin avec Evan et ricane nerveusement. Il me tarde de voir Travers réussir son pari, héhéhé.

**.**

**.**

Ce soir c'est le grand soir. Je dois tout donner. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

J'avais lu dans un bouquin que chaque geste lors d'un premier rendez-vous n'était pas anodin. Il suffisait juste de savoir les interpréter. Et là, comme c'est un peu comme un premier rendez-vous avec Georgette, il va falloir être réceptif.

Tenez. Là. Par exemple. Elle inspire. Elle se projette.

\- Tu es déjà allé en Espagne ? Je demande à Georgette.

Nous sommes dans un coin sombre. Assis par terre. Car il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Elle secoue la tête et me lance un regard interrogateur. Tout en sirotant le verre de limonette que je lui ai gracieusement offert.

\- Et bien voilà, il y a des années, à l'époque où je me baladais à travers l'Europe de l'ouest, je me trouvais à la sortie de Barcelone. Je voulais faire du stop au pied du Mont Tibidabo.

Tiens ? Elle se touche les cheveux ? Un classique. Elle me désire.

\- J'étais au bout d'un petit chemin, et j'ai débouché sur une clairière où il y avait un lac. L'endroit était très isolé. Il y avait de grands arbres, un léger alizée. Et un silence de cathédrale. Somptueux, j'indique en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot. Et de l'autre côté du lac, j'ai vu une belle jeune femme qui se baignait toute seule. Mais… elle pleurait…

J'attends une réaction mais elle se contente de me fixer sans rien dire.

\- Et bien ? Ça ne te touche pas plus que ça ce que je te raconte ?

\- Parce que c'est censé me toucher ?

Elle fait l'insensible. C'est pour masquer son trouble.

\- Si tu avais eu un cœur, oui, je lui explique sereinement.

C'est que normalement cette histoire rend n'importe quelle femme hystérique. C'est Evan qui m'a parlé de cette technique. Il dit que c'est comme ça qu'il met les femmes dans son lit. Qu'elles sont tellement émues qu'elles se jettent sur lui.

Et bien vu la réaction de Georgette, je ne vois pas comment il fait. Il doit sûrement rajouter quelque chose dans leur verre. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Je suis bête. J'aurais dû prévoir.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Je l'interroge.

\- Quelques verres.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se mord les lèvres. Elle veut que je les lui lèche.

\- C'est fou.

\- Et ouais.

Je pose une main sur sa cuisse et bizarrement elle me laisse faire.

Elle a les cuisses chaudes. Elle est en feu. Elle me désire !

\- Tu sais tu n'es pas si moche quand tu fais des efforts.

Elle retire ma main.

Là c'est autre chose. Elle veut me faire comprendre que c'est une femme forte et indépendante qui se libère des contraintes de la société.

Je vais lui montrer qu'elle a besoin d'un homme ! D'un vrai.

\- Tu veux que je te paie un autre verre ?

Elle hésite.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Héhéhéhéhéhé !

Ce soir je vais la mettre dans mon lit, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

**.**

**.**

– Tu sais, la taille d'un sexe ne veut rien dire. On pense, par défaut de connaissance, que les femmes sont prédisposées à préférer les gros sexes comme les hommes sont prédisposés à préférer les gros seins. Mais regarde. En fait, les hommes ont un gros sexe à des fins ostentatoires. C'est un signal dirigé vers les autres hommes plus que vers les femmes.

Un signal qui veut dire en gros : j'ai la plus grosse, file moi ta meuf.

– Tu veux que je te parle des gorilles ? Je continue devant son silence.

– Non.

– Et bien c'est très étonnant mais ils en ont une toute petite ! En effet, chez les gorilles, l'intimidation entre mâles se fait par les muscles et par qui castagne le mieux. Le gorille dominant étant le seul mâle reproducteur, c'est de muscle dont il a besoin, pas d'un gros zizi.

– Mais qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire là ?

– Ben que le chimpanzé, lui, il fornique toute la journée avec des femmes que d'autres mâles convoitent aussi. Pour ça le chimpanzé est bien équipé. Pas au niveau de la zigounette, mais au niveau des testicules, qu'il a très grosse. A ce niveau, l'homme est entre le gorille et le chimpanzé... une sorte de monogame qui aimerait bien vivre à la chimpanzé.

\- Et où tu veux en venir ? T'as une petite bite et t'en es fier ?

\- Mais non ! Je fais en recrachant le contenu de mon verre.

Même si, en vérité, j'ai complètement oublié le but de cette conversation.

**.**

**.**

\- Comment ça se fait que tu tiennes aussi bien ? Je marmonne tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Georgette.

Elle a de beaux cheveux. Frisés. Comme je les aime. Comme ceux d'Eli. On peut enrouler ses doigts dedans.

Ah. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais enrouler mes doigts plus bas.

\- C'est pas que je tiens bien. C'est que depuis tout à l'heure, je ne bois rien. Tiens, regarde, elle ajoute en vidant son verre dans le pot de fleur d'à côté. Tu vois ? C'est ça le secret. De la sobriété.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu fais ça depuis tout à l'heure ? Mais c'est du gaspillage, je rouspète.

Ça fait une heure et demi que je la fais boire. Je lui ai payé une bouteille de wiskey-pur-feu. Elle en a vidé les trois quarts. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis le seul à baragouiner.

\- Mais non. C'est pas du gaspillage. Regarde. Elle est pleine d'énergie, maintenant, cette petite plante verte. Et elle te remercie.

\- Je m'en fous de ses remerciements. C'est pas avec elle que j'ai envie de coucher.

\- Ça je me doute, elle ricane doucement.

Elle cesse de ricaner en voyant mon visage se rapprocher du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je regarde tes lèvres.

\- Je compte tes poils de nez.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je lui lance un sourire charmeur. Je rapproche mon visage du sien, prêt à fondre sur sa bouche, mais elle dégage sa tête au dernier moment.

Elle fait sa petite biche effarouchée, elle attend que je lui coure après.

Je retente une approche.

Elle s'écarte de nouveau.

Pour plus d'efficacité, je m'avance carrément sur elle, au point qu'elle bascule en arrière sur le dos tandis que j'en profite pour la surplomber. Je la plaque fermement au sol par les poignet.

\- Avoue. T'en as envie aussi.

Elle m'enfonce son genoux là où vous savez. Et si vous ne savez pas, c'est que vous êtes bien bête. C'est l'endroit où préfère frapper les femmes. Ce peuple de casse-couilles.

Je regagne ma place avec un grognement et elle m'adresse un rictus moqueur.

\- Pas ta soirée, l'édenté, elle commente.

\- Je t'emmerde. T'as pas fini de me maltraiter ? Si plus tard on a pas d'enfants ce sera de ta faute. Et tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Car contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, j'ai un patrimoine génétique absolument merveilleux. Nos enfants seront beaux, forts, vigoureux et intelligents. Et certainement pas cracmols, je rajoute après avoir bien réfléchi.

Elle rigole et j'aborde une moue vexée.

Je fais des efforts, je suis réceptif...

Mais l'autre hé ! Ah ça pour allumer y'a du monde. Mais quand il s'agit d'éteindre le feu ? Tout de suite y'a plus personne.

Je vais vous le dire, moi. J'aurais encore préféré être un singe. Au moins chez eux, l'amour, c'est bien plus simple.

Déjà. On peut le faire en public – ce qui n'est pas le cas chez nous et personnellement je le vivrais mal de voir mon père prendre ma mère sur la table pendant les repas de famille.

Mais en plus, chez les singes... la femelle est des plus explicite quand elle veut faire crac-crac. Quand elle est en ovulation, ça se voit. Elle a les fesses qui gonflent et qui rougissent, les seins plus gros. Elle aguiche tous les mâles afin d'optimiser ses chances de réussite. Au contraire, quand elle n'est pas fécondable, la guenon a le cul plat. Elle a un petit cul. Des petits seins. Elle est de mauvais poils. Et elle rejette les avances.

Chez l'humain, la femme cache son ovulation. Et heureusement, sinon ça deviendrait vite invivable ! Pourtant, ce serait tout de même bien plus pratique si c'était pareil. Au moins, on saurait à quoi s'attendre, on éviterait les râteaux ou bien on se jetterait à l'eau en sachant qu'une belle partie de pétanque nous attend.

« Sortez vos boules les gars ! » Nous hurleraient les filles. « Et venez tâter de mon cochonnet ! »

Mais non.

Que dalle.

Faut se démerder tout seul et y'a des livres nulle part pour expliquer convenablement la psychologie féminine.

Alors que les chimpanzés, eux. Ils ont pas de livres non plus. Et d'ailleurs, ils savent pas lire. Mais ils se débrouillent très bien !

**.**

**.**

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que je danse sur la piste avec Georgette - ou plutôt que je mouline des pieds et des bras comme un abruti, un pauvre gars s'approche dans l'optique de danser coller-serré avec elle.

Je le regarde en tapant du pied.

\- Ça va ? Tranquille ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est prise ?

\- Wilkes c'est ça ?

Je m'arrête, surpris.

\- On se connait ?

\- Non mais j'ai entendu dire que t'aimais les travelos. Alors je me disais qu'éventuellement ta cavalière était disponible.

...

\- Qui t'a dit que j'aimais les travelos ?

\- James Potter. Pourquoi ? J'ai des raisons de douter ?

Il me sourit l'air de se penser malin tout en jetant une œillade à Georgette et je me sens l'envie subite de lui planter ma baguette dans le nez pour faire jaillir des étincelles dans sa petite tête mal faite.

Georgette a l'air de voir le désastre venir car elle enroule sa main autour de mon poing et me jette un regard prévenant.

\- Allez. Viens. Pas de réactions disproportionnées, je lis sur ses lèvres.

Je grogne. Elle me lance un regard insistant.

\- Oui oui oui, je fais finalement en levant les yeux au ciel et en rangeant ma baguette.

Elle a l'air satisfaite mais à peine a t-elle le dos tourné que je m'empresse de cracher sur mon adversaire et de lui éclater mon verre sur le crâne.

\- C'était ton père le travelo et il a aimé ça le salaud, je lui apprends avec un petit ricanement.

Et désormais tout ragaillardi, je m'empresse de suivre Georgette en direction de la sortie.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Je pépie en enroulant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle se dégage mais je persiste.

\- Allez. Je suis sûre que tu as besoin d'exercice. C'est pas en restant inactive que tu vas gagner en souplesse.

\- Je suis sûre que je couche plus souvent que toi.

\- Mais oui.

\- J'ai un copain.

\- Ben tiens.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je te l'affirme.

\- Et je te crois.

\- Ça ne se voit pas.

\- C'est bien dommage, je susurre en me rapprochant d'elle et en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

Elle m'écrase aussitôt sa main sur la figure pour me repousser. Mais je vois bien qu'elle est toute émoustillée.

\- Un jour tu craqueras et tu me sauteras dessus. Tu verras. Et ce jour là dans ma grand mansuétude peut-être que j'accepterai de subvenir à tes besoins. Car je suis un homme bon et généreux qui aime faire don de soi.

Elle lève les yeux au sol tout en récupérant son manteau qu'elle avait laissé dans les vestiaires.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors avec Evan ? Je t'ai aperçu avec lui, hier. Il avait l'air de te trouver de bonne compagnie.

\- Et bien justement, euh...

Travers me regarde avec angoisse et jette un coup d'œil inquiet aux alentours avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Il était pas le seul à me trouver de charmante compagnie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien euh... Il y avait Peter Pettigrew dans le coin.

\- Et ?

\- Et bien euh... Tu sais comment ça se passe. Pettigrew. Véronique. La mission. Tout ça. Pettigrew. Véronique.

Si vous n'avez pas compris, je vous explique : dernièrement, Véronique, qui curieusement s'entend bien avec Potter et compagnie, s'est vu confier la mission de séduire Pettigrew pour le convertir à la cause. Comme quoi il serait plus influençable que les autres et d'une certaine utilité pour le maître. Du coup. Bon. Je viens de vous le dire : Véronique doit séduire Pettigrew. Et résultat, si j'en crois Evan, elle se débrouille plutôt bien puisqu'ils dînent fréquemment ensemble et qu'ils se racontent souvent leur petite vie. Evan ne me l'a pas précisé mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble.

\- Me dis pas que t'as couché avec lui ? Je questionne donc, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ben...

\- Non ?

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je savais pas moi ! J'avais un peu bu, lui aussi... Il me prenait pour Véro... Et je savais pas moi où ils en étaient dans leur relation ! Donc je savais pas quoi faire... Et du coup je me suis peut-être laissé un petit peu emporter par le moment. Parce que j'avais trop peur de faire capoter la mission de Véro si j'étais trop distant... et de me faire engueuler ensuite par tout le monde... alors j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions et jouer la carte de l'amour.

\- Jouer la carte de l'amour ?

\- Bah oui le laisser profiter du corps de Véronique quoi.

\- ...

\- Non je présente ça comme ça mais c'est parce que ça me rassure. Tu vois je préfère me décentrer de toute cette histoire. C'était le corps de Véro. Pas le mien. J'étais bourré. Donc pas très conscient. Au final on pourrait presque dire que je n'ai vraiment pas couché avec lui ! Je me suis juste fait pénétrer dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un peu comme du théâtre tu vois ! Il faut s'imprégner de son personnage, se mettre dans sa peau. Moi j'étais dans la peau de Véronique, j'ai vécu Véronique, j'ai vu le monde au travers de Véronique, je me suis senti Véronique, je me suis touché Véronique... Donc pas étonnant qu'à la fin je me suis mis à pensé et à agir Véronique, hein, il me bredouille en se dandinant sur lui-même. Être Véronique c'est toute une philosophie de vie !

...

\- Taré va.

\- Tu ne diras rien j'espère, hein ? Panique Travers devant mon regard dégoûté.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de partager cette histoire.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes.

\- Combien tu me donnes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour me taire ? Combien tu me donnes ?

Il se tait.

\- Sale vendu, il maugrée finalement en me lançant un regard assassin.

Avant de mettre sa main à la poche et de me tendre une bourse bien pleine.

* * *

**Références :**

_\- Tu mourras moins bête, de Marion Montaigne_  
_\- Un épisode de Friends..._

_\- La Saint-Valentin, du Studio Bagel (avec Ludovik)_

_\- __Amoureux de Baptiste Giabiconi, un sketch d'__Arnaud Tsamere et Jérémy Ferrari  
_


	16. Février 80 : Et vous, pourriez-vous ?

_Février 1980_

* * *

\- Je propose de jouer à un jeu.

\- Encore un jeu de merde ?

\- Non Bellatrix. C'est pour renforcer la cohésion du groupe en partageant ses a priori.

\- C'est ce que je dis, c'est de la merde.

Elle retourne à sa petite occupation qui était de regarder le plafond d'un air morose et je m'en retourne vers le reste de la tablée.

\- Alors ça s'appelle le "Qui pourrait". Vous allez voir, c'est très simple. Par exemple je dis "qui pourrait violer le cadavre de sa mère". Et là vous avez la possibilité de désigner n'importe qui autour de vous.

\- Rogue ? Pépie Evan.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Le concerné maugrée une insulte et nous le regardons enfouir son gros nez dans son verre de vin.

\- Et du coup Rogue fait quoi si on le désigne ?

\- Ben il boit autant de fois qu'on l'a désigné.

\- Ah. Mais c'est génial ça ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui bourrer la gueule.

\- Oui enfin le but du jeu n'est pas de rendre Rogue complètement saoul hein, comme j'ai dit c'est de connaître les a priori des autres...

\- Oui oui, fait-il l'air de s'en battre les couilles.

Rogue, moins emballé, nous lance à tous un regard noir et amorce un geste de repli en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Je participerai pas à votre jeu débile, marmonne t-il derrière ses cheveux gras.

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur de trop en révéler ? le défi Bellatrix.

Ils s'affrontent du regard et finalement Rogue se rassoit.

Elle aborde une petite mine satisfaite tout en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses mains.

\- Bien, je fais donc. Puisque tout le monde a l'air enthousiaste, on va dire que le jeu commence. Qui se lance ?

\- J'ai bien une idée, fait Antonin en levant la main.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Alors, ma question c'est "qui pourrait se branler sur un animal ?".

Il y a un silence.

\- On pourrait peut-être commencer par des questions plus évidentes, fait remarquer Augustus. Du genre "Qui pourrait danser la polka à poils" ou alors "qui pourrait manger tout le gâteau d'anniversaire d'un enfant sans rien lui partager".

Personne ne l'écoute.

Au final, Antonin, Travers, Avery, Bellatrix et Rodolphus désignent Evan. Rogue croise les bras. Et les doigts de Rabastan, Evan, Mulciber, Lucius et Rowle se braquent sur moi.

\- Et toi Augustus ? Tu ne partages pas tes impressions ?

\- Moi je ne veux vexer personne alors je m'abstiens.

On lève tous les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi moi ? Je demande d'une voix tranquille. J'ai l'air de baiser des animaux ?

\- Non mais t'as un trip bizarre avec ton chat et euh... C'est pas anodin quoi.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre à aimer dorloter son chat, je rétorque.

\- Tu lui as tricoté des chaussettes.

\- C'était des chaussettes fluorescentes pour qu'on puisse le repérer dans le noir au cas où.

Ils ne répliquent rien et je prends quand même quelques gorgées de whiskey-pur-feu pour leur faire plaisir.

Comprennent rien aux chats ceux-là.

C'est le meilleur ami de l'homme.

Savent pas ce que c'est que de vivre des tas d'aventure avec une boule de poils et de le retrouver un jour à plat sur la route.

\- A ton tour Thorfinn.

\- Alors euh..., se met à réfléchir celui-ci. Qui pourrait... Qui pourrait... Qui pourrait se taper Alecto ?

\- Son frère.

\- Oui mais il est pas là.

Rodolphus semble déçu.

Finalement on se met tous plus ou moins d'accord sur Mulciber.

\- A mon tour ! S'exclame Travers. J'en ai une géniale vous allez voir.

Il se tait afin de faire son petit effet puis :

\- Qui pourrait se taper la mère de l'un d'entre nous ?

Le visage d'Evan s'éclaire. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- Demande à celle de Lucius, il ricane alors.

Il y a un silence.

Lucius blêmit.

Ouvre la bouche.

La referme.

\- L'été dernier, ajoute alors Evan à titre de précision. Deuxième semaine de juillet.

\- Mais c'était mon anniversaire.

\- Héhé.

\- T'as baisé ma mère à ma soirée d'anniversaire ?!

\- Bah je croyais que c'était ta cousine.

\- Mais t'es taré !

Il se lève, sa baguette à la main pour en découdre, mais Augustus assis à ses côtés se jette subitement sur lui et s'enroule autour de son torse comme un koala à son bambou.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi espèce d'abruti ! Crie notre ami aux cheveux peroxydés.

Augustus ne l'écoute pas et tous deux finissent par basculer dans le vide et rouler sous la table.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'un ou d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Demande Bellatrix.

On ne va pas se mentir. Tout le monde se concentre immédiatement sur Rogue.

\- C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard tu traînais toujours avec cette racaille de Lily Evans.

\- Mais heureusement, on t'a remis sur le droit chemin.

\- Enfin tu n'aurais pas coupé les ponts avec elle, on aurait sincèrement cru que tu l'appréciais plus que la normale.

\- Mais tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on est puceau qu'on peut se permettre de fréquenter n'importe qui.

\- Faut avoir un minimum de goût aussi, parfois.

\- Quitte à y mettre le prix, insiste Travers d'un air entendu.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors maintenant, qui pourrait trahir le maître ?

\- Tu viens de poser ta question, Bellatrix. c'est au tour de Rodolphus.

\- Bah justement, c'est la question que se posait Rodolphus. N'est-ce pas Rodolphus ? Pépie-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari, menaçante.

Il hésite, l'air de se demander s'il peut la renvoyer chier ou pas.

Elle plisse les yeux et le regarde comme si elle allait lui faire sauter la cervelle par la cervelle.

Ça semble faire son petit effet parce qu'aussitôt le pauvre Rodolphus panique et se met à balbutier :

\- Euh... Oui, oui, oui, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça !

Tout le monde soupire.

\- Moi je ne veux accuser personne, fait alors Avery.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Travers.

\- C'est pas très gentil de poser des questions pièges comme ça, ajoute Augustus.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se vend les uns les autres, approuve Mulciber.

\- Elle est où la cohésion ? Je poursuis. Elle est où ?

\- Oui, t'es où cohésion, t'es où ? Chantonne quelqu'un.

\- Mais t'es pas là !

\- Mais t'es où ?

\- Pas là !

\- Mais t'es pas là, mais t'es où ?

\- Pas là !

\- Mais-

\- C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS !

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait porter le même caleçon toute la semaine ? Demande Augustus.

\- Rogue.

\- Non, Avery. Il est trop occupé à bouffer pour penser à changer de slip.

\- Attendez, parce qu'un slip, ça se change régulièrement ? Débarque Mulciber.

\- Quoi, t'es sérieux là ?

\- Bah moi je suis toujours parti de l'idée que tant que je me chie pas dessus il est plutôt propre.

On aborde tous une mine dégoûtée et je vois même Bellatrix reculer sur sa chaise.

\- Mais alors tu changes jamais de slip ? Demande quelqu'un.

\- Bah de temps en temps, si, quand même.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Euh... Une à deux fois par mois.

\- Et t'as pas l'impression de sentir un peu le renfermé des fois ?

-Bah si mais dans ce cas là je mets mon slip au sale.

\- Donc tu changes bien de slip !

\- Bah non du coup je change rien du tout vu que c'est la journée sans slip.

\- Hein ?

\- Je fais d'une pierre deux coups, je m'aère un peu les parties et en même temps je fais ma lessive.

\- Mais t'as qu'un seul slip ?

\- Pourquoi vous en avez beaucoup vous ?

**.**

**.**

\- Alors j'ai une question un peu similaire à celle que j'avais déjà posée, mais qui ici pourrait se taper un vieux ou une vieille ?

\- Ça dépend, ils ont de l'oseille ? S'informe Evan.

\- Ils peuvent.

\- Bah j'avoue que je pourrais alors.

\- Même si c'était un de nos grands-parents ? Fait Travers.

\- Pourquoi, ta grand-mère est riche ? Questionne Evan avec intérêt.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait finir dépressif ? Interroge Evan.

\- Rogue.

\- Non mais la question c'est de savoir qui va finir dépressif, pas qui l'est déjà.

\- Je suis pas dépressif.

\- Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, jusqu'au jour où on te retrouvera pendu dans la Grande Salle.

\- ...

\- Faut pas que tu restes dans le déni comme ça, Rogue. T'es malheureux et on le voit bien. On veut juste t'aider.

\- Ouais, souris à la vie ! T'es plus beau quand tu souris. Souris pour voir ?

\- ...

\- Tu souriais là ?

\- Finalement souris pas on te préfère quand tu tires la tronche.

\- Bizarrement ça te donne l'air plus sympathique.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait finir sa vie tout seul ? Demande Rodolphus.

\- Tu veux dire, à part Rogue ? Parce que pour l'instant y'a que cette réponse qui m'apparaît comme évidente.

\- Arrêtez de le victimiser, vous avez vu Avery ?

\- Ben s'il trouve une femme qu'aime autant la bouffe que lui, il devrait pas trop avoir de problèmes à se caser.

\- Alors que Rogue lui il cherche pas à partager ses passions, ça ne facilite pas la rencontre.

\- Vous êtes obligés de parler de moi comme si j'étais absent ?

\- Vous voyez, en plus il est agressif.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait coucher par erreur avec une transsexuelle ? Demande Travers.

\- Narcissa, rigole Evan.

\- Connard, crache Lucius en se relevant de sa chaise.

Une nouvelle fois Augustus bondit de la sienne pour éviter le conflit et les deux disparaissent sous la table pendant qu'Evan rigole dans son coin.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait trahir l'un d'entre nous ?

\- Ah non pas encore ! Bellatrix, c'est un jeu d'alcool, c'est pas un interrogatoire.

\- Mais c'est une question comme une autre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à toujours critiquer mes questions ?

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait changer de sexe ? Questionne Evan.

\- Je dirais Bellatrix.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ben t'as du charisme alors avec une grosse bite t'en aurais deux fois plus.

\- Je comprends pas ta façon de penser.

\- Euh je t'avoue que j'ai pas bien compris ce que je viens de dire mais l'idée est là.

\- On te renommerait Bellatrux... Ou Bellatrox... Enfin un truc comme ça.

\- Et nous si on se renommait on s'appellerait comment ? Babille Augustus.

\- Bah toi tu t'appellerais Augusta ou Augustine déjà. Moi ce serait Eve ou Eva.

\- Vous ce serait Rabastine et Rodolphette.

\- Rogue ce serait Severine.

\- Moi Antonine du coup. Ou Antoinette. Et Thorfinn ce serait Thorfinnette.

\- Ou bien Thorf tout court.

\- Wilkes ce serait Wilhelmina...

\- Lucius, Lucia ou Lucie.

\- Ou même Lucette !

\- Et vous Avery, Mulciber et Travers...

\- Euh ben j'avoue que je ne connais même pas vos prénoms en fait.

\- Ah c'est vrai, moi non plus !

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ben ça fait plaisir, se vexe Travers.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se déguiser en otarie pour accomplir l'acte sexuel ?

Nous fixons tous Antonin d'un œil perplexe.

\- Si tu poses la question, c'est peut-être que quelque part, t'y as déjà pensé, non ? J'avance.

\- Ou alors je peux poser cette question parce que j'ai pas d'idée et que ta sale tête m'inspire, rétorque Antonin.

\- T'insinues que je ressemble à une otarie ? Je m'énerve.

\- J'aurais rien insinué du tout si tu m'avais pas cassé les couilles mais maintenant que tu le dis, tu me fais penser à un phoque.

\- Mais va te faire foutre sale babouin !

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait devenir pédophile ?

\- Rogue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah en même temps, regarde où tu travailles, t'as le choix entre devenir gérontophile ou pédophile, moi je te dis, la décision est rapide à prendre.

\- Surtout quand tu regardes la tête des filles de septième année. Mon frère, il est encore à Poudlard, bah je vous dis pas les bombes qu'il se fait ! Je serais toi je profiterai de mon autorité avant d'avoir plus que quelques années d'écart. Une petite retenue par-ci, une petite retenue par-là ! Et allez-y les enfants que je vous apprenne à récurer un chaudron ! S'enflamme Travers d'un air rêveur.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se faire arrêter le premier ?

\- C'est une question intéressante ça.

\- Moi je dirais Bellatrix. Parce qu'encore, là ça va, mais je pense qu'il y a un moment où elle pourra plus faire semblant d'être saine d'esprit. Elle nous fera un burn-out et alors là tout le monde saura que c'est une folle furieuse.

\- C'est pas faux mais moi je dirais Rogue.

\- Mais toi Evan on sait bien que tu veux juste lui bourrer la gueule.

\- Oui mais là j'ai une très bonne raison de le désigner ! Parce qu'avec la tête qu'il se paye, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va courir longtemps dans la nature ? Regardez, en plus de ça il est tout vert !

\- En même temps depuis tout à l'heure, il fait que de boire... Il a pas l'air très bien en fait...

\- Rogue, ça va ?

\- ...

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

\- Une bassine ?

\- Un sac en plastique ?

\- Ah mais non ! Mais vous êtes con ou bien ? On distribue pas des sacs plastiques comme ça à un dépressif ! Il pourrait se foutre exprès la tête dedans pour s'asphyxier ! Ou même pire ! Se noyer !

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait enculer une poule ? Demande Rowle.

\- Antonin, je dénonce. Parce qu'il a des fantasmes tordus.

\- Parce que toi t'as pas des pratiques tordus avec ton chat ?

\- Non et d'abord ce sont des pratiques tout à fait normales !

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'avoir les mêmes envers une poule.

\- Mais retourne donc baiser des otaries au lieu de dire des conneries !

\- Alors premièrement, je baise pas les otaries, et ensuite, la question c'était de savoir qui pourrait coucher déguisé en otarie, et pas qui pourrait s'en taper une-

\- C'est du pareil au même !

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Tu veux que je te transforme en otarie pour voir ?

\- Pourquoi, tu veux me baiser ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- C'est moi où ce jeu part légèrement en couille ?

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se tartiner le corps de confiture et se lécher ensuite ?

\- Dans un jeu sexuel ?

\- Non, comme ça.

\- Moi je pourrais, fait Avery sans complexe.

\- Mais t'aurais pas peur de laisser un peu de confiture entre tes bourrelets ?

\- Justement si un jour il se retrouve perdu dans le désert sans eau et sans nourriture et qu'il se rend compte qu'il a encore un peu de confiture coincé entre les plis du cul, il sera bien content d'avoir expérimenté la chose un jour.

\- ...

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit très sain comme régime alimentaire.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se taper McGonagall ?

\- Rogue.

\- Comme par hasard.

\- Bah encore une fois t'es le mieux placé.

\- Et la prochaine question c'est quoi ? Qui pourrait se taper Dumbledore ? Qui pourrait se taper Flitwick ? Qui pourrait se taper Hagrid ? Qui pourrait se taper Mimi Geignarde ? VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QUE ÇA N'A PAS DE SENS, explose Rogue.

Avant de subitement porter la main à sa bouche et de se précipiter hors de la salle de réu.

\- BLOUARGH, nous entendons.

Il y a un silence.

\- BLOUARGH, nous entendons de nouveau.

Encore le silence.

\- C'est marrant, commente alors Evan. Parce que ta mère, quand elle jouit, elle fait exactement le même bruit !

Le visage de Lucius devient soudainement tout rouge.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait noyer son enfant s'il est handicapé ? Je demande.

\- Handicapé, c'est à dire ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas. Cracmol par exemple.

\- Ah bah Bellatrix.

\- Non mais Bellatrix je crois que vous avez pas bien cerné le problème. Qu'il soit handicapé ou non elle le noiera quand même hein.

\- Enfin pour ça faudrait déjà qu'il réussisse à dépasser le stade de l'embryon, nous apprend t-elle une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se taper un elfe ?

\- Rogue.

\- ARRÊTEZ A LA FIN ! S'exclame le pauvre toujours dans le couloir.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait déserter ?

\- ...

\- Bah pourquoi vous répondez pas ?

\- Parce que ! Tu plombes l'ambiance avec tes questions.

\- Ouais, on se croirait au tribunal !

\- Tu crois qu'on te capte pas ?

\- T'es là à prendre tranquillement des notes dans ta tête.

\- Un mot de travers et c'est rapport au maître !

\- Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah t'as dit un mot de Travers mais pourquoi moi en particulier ? relève Travers.

\- ...

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se sacrifier par amour ? Demande Augustus.

\- Ça va peut-être paraître bizarre mais je dirais Bellatrix.

\- Ouais moi aussi.

\- Pas faux, fait-elle.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonne son mari en se tournant vers elle. Tu serais prête à te sacrifier pour moi ?

Il a l'air tout ému.

Mais Bellatrix a vite fait de casser l'ambiance en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Ahah, mais ce que t'es con toi alors ! Ahahaha ! C'est pour le maître que je me sacrifierai évidemment ! Pour la cause ! Pour nos valeurs ! Ahahaha ! Mais t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque mon pauvre Rodolphus ! Ahahahaha !

Elle rigole toute seule en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ahahahahahaha !

Elle continue de rire pendant trois bonnes minutes, les larmes aux yeux et le nez qui coule.

Ne trouvant pas de mouchoir, elle saisit Augustus assis à côté d'elle par la manche et se mouche dedans. Augustus n'ose rien dire, trop effrayé.

\- Ahahaha, rigole t-elle encore. Ahahahaha ! Ahahah mais qu'il est bête ce gars-là ! Ahahah !

On ose pas en remettre une couche en se moquant du pauvre Rodolphus parce qu'il a l'air bien assez déçu comme ça.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait tuer un membre de sa famille ? Demande Lucius.

\- Moi.

\- ...

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, commente Bellatrix en haussant les épaules comme si tout allait bien dans sa tête.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait pleurer chaque soir tout seul dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je questionne.

\- Bah toi.

\- Pardon ? Je me vexe en adressant un regard furieux à Evan.

\- Ben une fois, quand tu dormais chez moi, je t'ai entendu sangloter dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Ah oui ? Font les autres d'un air intéressé.

\- Non mais évidemment que non. J'ai une tête à pleurer ? Ou alors je pleurais de rage.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que c'était en te masturbant.

\- Tu pleures quand tu te masturbes toi ? S'étonnent t-ils tous en me fixant.

\- Euh...

Je les regarde d'un air paniqué.

Avant de m'énerver en tapant du poing sur ma table.

\- Ça va j'ai le droit d'être émotif quand je me fais plaisir, non ?! Connard ! Je rajoute en direction d'Evan qui rigole sous cape.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait venir en pyjama au travail ? Demande Rogue.

\- C'est de la merde ta question.

\- Bah déconnez pas, le défend Augustus. Une fois ça m'est arrivé ! J'avais encore mes chaussons licornes en plus. Les énormes là. Blanc avec une petite corne rose. J'ai passé toute la matinée avec, j'ai rien remarqué ! Et pourtant ils font du bruit hein ! Pouic pouic pouic ! Mais là je sais pas ce que j'avais ce jour-là... J'étais vraiment ailleurs !

\- Tant que tu nous fais pas ça en mission, commente Bellatrix.

Il en serait bien capable.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait vivre comme un moldu ?

\- Wilkes.

\- Pourquoi, cette fois-ci ?

\- Ben tu fais déjà le ménage comme un cracmol alors t'as les qualités requises pour survivre en milieu hostile.

Ah. On voit qu'ils ne connaissent pas Georgette. Elle a beau être une cracmole elle ne sait même pas se servir d'une éponge. Donc. Ça ne veut rien dire. Mais ça je me vois mal leur expliquer.

\- Rogue c'est bien un Sang-Mêlé lui, je renifle donc. Je suis sûr qu'il s'y connaît mieux.

\- Oui c'est pas faux... Mais Rogue n'est plus là pour boire alors il faut bien saouler quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait passer un mois sans se laver ?

\- Avery. Il sent tout le temps la friture ou le poisson, on verrait pas la différence !

\- Ah moi je dirais plutôt Mulciber.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'avais une très bonne hygiène corporelle !

\- Excuse moi mais l'hygiène corporelle d'un mec qui change jamais de slip, je la remets un peu en question.

\- Parce que celle de Rogue elle est mieux peut-être ? Il ne se lave jamais les cheveux ! Ça fait vingt ans qu'il fait une cure de sébum.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait faire des tresses avec ses poils pubiens ? Interroge Evan.

\- Euh...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bellatrix ? Je propose.

\- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ?

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se faire refaire une partie du corps ?

\- Rogue.

\- Ben tiens, fait celui-ci.

Il est revenu y'a pas longtemps et il comate sur la table.

\- Non mais je te jure qu'avec un nez moins proéminent, tu serais vraiment plus beau.

\- Après évidemment on peut pas te refaire de partout hein, faut y mettre aussi un minimum du tien.

\- Mange des carottes.

\- Prends des protéines.

\- Muscle-toi un peu.

\- Fais du footing.

\- Dégraisse-toi la tête.

\- Ou alors rase-toi les cheveux carrément et mets du talc sur ton crâne pour que ça ne glisse pas.

**.**

**.**

\- Bellatrix, tu as une meilleure question cette fois-ci j'espère ?

Elle grogne.

\- On t'écoute.

Elle marmonne.

\- Pardon ? On a pas bien entendu ?

\- J'ai dit, qui pourrait coucher avec quelqu'un qui garde ses chaussettes ?

\- Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux. T'es capable de poser des questions très pertinentes.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait manger ses crottes de nez ?

\- Avery. Je suis sûr qu'il a goûté au moins une fois dans sa vie pour voir si ça pouvait servir d'assaisonnement.

\- Avery tu confirmes ?

\- Moi de toute façon depuis tout à l'heure on ne me demande pas mon avis alors je ne dis plus rien.

\- Il confirme !

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se taper une fille alors qu'elle a ses règles ?

\- Ça dépend si elle a de l'argent.

\- ...

\- Non mais je rigole, ça va hein, fait Evan.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait s'enfoncer un concombre dans l'anus ?

\- J'avoue que là j'hésite entre Avery et Bellatrix.

\- Avery il a le cul tellement gros que mettre un concombre dans son cul ce serait comme mettre le doigt dans le cul d'un poney, ça stimulerait rien du tout.

\- Parce que t'as déjà mis ton doigt dans le cul d'un poney ? Relève Rabastan.

\- Mais nan ! Je m'énerve. Je voulais juste trouver un point de comparaison.

\- C'est cela oui, commente Antonin.

\- Arrêtez avec vos animaux. Je suis pas zoophile. J'ai une vie sexuelle tout à fait normale.

\- L'absence de vie sexuelle n'est pas qualifié comme normale, m'apprend Evan avec un sourire mesquin.

Et lui. Lui. Il a l'air bien content de ne plus être la victime d'Antonin et je peux vous dire que ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

Je m'apprête donc à répliquer, mais Mulciber me dévance en lui crachant dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Il s'emporte.

Tout le monde se tait. Ôtez-moi d'un doute. Il n'est quand même pas toujours puceau, si ?

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se faire une auto-fellation ?

\- En terme de désir ou en terme de faisabilité ? Car je veux bien qu'on ait l'idée mais a t-on la souplesse nécessaire ?

\- Avery déjà ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait.

\- Est-ce que seulement avec toute cette graisse il sait où se trouve sa bite ?

\- ...

\- Je crois que c'est le genre de question qu'il vaut mieux éviter de se poser à moins qu'on veuille avoir dans la tête l'image qui va avec.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait devenir directeur ou directrice de Poudlard ?

\- Rabastan.

\- Pourquoi pas Rogue ?

\- Rogue directeur ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Ben quoi, il est déjà prof.

\- Ouais mais t'as vu la prestance ? Qui respecterait un mec qu'a l'air de se rincer les cheveux dans son urine ?

\- ...

\- Ça va, vous croyez pas que c'est un peu redondant tous ces commentaires sur mes cheveux ? Vous avez rien d'autre à dire ?

\- Une fois j'ai vu tes fesses et elles étaient toutes violette.

\- ...

\- Mais je ne dis ça, je ne dis rien. Peut-être que c'est le froid, peut-être que c'est le concombre. Chacun est libre d'interpréter.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait être un espion ?

\- Bellatrix...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as déjà posé cette question.

\- Mais non.

\- Ben une qui ressemble alors.

\- Pose une question normale comme la dernière fois.

\- Mais je m'en fous de vos questions normales ! On apprend que de la merde !

\- C'est ça qu'est rigolo-

\- Je trouve pas ça drôle.

\- C'est parce que t'as pas d'humour aussi. Tiens, et si tu posais une question sur les amours ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, sur la vie amoureuse en général ?

\- Comme, qui pourrait se taper un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix ?

\- ... Mais c'est pas possible. Virez-la du jeu !

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait devenir éleveur de dromadaires ? Questionne Antonin.

\- Ah ah ! Je m'exclame en pointant un doigt sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais regarde. T'es encore en train de te faire un trip avec les animaux. Et après c'est sur moi qu'on dit des conneries ? T'as un sérieux problème, mon gars !

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait se taper un membre de sa famille ?

\- Bellatrix.

\- Ah et je me taperai qui ?

\- Ton cousin ? Je propose.

\- Cette blague !

\- Bah moi j'aurais dit Amycus ou Alecto mais ils sont pas là, murmure Travers d'une voix déçue.

\- Sûrement en train de se toucher dans leur maison qui pue, sifflote Lucius.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait devenir une star ?

\- Dans quel domaine ?

\- N'importe.

\- Antonin pourrait sûrement devenir célèbre en tant que dompteur d'otaries dans un cirque aquatique.

\- Toi tu passerais dans la rubrique fait-divers de la gazette.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pour rapt de chats et viol en série.

\- ...

\- Bah moi je suis sûr que Lucius pourrait percer en tant que danseuse étoile, pépie Augustus.

\- Ne nous interromps pas ! Nous nous écrions Antonin et moi d'une même voix en nous jetant un regard noir.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait avoir la bite la plus petite ? Interroge Bellatrix.

\- ...

\- Finalement, je préfère quand tu poses tes questions pièges, dit Travers.

\- Pourquoi, t'as pas confiance ?

\- La question n'est pas là.

\- En tout cas pour avoir déjà vu celle de Rogue je pense qu'on peut tous se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'elle est énorme.

\- M'en parlez pas, grince Evan. J'en fais une dépression.

\- Comme quoi c'est pas une question de charisme.

\- Mais il ne l'utilise qu'à dix pourcent de ses capacités en plus ! Alors qu'avec une bite pareille, on pourrait faire des merveilles.

\- ...

\- Euh... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, fait Evan en se repliant sur lui même.

Il n'est pas le seul. Le vieux Servilo est ultra gêné et on voit bien à sa mâchoire crispée qu'il sert les dents à s'en péter les gencives.

\- Moi je dirais Avery, déclare alors quelqu'un histoire d'en revenir à la question de départ.

\- Mais non, dans le cas d'Avery, c'est pas qu'elle est petite, c'est qu'elle est introuvable.

\- Tu dirais qui alors ?

\- Je dirais Wilkes, car il a des petites mains.

\- Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des petites mains. D'ailleurs mes mains sont tout à fait dans la norme.

\- Oui mais Rogue a de longues mains. Donc c'est peut-être corrélé.

\- Il a aussi un gros pif. Regarde Augustus ! Il a un nez de souris.

\- Au pire foutez-vous tous à poils et on compare.

\- Euh...

\- Moi ça me gène un peu, fait Mulciber.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben. C'est que déjà j'aime pas prendre ma douche entouré d'hommes nus alors montrer ma bite à tout le monde comme ça, vous pensez bien que. Voilà.

\- Donc tu complexes ?

\- Non !

\- Bah alors ?

\- Bah alors j'ai pas envie qu'on regarde ma bite avec des idées mal placées !

\- ...

\- C'est que des fois je sens que l'atmosphère est légèrement teintée d'homosexualité et ça me met franchement mal à l'aise.

Il a le don de casser l'ambiance et on se met tous à s'observer avec méfiance pendant que Bellatrix ricane nerveusement dans son coin.

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait devenir cannibale ? S'informe Lucius.

\- J'hésite encore entre Avery et Bellatrix.

\- Avery mange des elfes.

\- Bellatrix lui a demandé la recette.

\- ...

\- Honnêtement Rodolphus, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. J'aurais trop peur qu'elle me bouffe le bras pendant la nuit.

\- Ça va, je suis pas une bête enragée non plus !

\- Crois-tu ?

**.**

**.**

\- Qui pourrait démembrer un enfant ? Je demande.

Tout le monde semble se mettre d'accord sur Bellatrix qui hoche les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

\- Sérieusement ? Se permet de dire Augustus. Mais t'es vraiment horrible !

\- Tu veux que je te démembre toi et ta femme ou alors tu me lâches et tu me laisses démembrer qui je veux ?

Il pousse un couinement et s'empresse de baisser les yeux sur la table.

Silence dans la pièce.

\- On arrête le jeu ?

\- Je veux bien, ça commence à devenir malsain...

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, fait Bellatrix.

\- ...

\- Moi j'aurais une dernière question quand même, s'impose Travers.

\- Qui est ?

\- Qui pourrait devenir cul-de-jatte ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

\- Ben une question comme une autre.

\- Moi je pense qu'être cul de jatte ça irait à ravir à Wilkes, fait Antonin.

\- Ah et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'as pas besoin d'être entier pour séduire des poneys.

\- JE VAIS TE POURRIR ! Je hurle en me levant de ma chaise.

Il se lève en même temps et se casse de la pièce en courant tandis que je le poursuis à grand renforts de maléfices.


	17. Février 80 : Hydratez-vous bien

_Février 1980_

* * *

\- Salut salut ! Je claironne joyeusement en poussant la porte du pied.

Bon j'avoue il m'a d'abord fallu déverrouiller la porte avec un double des clés que j'ai fait faire sans autorisation mais passons.

Georgette reste pétrifiée tandis que j'ouvre ma braguette l'air de rien et entreprends ma pissoute du matin en sifflotant. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire tout en remettant mon cale bute et en rezippant mon pantalon, puis comme si tout était normal je me rapproche d'elle pour tester la température de l'eau.

\- Ah ! Mais c'est parfait ça, comme température. Ça me donne bien envie de te rejoindre.

J'attends qu'elle m'invite, un sourire de grand benêt toujours scotché sur les lèvres, puis voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à prendre l'initiative, je me désappe complètement et m'introduit de force dans son bain.

Ce qui semble la réveiller puisqu'elle ramène brutalement ses jambes contre son torse. Écrasant ses seins sur ses genoux par la même occasion. Ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de noter avec un rictus pervers tout en étalant mes jambes vers elle.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ? DÉGAGE !

\- Oh ça va. Tu m'as déjà vu nu, toi. Et j'en ai pas fait tout un plat.

Regardez-moi ça. Toute cette eau qui dégouline sur sa peau. C'est un appel à la débauche.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui signifier ça que déjà elle hurle en me balançant ses petites affaires à la figure. Ce qui veut dire son shampoing, ses après shampoing, son gel douche, sa crème hydratante - bref, tous les flacons et petits pots qui lui passent sous la main juste qu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le savon et que je lui agrippe les poignets avec un regard d'avertissement pour qu'elle arrête son cirque.

Elle se débat, envoyant de la flotte partout et tentant de se barrer mais comme d'habitude je suis plus fort qu'elle et fais ce que je peux pour la forcer à rester.

\- Notre premier bain en amoureux, voyons, tu vas pas partir comme ça.

En guise de réponse, elle se met à taper du pied dans ma direction, jusqu'à atteindre mes parties sensibles, ce qui a le mérite de me faire pousser un juron et de lâcher prise sur ses poignets tandis que je m'écarte d'elle par réflexe en me rangeant à l'extrémité de sa baignoire.

Je ne me laisse cependant pas si facilement distraire.

La voyant se relever précipitamment pour enjamber la baignoire et tenter une amorce de fuite, je lui agrippe une cheville, passe un bras autour de ses jambes, ramène l'autre autour de ses hanches, et la fait basculer vers moi.

Elle a vite fait de se dégager pour essayer de se hisser par-dessus la parois en m'envoyant son coude dans la figure mais une fois de plus je parviens à me ressaisir malgré la douleur. Mes deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille, puis de son ventre, tandis que je ramène son dos à moi et l'emprisonne contre mon torse.

Elle pousse un hurlement de rage. Balance ses pieds en avant pour tenter de se donner de l'élan et me foutre plus aisément l'arrière de son crâne dans la figure.

Je tiens bon en enroulant mes jambes autour des siennes pour les immobiliser, tout en enroulant l'un de mes bras autour de sa poitrine pour maintenir fermement sa tête contre mon torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Mais avouez. Avec tous ses bras et toutes ses jambes, vous avez du mal à visualiser la scène, hein ? Donc imaginez-vous ce que vous voulez, bande de petits cochons. Tant que Georgette n'a pas la vilaine gueule d'Alecto.

\- RETIRE TES SALES PATTES DE LA ESPÈCE DE TARÉ SEXUEL !

\- Non. Tu vas attraper froid.

Elle ne se calme pas du tout et son corps s'arque boute dans tous les sens comme si elle était possédée.

Pour la faire taire, je cale ma main de façon à exercer une pression sur sa bouche. Mais elle sort les dents et me mord les doigts.

Voyant mes deux mains se rétracter, elle essaye une fois de plus de déguerpir mais ce coup-ci je lui tire les cheveux pour ramener sa tête vers moi - sauf qu'au lieu de me contenter de la bloquer, je lui enfonce la tête sous l'eau.

Ses yeux sont exorbités, ses cheveux éparpillés dans tous les sens. Elle continue à se débattre et ce n'est finalement qu'une fois son corps devenu un peu plus raide et en voyant des bulles remonter vers la surface que je me résigne à la libérer.

Sa tête émerge aussitôt tandis qu'elle s'agrippe d'une main ferme aux rebords de la baignoire, toussant, haletant et crachant de tout côté, les yeux hagards et ne cessant de papillonner.

\- Calmée maintenant ? Je lui demande avec un sourire amusé.

Elle a tôt fait de remarquer que je ne suis pas si amusé que ça en regardant le sang qui me pisse du nez, et au lieu de recommencer à se débattre, elle se contente de m'adresser un regard noir et de se murer dans son silence.

Brave petite.

Je passe une main mouillée contre mon nez pour éponger le sang, puis saisissant ma baguette sur le côté, je me lance un episkey pour le redresser comme il se doit.

Elle grogne.

Même si elle tente tant bien que mal de m'ignorer, ça se voit qu'elle est mécontente de ne pas avoir réussi à m'infliger suffisamment de dégâts.

\- Alors ? On est pas bien ? Je la questionne avec innocence pour la faire chier.

Elle renifle.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais rejoindre mon côté de la baignoire.

\- Bonne idée. Je vais t'accompagner.

Sa mâchoire semble prête à se décrocher.

\- Bah quoi ? Cette baignoire est immense. Il faut bien la visiter, je lui explique en guise de justification.

Elle grince des dents. Déménage quand même à l'autre bout de la baignoire avant de se tendre en me voyant faire de même et la coller sans impunité.

\- Je veux sortir de ce bain, dit-elle alors.

\- Ça j'avais cru comprendre. Mais t'es pas encore propre.

Un bain c'est un bain, on se nettoie et on se frotte jusqu'au bout sinon c'est du gâchis.

Les africains. Il faut penser aux pauvres africains ! Et à toutes ces vieilles personnes qui meurent chaque année de la canicule car complètement déshydratées.

\- JE VEUX SORTIR ! Elle éructe.

\- T'es sûre ? Non parce qu'on peut mettre de la mousse et tout. Tu m'as l'air tendu. Ça va te relaxer !

La tête qu'elle fait, c'est impayable.

Sans attendre de réponses particulières, je me lève pour ramasser un des flacons qu'elle m'a balancé et j'en déverse la moitié dans le bain avant d'ouvrir les vannes du robinets et de laisser l'eau couler jusqu'à ce qu'on soit envahi de mousses et que ça déborde de la baignoire.

\- Ahhhh.

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être.

Étale mes bras sur les rebords de manière à en enrouler subtilement un autour de ses épaules.

Elle semble prête à m'arracher les yeux.

Alors, pour continuer à la faire chier, je plonge ma main libre dans l'eau pour en prélever de la mousse et je souffle sur ma paume jusqu'à ce que ça fasse des bulles et que ça vienne lui éclater à la figure.

\- Tu veux que je te savonne ? Je lui babille d'une voix suave en collant mon visage au sien.

En guise de réponse, elle m'écrase une main pleine de mousse sur les yeux.

Avant que j'ai pu réagir, elle me pousse sur le côté et enjambe la baignoire. J'essaye de la rattraper. Vraiment, j'essaye. Mais aveuglé par la mousse qui me pique les yeux, je peine à sortir du bain, glisse sur le carrelage mouillé et m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Elle rigole et file en courant.

.

.

En sortant de chez Georgette, sur qui est-ce que je tombe dans la cage d'escalier ? Oui, vous l'aurez bien compris, Antonin et Thorfinn.

\- Et bah tiens, fait Thorfinn. Qui voilà encore. On te voit souvent, depuis qu'on a emménagé ici.

\- Oui. C'est étrange. Et même suspect, ajoute Antonin de cet air éternellement méfiant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de suspect à vouloir saluer ses amis. Et puis vous avez une belle-vue, je rajoute.

Ils me regardent avec un air sceptique.

\- Sur la cour ? Avec toutes les poubelles ?

\- Euh… Ouais.

\- T'aimes bien regarder les poubelles, toi ?

\- Et alors ça te dérange ?

Ils ne répondent pas.

\- Elles ont une belle couleur, j'insiste. Et un chouette design. Une finition agréable à observer. De belles jantes.

\- On parle toujours des poubelles là ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

Ils me fixent sans rien dire puis finissent par secouer la tête.

\- Sale maniaque, marmonnent t-ils de concert.

Avant de me dépasser pour rentrer chez eux.

**.**

**.**

\- Vous faites quelque chose, vous, pour la Saint-Valentin ?

\- T'as vu à qui tu t'adresses ? Je réponds en désignant la sale tronche de Rogue.

Tout le monde se marre tandis qu'il me fixe d'un air sombre.

\- Allez, va, fais pas la tête, je fais en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu pourras bien inviter une de tes premières années au salon de madame Pieddodu. Remuer sa marmite avec ta grosse louche.

\- T'es immonde.

\- C'est toi qu'est immonde, je rétorque.

Moi je ne veux que mettre en garde le monde contre ce vieux vicelard qui n'a, de toute évidence, aucun sens de la pédagogie.

Je me réinstalle tranquillement sur ma chaise pendant que Rodolphus continue de demander aux autres leurs plans pour la fête des niais.

C'est que y'a rien d'autre à foutre à part lire la rubrique nécrologique de la gazette, regarder Malfoy se faire faire une manucure par MacNair, Antonin dormir sur la table pendant qu'Evan s'amuse à lui dessiner une moustache, et Goyle tenter de lire les aventures de Petit Ours Brun que Rogue lui a offert à Noël. Il progresse lentement mais sûrement. Il vient de tourner la quatrième page.

\- Moi j'ai prévu d'emmener Brunehilde en voyage à Hawaï, j'entends pépier Augustus.

\- Encore ?

\- Bah l'année dernière on est parti en Floride.

\- Et vous étiez pas non plus partis les années d'avant ?

\- Si.

\- Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous partez ensemble ?

\- Sept ans.

\- Ça fait sept ans que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non, neuf. On s'est mis ensemble à Poudlard. Et on a pas cessé de s'aimer depuis.

Silence.

\- Ça me ferait chier de rester avec la même femme toute ma vie, je commente.

Et surtout si c'est Alecto.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas au bout d'un moment ? Il n'y a pas de la lassitude qui s'installe ?

\- C'est la pute qui s'installe.

Augustus n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la petite plaisanterie d'Evan car il lui lance un regard méchant.

\- Vous verrez. Quand vous serez trop pauvres pour aller aux bois. Vous serez bien content d'avoir une petite femme pour vous dorloter.

\- Moi je vais pas aux putes et ma femme me dorlote pas non plus, relève Rodolphus.

\- Oui mais toi c'est normal. Quand on est marié à Bellatrix, faut pas s'attendre à grand chose.

Il grommelle.

\- N'empêche, fait-il, j'aimerais bien raviver la flamme de notre couple.

\- Achète-lui des fleurs et emmène la pique-niquer sur une colline, propose Augustus, tout joyeux.

Il y a un blanc le temps que tout le monde s'imagine Bellatrix en petite robe blanche et le crâne recouvert d'une capeline, Rodolphus et elle allongés sur une nappe de pique-nique, au sommet d'une colline verdoyante parsemée de coquelicots, un petit panier plein de provisions diverses trônant au milieu d'eux.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir, commente Rodolphus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Bellatrix n'est pas une fille sensible comme Brunehilde, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel. Le romantisme elle connaît pas.

Les fleurs, elle les piétine et elle les déchiquette. Si vous avez le malheur d'apporter le vase avec, elle vous le balance à la figure. Et votre panier de pique-nique, vous pouvez vous le carrer dans le fion.

\- Elle ce qu'il lui faut c'est pimenter sa vie sexuelle.

\- Comme avec le bondage, par exemple !

\- Ou en te rasant le crâne et en te faisant rétrécir le pif. Elle aura l'impression de baiser le maître et elle t'en sera reconnaissante.

Rodolphus me fusille du regard**. **

Alors que je dis ça pour son bien, hein ! Paraît que les jeux de rôles ça marche de tonnerre. Pour relancer la libido.

\- Et toi ? Me demande t-il. Tu ne fais rien, pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Mon sourire se fane.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Va te faire cuire un œuf.

\- Moi je suis au courant et je peux vous dire ce que c'est, si vous voulez, propose Evan.

\- Ah non, toi ferme ta gueule, je le menace en le fusillant du regard.

Mais il m'ignore.

\- Il se fait un restau avec Alecto ! Ahahaha ! Oui, vous avez parfaitement entendu : Alecto. Alecto la moche ! Il chantonne encore en se bidonnant sur sa chaise.

Les autres s'empressent de me lancer un regard moqueur. Même Goyle qui vient de finir la quatrième page de son livre pour enfant.

\- Oui bah arrêtez de vous marrer. C'est pas moi qu'ai voulu. C'est mes parents qui m'ont forcé.

Soit-disant ils sont la risée de toutes nos réunions de Sang-Pur. Ne savent plus quoi répondre quand on leur demande pourquoi leur fils n'est toujours pas marié. Qu'il faut que j'arrête de vivre ma petite vie de vinaigrette et que je commence à assurer la pérennité de la famille. Et patati. Et patata.

\- ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE ! Je gueule en les voyant toujours se marrer comme des cons sur leurs chaises.

Ils ne m'écoutent pas.

Et Rodolphus a le sourire satisfait de celui qui vient de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir une vie amoureuse de merde.

**.**

**.**

Bon, je fais quoi ? Je prétexte une crise de foie ? Une indigestion ? L'appendicite ? Ou bien je me jette par la fenêtre dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à ce rencard minable ? Trop de possibilités.

\- Bonsoir Willy ! Me salut gaiement Alecto en s'approchant pour me faire la bise.

\- Euh ouais. Salut.

Elle pose ses lèvres gluantes sur ma joue et ça y est, je sens déjà mes poils se hérisser sur ma nuque et mes jambes qui me disent : cours Forrest, cours ! Et ne reviens jamais. Change d'identité.

\- Tu ne me fais pas de compliments sur ma robe ?

Je la reluque.

\- Ah oui. T'es charmante.

Mais ton deuxième prénom, c'est surement pas biscotte. Parce que t'es loin d'être craquante, je pense en regardant sa vilaine tête.

Ah je vous jure. Ce qu'elle est moche ! Et c'est dingue. On pourrait penser qu'avec l'obscurité ça s'arrange. Mais non. Plus tu la regardes de près, plus tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a rien à offrir. Elle est naturellement moche. C'est tout. Y'a rien à faire. A part peut-être lui demander de couvrir sa tête avec un sac en plastique.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et elle fait bien de le dire. Heureusement que je suis là pour la mettre un minimum en valeur.

Elle pue de la gueule, ses pieds aussi, elle transpire, elle est grosse, elle est moche, ses yeux sont petits, sa moustache trop épaisse, ses narines trop poilues, ses aisselles trop grises, ses cuisses trop flasques, ses bourrelets trop nombreux, sous le menton, sur le ventre, et ses joues sont trop grosses, trop molles, trop rouges, son teint est cireux, sa bouche trop petite, ses cheveux tout plats, ses dents trop sales, son regard trop bovin, ses bras trop longs, ses mains trop courtes, et pour couronner le tout elle a les genoux carrés et les pieds palmés.

S'il existait un concours de mocheté, je lui dirais : cours-y Alecto ! Cours-y ! Pour une fois dans ta vie que tu auras l'occasion d'exceller dans quelque chose.

**.**

**.**

Comme si ça ne se suffisait pas de se taper un Carrow le soir de la fête des niais, il faut que les deux soient réunis dans la même pièce.

Pour plus de détails : Amycus s'est installé à une table de l'autre côté du restaurant et il fait de son mieux pour se dissimuler derrière un pichet de jus de citrouille. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il semble déterminé à analyser chaque détail du rencard de sa sœur et à me casser la figure si jamais ça se passe mal. A moins qu'il ne cherche une ouverture pour un ménage à trois. Ce qui ne va certainement pas être possible.

Je m'empresse de détourner le regard avant qu'Amycus ne me grille en train de le griller et adresse un sourire hypocrite à Alecto.

Elle me fixe toujours avec des yeux énamourés.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Elle me babille.

\- Oui. Non. J'étais trop occupé à penser à cette magnifique soirée que nous allons passer.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je lui prends la main. Elle est moite. J'ai l'impression de serrer un poulpe. Les mains de Georgette, elles au moins, sont douces et bien hydratées. Et encore, je dis ça. Mais en attendant. La plupart du temps, je me les prends dans la gueule.

Et tiens. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait pour la fête des niais, elle ? Peut-être qu'elle m'attend dans son lit. Toute nue. La mine triste. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. Se demandant pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elle. Si je vais jamais revenir. Si je suis avec une autre femme.

...

Non, faut pas rêver, c'est vrai. Avec ce que je lui ai fait l'autre jour... Même si elle a quand même bien ri au final ! Bien que ce soit à mes dépends. Mais l'important c'est que... Femme qui ri à moitié dans son lit. Non ?

Oui, non, vous avez raison. Ça sert à rien d'avoir une moitié de femme dans son lit. Personne n'a envie de baiser avec un cul de jatte.

\- Rhihihi, si tu savais comme cela me fait plaisir.

Je ramène mon regard sur Alecto. Il s'était perdu au plafond pendant que je pensais à Georgette. Du coup j'ai perdu le fil. De quoi elle me parle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait plaisir ? Pourquoi elle rigole ? J'en sais absolument rien. Mais en tout cas, elle semble ravie. D'ailleurs elle me sourit.

Je plisse les yeux.

Elle me sourit encore plus.

...

Je suis sûr qu'elle s'imagine que je vais la sauter. Mais elle peut courir se jeter sous un train. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Et si je peux me permettre. La prochaine fois qu'on part en mission... Je m'arrange pour qu'elle se prenne un sort. Ça lui remettra les idées en place, à cette dévergondée.

\- Et toi tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je lui demande pour relancer le débat.

Je l'entends qui commence à me déballer sa vie et m'empresse de décrocher.

Si seulement on pouvait la mettre dans une fusée et l'envoyer sur Mars. Peut-être qu'elle y trouverait un extra-terrestre avec qui s'accoupler.

\- Ça va ? Elle m'interrompt subitement. T'es tout rouge. Il y a un problème ?

J'essaye de retenir ma respiration. Encore quelques minutes et c'est bon. Je m'évanouis et je fais l'absent.

\- Tu t'étouffes ?

Ses grosses lèvres remuent et alors là, illumination. Quelle genre ? Le genre qui me dis que si je m'évanouis, elle serait bien capable d'essayer de me ranimer en collant sa grosse bouche contre la mienne et en me soufflant son haleine fétide.

\- ÇA VA BIEN ! Je hurle donc, en reprenant une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Elle sursaute et je me renfonce comme si de rien dans mon siège.

**.**

**.**

Ah ce que je m'emmerde. Elle n'a aucune conversation.

Même avec Georgette, c'est plus facile de communiquer. A croire que j'ai toujours besoin de m'engueuler avec quelqu'un pour que ça marche bien.

\- Et ton travail ? Je demande à Alecto.

J'essaye de la lancer régulièrement. Toutes les dix ou quinze minutes. Histoire de lui montrer que je suis attentif.

\- Il paraît que tu bosses comme préceptrice ? C'est pas trop chiant ?

Je suis sûr qu'elle fouette ses élèves quand ils ne comprennent pas assez vite ses exercices. Ou bien alors elle les torture et elle les mange.

\- Oh, non non. C'est un métier surprenant, toujours plein de fraîcheur. On apprend à faire don de soi.

Alecto qui fait don d'elle même, ah ah ah. Qu'elle s'abstienne donc.

\- Et puis j'adore les enfants.

Ce qui ne doit pas être leur cas.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu aimes les enfants ? Tu veux en avoir ?

Ah, je le savais ! Elle recommence avec ses sous-entendu.

Et alors là, je peux vous dire : pas question de m'accoupler avec cette grosse vache en rut. Ce serait un suicide affectif. Et sexuel.

\- Oui. Non. Peut-être, je réponds avec méfiance. Je suis encore jeune tu sais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y penser.

Quoique c'est vrai, il m'est arrivé d'y songer dans mes moments de perdition. Un enfant pour égayer son chez soi, avouez-le, ça ne se refuse pas. Je le mettrai dans ma cave. Il fabriquerait des chaussures.

\- Moi j'en veux, elle m'apprend avec un regard appuyé. Tu penses que je ferais une bonne mère ?

\- Sûrement que oui.

Ou plutôt sûrement que non. Si j'étais son enfant, que je sortais de son vagin, et que je découvrais sa figure... Je peux vous dire que je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus pour m'enrouler le cou avec son cordon. Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il y en a un ? Pour faire joli ? Non.

C'est pour nous donner le libre-arbitre.

\- Toi tu ferais un bon père en tout cas, ça se voit tout de suite.

\- Ah oui ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation ? Elle pourrait un peu ralentir l'allure. Bientôt elle va me demander où je veux me faire enterrer. Certainement pas à côté d'elle, c'est sûr.

\- Oui. Tu es rassurant, tu as le sens des responsabilités. Tu es ferme et doux à la fois.

Elle fait glisser son pied le long de ma jambe et je me retiens de lui coller le pichet d'eau sur la gueule.

Vais lui montrer à quel point je peux être doux et ferme tout à la fois, moi ! Non mais. Elle m'a bien regardé ?

**.**

**.**

J'ai eu le malheur de cracher à Alecto que je préférais encore me taper une cracmole plutôt que de visiter sa moule.

Résultat ? Son frère me cherche pour me casser la gueule. Comme prévu. Donc aux grands maux les grands remèdes, je fais ma valise et je me casse au Brésil. Là-bas au moins je serais en sécurité. Enfin pas que j'ai peur d'Amycus mais. Il est méchant et costaud. Alors on est jamais trop prudent.

Je sors ma vieille malle du cagibi et m'empresse d'y larguer tous les vêtements à disposition. J'enfile un short et une chemise hawaïenne pour gagner du temps, agrippe mes sandales et largue mes vieilles chaussures et mes moufles dans un coin. Puis, j'écris une lettre à mon chef de service pour lui dire que j'ai choppé la variole et que je ne pourrais pas venir avant plusieurs jours, et une autre à Bellatrix pour qu'elle sache que je suis indisposé et que je ne pourrais pas venir aux prochaines réunions. Elle en fera bien ce qu'elle voudra et si elle n'est pas contente, elle pourra la rouler en boule et la jeter sur quelqu'un. Ou la manger. Se torcher avec. Qu'en sais-je.

Me voyant sortir avec ma valisette, l'Auror en poste devant chez moi redresse la tête de son carton et s'empresse de venir à ma rencontre.

– Où tu vas ? Où tu vas ?

– Je prends des vacances.

– C'est ça oui. Mais avoue. Tu pars en cavale ? On est sur le point de te dénoncer ?

– Hein ? Mais non. Je viens de vous le dire. Je prends des vacances.

– Ben voyons mon lascar. Tu peux compter sur moi pour ne pas te laisser partir. Alors en route mon gros. On va au poste.

– Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

– Non. Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser prendre la fuite comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta valisette ? Un cadavre ? Il ajoute, l'air suspect.

– Un petit sans-papier que j'aide à traverser la frontière.

– ...

– Rholalala, des slips et des caleçons, chef, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jour où j'aiderais un immigré je peux vous dire qu'il est pas arrivé. Tout au plus je le décarre de ma route à coup de cailloux dans la truffe.

On a déjà assez à faire avec les moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe pour se permettre en plus d'accueillir des étrangers. Non mais. J'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer mon boulot par un sale sorcier Pakistanais. Qu'il reste dans sa cambrousse à faire des tours de magie avec du bambou au lieu de nous emmerder !

...

Belle imitation de Travers, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Bah bien sûr, il me fait. Tu me prends pour une buse ? Ouvre ta valise et plus vite que ça !

– Non, je fais tout calme et en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de traiter les honnêtes citoyens ?

– Tu sais que tu t'enfonces mon gars, hein ? Me sermonne l'Auror en rapprochant sa tête de la mienne. Refus de coopérer avec un agent de l'ordre ! Ça va te coûter cher.

– Et agression sur civil c'est pas pénalisable peut-être ?

– Pas quand il s'agit d'un mangemort.

– Mais je suis pas un mangemort.

– C'est ça, ouais. Les nuits sont fraîches, t'as pas mis ta cagoule ?

– Elle est chez le teinturier.

– AH ! T'avoues alors !

– Je vois pas ce qui est dérangeant dans le fait d'avoir une cagoule. Tous les enfants du pays en ont une.

– Non. Pas le mien. Je lui ai catégoriquement interdit le port de la cagoule. Trop de mauvaises connotations.

Ah, le chanceux.

Quand je pense que moi ma mère me forçait à en mettre. J'avais la tête trop grosse, je galérais toujours à la retirer. C'était comme m'enfoncer une chaussette sur la tête. J'en faisais des crises d'asthmes de la mettre sans arrêt.

Comme quoi c'est le destin.

Plus tu portes la cagoule jeune, plus tu as des chances de devenir un psychopathe.

– Bref, s'interrompt tout seul mon Auror. Où que t'ailles, je te l'interdis. Tu vas me suivre gentiment au Ministère et on va s'assurer que tu n'en sortes jamais.

– Quoi ? Mais vous allez tout de même pas me dire que j'ai besoin d'une dérogation pour partir en vacances ?

– Écoute mon coco. Si tous les mangemorts commencent comme toi à partir en voyage alors qui est-ce qu'on arrête derrière, hein ? Tu me le dis ?

– Faut peut-être juste attendre qu'ils reviennent...

– Ben tiens. Tu me prends pour un bleu ? Allez, hop hop hop. Tu poses ta valise et on y va.

– Puisque je vous dis que non.

– Tu viens te dis-je.

– NON.

– Tu veux que je t'y ramène par la peau des fesses ?

– ESSAYE TOUJOURS SALE VIOQUE !

Il y a un blanc.

Puis. Il se jette sur moi et nous nous retrouvons tout deux à nous battre dans la neige comme des vieux vétérans en manque de sensations fortes. Et vas-y que je te fourre ma baguette dans le nez. Et vas-y que je te colle mon pied dans la gueule.

Terrassé par une crampe au mollet ou par le manque d'exercice, je sens mon Auror finir par prendre le dessus et m'immobiliser d'un sort sous l'œil inquiet de mes voisins sorciers. Et voilà comment je me retrouve à passer la nuit en cellule, le nez qui coule et frigorifié de partout.

Pour un coup que je cherchais juste à éviter les ennuis. En voilà, une façon misérable de terminer la fête des niais.

**.**

**.**

– Alors beau brun, on a trouvé nulle part d'autres où passer la nuit ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Il est quelle heure ? Je ne sais pas. Je me suis endormi. Quelqu'un a parlé ? J'ai entendu une voix. C'est moi le beau-brun ?

Non. Mes cheveux sont auburn. Au. Burn !

Je me redresse et jette un coup d'œil circonspect autour de moi.

Un homme aux cheveux longs et très blonds me fixe, la bouche en cœur, les paupières pleines de fard et vêtu d'un épais manteau léopard.

\- Lucius ? Je marmonne d'une voix endormie.

Mais pourquoi est-il habillé comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait en cellule avec moi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? A moins que...

– Non, moi c'est Chantelus, me fait le sosie de Lucius en me tendant la main. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Chantal. Chantal Malfoy.

Je reste silencieux tandis qu'il se lèche les lèvres en m'observant de haut en bas.

– Tu veux tâter de ma vulve ? Il me dit encore. Elle est toute neuve.

Il me fait un clin d'œil en commençant à remonter sa jupe et je recule discrètement vers le fond de la cellule.

...

Sortez-moi de là. S'il vous plaît. SORTEZ-MOI DE LA.


	18. Mars 80 : Devinez

_Mars 1980_

* * *

\- Et alors, Bellatrix elle a la chatte poilue ou pas ?

Rodolphus pile net devant moi et se retourne vers Evan avec un regard meurtrier.

Alors que bon. Pouvait pas prévenir qu'il s'arrête ? Je l'ai toujours dit mais personne ne m'écoute, on devrait faire comme le Magicobus et se trimbaler avec une paire de clignotants dans le derrière. Je peux vous assurer que tout de suite, ça éviterait plein d'accidents. Comme se casser les dents sur le dos d'un Lestrange. Et croyez bien que ça fait mal. Il est bâti comme un taureau.

\- En quoi ça te concerne que ma femme s'épile le maillot ou non ? S'énerve Rodolphus.

\- Bah c'est que. J'ai parié avec Wilkes ici présent qu'elle avait la moule bien nette. Mais lui pense plutôt que le terrain est en jachère. Donc on aimerait bien savoir qui de nous deux a raison.

Je m'efforce de regarder ailleurs tout en sifflotant.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas parier sur autre chose ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme qui de vous deux va se prendre un maléfice en premier ?

Il a tôt fait de prendre sa décision car je me retrouve projeté en arrière. J'atterris lourdement aux côtés d'Augustus en train de ramasser des coquillages pendant qu'Evan est déjà en train de courir dans le sable poursuivi par un fou tout habillé de noir avec sa cagoule de mangemort sur la tête.

Lucius qui nous accompagnait se contente de taper du pied en fixant tout ce petit monde.

\- Bande d'abrutis. Vous allez encore nous faire repérer.

\- Mais non, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fait moche, il fait froid, y'a du vent, on est sur une plage déserte, y'a pas de vie à des kilomètres et même les poissons se suicident en se jetant d'eux-même par dessus les vagues pour rejoindre la terre ferme.

\- EST-CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE MOI, SI TA MÈRE A UNE TOUFFE ENTRE LES DEUX JAMBES ?!

\- ...

\- Ah bah là, d'accord, peut-être, je note à l'intention de Lucius.

Comme d'hab, on essaye de se faire discret mais l'ennui reprend vite le dessus et on s'occupe comme on peut en faisant des paris idiots et en se gueulant les uns sur les autres.

On est en mission et on doit ramener quelqu'un pour le maître.

Balthazar le Bizarre.

C'est comme ça que tout le monde le surnomme parce que 'paraît qu'il ne sort jamais de chez lui, qu'il a les mains à la place des pieds et les pieds à la place des mains, une tête de dauphin et une trompe d'éléphant qui lui sort des fesses.

Enfin c'est une rumeur, hein, on en est pas sûr.

Mais dans le doute.

\- Vous pensez que le maître veut qu'on forme un cirque ambulant ?

**.**

**.**

Vous savez comment on rentre dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles ?

Oui, non, peut-être ?

Bon, vous allez peut-être penser que je vous prends pour des débiles mais juste au cas où : posté à l'entrée, il y a un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui nous pose une énigme. Ben chez Balthazar le bizarre, c'est presque pareil.

Il y a un heurtoir en forme de dauphin qui nous pose des questions. Sauf que c'est des questions stupides et ça va faire une heure qu'on les enchaîne comme des andouilles.

\- Si vous étiez un homme ou une femme célèbre ?

\- Michel Sardou !

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Un chanteur moldu, pépie Evan. Mais ne le dites pas à Bellatrix. Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas le lacs du Connemara ? C'est excellent comme chanson ! Je la chante tous les matins en prenant ma douche ! Teeeeeerre, brûléééééée...

Il se met à chantonner tout seul tandis qu'on attend que la porte s'ouvre.

Mais non. A la place, c'est une autre question qui sort.

\- Si vous étiez une qualité ?

\- Ma grosse bite ! Répond Evan.

Ça se passera de commentaire.

\- Le raffinement, dit Lucius tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- L'intelligence, je fais en même temps.

\- La bonne humeur ! S'exclame Augustus.

\- Si vous étiez une fleur ?

\- Une rose, enchaîne Evan. Aux pétales délicates. Mais avec des piquants.

\- Comme Bellatrix, j'ajoute avec un regard entendu.

Je cherche Rodolphus du regard mais il est trop occupé à essayer de pénétrer dans la maison de Balthazar le Bizarre par ses propres moyens. Il s'évertue à donner des coups de baguette dans tous les sens puis parfois, par dépit, il ramasse un caillou et il l'envoie se fracasser sur une des fenêtres.

Quand il n'a pas de chance, elle rebondit et il se la prend dans la figure.

\- Si vous étiez un moyen de transport ?

\- Mais merde ça s'arrête jamais ! Je m'énerve en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Tandis qu'au même moment, Augustus sautille et s'écrit :

\- Un pédalo, je serais un pédalo !

\- Si vous étiez un vêtement ?

\- Un slip, répond Evan.

\- Pourquoi un slip ? Questionne Lucius. Attention, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre le slip mais pourquoi le slip et pas le short de bain par exemple ?

\- Mais parce que le slip, c'est la vie. Je suis slippiste, moi. Je voudrais qu'il y ait des camps de slippistes. Et j'ai une passion pour le mot slip. Il est magnifique ce mot. Écrit dans une phrase, il la rend... joyeuse et musicale... Le mot slop, aussi ! Slibbard est super... Slaïpe est pas mal !

\- Slaïpe, c'est bien, oui ! La fête du slaïpe !

On s'interrompt car Rodolphus vient de déraciner un arbre, il fait léviter le tronc jusqu'à la maison de Balthazar et il essaye de s'en servir comme bélier pour faire péter les murs.

\- Si vous étiez un plat ? Nous entendons questionner le heurtoir de nouveau.

\- Jambon purée, babille Augustus.

\- De la semoule.

\- Magret de canard.

\- Si vous étiez un membre de votre entourage ?

\- Bellatrix !

\- Oui, elle est charismatique.

\- Moi j'aimerais être Wilkes ! Sifflote Augustus.

Je le regarde avec un sourcil haussé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce plouc à vouloir être moi ?

\- Si vous étiez un objet indispensable de la vie courante ?

\- Ma bite !

\- Si vous étiez une grande cause humanitaire ?

\- Ma bite !

\- C'est pas une grande cause humanitaire, ça, croit bon d'indiquer Augustus.

Mais Evan n'a pas l'air d'accord.

\- Alors déjà, si, elle est grande, et ensuite ce serait une grande perte pour l'humanité si elle venait à disparaître. Conclusion, on devrait créer une organisation pour protéger ma bite. Ça s'appellerait l'OPB, l'Organisation pour la Protection des Bites, et plus particulièrement de la mienne, vous l'aurez compris. Willy tu seras mon ambassadeur. Tu iras dans chaque pays du monde et tu prêcheras les pouvoirs de ma bite. Qui sauvera tout le monde du déluge, des catastrophes naturelles, de la scepticémie et de l'Apocalypse, etc etc.

Génial.

\- Si vous étiez un loisir ?

\- La torture, je réponds.

\- Si vous étiez un sport ?

\- Même chose.

\- Si vous étiez un moment de la journée ?

\- L'heure de la branlette, dit Evan.

\- MAIS TA GUEULE AVEC TA BRANLETTE ! On le sait bien que t'es jaloux de la bite de Rogue mais t'es pas obligé d'en parler sans arrêt ! ESPÈCE DE GLAND ! Rugit Lucius en lui renfonçant sa cagoule sur la tête pour qu'il s'étouffe dedans.

Une bonne chose de faite.

\- Espèce de gland, eh oui, c'était la bonne réponse ! S'enthousiasme le heurtoir tandis que la porte s'ouvre.

\- ...

\- Bravo ! Félicitation ! Vous êtes le grand gagnant de cette nouvelle édition du "Qui arrivera à rentrer chez moi !".

\- ...

\- Alors, vos impressions ? Vous êtes heureux ? Pas heureux ? Vous avez peut-être envie de dire un petit mot à votre maman ?

On reste comme des cons plantés sur le pallier.

\- Euh, non, répond finalement Lucius pris au dépourvu. Mais euh... S'il fallait juste trouver un mot de passe, pourquoi on s'est embêté à répondre à toutes ces questions ?

\- Parce que vous êtes stupides ? Propose le heurtoir.

Il y a un bruit d'explosion.

Rodolphus vient enfin de réussir à faire exploser un mur. Il ne tarde pas à se retrouver enseveli sous les décombres et on perd cinq minutes à le sortir de là pendant que Lucius se dispute avec un heurtoir en forme de dauphin et le tout à grand renfort de moulinets de bras.

Quand on rentre enfin chez Balthazar, c'est pour découvrir les lieux déserts.

Alors que pourtant on nous avait bien dit qu'il ne sortait jamais de chez lui.

\- Fouillez bien les pièces, commande Rodolphus. Il y a peut-être une chambre secrète ou alors il s'est métamorphosé temporairement.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a pu se métamorphoser en papier toilette ? Interroge Augustus. Car j'ai une envie pressante et je ne voudrais pas qu'il reprenne son apparence normale au moment où je me torche.

J'aborde une moue dégoûtée.

Qui sait quel membre de l'anatomie humaine pourrait se retrouver dans son anus. Autant un toucher rectal, à la limite, pourquoi pas. Si vous avez un cancer de la prostate, vous le saurez. Mais si c'est la tête de quelqu'un ? Non parce qu'on dit souvent "avoir la tête dans le cul". Mais qui, oui, qui a déjà vécu cette expérience ? Et surtout, qui en a survécu ?!

D'aucun me diront que ce n'est pas possible, que la tête ne peut pas rentrer. Mais si on prend l'exemple du bébé et qu'on tient compte de sa superficie crânienne... Il y a bien des tarés qui mettent leur enfant dans le congélo, alors pourquoi pas des gens qui s'enfoncent des bébés dans le rectum ?

A vous qui élevez peut-être des enfants, je vous conseille de méditer sur la question et de faire attention. Car il arrive parfois que les choses les plus inimaginables se produisent.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une odeur bizarre dans l'air ?

\- Oui, y'a comme un goût de cramé.

\- Je pensais plutôt à une odeur de bouse, confie Lucius en reniflant.

On fouine un peu et on ne tarde pas à découvrir un passage derrière une tapisserie. Des escaliers descendent et en dévalant les marches, nous atterrissons dans une sorte de laboratoire. Il y a encore un chaudron sur le feu et c'est de lui que se dégage l'odeur désagréable que nous sentions un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est quoi à votre avis ?

\- Sûrement un truc pas net. Bellatrix m'a dit que ce Balthazar était un descendant de la Voisin.

\- De l'affaire des poisons ? Réagit aussitôt Evan, intéressé.

\- Elle-même, oui. On dit qu'à tout maléfice impossible à réaliser, elle connaissait les secrets d'une potion aux pouvoirs équivalents. Elle n'a transmis son savoir qu'à ses fils et tu penses bien qu'un savoir qui échappe au Maître, c'est un savoir qu'on peut utiliser contre lui.

\- C'est peut-être vrai qu'il a une tête de dauphin et une trompe d'éléphant, alors. Il a dû se rater en faisant une potion.

On se gratte le menton, pensif, pendant qu'Evan s'échine à prélever un échantillon de cette mystérieuse potion qui pue.

\- Rogue nous en dira des nouvelles, dit-il.

Nous hochons la tête. Avant de repartir fureter autour de la paillasse de ce cher Balthazar.

Augustus, lui, a manifestement décidé de se promener dans le laboratoire, la bouche grande ouverte, émerveillé par tous ces flacons remplis de liquides phosphorescents.

\- C'est beau toutes ces lumières ! Il pépie joyeusement.

Avant de pousser un cri d'horreur.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Evan en lâche sa fiole qui se brise sur le sol. Non sans laisser se répandre un liquide visqueux, et le tout dans une gerbe de fumée verdâtre qui se dissipe rapidement.

Heureusement, personne n'a rien et on se retrouve rapidement aux côtés d'Augustus en train de pleurnicher parce qu'il vient de découvrir un porcelet enfermé dans une cage.

\- Mais regardez-le comme il est mignon ! Et le salaud, il le gardait enfermé ! Je suis sûr qu'il faisait des expériences sur lui !

.

.

Bah résultat, c'est moi qui ait hérité du porcelet.

Augustus m'a littéralement forcé la main pour que je le garde chez moi. Comme quoi c'est mon anniversaire dans un mois. Tu parles, oui. Quel cadeau.

Je l'observe maintenant gambader tranquillement dans ma maison.

...

Dommage que ce ne soit pas un petit singe.

J'aurais pu lui apprendre des tours ou encore lui apprendre à faire le ménage ou à faire la soupe.

Quand je sors de chez moi avec mon porcelet en laisse, ce con d'Auror qui me surveille encore surgit devant moi et m'adresse un regard lourd de sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'il me demande en pointant du doigt mon nouvel animal de compagnie.

\- C'est Rillettes, mon porcelet.

\- Ton porcelet, hein.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que c'est ta passion d'élever des porcelets, maintenant ?

\- Bah. C'est pas interdit que je sache.

\- C'est pas interdit, oui... Mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas une de tes victimes que tu as métamorphosée pour en faire ton animal domestique ?

Je ne dis rien. Faut arrêter de chercher avec lui. Y'a rien à comprendre. A part que c'est un grand paranoïque.

\- Espèce de tordu ! Je l'écoute m'insulter.

Il se tait tandis que Rillettes se met à renifler ses jambes avant de faire pipi sur lui.

Je ricane.

Bien fait de prendre ce porcelet sous mon aile, finalement. Et puis, on sera au moins reparti de cette maison avec quelque chose sous la main.

Figurez-vous que dans le salon de Balthazar, il y avait un lustre suspendu au plafond. Et bien ce lustre, c'était Balthazar le Bizarre !

Il n'a pas réussi à tenir sa métamorphose longtemps et quand on a entendu un gros boum, avec les gars on s'est dépêché de remonter à l'étage pour le découvrir à plat par terre en train d'essayer de se relever.

Il avait vraiment une tête de dauphin, des pieds à la place des mains et des mains à la place des pieds, et une trompe d'éléphant qui lui sortait des fesses.

On a perdu du temps à le fixer bêtement.

Résultat, il en a profité et s'est enfui par la porte d'entrée en courant comme un dératé.

Sauf qu'il courait la tête en bas, sur ses mains en forme de pied ou peut-être qu'en fait c'était véritablement ses pieds et que sa tête était mal placée. Mais bref, il courait donc la tête en bas, et il était agile, le bougre ! On le poursuivait à coup de maléfice, et à un moment Rodolphus a presque réussi à agripper sa trompe. Mais non. En retour, il s'est pris un coup de trompe dans la face, ça l'a fait se rétamer par terre direct, Lucius a trébuché sur lui, Evan s'est empilé sur eux, et n'est plus resté qu'Augustus et moi sur les traces de notre dauphin sur patte.

\- Impero ! Que je criais. Impero !

Mais rien à faire, Balthazar le Bizarre évitait tous nos sorts avec une incroyable agilité.

Finalement, il s'est arrêté au bord d'une falaise. On a cru qu'il allait se rendre mais il nous a fait un petit signe de la main avant de sauter dans le vide et de plonger dans la mer. On ne l'a pas vu remonter à la surface. Mais comme il a une tête de dauphin, on s'est dit qu'il devait peut-être être encore en vie.

En tout cas, en rentrant, on s'est bien fait engueuler par le maître !

\- Bande d'incapables ! Qu'il s'énervait à grand renfort de doloris.

Alors que bon.

La mission n'était pas si facile et on voit qu'il n'a jamais eu à courir après un mutant. Ou à courir tout court, en fait. Je vois bien parfois qu'il a du mal à monter les escaliers. Il fait à peine trois marches qu'il a déjà un petit souffle au cœur.

On devrait peut-être l'inscrire à un club d'aérobic ?

A Sainte-Mangouste, ils ont mis des affiches partout et ça a l'air vraiment super. J'imagine déjà le maître s'activer en petite combinaison noir moulante ! Battre des pieds et des mains dans tous les sens ! Ça développerait son endurance cardiovasculaire, ça je peux vous le dire.

**.**

**.**

\- Tu veux que je garde cette chose ? Non mais t'es sérieux ?

\- Bah c'est ça ou le laisser seul chez moi toute la journée.

\- Donc tu t'es dit que ça tombait bien puisque tu connaissais une porcherie.

\- Voilà, c'est exactement ça !

Georgette grince des dents.

Son chat et Rillettes sont en train de se battre sur le tapis et elle les regarde du coin de l'œil, l'air de craindre que ça finisse en bain de sang ou encore qu'ils pissent partout.

\- Quand même. T'as conscience qu'un cochon ça grandit et qu'après y'aura juste un gros porc dégueulasse dans mon salon ? En plus de toi, je veux dire.

Je décide de ne pas relever l'injure.

\- S'il t'encombre, tu pourras toujours ouvrir une petite charcuterie.

\- Bah bien sûr, ça se voit tout de suite que j'ai pour vocation de vendre du saucisson.

\- Ou du pâté de campagne. Du jambon. Des côtelettes.

Elle roule des yeux et soupire tandis que je fabrique un enclos pour ma nouvelle bestiole. Histoire qu'elle ne salisse pas la maison.

Rilettes gambade joyeusement entre ses barrières et je me fends d'un petit sourire attendri. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, Augustus avait raison. Mais c'est triste de se dire que ça ne durera pas.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Je demande.

\- Moi je vais faire des mots fléchés. Toi tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux.

\- T'as pas envie d'aller dehors ?

\- Avec toi ? Non.

\- Mais on pourrait se promener dans des ruelles sombres. Faire des rencontres intéressantes. La nuit, y'a que des sans-abris, on pourrait en tuer deux ou trois et on lancerait ta carrière.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

\- Sinon... on pourrait aller à la patinoire. C'est bien le patin à glace, non ? Je me souviens d'une fois, à Poudlard, où le lac était tellement gelé que tous les soirs en sortant des cours, on se pressait pour aller patiner dessus. C'était vraiment chouette. Et je me souviens aussi qu'un jour, la glace s'était rompue et qu'une fille de Gryffondor était tombée à l'eau, ahlala, ce qu'on a rigolé ! Mais quand j'y pense c'était peut-être à cause de Wilfried qui s'amusait à jeter des mauvais sorts exprès pour qu'elle se noie.

\- ...

\- Dommage que Dumbledore soit passé dans le coin parce que sinon elle aurait fini morte et congelée.

\- T'as un don pour casser l'ambiance, toi, me dit Georgette.

Je lui offre un sourire rayonnant.

Ça va lui faire chavirer le cœur, je vous le garantis !

**.**

**.**

Mine de rien j'ai quand même réussi à la traîner avec moi à la patinoire. On est dans le Londres moldu et les gens n'arrêtent pas de me fixer bizarrement.

\- C'est parce que tu portes ta cape d'hiver, m'explique Georgette. Et chez les moldus, personne ne met de cape. Du coup t'as juste l'air d'un abruti.

\- ... C'est eux les abrutis.

Elle hausse les épaules.

Nous allons demander nos patins et puis après les avoir enfilés, on rentre sur la glace.

\- Surtout hésite pas à te tenir à moi si tu sens que tu tombes, hein ! Je lance.

Avant de me casser la figure.

Je me relève prestement en m'époussetant les fesses et tends d'office une main vers la rambarde pour ne pas tomber de nouveau. Georgette me lance un sourire goguenard.

Je la regarde passer devant moi avec aisance et l'observe jalousement faire plusieurs fois le tour de la piste. Elle sympathise même avec d'autres gars pendant que je galère à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Comprends pas.

Je patinais très bien, avant.

C'est sûrement la glace qui glisse mal.

J'attends que Georgette repasse devant moi et sans prévenir je lui agrippe le bras.

\- Allez, euh, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on est là. On rentre maintenant.

\- Ça fait que cinq minutes, me rétorque t-elle.

\- Mais j'ai mal aux pieds. C'est de la merde ces patins. Ça me ronge la peau.

\- Pauvre enfant.

\- C'est toi l'enfant ! C'est toi qui me fait un caprice pour rester.

\- Et c'est toi qu'insistait pour venir. Alors maintenant tu te décroches et t'arrêtes de te plaindre.

Elle se détache de ma prise pour mieux m'empoigner le bras et me tirer avec elle vers le milieu de la patinoire.

Je résiste en m'agrippant fermement à la rambarde de ma main libre.

Elle tire encore de son côté.

Je résiste.

Elle tire.

Je pleurniche.

\- Non ! J'irais pas ! J'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas !

Je resterai scotché à cette rambarde comme un moule à son rocher !

Elle tire.

...

J'ai les doigts tellement gelés qu'ils se détachent sans mon accord et que je finis traîné sur la glace pendant que Georgette se fout allègrement de ma gueule.

Celle-là, pour un coup qu'elle me voit vulnérable, elle veut en profiter mais elle est pas au bout de ses attentes. Je lui ferai comprendre ma façon de penser quand on rentrera.

Ou pas.

En rentrant chez elle vers deux heures du matin, je m'affale direct sur le canapé.

J'ai le derrière en compote. Je suis tombé vingt-six fois et j'ai même crée un carambolage au milieu de la piste. C'est un véritable miracle que personne n'ait fini avec les doigts sectionnés ou encore éborgné par un patin à glace.

**.**

**.**

Je suis encore en train de faire ce rêve.

Celui où je me transforme en dindon et où Avery me court après pour essayer de me rôtir.

Sauf que ce coup-ci, c'est chez Georgette que ça se passe.

Avery s'active à mettre des bûches dans la cheminée pendant que j'attends contorsionné dans une marmite pleine d'eau et que Georgette s'affaire au niveau de la cuisine à découper des carottes en morceau. Au fur et à mesure, elle ajoute ses petits légumes dans ma marmite et je me retiens de lui dire que c'est pas comme ça qu'on prépare un dindon.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez manger du dindon, je demande plutôt. Mangez un cochon ! On en a un à disposition !

Tout ce qui sort de ma bouche, c'est :

\- Glouglou glou glouglou glouglou glou glouglou ? Glouglou glou glouglou ! Glou glou glou glou glou glouglouglouglouglou !

J'essaye donc de m'échapper de ma marmite en battant des ailes.

Mais peine perdue.

Je suis pieds et poings liés et Avery et Georgette ont l'air bien décidé à me mettre dans leurs assiettes.

Finalement Avery s'approche de moi et saisit la marmite de ses gros bras costauds. Il a réussi à faire démarrer son feu de cheminé et maintenant il semble vouloir me faire bouillir avec les petits légumes.

\- Glouuuu ! Glouglouglouuu ! Glouglou glou glouglou !

Rien à faire.

Avery dépose ma marmite sur le feu et je n'ai plus qu'à attendre de finir ébouillanté.

\- On va se régaler, déclare t-il tout en se léchant les babines.

\- Ah ça oui, un vrai festin, appuie Georgette.

Sauf que ce n'est plus réellement Georgette.

Elle a une tête de dauphin.

\- Georgette ! Tu as une tête de dauphin. Ça ne te va vraiment pas au teint, je veux la prévenir.

Mais je sors encore des glouglou.

J'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour articuler, je ne parviens qu'à glouglouter.

Et le pire, c'est que l'eau boue dans la marmite et je sens mon cul devenir brûlant. Je transpire sous mes plumes, une douleur inouïe me remonte le long des mollets...

\- Glouglou, je fais, glouglouglou !

C'est la panique.

Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, et c'est comme si j'étais prisonnier de mon rêve, prisonnier d'une mort irréelle et absurde.

\- Glouglou !

Je m'évanouis.

Quand je reprends conscience, je suis au milieu du salon, Georgette penchée au-dessus de moi et en train de me donner des baffes.

\- Mais t'es cinglé ?! T'es cinglé ! Je savais que t'étais cinglé mais alors là, ça dépasse l'entendement ! Elle s'agite tout en continuant à me secouer dans tous les sens comme pour me tenir éveillé.

Mes pieds, mes jambes et mes fesses sont brûlants. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mis au bûcher.

Je prends appuie sur mes bras pour me redresser légèrement, et jeter un coup d'œil sur mes membres endoloris. Résultat des courses ? J'ai effectivement l'air de sortir du bûcher. Des morceaux de chair se détachent de mes jambes. D'autres sont carbonisés.

Je blêmis et tourne de l'œil.

Quand je reprends à nouveau conscience, c'est pour me retrouver dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, Georgette nulle part en vue et mon chef de service sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ahah ! Qu'il rigole. Pour un coup que vous arriviez à l'heure. Faut que ce soit en tant que blessé ! Ahahah ! C'est vraiment pas de chance.

**.**

**.**

Il s'avère que dans la fiole qu'avait fait tomber Evan lorsque nous étions chez Balthazar le Bizarre, se trouvait une potion de Somnambulisme Mortel dont nous avons tous inhalé les effluves. C'est Rogue qui nous a dit ça, après avoir examiné un autre flacon qu'on lui avait ramené.

Bah du coup, avec les gars, on s'est tous retrouvé à faire quelque chose de stupide pendant la nuit.

Quelque chose lié à notre vie onirique et qui aurait pu nous mener six pieds sous terre.

\- Au début, c'était vraiment un rêve formidable, nous explique donc Lucius alors que nous sommes à la taverne.

Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, j'y suis resté quatre jours le temps de subir une chirurgie magico-réparatrice. C'est à dire qu'en gros, on a dû me greffer de la peau sur le cul et sur tout le reste de mes membres inférieurs. Maintenant, j'ai les gambettes toutes belles et toutes lisses !

Je suis bien content d'être un sorcier.

\- Je me promenais dans mon domaine, chevauchant mes paons. Mes elfes travaillaient dans les champs et je leur donnais des coups de fouet de temps à autres.

\- Un rêve normal quoi, maugrée Evan.

\- Oui. Mais après, c'est devenu le vrai cauchemar. Je suis tombé de ma monture, mes elfes se sont excités. Ils étaient très énervés, ils voulaient me dérober mes chaussettes pour retrouver leur liberté. On se serait cru en pleine révolution. L'un d'eux a alors proposé de m'enterrer vivant dans la bouse et pfiouh ! Quand je me suis réveillé, Narcissa était en train de hurler mon nom. J'étais en robe de chambre, allongé dans le jardin, complètement trempé et recouvert de vase. Apparemment, Cissy avait eu un creux dans la nuit et en regardant à la fenêtre, elle a vu une forme s'activer près de l'étang. De ce qu'elle m'a raconté, j'ai fait un plat dans la gadoue. Cissy s'est inquiété en voyant que je ne me relevais pas et elle s'est dépêchée de venir à ma rencontre. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance qu'elle soit là parce que sinon...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais on comprend tous très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Il serait mort comme une merde. Point à la ligne.

\- Et toi ? Nous demandons à Rodolphus.

\- Moi j'ai rêvé que Bellatrix m'étranglait. En réalité, j'étais en train de m'étrangler avec la corde qui maintient le rideau de notre lit. C'est Bellatrix qui m'a sauvé. Bon, elle m'a quand même avoué avoir mis du temps à réagir et elle s'est tapée une barre tout le reste de la nuit.

Normal quoi.

\- Et toi ? Demande Rodolphus à Evan..

\- Alors... J'ai rêvé que je remontais dans la barque qui nous emmène à Poudlard. Vous savez, en première année. Et dans cette barque, y'avait aussi Sirius Black et... euh... il m'a poussé à l'eau. C'est là que le Calamar géant est arrivé pour m'entraîner avec lui dans les profondeurs. Je sentais que j'étais véritablement en train de me noyer. Je suffoquais, j'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Je commençais à croire que toute ma vie n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'en fait, j'étais toujours ce petit garçon de onze ans qui faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard, et que j'allais finir comme ça, englouti dans le lac ou même pire, dévoré par un monstre marin. Bah en fait j'étais en train de me noyer dans la baignoire et c'est Véro qui m'a sorti de l'eau.

\- Véro ?

\- Comme dans Véronique ?

\- Qu'est-ce que foutait ta recrue chez toi ?

\- T'assumes enfin que tu te tapes Lugubre ?

\- Euh...

Il nous jette des petits regards paniqués.

\- Non non non, c'est parce que Micheline a fait exploser leur appartement. Alors. Hein. Fallait bien qu'elle dorme quelque part. Voyez.

\- Bien sûr, oui.

\- C'est évident.

On lui sourit à pleines dents, avant de se tourner vers Augustus.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Bah ton rêve ?

\- Ah bah moi j'ai rêvé que je partais à l'aventure avec un sac à dos qui parle et un petit singe qui s'appelait Babouche ! C'était trop cool, j'ai fait plein de rencontres. Par contre y'avait un renard qui me piquait mes affaires. Il était vraiment pas commode, ce renard.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Bah c'est tout ?

\- Bah oui. Que vouliez-vous qu'il se passe d'autre ?

On l'observe tous d'un air dégoûté.

Ce grand niais il prend jamais de risques alors forcément il s'en tire toujours mieux que nous. Mais il va voir. Un jour. Ça va lui tomber sur la gueule et il ne s'y attendra pas.

* * *

**Références** :

_\- Libre et Assoupis, avec Baptiste Lecaplain, Félix Moati et Charlotte Lebon, un film pas mal si jamais vous voulez voir deux mecs parler de slips._

_\- Dora l'exploratrice, mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de le préciser ?_


	19. Mars 80 : Ne restez pas enfermé

_Mars 1980_

* * *

Bonjour les amis.

Je vous décris la situation : Georgette s'est tartiné le visage de je ne sais quoi et elle ressemble à un troll des cavernes.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Je pépie en passant un doigt sur sa joue. C'est visqueux. On dirait de la morve.

Elle grogne.

\- C'est un masque de soin.

\- J'avais deviné. Je ne suis pas con non plus.

Et d'ailleurs. Ça fonctionne bien ces petits trucs là ? Oui ? Non ? A l'avenir il faudra que j'essaye. Ça ne doit pas casser trois pattes et un canard de s'en faire un. Et si ça marche, je conseillerais la recette à ce bon vieux Servilo. C'est qu'avec sa peau grasse, mère nature ne l'a vraiment pas gâté. Il sera ravi de savoir qu'on oublie pas son acné.

Je m'affale sur le canapé à côté de Georgette et la regarde s'atteler silencieusement à ses petites occupations. Elle compte son argent avec dextérité tout en me jetant par à coup des regards méfiants histoire de vérifier que je ne fais pas de conneries.

\- Tu as des ciseaux coupe-ongles ? Je lui demande.

Ils commencent à devenir longs. Si ça continue, je vais trouer mes chaussettes. Et j'ai pas que ça à faire de les repriser sans cesse.

\- Youhou. Je te parle.

Elle m'ignore. Je me penche donc vers elle et fait mine d'être intéressé.

\- C'est l'argent des putes ? Tu t'es reconvertie ?

Elle s'arrête. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'insulte mais non. Elle continue de m'ignorer en se servant un peu de thé et en en prenant quelques gorgées.

Si elle croit qu'elle va se débarrasser de moi avec sa nouvelle technique... Elle se met le doigt dans l'œil.

\- T'as l'air d'avoir du succès. Il fait pas trop froid sur le trottoir ?

Elle persiste à se murer dans son silence. Mais je vais y arriver, hein. Pas de stress. Foi de William Willibalt Wilkes.

**.**

**.**

Et voilà.

J'ai encore dû aller tâter de la fesse malade à l'hôpital.

Cette fois-ci c'était un étudiant de Poudlard. Son voisin de derrière avait fait exploser son chaudron et il avait reçu des projectiles dans les fesses. L'infirmière n'était pas là pour s'occuper de son cas et il ne supportait même plus de s'asseoir en cours. Alors le dirlo nous l'a envoyé. Et je peux vous dire que c'était vilain à voir. Même si c'était drôle parce que pour rigoler je lui ai dit que son derrière était rongé par la gangrène et qu'il allait falloir l'amputer d'une fesse. Il n'était pas ravi. Donc j'essayais de le rassurer en lui disant qu'on faisait de très bonnes prothèses de derrière de nos jours. Adaptées à la morphologie de chacun et fabriquées en Chine par de petits italiens.

Et tant qu'on parle de fesses, est-ce que ça vous intéresserait de savoir pourquoi on en a deux ?

Parce que ce n'est pas que symbolique, hein, c'est aussi très important. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que suivant le type de siège sur lequel nous nous asseyons, les fesses ne s'usent pas de la même manière. Il en va de même lorsque dans certaines peuplades on se déplace à dos de chameau. De ce fait, nous avons une fesse de rechange si l'une ou l'autre déclare forfait.

Ne me remerciez pas pour cette charmante nouvelle. C'était un plaisir. Comme toujours.

**.**

**.**

\- Bah alors ? Vous n'êtes pas content d'être là mon petit Wilkes ?

\- Si si.

J'adore travailler. C'est ma passion. Rester debout toute la journée, avoir des ampoules aux pieds, me faire crier dessus... j'adore.

\- On ne dirait pas. Vous avez vu votre tête ? Vous êtes blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

\- Ahah. Vous êtes un rigolo, vous. Bon allez, trêve de plaisanterie. Tenez-moi ça voulez-vous ?

Je tends la main par automatisme pour saisir la jambe du patient et mon chef de service me regarde l'enfoncer dans un sac avec un sourire goguenard.

\- On a pas l'habitude, hein ?

\- Ah ça.

\- Vous avez vu les marques sur le haut ? Du grand art. L'acromentule n'y a pas été de main morte – l'incision a dû se faire de manière rapide, précise, efficace. Mais ça vous apprendra à allez chasser l'araignée, hein, Mr. Fisher.

Le concerné devient blême en apercevant son membre dans mes bras et il finit par tourner de l'œil dans son brancard. Et je le comprends. Ça doit être très spécial de voir sa jambe ailleurs que là où elle devrait l'être. Sa jambe, oui. Pas sa bite. Je me doute que le mot membre n'évoque pas la même chose pour tout le monde. Et surtout pour ceux qui n'ont pas les idées bien placées. Mais passons.

Mon chef se tourne vers moi et me tapote l'épaule.

\- Prenez pas cet air là. Je vous ai connu moins sensible. Vous allez m'amener ça au collègue du rez-de-chaussée, d'accord ? Randy va nous faire une joli prothèse.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à déambuler dans les couloirs avec une jambe sans propriétaire dans la main.

**.**

**.**

\- Ah tiens ! Patapouf ! Comment ça va ?

Eli se fige dans les escaliers en m'apercevant les descendre vers elles, un étage au-dessus. En arrivant à son niveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui agiter le pied de notre unijambiste du jour sous le nez. Elle qui s'apprêtait à me donner une bonne correction pour l'avoir insultée de patapouf déchante vite et se met à pousser de petits couinements terrifiés. Surtout quand je commence à lui effleurer les cheveux avec les orteils qui dépassent du sac plastique.

\- ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! Elle hurle en reculant sur le palier.

Ah ah.

\- C'est bon. Prends pas tes jambes à ton cou.

Elle me lance un regard noir. Elle n'aime pas les jeux de mots. Travers, lui, aurait éclaté de rire.

\- Ne m'appelle plus patapouf, me dit Eli après quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as un ventre énorme. Patapouf.

Elle me regarde, les oreilles fumantes.

\- Tu veux vraiment énerver une femme enceinte ?

\- J'ai de quoi me défendre, je lui fais en agitant encore ma jambe.

Enfin ma jambe. Celle de l'autre quoi. Pas la mienne. Vous avez compris.

\- T'accouches quand d'ailleurs ? Bientôt ?

\- A tout moment.

\- Et je pourrais être là ?

\- Non.

Tant mieux, je ne tiens pas à voir cette boucherie.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

\- Blaise.

\- C'est moche.

\- Comme toi.

\- Je sais que tu ne le penses pas.

Sans me gêner, je m'approche d'elle et me penche sur ses seins. Quand je relève la tête, j'offre un sourire charmeur à Eli qui me regarde sévèrement tout en tapant du pied.

\- Ils ont bien grossis dis-moi. Quand Blaise sera né et que tu auras tes rentrées de lait, préviens. Moi aussi je veux téter pour l'heure du goûter.

**.**

**.**

Hier, il y a eu une attaque sur Sainte Mangouste.

Les sorts fusaient de partout dans les couloirs, les patients hurlaient, les infirmières s'en prenaient plein la figure - j'ai même vu mon chef courir dans tous les sens avec sa baguette, la robe en feu et le regard fiévreux.

Tout l'hôpital était en état d'alerte. Et comme les combats étaient concentrés dans l'atrium, il n'y avait plus personne dans les étages supérieurs. Ce qui arrangeait bien mes affaires. J'ai profité du capharnaüm pour achever Albiver Ericsen, un Auror hospitalisé depuis quelques jours pour s'être reçu un grave sortilège de magie noire. J'avais passé la semaine à essayer de le tuer dans le dos des Guérisseurs mais. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher. En particulier mon chef et ses histoires de jambes amputées.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que je lui ai bien aplati le crâne avec son plateau repas, héhé. Il n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait.

Et le mieux, c'est qu'après je suis tombé sur Travers qui s'amusait à jeter des doloris sur quelqu'un.

\- Belle journée hein ? Que je lui ai pépié tout en prenant le temps de fermer ma porte à clés.

\- Excellente, je dirais même !

Et on s'est tapé la causette comme ça un petit moment. En finissant les restes du repas de l'Auror Ericsen car on avait la fringale. Et puis bon. Il avait une part de tarte. On ne dit pas non à une part de tarte. C'est un des desserts les moins caloriques. Donc faut profiter. Mais je m'égare.

La pause café terminée, j'ai évidemment dû partir aider un peu. Mais aider qui, telle est la question. Et c'est justement cette question qui a rendu les choses intéressantes car plus tard, en gagnant le grand hall où tout le monde se battait et en me jetant dans la mêlée, au lieu de balancer des sorts sur les Aurors, j'ai envoyé valser le premier Mangemort qui passait contre un mur.

Enfin le premier.

Ce que je supposais être Alecto quoi. Je vous l'avais dit, que je ne la raterai pas. Et ça, Potter ne l'a pas raté, que je ne l'avais pas ratée.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux de loutres ménopausées tandis que je continuais de balancer des stupefix sur Alecto.

\- Je... Tu... T'es... T'es malade ? T'as un rhume ? Alzheimer ? On t'a jeté un sort de confusion ? Il me questionnait d'un air ébahi.

Je me suis contenté de lui offrir mon sourire le plus niais. Fallait ce qu'il fallait pour préserver ma couverture et le maître s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de m'afficher en train de combattre des mangemorts.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors chef, vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Je babille mon gâteau dans les mains.

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Vous avez l'air patraque. Des problèmes avec votre femme ?

Ce gâteau est succulent, vraiment. Un petit goût d'amande qui fond dans la bouche. Comme un carré de chocolat ! C'est Avery qui me l'a fait, je suis sûr que vous êtes jaloux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça.

\- Ah, mais vous savez, entre hommes la solidarité est de mise ! Vous pouvez tout me dire. Vous avez eu une panne ? C'est pas de votre faute. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Je lui saisis la main pour lui témoigner toute mon affection et il s'empresse de la retirer d'un geste précipité.

Pour autant il ne s'énerve pas, loin de là. Alors que d'habitude, il serait déjà en train de péter un câble sur moi et de me traiter de sale Mangemort... mais là depuis tout à l'heure, y'a pas eu un mot au dessus de l'autre. Tout dans le calme et la patience. Pas commun. Et pas non plus besoin de savoir combien font deux et deux pour comprendre que Potter a dû lui raconter à quel point j'avais été héroïque et exemplaire lors de la bataille. Pour dire, je m'étais même assuré de sauver une petite mamie devant lui. Elle allait finir décapitée par MacNair.

J'avoue qu'en temps normal, j'aurais laissé faire. Les vieux sont un fléau dans notre société. Ils savent même plus chier tout seul et en plus il nous force à sans cesse épargner pour pouvoir se payer une retraite bien pépouze dans notre dos à nous. Après, on s'étonne que les caisses de l'état soient vides ? Mais normal. Tout part en cannes et en déambulateurs.

Des fois, je me dis qu'on devrait faire exploser toutes les maisons de retraites. Comme ça plus besoin de payer des gens pour torcher des fesses et donner des bains. Ça ferait de sérieuses économies à l'état et en plus ça éviterait la surpopulation. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien. La plupart des gens préfèrent rester dans le déni quand il s'agit de choisir la solution la plus évidente à nos problèmes.

\- On a appris ce que t'avais fait sur Sainte-Mangouste, me dit mon Auror.

Ça je le sais bien. Il ne m'apprend rien.

\- Mais on est pas cons, il rajoute. On sait que t'es un connard. Et un sacré connard. Alors tes petites magouilles... Tes petites feintes, là. Pour nous faire croire que t'es un mec bien. Ça ne prend pas. Ça ne prend pas du tout.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je ne suis pas là pendant les attaques. Je suis suspect. Je suis là et je protège ceux dans le besoin. Je suis suspect. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas être suspect, exactement ? Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir. C'est pénible, d'être accusé sans arrêt.

Comme toujours, j'ai le droit à plusieurs regards mauvais avant de me faire éjecter. Et en sortant j'ai même droit à un petit spectacle ! Sirius Black et Evan. L'air féroce. En train de s'envoyer des boulettes de papier à la figure.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors mes enfants ? On a envie de participer à l'effort de guerre ?

Je regarde mes charmantes petites têtes me fixer avec attention et sans attendre, je fais craquer mes jointures et darde sur eux un regard mauvais. Certains tressaillent, d'autres ont un rictus nerveux. D'autres encore restent le visage impassible. Mais tous sont là pour une seule et même chose : devenir les fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pour faire court, nous les Mangemorts, nous sommes des salopards. C'est admis. On n'a pas des idées bien jojos et on n'a pas peur de le dire ! On fomente, on renégate...

\- On laisse libre cours à notre fantaisie, explique Travers.

\- Bien sûr, évidemment, ceci n'est pas sans conséquences. Nous sommes mal vus par nos pairs, mal vus dans notre société. Mais quelle société ? Une société décadente, vous l'aurez compris, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

\- Une société investie de partout par les Sangs-de-Bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang.

\- Une société qui a besoin... qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Qu'on la peigne, qu'on la bichonne.

\- Parce que parfois quand les cheveux sont plein de poux alors il vaut mieux raser le crâne pour repartir sur une meilleure base.

Ils hochent la tête et je suis plutôt satisfait de ma métaphore.

\- Donc si vous aussi vous voulez purger ce qui fut jadis notre bel empire, alors, oui, vous pouvez rester. Je vous prendrai un par un en entretien-

\- ... et pas par derrière, ricane Travers.

\- ... pour savoir quelles sont vos motivations.

\- Si elles ne nous plaisent pas, on vous lancera un oubliette.

\- Et si elles ne nous plaisent mais alors, vraiment pas, peut-être qu'on vous tuera.

\- Dans une mort lente et douloureuse. Pour donner l'exemple.

Ils déglutissent.

**.**

**.**

Pour recruter les prochaines recrues, on a réservé exprès une pièce à l'arrière de la Tête de Sanglier et on s'est isolés d'un petit assurdiato. Histoire de parler de nos affaires en toute sérénité. Sans ces saletés d'Aurors pour nous tomber dessus ou encore les membres de l'Ordre toujours à fureter dans le coin pour nous chier dans la colle.

Exemple : Fabian et Gideon Prewett qui dernièrement s'aventurent régulièrement dans les couloirs du ministère pour suivre Antonin au pas.

De vrais teignes, ces deux-là. On a bien tenté plusieurs fois de se les faire pendant une bataille mais ils sont coriaces, ils bougent vite et ils se battent bien. Faudra qu'on retente notre chance, un de ces jours. A plusieurs, de préférence.

\- Alors, toi, tu es intéressé par l'activité de Mangemort, c'est ça ? Quel est ton niveau d'expérience ? J'attaque dès mon premier postulant assis.

C'est un grand maigrichon. Le teint pâle, les cheveux bruns. Des boutons sur le front dont un plutôt mûr que j'ai envie d'éclater. Mais je me retiens.

Je peux avoir certaines obsessions mais je sais quand même me tenir en société.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Répète mon boutonneux.

\- Et bien, tu as déjà torturé quelqu'un ?

\- ... ma sœur ?

Je hoche la tête et coche au hasard une case dans mon questionnaire. Dans un entretien, toujours avoir l'air de faire quelque chose. Ça met de la pression sur le visiteur.

\- Quel genre de torture ?

\- Hmm... il m'est arrivé de lui tordre les bras... Ou de l'étrangler... Voire de lui tondre les cheveux dans son sommeil.

\- Amateur.

Déjà à cinq ans, je ficelais ma sœur à son lit et je mettais le feu à son matelas.

Qui peut faire mieux ici ? Personne ? Je le savais.

Bande de mous du genoux.

**.**

**.**

\- Alors. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu auras l'étoffe d'un bon mangemort ?

\- Et bien, écoutez, je suis fourbe et vicieux, je n'ai pas la moindre hésitation quand il s'agit de fricoter avec l'ennemi pour le tromper ensuite, et je sais que mes capacités en tant que comédien pourrait rapidement devenir un atout au sein de votre communauté.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. J'ai joué Merlin l'Enchanteur dans la pièce de Noël. Un échec commercial mais les critiques m'ont acclamé. Donc si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour se déguiser. Ou porter une fausse barbe. Je suis votre homme.

\- Intéressant.

Je réfléchis quelques temps puis.

\- Tu aimes bien le professeur Rogue ?

\- Euh...

Il hésite.

\- Bah des fois, il me fait peur.

C'est plutôt normal.

\- Et bien figure-toi qu'on cherche quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Donc. Si tu veux faire tes preuves. Suis-le à la trace. Et je te recontacterai.

Pourquoi surveiller ses camarades mangemorts, vous allez me demander ?

Très simple. Dernièrement, Bellatrix nous a pris à part Evan et moi pour nous demander si on connaîtrait pas quelqu'un de confiance. Pour infiltrer l'Ordre du Phoenix et vérifier la véracité des informations que Rogue nous rapporte. Car cette grosse parano, elle pense qu'il n'est pas fiable et qu'il omet de nous dire certaines choses.

A t-elle raison, a t-elle tort ? La suite, au prochain épisode.

Ou alors jamais parce que c'est vrai que j'ai pas que ça à faire d'être collé au cul de l'autre graisseux.

**.**

**.**

\- Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ?

\- Kevin...

Je me marre en entendant sa voix car il est en train de muer.

\- Kevin comment ?

\- Je ne déclare pas mon identité à des inconnus.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu puisque je fais partie de tes peut-être futurs employeurs.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais me faire employer.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'es pas intéressé par le métier de mangemort ?

\- Je suis intéressé par le métier de Mage Noir et je souhaitais juste vous prévenir que je recrute moi aussi et que si jamais vous voulez changer de patron, je suis tout ouvert.

\- … Mais t'as quel âge ?

\- Treize ans.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Vous voulez voir ma carte d'identité ? Je suis la mascotte de Serpentard et-

\- SUIVANT ! Je l'interromps.

\- Mais attendez, non, je n'ai pas fini-

\- Si si t'as fini, allez du vent, retourne jouer dans le toboggan.

\- Toboggan toi même vieille verrue purulente ! Il me crache. Quand j'aurais mon diplôme, je trouverai ta maison et je t'étranglerai avec le cordon qui te sert de chasse d'eau ! Vendu ! Scélérat !

Il continue de gueuler tandis qu'Evan et Travers s'évertuent à le jeter dehors.

**.**

**.**

\- Ah non, désolé, on fait pas ça ici.

Après le petit qui s'est perdu en voulant aller au bac à sable, voilà l'autre qui s'est perdue en venant acheter ses tampons.

\- Mais je veux rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'indigne.

\- Je suis désolé mais pas de filles dans les rangs.

\- Et pourquoi ? Elle s'emporte.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Me souffle Travers. On a bien Bella et Alecto. Michelle et Véro.

Je m'éloigne de notre candidate pour m'expliquer avec Travers à grand renfort de moulinets de bras.

\- Et bien justement ! T'as vu où ça nous mène ? Bella c'est un bonhomme et Alecto elle ressemble à une vieille vache obèse. Et Lugubre et Micheline ? N'en parlons pas. Pas une pour récupérer l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre la dépressive et la sociopathe qui se branle avec des têtes d'elfes décapités !

\- ...

\- En plus, je fais en retournant m'assoir devant la postulante, imagine qu'elle se fasse engrosser par un collègue en rut - car oui il y en a encore parmi nous qui croient que le QG, c'est un site de rencontre - qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, hein ?

J'agite mon doigt devant la fille pour m'assurer qu'elle m'écoute bien et elle me regarde faire d'un air bovin. Ou peut-être meurtrier, je ne sais pas.

\- Tu rechigneras à faire tes missions. Tu nous emmerderas avec tes histoires de vergetures. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a besoin d'une main d'œuvre de qualité, pas d'une troupe de mères de famille pour lui tricoter des chaussettes.

A la limite, s'il faut lui tricoter quelque chose, c'est un bonnet pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid au crâne.

\- Mais-

\- Allez hop ! Ouste. Suivant !

**.**

**.**

Je regarde avec ennui le nouveau postulant s'installer devant moi et je fais pianoter avec impatience mes doigts sur la table. Ça va quand même faire une heure que je suis campé à cette table et y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

C'était bien ma veine de passer dans le couloir au moment où Bellatrix cherchait du monde pour commencer le recrutement. J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi. A fabriquer des dessous de verre et à me mettre au tricot. Une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers. J'étais à ça de terminer ma moufle à trois doigts.

\- Bonjour, commence t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de lui lancer un regard menaçant pour l'intimider.

Il ne perd pas de sa superbe et soutient mon regard.

Je serre mes poings.

Il serre les siens.

Je sors ma baguette.

Il sort sa baguette.

Je lui crache dessus.

Il ne me crache pas dessus et il s'essuie.

Je souris et m'empresse de cocher sur ma feuille : savoir subir une humiliation.

Avec le maître on est jamais à l'abri d'une petite correction et c'est toujours utile de savoir garder son sang-froid quand on vient de se rouler par terre après s'être pris un petit Doloris.

\- Alors ? Je commence. Tu veux devenir mangemort, c'est ça ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Je hoche la tête, appréciateur. C'est agréable de pouvoir se faire respecter.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te donne envie de poursuivre sur cette voie-là ?

\- Question idiote. La conjoncture actuelle. Qui laisse franchement à désirer. Même à Poudlard, on se retrouve à partager le même air que ces vilains Sangs-de-Bourbe. C'est quoi la suite ? Porte-ouverte aux moldus ? On leur fait visiter les cachots ? On les invite à prendre le brunch dans la grande salle et puis on installe une boutique de souvenirs dans la cours pour qu'ils puissent s'acheter des baguettes en plastique et nous les foutre dans l'œil ?

Il continue comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes et il y met tellement d'entrain et de passion que je finis par me sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Selon toi, je l'interromps donc. Qu'est-ce qui différencie le bon mangemort du mauvais mangemort ?

Il se tait et demeure pensif pendant quelques secondes.

\- Et bien déjà un mauvais mangemort, c'est un mangemort mort.

\- Très juste.

Je coche une nouvelle case. C'est un garçon perspicace. Pas comme Regulus.

\- Mais pour moi un bon mangemort c'est un mangemort sans remords. Qui sait ce qu'il veut et prend son travail à cœur. Il est toujours ponctuel et déterminé dans la réussite de sa mission. Il ne pense qu'à l'intérêt du collectif et se fond dans la masse. Il ne pense pas et fait abstraction de ses désirs personnels. Le maître pense pour lui. Et si le mangemort pense trop, alors c'est qu'il s'égare et qu'il est prompt à devenir un mauvais Mangemort car alors il va se laisser posséder par sa volonté sensible et oublier l'intérêt général qui est bien sûr l'intérêt de mon futur employeur.

\- Oh le lèche cul ! Se marre Travers dans mon dos.

Alors que bon. C'est Bellatrix qui va être contente. Pour un coup que quelqu'un s'engage vraiment pour la cause et pas pour assouvir ses pulsions.

Je suis encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Je l'interroge.

\- Barty Croupton. Junior, me précise t-il.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et darde sur lui un regard suspicieux.

\- Ton père... Il ne travaille pas au Département de la Justice Magique ?

\- Si. Mais on ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs.

\- En effet. Et c'est très intéressant ça. Très intéressant.

Je me gratte le menton tout en l'observant avec attention.

Il a le teint pâle, des cheveux de paille... Il ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'ai déjà aperçu de son père et pourtant dans ses yeux... il y a la même lueur d'adoration éperdue que l'on peut retrouver dans les yeux que Bellatrix.

Entre ça et tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est de bon augure, moi je vous le dis ! On va peut-être enfin avoir un mangemort compétent dans nos rangs.

Même s'il me paraît un peu surqualifié.

**.**

**.**

Ahahaha ! Vous n'allez pas le croire. Ou peut-être que vous vous en foutez.

Evan a disparu pendant quelques temps, et j'étais mort d'inquiétude. C'est mon meilleur ami quand même. Et un meilleur ami, ça ne se perd pas comme ça. Comme une moufle dans le bac à sable.

Je me demandais où il était passé. Si les membres de l'Ordre ne lui étaient pas tombés dessus pour le séquestrer et lui arracher les bras. Ou pour le tuer. Lentement mais sûrement. Car ce sont des dégénérés. Tout le monde le sait. Et moi le premier. Pour m'être pris une brochette dans la cuisse.

Mais je m'égare. Parce que figurez-vous qu'en fait. Evan était chez Véronique ! Enfermé dans son placard.

Elle l'y avait mis là car elle recevait de la visite. Et elle l'a oublié. Ahahahah.

\- Un vrai calvaire, me raconte t-il tandis que nous sommes au bar. Ils baisaient devant moi ces chacals.

\- Et tu y as pris du plaisir ? Je lui demande d'une voix sournoise.

Il grogne.

\- Même si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu, m'apprend t-il avec un regard noir. Je n'avais pas de place. Même pas pour me gratter le nez. Ou boire la bouteille de vin que Véro m'avait laissé. Dans sa grande bonté, ajoute t-il l'air de ne pas y croire du tout.

\- Il fallait être contorsionniste.

En ce qui me concerne j'ai toujours eu envie de baiser une contorsionniste pour voir jusqu'où on peut aller dans les positions. Mais j'en ai jamais trouvé. Et vous me direz - ou pas d'ailleurs - c'est sûrement pas avec Alecto Carrow que je pourrais assouvir mes fantasmes torrides.

\- Le pire c'est que. Elle et Pettigrew sont allés dans sa chambre.

\- Pauvre de toi. Tu n'as pas pu te rincer l'œil alors tu es triste.

\- Mais non ! Justement. J'étais content. Enfin. Autant que faire se peut. Jusqu'à ce que cette saleté de Micheline se ramène avec Travers. Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont baisé. Sur la table. Juste devant moi !

\- …

\- ...

\- Mais pourquoi ils viennent baiser chez Véro les deux autres ? Je demande, intrigué.

C'est vrai. Ils ne peuvent pas le faire chez eux ? Ou bien se prendre une chambre ? Et Pettigrew ? Ça ne le dérange pas de coucher avec Véronique quand il y a deux mangemorts de l'autre côté de la pièce qui forniquent comme des bonobos ? C'est invraisemblable ça.

\- On s'en fout que ce soit invraisemblable, me crache Evan. J'y étais. J'ai tout vu. Et je peux te garantir que c'était tout sauf invraisemblable. Ils sont tarés. Tous ! Et je voudrais qu'on me crève les yeux. Ou non. Qu'on me lance un oubliette. Mais plus jamais. PLUS JAMAIS ! Il s'excite tout seul avant de finir son verre cul sec.

Je me contente de lui faire de petites tapes sur l'épaule.

Le pauvre, il faut le soutenir. Il vient de vivre un véritable traumatisme. Et Véro a bien de la chance qu'il soit si peu rancunier. Car si Georgette m'avait fait le coup, je peux vous dire que je lui aurais foutu une bonne patate.

.

.

\- Tu gardes le silence parce que t'as peur de dire des conneries ? Ou bien alors tu n'oses pas me parler de tes petits problèmes de la vie ?

Vous me direz, ne pas parler de ses petits problèmes de merde, c'est une qualité rare chez une dame.

Mais si seulement de temps en temps Georgette osait me donner quelques détails, se complaindre de son existence, j'aurais enfin l'occasion de lui dire "ferme ta gueule, on s'en balec". Et peut-être même de lui donner quelques conseils avisés qui la remettraient bien vite plus bas que terre. Là où est sa place, quoi. Vu qu'elle semble souvent l'oublier.

\- Ça me fait penser. Hier j'ai lu un article super intéressant. Tu n'as pas envie de me demander lequel ?

Georgette se contente de lever sa tête vers moi et de m'adresser son regard à la cause-toujours-je-m'en-fous.

\- Et bien, pour te répondre, c'est très simple : le caca est-il l'ennemi du couple ?

A peine un haussement de sourcil.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est une réflexion sociale sur la vie en communauté. Réflexion qui nous concerne donc tout particulièrement puisqu'en couple, certaines personnes préfèrent risquer l'occlusion intestinale plutôt que de se laisser aller à un besoin naturel en présence de l'autre. Et figure-toi que j'ai remarqué - et je remarque beaucoup de choses - que les seuls moments où tu t'enfermes dans les toilettes, c'est pour m'éviter, et pas pour les besoins de base. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je continue devant ses sourcils froncés. Et bien j'avoue que ça m'arrive d'écouter à la porte quand t'y passes trop de temps. Au cas où il t'arrive malheur, tu comprends. Que ton plancher s'écroule ou que tu fasses un malaise sur la cuvette des toilettes.

\- ...

\- Ce que je veux dire, j'insiste dans le silence persistant, c'est que si tu ne chies pas dans ta propre maison, est-ce que c'est maladif ou alors est-ce que c'est moi qui suis le véritable responsable de cette constipation chronique ? Parce que si tu as peur que j'entende ou qu'il y ait des odeurs, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais que tu n'es pas la femme parfaite et je ne voudrais pas te priver de tes propres toilettes.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Je sais.

Elle a parlé ! Elle a parlé.

Mais elle ne s'est pas énervée. Et ça, je n'y suis pas habitué. Ça me perturbe. J'aime pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je m'énerve donc. Tu es en dépression ?

\- ...

\- MAIS GUEULE MOI-DESSUS ET BALANCE-MOI UNE PANTOUFLE, QU'ON EN FINISSE !

Ça me stresse cette histoire.

* * *

**Références** :

\- _Kaamelott_

_\- Kevin de ma fic Amphisiologie_

* * *

**Voilà, la reconstruction est enfin terminée !**

**Je vais essayer de poster au moins toutes les deux semaines maintenant. Et de m'y tenir.**

**En attendant merci à tous ceux/toutes celles qui ont suivi et/ou reviewé/mis en alerte (ou en favoris) cette fic jusque là, ça me fait bien plaisir et puis je vous avoue que j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'on réagisse mal à toutes les atrocités que je balance. Mais si ça vous plaît et que ça vous fait rire, tant mieux.**

**Bise sur vos fesses !**


End file.
